Trato Hecho
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: Una banca vacía en el medio del parque, una discusión con su mejor amiga y un sentimiento de contradicción inigualable. ¿Cómo sospecharía que de allí saldría con un nuevo novio? El trato era simple y fácil: ¿Qué tendría de malo fingir ser su pareja por un lapso determinado de tiempo? Después de todo, él no era el tipo de hombre del que ella se enamoraría, ¿o sí? UA
1. La loca del parque

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo uno: La loca del parque**

Mantuve mi vista fija en el rostro de mi mejor amiga. ¿Había dicho lo que creí que dijo?

—Ya… deja de poner esa cara, Bella —rodó sus ojos—. Lo que he dicho no es nada más que la verdad. ¿Sabes? Muchas veces no te comprendo; te quejas porque no tienes novio, pero andas esperando un milagro todos los días. ¡Un hombre no aparece por arte de magia o algo así! ¿Dónde se vio eso? Tendrías que dejar de leer tanto, esos libros te meten basura en la cabeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo todo esto porque rechacé mi cita con Mike Newton? —Mi voz sonó rara. Estaba disgustada, muy disgustada.

—A Mike Newton, a Quil Ateara, a Eric Yorkie… podría seguir —bufó—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que los príncipes azules no existen? ¿Que sólo son patrañas inventadas para ilusionar a pobres chicas como tú?

—¿Pobres chicas como yo? —pregunté perpleja. ¿Cómo rayos habíamos llegado a este grado de discusión?—. Discúlpame, Alice, pero es mi manera de pensar y actuar. Si a ti te viene bien cualquier persona de tu sexo opuesto… perfecto, pero a mí no.

—¿Me estás llamando fácil? —Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

«Yo diría puta».

Sacudí mi cabeza despejando la vocecita de mi conciencia.

—No —negué con la cabeza—. Pero sabes cómo soy, sabes que esperaré al indicado y que…

—¡Tienes veintitrés años y jamás has tenido un novio!

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —bufé—. ¿Acaso es tu puto problema? ¡Déjame vivir mi vida!

—¡Me preocupo por ti, por eso te digo todo esto! —siguió gritando.

Jalé mis cabellos fuertemente, tratando de encontrar paciencia en donde no había.

Este era siempre nuestro punto de inflexión: mi vida sentimental. Por ahí, muchos se preguntarán por qué tanto rollo con esto, bueno… tienen toda la razón, pero mi mejor amiga —aunque en estos momentos sólo quería estrangularla hasta hacerla callar—, no podía mantener el pico cerrado, criticando el estilo de vida que quería mantener.

Está bien, tengo veintitrés años y jamás he tenido una relación estable con ningún hombre; era virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra; aunque quise cambiar esa condición, ya que había tenido algunos encuentros con hombres en busca de mi chico ideal, pero todas fueron desastrosas. Sólo me arrepentí de idealizar el amor con la desesperación de poder sentirme enamorada por primera vez. Aunque luego comprendí, que sólo lo hice siguiendo la corriente de los demás. Había sido una estúpida, ahora lo reconocía, pero me alegraba por no haberme entregado a cualquiera, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Ya te hablé del amigo de Jasp…

—¡Ya basta con tus jueguitos de Cupido! —estallé—. Alice, me tienes hasta el cuello con tus citas, ¿no entiendes que no quiero, que siento que no estoy hecha para el amor?

—¿Quieres que comience a comprarte los gatos? —preguntó irónica—. Serás la típica vieja loca dueña de muchos gatos, toda zaparrastrosa y con olor a popó felino.

—Problema mío si quiero terminar como una solterona. —Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. No estaré junto a nadie sólo para no sentirme sola. Lo intenté, no pude y punto final.

Alice mantenía sus ojos fijos y enojados en los míos. Si hubiese sido otro momento me hubiese reído de ella; pero si ahora lo hacía, mi cuerpito volaría por la ventana y no sería una agradable caída.

No, gracias. Quiero vivir.

Ambas éramos muy tercas y no dábamos nuestro brazo a torcer; aunque esta vez, ella era la que se ensañaba conmigo. Hasta me animaría a decir que sus palabras tenían un cierto grado de maldad.

—No has intentado lo suficiente.

Exclamé una carcajada falsa.

—¿Qué no intenté lo suficiente?

—No, Bella. Riley era un buen chico, sin embargo lo dejaste solo a dos míseros meses que anduvieron juntos. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Prácticamente toda tu familia piensa que eres lesbiana porque no conocieron un puto novio de tu parte.

Eso era verdad, me lo habían dado a entender… pero, ¿qué más da? Que piensen lo que quieran, era mi vida y yo me sentía tranquila esperando al hombre indicado para mí, yo creía en eso y me afianzaba a ese ideal con uñas y dientes.

—Pues, que piensen lo que quieran —bufé, rascando mis sienes—. Tampoco es que me quitan una noche de sueño.

—Estás todo el día encerrada, tu rutina es: Universidad, departamento y la cabeza metida en tu computadora escribiendo historias. No haces otra cosa, ¿qué clase de vida es esa? —Soltó un suspiro—. Ve de fiesta, emborráchate, acuéstate con desconocidos, vive la vida, Bella.

—¿Eso es vida para ti, Alice?

—Es lo que gente de hoy en día hace —suspiró resignada—. Eres tan aburrida, Bella. Deberías replantearte varias cosas.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¡No me jodas, Alice! —grité—. ¿Qué tiene de malo cambiar un fin de semana por quedarme leyendo o escribiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada?

—¡Muchas! —Extendió sus manos hacia el techo—. No tienes vida social, los únicos que te hablan somos yo y tus estúpidos personajes de libros.

—¡No te metas con los personajes de los libros! —siseé, completamente cabreada.

—¿Ves? Estás completamente loca.

—Qué bueno es saber que piensas todas estas cosas de mí, Alice. Al fin y al cabo con amigas como tú, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

—¡Ah, no, no, no, no y no! —dijo rápidamente—. No a la parte melodramática, si te digo esto es porque te quiero y porque quiero verte feliz. Pero no dejas que nadie se te acerque, ¿le tienes fobia a la gente o algo así? Podríamos hablar con especialistas y…

—¡¿Puedes dejar de hablar?! —rugí—. Mira, te diré tres cosas: primero, sé lo que hago y sé lo que quiero. Segundo, me importa un bledo lo que la gente hable de mí y, tercero, ¡ya déjame en paz con ese tema!

—Pero… Bella, todas en nuestro grupo de amigas hemos tenido novio o, al menos, coquetear con chicos. ¡Tú ni eso! Hasta la frígida de Tanya tiene un chico para ella.

¿Qué tenía que ver la pobre de Tanya con todo esto?

—Es lo que me tocó, ¿de acuerdo? No es mi culpa que los hombres se asusten porque encuentran a una mujer seria que no se presta para jueguitos. ¿Es un pecado capital querer esperar al indicado?

—Te terminarás casando con un esqueleto. —Rodé los ojos—. No te digo que esté mal, pero puedes pasar el rato mientras esperas hasta que llegue, ¿qué dices?

Silencio, ya ni gasté saliva en responderle.

—Hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta, puedo hablar con los chicos para que se te dé por fin y…

—¡Vete al carajo, Alice!

Cabreada, tomé mi chaqueta del perchero y salí echa una furia del departamento. Siquiera me detuve a esperar el elevador, bajé a grandes zancadas por las escaleras. No tenía que bajar muchos pisos igualmente, sólo vivíamos en el segundo.

_Gracias a Dios._

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Peter, el conserje del edificio.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la acera, deteniéndome allí para mirar a ambos lados y poder atravesar la avenida.

Apenas pisé el suelo del Central Park, me adentré hacia él y me senté en una banca —maravillosamente libre—. Este parque era mi sitio de refugio, en el cual podía pensar tranquilamente sin vocecitas a mi alrededor que me molestasen; últimamente eran muy seguidas.

Miré a las personas que me rodeaban y me sentí peor al ver numerosas parejas desbordando amor por todos sus poros. Quise vomitar arcoíris de colores, en serio. Mi humor decayó todavía más puntos.

¿Por qué había nacido con tanta mala suerte? Sin lugar a dudas, estaba segura que el amor no estaba hecho para mí o yo no estaba hecha para el amor, no había otra explicación.

Mi vida era patéticamente aburrida, siempre he sido la muchacha ejemplar, la cual toman de ejemplo para cada cosa. ¿Qué tenía eso de bueno? Nada, joder.

Me consideraba una persona tranquila, de bajo perfil, soñadora… ¡oh, sí! Muy soñadora, pero… ¿eso estaba mal? Yo vivía en mi propio mundo, imaginando lo que me gustaría que me pasase e inmortalizando esas historias en mi computador. Para muchas chicas de mi edad, estaba desperdiciando claramente la vida. Pero… ¿Qué sabían ellas de la vida?

Lógicamente cada uno tenía un punto distinto de ver las cosas, por supuesto. Pero… si yo respetaba su punto de vista, ¿por qué ellas no respetaban el mío?

Las palabras que más me hirieron fueron las de Alice —mi mejor amiga—. Prácticamente nos conocíamos de toda la vida, nos habíamos criado juntas, yendo al mismo instituto y aventurándonos a perseguir nuestros sueños a la ajetreada cuidad de New York. Si ella me conocía desde los cinco años… ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en lo mismo?

Había nacido en Tacoma, una hermosa ciudad en el estado de Washington, pero sólo a los cinco años de edad me había mudado a Jacksonville junto a mi madre cuando ella se separó de mi padre. Desde ese momento, suponía, que había quedado algo traumada por la separación de ellos. Había sufrido mucho con esa decisión de su parte, aunque ahora entendía que fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho.

Mi gran secuela de todo ese episodio fue, sin poder evitarlo, tenerle terror a las separaciones. Por esa razón, había decidido que el día que entregase mi corazón por completo tomaría todos los recaudos para entender que era el indicado; si en un futuro deseaba tener hijos, no me gustaría que tuviesen que sufrir una separación de sus padres, como lo había sufrido yo.

¿Estaba mal pensar de esa manera? ¿Era malo esperar el tiempo que fuese suficiente por el hombre indicado?

Absolutamente toda mi familia me tenía harta con ese tema. Cuando llamaba a mi madre, antes que el típico «hola» como saludo estaba su pregunta: «¿Ya tienes novio?». Muchas veces no creían cuando desmentía cualquier posibilidad de relación alguna, daban a entender que yo tenía algún «ligue» oculto por ahí. Lo más vergonzoso de decir, era que hasta mi padre preguntaba si ya tenía un yerno o no. ¿No era que los padres jamás querían un novio para su hija?

Mi familia era tan normal como yo, por supuesto.

En mi grupo de amigas, el tema que siempre se sacaba a debatir era el de los hombres. Cuando me preguntaban algo a mí no sabía qué responder, me sentía muy incómoda con ese tema; después de todo no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba una relación. Al fin y al cabo, las únicas relaciones que conocía estaban en hermosos rectángulos con numerosas páginas que me transportaban a un mundo de sueños y me hacían desear ser alguna protagonista de ellos.

Suspiré y traté de serenarme, aún temblaba por el enojo que sentía conmigo misma.

Varias veces me había planteado si algo andaba mal conmigo, es decir… quizás no era algo normal que ningún chico lograra llamar mi atención o, si lo hacían, siempre era la simpática amiga que hacía reír a la gente, pero nunca la chica en la que alguien se fijaría. ¡Oh, sí! La _friendzone_, yo la conocía muy bien. Me pasó con dos chicos y fue realmente frustrante.

Váyanse a la mierda, cabrones.

El último paso que me faltaba para sentirme más sola y peor conmigo misma era el que Alice se pusiera de novia. Dicho y hecho, hacía más de cuatro meses salía con un chico y estaba idiotizada con él. Jasper era un buen muchacho, claro que sí, pero… escuchar las veinticuatro horas del día hablar de él era realmente fastidioso. Con mi mejor amiga de novia y hablando sin parar de su perfecto chico, el sentimiento de soledad me golpeaba fuerte y duro.

No voy a negar y decir que no quería a nadie conmigo porque sería una total mentira. Por supuesto que quería tener a alguien a mi lado, que me abrazara, que me apoyara, que me hiciera sentir bien. Pero no quería que lo hiciera cualquiera, quería que lo hiciera el indicado.

Más de una vez Alice me había dicho que el amor era un constante ensayo de prueba y error, que era prácticamente imposible encontrar al indicado a la primera opción. Logró convencerme y fue la única vez que tuve un… «Chico».

Riley era una muy buena persona, pero lo veía más como amigo que como otra cosa. Si bien llegué a pensar que estaba enamorada de él —una gran equivocación de mi parte—, sólo duramos unos dos meses. Aunque tampoco es que hayamos sido algo… sólo _andábamos_; ya saben, besitos de acá, besitos de allá. Sin embargo, no me arrepentía por haber estado con él, pero sí lo hacía por no haber esperado más tiempo.

Ahora ya no había nada que hacer, pero aprendí de eso y decidí que esperaría a que el amor tocase mi puerta. Mientras tanto, me concentraría en mis estudios e historias por acabar.

Estaba cursando el último año en la Universidad, me graduaría este año de licenciada en Literatura y estaba más que feliz. Aunque en este último tiempo me había animado a comenzar a escribir mis propias historias, aún nadie las había leído porque era muy recelosa con ellas, pero esperaba que algún día pudieran ver la luz y les llegara a varias personas, sea para bien o para mal.

Mi vida se resumía a eso: Universidad, escritura y lectura, no había nada más. Yo me sentía bien de esa forma y eso era lo que importaba, ¿o no?

—¿Mal día? —preguntó una voz a mi costado. No pude evitarlo y me sobresalté—. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

Giré mi rostro y, justo al lado mío, sentado en la misma banca que yo, había un hombre muy guapo. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde, que con la luz del sol se veían luminosos y expresivos. Su cabello era de un color castaño cobrizo con ligeros reflejos claros, por la claridad del día. Sus pómulos estaban bien marcados y su nariz recta. Definitivamente, su rostro tenía las características perfectas para describirlas en un libro. Lo anoté mentalmente.

«Hola, guapo.»

Escuché un silbido en mi mente y lo ignoré completamente. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando la molesta vocecita, no estaba de humor ni siquiera para pelear con mi conciencia, y me concentré en el hombre que tenía a mi lado. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Creo que sí —encogí mis hombros, respondiéndole la pregunta anterior—. No quiero sonar maleducada ni nada por estilo pero… ¿De dónde rayos saliste?

El muchacho enarcó la ceja y me miró algo sorprendido por mi pregunta. Pero ¡oigan!, era algo extraño que apareciera como por arte de magia, era lógico que preguntara eso… creo.

—¿Te molesto aquí? —su ceño se frunció más y se arremangó un poco las mangas de su camisa blanca, acomodando su saco en el regazo.

—No, no, no es eso —le resté importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Es sólo que me has tomado por sorpresa apareciendo tan de repente… ¿te abdujeron los ovnis? —¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Tonta, debes aprender a cerrar esa boca! ¡No puedes decir todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza!

—¿Cómo? —Creí haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nada —murmuré rápidamente—. Sólo me preguntaba de dónde habías aparecido.

—Oh, eso.—Se acomodó mejor en la banca y me miró—. Acabo de salir de mi trabajo. Si no hubieses estado tan concentrada en lo que sea que pensabas, me hubieses visto —musitó y volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con una mirada divertida—. Y, no, no me abdujeron los ovnis.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y agaché mi cabeza, muerta de la vergüenza y con unas enormes ganas de que se hiciera un agujero en el suelo y me tragase enterita; debía aprender a cerrar el pico. El sonido de su risa hizo que me elevara mi vista. Al volver a mirarme, negó con su cabeza y su ceño se volvió a fruncir. Creo que lo noté un poco confundido, pero no estoy segura.

Estiró sus piernas y volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en mí.

—¿Sabes lo bueno que tienen los días malos? —Negué, sacudiendo mi cabeza, aliviada de que hubiese dejado a los ovnis de lado—. Que sólo duran veinticuatro horas —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tienes razón, aunque lo mío me viene persiguiendo por más de veinticuatro horas —dije, soltando un suspiro.

—Quizás no eres la única —comentó—. Prácticamente tuve que salir corriendo de mi trabajo, mis padres lograrán volverme loco.

—Algo parecido me ocurrió a mí.

—¿En serio? —Asentí—. Quizás la vida nos juntó para ahogar las penas, juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Me reí.

—No lo creo —rodé los ojos—. Lo único claro que es que tuviste que sentarte aquí porque todas las demás bancas están ocupadas, por ende… sólo ésta está vacía o con espacio para sentarte —contesté divertida.

—Touché —sonrió, dejando entrever algunas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos—. No quiero ser un metiche ni nada parecido, pero cuando estoy mal, contrariado, o sólo necesito desahogarme, me gusta que me escuchen. Si quieres, puedo escucharte, por ahí dicen que muchas veces uno le tiene más confianza a un desconocido que a un íntimo amigo.

Lo miré pestañando más de lo normal.

—¿Tienes algún complejo psicológico o algo así?

Sonrió.

—Para nada, pero en serio, me gusta escuchar a las personas.

—Es algo… complicado y quizás te parezca infantil.

—Quizás pueda seguirte el hilo. —Desaflojó su corbata y me miró—. No voy a juzgarte ni nada parecido.

Suspiré pesadamente y sonreí divertida. Quizás este sujeto tendría razón y charlar con alguien desconocido me ayudaría, después de todo jamás lo volvería a ver y, si quedaba como una loca, no me conocería lo suficiente y no pasaría vergüenza.Sólo quedaría como una chistosa anécdota: «la loca del parque», era un gran título.

—Acabo de pelear con mi mejor amiga. —Encogí mis hombros.

—¡Ouch! —respondió el muchacho. No pude evitarlo y me reí—. ¿Por qué discutieron?

—Alice piensa que me volveré la vieja loca de los gatos, una solterona sin remedio. —Volví a encoger mis hombros; era un gesto que hacía cuando mis nervios estaban de punta—. No es que la culpe, pero sus palabras me lastimaron, sé que lo hace sin intención… pero…

—… te duelen por provenir de ella —continuó por mí, y asentí—. Te sientes mal porque ella es la persona en que más confías y, al decirte esas palabras, te hiere por darte cuenta de las cosas que piensa de ti y que no te dice.

Abrí mis ojos asombrada por sus palabras. ¡Vaya!, el tipo sabía de estos temas.

—Exactamente —respondí, aún asombrada—. No entiende mi forma de vida y sólo piensa que la que ella vive es la correcta, aunque no es así. Si yo respeto su forma de ver las cosas, ¿por qué no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—Es lo que siempre me pregunto —sonrió de lado—. ¿Le has dicho todo esto a ella?

—Trato de decírselo pero es inútil. —Enrollé un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo índice—. No me entiende y cree que las fiestas y los chicos lo son todo.

Mi acompañante frunció el ceño.

—¿No es eso lo que les gusta a las chicas?

—No lo sé —respondí sinceramente—, a mí no.

Vi que se sorprendió por mi respuesta. ¡Vamos! No era la única chica que pensaba así, debían haber más repartidas por todos lados, estaba segura.

—Déjame decirte que eres la primera muchacha que me dice algo así. —Elevó sus cejas—. Las mujeres que conozco y frecuento no dicen eso. Es más; sin fiestas ni un buen polvo no viven.

Me quedé en silencio una vez más. ¿Qué andaba mal conmigo?

—¿Crees que estoy chiflada? —sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?—. Lamento esa pregunta, a veces no pienso lo que digo.

Escuché sus risitas.

—No creo que estés chiflada, sólo no compartes algunos pensamientos con tu amiga, eso le pasa a todas las personas. Por suerte, no todos pensamos igual.

—Creo que hoy llegué a mi límite —suspiré derrotada, las palabras salían con naturalidad—. Todos los días me planteo lo mismo: ¿Qué está mal conmigo? No sé qué hacer ni cómo actuar, me siento como si fuera una mujer del siglo XIX perdida en el siglo XXI. Siento que no concuerdo con mis amigas, que soy la oveja negra del grupo, de la ciudad, de mi familia. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como las demás? Tengo el don de pensar y repensar todo, no hago nada loco o arriesgado, siempre fui el ejemplo a seguir en todo, la mejor alumna, el promedio más elevado. ¡Siquiera pude perder mi virginidad estando borracha! Llego hasta ese punto, ¿puedes creer?

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y sólo escuché las carcajadas del hombre sentado a mi lado. ¡Puta madre! ¡Maldita manía de soltar la boca cuando me cabreaba!

—Lo siento, cuando me enfado o enojo no manejo mi boca y hablo sin cesar. Haz de cuenta como que no escuchaste nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres muy graciosa —dijo, y luego que se calmó—. Jamás había escuchado a nadie hablar tan rápido. Con lo que entendí, te sientes fuera de lugar, como si lo que te rodea no es precisamente lo que esperas o lo que te hace sentir cómoda. ¿Voy bien?

—¿Eres psicólogo? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Psiquiatra?

—Tampoco, sólo soy observador, ya te lo dije —respondió con una sonrisa—. Sé de lo que hablas, porque últimamente me estoy sintiendo igual.

—¿Todos los ojos se posan en ti?

—Exactamente, robaste las palabras de mi boca. —Sonreí, y él hizo lo mismo—. Todos, absolutamente todos, viven pendiente de mí y mi vida, me siento ahogado, agobiado y no sé qué hacer para que me dejen de joder.

—Bienvenido a mi vida, amigo. —Chocamos puños como dos hombres, él se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos y volvió a carcajearse—. Jamás pensé que un extraño me entendería tan bien, de verdad… eres genial.

—Yo jamás pensé reírme tanto con una mujer. —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Acaso eres un machista empedernido?

—¿Qué? —Abrió sus ojos—. Oh, por supuesto que no. Sólo que… las chicas que conozco no tienen buen sentido del humor, siquiera piensan lo que hablan.

—No me digas que frecuentas a las «chicas del bisturí».

—¿Chicas del bisturí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes… aquellas que es difícil diferenciarles pedazos de piel con tanto plástico encima.

Largó una fuerte carcajada que tuvo que atajarse la panza, yo lo miré con una ceja levantada. ¿Acaso había dicho un chiste bueno?

—Eres increíble —dijo, cuando se hubo calmado—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin reírme de esta manera?

Pobrecillo, quizás era un tipo amargado. No había peor cosa que desperdiciar un día sin reír; yo siquiera podría imaginarlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, luego de un rato. Quité mi vista de las copas de los árboles y me volteé hacia su dirección—. Al menos el ceño fruncido ya no lo tienes más —añadió, sonriendo de lado.

—Estoy mejor, gracias —le sonreí—. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que, al menos, me escuchara. No es fácil convivir con mi mejor amiga pero, sin embargo, hacemos lo posible por intentarlo. Cada una tenemos nuestras mañas y, a veces, se vuelve algo frustrante no ponerse de acuerdo en cosas pequeñas como quién lava los platos sucios y quién limpia el baño. Son pequeñeces que van formando una gran pelota y, en algún momento, tiene que explotar.

—Y siempre explotan de la manera más dolorosa y con algo que no tiene nada que ver con los quehaceres de la casa.

Asentí.

—Es fácil perder el control de las palabras, difícil sería aguantarse las cosas y seguir como si nada —suspiré—. Entiendo a Alice, realmente lo hago. No soy el prototipo ideal de mejor amiga, muy seguido la dejo de la lado o me olvido que ella también necesita ser escuchada y acompañada. A veces, más mucho que poco, no está bueno vivir en mi mundo de fantasía; sé que vuelo alto, pero no debo olvidarme de poner mis pies sobre la tierra.

El muchacho me miró con entendimiento y desvió su vista hacia los árboles, con los hombros hundidos.

—Parece que yo no soy la única que tiene un mal día —susurré, subiendo mis piernas a la banca y enrollándolas con mis brazos; apoyé mi mejilla en mi rodilla y lo miré—. ¿Qué va mal?

Clavó sus verdes ojos en los míos y suspiró con pesar.

—Mi familia quiere volverme loco y no es el título de una película por si lo preguntas —sonrió de lado—. Nadie entiende mi forma de vida, siquiera mi hermano mayor, y eso que somos muy unidos y sabemos todo del otro.

¿Sería gay? Me mordí la lengua para no preguntar; aunque si en realidad lo fuese… sería una gran decepción para el público femenino. El tipo estaba bueno, no podía negarlo.

—Mi madre quiere casarme con cualquier mujer diciendo que ya estoy en edad para hacerlo. Mi padre sólo piensa en un nieto —suspiró, mirando un punto fijo por encima de mi cabeza—. No entienden que no quiero eso, que no quiero casarme ni tampoco se me cruza por la cabeza tener hijos; no comprenden.

—¿Eres algo así como un alma libre? —fruncí el ceño; él rió.

—Para nada —le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos—. No soy de esos tipos que van en busca de la mujer especial, aquella que le jure amor eterno. Sé como son y ninguna se muestra diferente. Antes de verlas, ya sé lo que buscan.

—Seguro son las palabras S y D.

—¿Eh?

—Sexo y dinero —respondí.

Volvió a reír y no pude evitar imitar su gesto.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz. No era una chica muy social, es decir, tampoco era antisocial o algo parecido. Si me preguntabas alguna cosa y no te conocía, respondía igual… no era que le huía a la gente; claro que no. Pero jamás me había pasado esto antes.

¿Quién iba imaginar que le contaría todos mis problemas a un completo extraño? Definitivamente, tendría que estar muy saturada para hacer algo así. A diferencia de cuando llegué aquí, ahora me sentía mucho mejor, era como si hablar con este hombre desconocido me ayudó a tranquilizarme y canalizar lo que había pasado.

Volví a mi vista a mi compañero, parecía ser un hombre de dinero. ¡Qué digo! Se notaba que tenía dinero, pues con el traje gris oscuro que traía puesto, estaba segura que comería por el mes entero. De acuerdo, quizás exageraba, pero se notaba que era costoso y eso que yo no entendía de moda.

Tal vez por eso se sentía tan agobiado, quizás su familia le obligaba a tener alguna descendencia para no perder el legado de la familia y, en consecuencia, la empresa familiar. Era entendible después de todo, ¿no es que eso hacían las familias adineradas?

Pobrecillo, a veces era mejor ser pobre. ¡Viva la pobreza, señores!

—Edward.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—Edward —repitió—. Mi nombre es Edward.

—¡Oh! —exclamé, entendiendo lo que decía.

Dibujó una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Este es el momento en que me dices el tuyo —dijo.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí mi cara arder de pura vergüenza.

«Eres idiota, Isabella».

Gracias conciencia, ya lo sabía.

—Isabella… Bella —sacudí la cabeza—. Sólo Bella.

—Bien, sólo Bella… mucho gusto.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward —respondí.

Me sonrió e hice lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces ya había reído hoy?

—¿Vives por aquí? —preguntó.

—Uhm… ¿sí? —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros, aunque sonó más a pregunta—, por allí, cerca de aquí.

Aunque se había mostrado amable durante todo este rato, no dejaba de ser un desconocido. Y yo no confiaba en desconocidos, ¿quién me aseguraba que no era un asesino en serie o algo por estilo?

—Me cuentas todos tus problemas y no quieres decirme por dónde vives —murmuró divertido—. Increíble.

—¡Oye! —me defendí—. No dejas de ser un desconocido a fin de cuentas. Podrías hacerte el amable para sacarme información personal y luego matarme o… no sé.

—Tienes razón —curvó sus hombros—. Muy inteligente.

Mordí mi labio y disimulé mi sonrisa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —solté. Había algo que venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y muy pocas veces podía callar lo que pensaba. Hoy no sería la excepción, por supuesto—. Pero prométeme que serás sincero.

—Dime —murmuró intrigado.

—¿Crees que estoy loca? —Él me miró con las cejas alzadas—. O sea, ¿sientes la necesidad de salir huyendo de mí?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —respondió—. No me he ido.

Cierto. No lo había hecho.

«¡Bien por ti, tarada! Ahora sí has quedado como loca, duh».

Ugh. Mi consciencia siempre tan buena conmigo, ¡cierra el pico!

—Aunque, pensándolo bien… —Sus labios comenzaron a curvarse, y volví mi atención a mi divertido amigo extraño—. Muy cuerda no estás.

Bufé y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Tú estás hablando con la loca, no lo olvides —retruqué.

Nos quedamos en silencio algo de tiempo. Yo tenía mi vista clavada en los niños que daban de comer a los patitos del lago, y en el señor que vendía los copos de nieve. Quizás iría a comprar algunos, necesitaba un poco de azúcar en mi cuerpo.

—Gracias, Bella. —Volteé mi cuello con brusquedad, temí habérmelo roto o que me agarrara tortícolis; por suerte no pasó nada de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacer de un día de mierda algo divertido —encogió sus hombros—. Vine aquí con la intensión de calmarme para no agarrar a mi padre, madre y hermano en un costal y tirarlos por el arroyo más cercano que hubiese.

—Lindos pensamientos hacia tu familia —fingí que me horrorizaba.

Él rió.

—En serio, yo también llegué a mi límite hoy —volvió a decir—. Si tan sólo hubiese alguna manera de hacer que me dejen en paz por algún tiempo…

—Créeme, estuve buscando la solución, pero no he encontrado nada aún. —Enrollé un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo índice—. El día que lo haga, seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

El tipo se quedó un momento mirando hacia las copas de los árboles y, luego, su verde mirada se encontró con mis ojos. Al sentir sus ojos sobre mí, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies. Y su sonrisa maquiavélica no ayudaba en nada.

_Oh, oh. _

En mi cabeza comenzó a resonar algo como: ¡Peligro, peligro, _danger_, sal de aquí! Pero, como siempre sucedía, no hice caso y me quedé allí. ¡Bravo, Bella, punto para partido!

—Tú me dijiste que te han hecho la vida imposible por seguir soltera. —Asentí, con precaución—. Hoy has llegado a tu límite y buscas cualquier solución para que no te jodan más con ese tema.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Espera… —levantó una mano y siguió hablando—: Mi familia está detrás de mí como si fueran un maldito perro faldero, controlan todo lo que hago y lo que no hago, ofreciéndome a muchachas como si estuviese en un jodido catálogo.

Algo en mí me decía que no estaba bueno que siguiera pensando tan concentradamente. Mi sexto sentido me intentaba prevenir de esta situación. La alarma en mi cabeza volvió a sonar; sí, justo como aquella que lleva el Minion de Gru. Igualita, diría yo.

—Si tú tuvieses un novio y yo una novia, nos dejarían de romper las bolas. ¿Entiendes?

—Uhm… creo que debo irme —sonreí tiernamente e hice como si mirara un reloj en mi muñeca—. ¡Mira lo tarde que es! —fingí preocuparme—. Debo ver los Simpson, seguro ya comenzó.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Bella, tú no tienes reloj.

Sonreí inocentemente. Maldito, se había dado cuenta.

—¿Dejas solamente que te diga lo que se me ocurrió? —preguntó, sonando casi desesperado—. Te prometo que a los dos nos ayudará mucho.

—Okay, okay —puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué se te ocurrió, chico listo?

Suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos, antes de hablar.

—Tú necesitas un novio, yo necesito una novia —dijo con naturalidad—. Si nos unimos, podremos hacer que todo el mundo nos deje en paz y continuar con nuestra hermosa vida sin que hayan pesados que rompan nuestra tranquilidad.

Un momento… ¿Qué carajos intentaba decirme?

—¿Tú estás queriendo decir que…?

—Sí —afirmó sin titubear—. Si nos unimos, podemos ser un gran equipo. Piénsalo, Bella… no pelearás más con tu mejor amiga, podrás cerrar la boca de tus padres y amigos y no volverán a preguntarte más por tu vida sentimental, pues tendrás a alguien a quien presentar.

—Realmente tú no estás queriendo decir esto.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? —me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Mi hombro comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia. ¡Maldito tic nervioso!

—¿D-De qué h-hablas? —No pensé que tartamudearía tanto.

—Creo que sabes muy bien de qué hablo, Bella —habló con voz calma.

Mi pie comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el suelo, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y jalé mis cabellos una y otra y otra vez.

No estaba nerviosa, para nada, que se entienda.

—¡¿Qué?! —mis nervios gritaron por mí y me importó poco que prácticamente todos los ojos de nuestro alrededor se posaran en mí—. No me conoces, no sabes quién soy, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás drogado y éste es un efecto secundario —dije, precipitadamente con desespero—. Puedo ser una loca que se escapó del manicomio, puedo ser un hombre disfrazado de mujer. ¡Por Dios!

Uno, dos, tres… intenta calmarte. Respiración profunda, inhalo y exhalo. Bien, Bella, sigue así…

—Estoy desesperado, es la única idea que se me ocurre —casi rogó—. ¿No quieres que todos dejen de opinar de tu vida como si las de ellos fueran un ejemplo? ¿No quieres que todo el mundo deje de posar sus ojos en ti?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, sus palabras estaban haciendo que comenzara a dudar y eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno.

—Será un trato simple —murmuró—. Fingiremos que estamos enamorados por un lapso determinado de tiempo, nadie se tiene por qué enterar que todo esto es una farsa. ¿Qué me dices?

Vacilé; ya olía mi derrota.

—Los dos salimos ganando, Bella —siguió con su monólogo—. Esto será sólo una cosa de los dos, nada saldrá mal. Podremos salvarnos de las presiones de nuestras familias, por favor, piénsalo.

Sólo una persona desesperada podría aceptar algo así de un completo desconocido que sólo lo había visto desde hacía un par de horas.

—¿Qué dices?

Y mierda… yo estaba desesperada.

El trato era muy tentador, sólo debíamos fingir ser una pareja normal y enamorada por un límite de tiempo, no sería tan difícil y nada podía salir mal. Es decir, él no parecía ser el hombre del que alguna vez me fijaría o enamoraría y, estoy completamente segura, que yo no sería su prototipo de mujer ideal.

No habría presiones, no habría comentarios molestos acerca de mi vida sentimental y mi familia al fin dejaría de molestarme con el tema del novio y, además, podría cerrar más de una boca cuando me vieran llegar de la mano de un hombre de verdad.

Un hombre de carne y hueso; y debía admitir, bastante bueno.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Trato? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Suspiré derrotadamente. Estaba segura que luego me arrepentiría, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Trato hecho —respondí y estrechamos nuestras manos.

Ambos miramos nuestras manos unidas y largamos un fuerte suspiro. Nos estábamos metiendo en un lío grande, eso ambos lo sabíamos.

La aventura recién estaba comenzando.

_Mierda. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hooola!** Después de unas pequeñas vacaciones estoy de regreso. Esta vez, me estoy animando a escribir algo nuevo como lo es el humor, dejando un poco de lado el drama, así que pido un poco de paciencia porque estoy descubriendo mi lado divertido (?) jajajajaja.

De corazón, deseo que les guste tanto como me está gustando a mí. Tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición para más información sobre la historia; dejaré adelantos e imágenes de los capítulos, todos son bienvenidos :)

Isa, como siempre, gracias por tu ayuda, eres increíble (L)

Antes de olvidarme, ¡feliz día de la Mujer! :3

Nos leemos prontito, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	2. Preguntas y respuestas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo dos: Preguntas y respuestas**

De a poco, fuimos soltando nuestras manos.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y, sin premeditarlo, comenzamos a reírnos como dos locos. Me di cuenta que más de uno en el gigante Central Park nos miraron como si estuviésemos chiflados; no los culpaba… yo misma admitía que muy cuerda no estaba.

—Realmente estamos desesperados como para hacer algo así —murmuré entre risotadas—. ¡Siquiera te conozco!

Edward, porque ahora al menos sabía su nombre, se atajó el estómago mientras intentaba calmarse. Estábamos haciendo un espectáculo, más de uno soltó algunas risitas al pasar por nuestro lado.

—Yo teniendo novia, ¡¿dónde se vio eso?! —consiguió responder por encima de su ataque de risa.

Creo que estuvimos bastante tiempo sólo riéndonos. Cuando uno lograba calmarse, el otro comenzaba a reír fuertemente otra vez y volvíamos a tentarnos los dos, sin poder parar. El círculo era vicioso y él tenía una risa muy contagiosa; no me culpen.

Me obligué a calmarme cuando temí por mi vida de tanto reír. En serio, una vez leí por ahí que hubo un hombre que murió por haber estado un largo tiempo riéndose sin poder parar y… pum de culo al piso cayendo como un saco de patatas muertas. Pobre hombre, seguramente había sido bueno y no se merecía ese desenlace… al menos murió con una sonrisa y feliz, creo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Sequé las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos por mi ataque de risa y evité mirar a mi acompañante, para no volver a reír. Minutos después, su respiración se calmó y parecía que ya no había atisbos de querer seguir riéndose.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sólo faltó que se escuchara el sonido de los grillos cantar, no sabíamos ni qué decir. Nos habíamos quedado en completo silencio y con cara de póquer. ¿En qué nos habíamos metido? Creo que poco a poco, la densidad del asunto nos comenzaba a caer por los hombros.

—¿Y… ahora? —pregunté, mordiendo la uña de mi dedo pulgar.

Edward resopló.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, por si lo preguntas.

¡Ja, genial! Había salido con esa cosa de idea perfecta para ahuyentar a los molestos metiches de nuestras vidas y ahora estaba en blanco. Teníamos un trato, ¿o no? A no ser que se haya dado cuenta que esto era completamente estúpido; digo… estábamos un poco grandecitos para jugar a los novios, creo..., quiero creer. ¡Por favor que diga que era una tontería todo esto!

—¿Sabes? Creo que esto es una locura. —Con determinación, así me gusta Bellita—. Mejor, hagamos como que acá no pasó nada… si te he visto no me acuerdo y ¡zas!, asunto terminado y archivado. —Palmeé su hombro y me levanté de la banca—. Un gusto hablar contigo, amigo… de verdad, gracias por haberme ayudado a desahogarme.

Le volví a palmear el hombro, con ese gesto típico que hacen los hombres, y me dispuse a marcharme. Pero, obviamente, eso no ocurriría. Claro. Mi suerte apesta, igual o peor de lo que había salido del trasero de aquel perro blanco. Ugh.

«No me dejes sin diversión».

Resoplé al volver a oír la voz de mi _amada_ conciencia.

«¿Nunca descansas?»

«No cuando tengo ese pedazo de hombre en frente, tontita».

Edward me agarró del brazo e impidió que siguiera con mi intento fallido de fuga y discutiendo, penosamente, con mi molesta conciencia.

—Imagino que no debes estar queriendo dar marcha atrás, ¿verdad?

Creo que imité la cara de la Chilindrina cuando quería evitar un regaño.

—No creo que funcione —admití—. Es decir, ¿cómo vamos a explicar lo nuestro? No puedo llegar a casa y decir: «Oye, ¿sabes? Me creció un novio», estos temas hay que contarlos con antelación. Digo… las relaciones no se crean de la noche a la mañana, ¿no crees?

—En eso tienes razón —murmuró, pero su mano seguía sujetándome por el brazo—. Supongo que eso deberíamos hacer ahora. Si seremos novios para los ojos de los demás, tendríamos que conocernos y, francamente, siquiera sé cuál es tu apellido.

—Eso habla muy mal de ti, ¿negociando una relación seria y siquiera sabes mi apellido? —bromeé.

—¿Aceptando desconocidos como novios, señorita?

—Touché —hice un mohín y me contuve en sacarle la lengua.

Sacudí un poco mi brazo y se dio cuenta que aún me tenía sujeta por allí. Murmuró una disculpa y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

—Son casi las dos de la tarde, me he saltado el almuerzo —dijo pensativo—. Conozco un buen restaurante por acá cerca. ¿Me acompañas? Será un lugar bueno para hablar de nuestro trato… hemos estrechado nuestras manos y soy un hombre de palabra.

Fruncí el ceño al entender que estaba dando por sentado que quería terminar el trato sin haberlo empezado. Siendo franca, había intentado hacerlo, pero no se lo diría, por supuesto que no. Me prometiste paz, amigo, no te desharás fácilmente de mí.

—Yo también soy una mujer de palabra —respondí; él sonrió en respuesta—. Y… sí, quiero comer algo, mis tripas son el coro de AC/DC.

Disimuló una tos para cubrir su risa por mi comentario. Pasó delante de mí y lo seguí de cerca, no sabía hacia dónde quería ir.

«¿Querías emoción a tu vida, Isabella? Pues bien, ahí la tienes».

Le puse los ojos en blanco a mi conciencia, pero no se me ocurrió nada para decirle ni para contradecirle. Tenía la absoluta y completa verdad. Esto apesta.

—¡Hey, espera! —le grité a Edward cuando se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí—. Respeta a los patas cortas, por favor. —Llegué a su lado casi jadeando. Sí, lo sé, mi estado físico es una mierda, pero no pensaba cambiarlo, yo soy feliz como soy, así de patosa y vaga. Además, no era toda mi culpa, el tipo este mediría casi metro noventa, un paso suyo eran como tres míos.

Me quedó mirando divertido y siguió caminando. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando comenzó a ir más lento que una tortuga. En serio, hasta arrastraba lo pies el muy maldito.

—Así que estás graciosito, ¿eh?

—Sólo estoy respetando a los patas cortas. —Miró mis piernas y sonrió. En un gesto muy maduro de una chica universitaria, le saqué la lengua. Sólo se rió y continuamos caminando por el sendero que nos llevaría hasta la avenida principal.

Al llegar allí nos quedamos parados en medio de la acera y decidimos en dónde iríamos a comer. Cualquier propuesta que planteaba implicaba alejarnos bastante de mi departamento y yo lo que menos quería era ir lejos. Oigan, después debería volver andando… no era buena idea.

—¿Es que no puedes caminar cinco cuadras? —me crucé de brazos.

—Podemos ir en coche…

No, gracias. Prefiero estar en un lugar público hasta corroborar que no eres un sádico o, peor aún, algún traficante de alguna… cosa. ¿Y si era un secuestrador? No iba a ser bueno que me encerraran ni que pidieran el rescate. ¿De dónde sacarían el dinero?; aunque suponía que antes de encerrar a alguien como yo, me abandonarían a la primera… no era fácil soportarme si es que no me tenían mucho cariño. A veces me pregunto cómo es que aún tengo amigos. Puedo ser la persona más hincha bolas del planeta, sólo deja que te tome un poco de confianza y verás.

—Tienes dos pies, yo tengo dos. ¡Caminemos!

No le di tiempo a que respondiera ya que comencé a caminar hacia uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. Siempre íbamos allí cuando Alice o yo no queríamos cocinar y nos dábamos el gusto de salir a comer afuera; no estaba lejos de casa, sólo a unas cinco calles. Podría huir rápidamente en caso de que mi acompañante sí resultase ser un loco maniático o un asesino en serie. Primero la seguridad. Gracias papá.

Hicimos el camino en silencio, supongo que cada uno sumergido en nuestros pensamientos. Sabía que él le daba vueltas al asunto de nuestro trato, analizando cada detalle, los pro y los contra de nuestro «noviazgo», y en cómo haríamos para lograr que todos se creyeran esta farsa. También sabía que yo debería estar pensando en lo mismo pero, siendo sincera, sólo pensaba en el filete con puré de patatas que me iba a pedir para comer. ¡Estaba famélica, no me culpen!

Edward abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara yo primero. Le sonreí y pasé al interior. El ambiente cambió por completo y hasta tuve un estremecimiento al sentir el aire acondicionado. Afuera estaba bastante cálido a pesar de que estábamos en primavera y el cambio de temperatura era notable.

—¡Mi hermosa Isabella! —murmuró una voz ronca.

Desvié mi vista hasta el puesto de la caja y elevé mi mano saludando como desquiciada al viejo Marco. El hombre me sonrió, mostrándome toda su prótesis dental y se acercó a mí para darme un cálido abrazo.

—Van dos veces que te veo en esta semana. ¿Ya te has aburrido de cocinar? —guiñó su ojo.

—¡Oh, no! Sabes que amo cocinar —respondí—. Es sólo que tú lo haces mejor y quería volver a saborear tu deliciosa comida.

—Déjame adivinar. —Apoyó su dedo índice y pulgar en su mentón, en un gesto pensante, y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los míos—. Filete con puré de patatas.

—¡Diste en el blanco, hombre!

Elevó los pulgares al aire y le sonreí. Escuché un carraspeo detrás de mí y por un momento me había olvidado que no había venido sola. Me sentí un poco culpable. Marco miró con el ceño fruncido a Edward y luego a mí; repitió la acción varias veces, mostrando incredibilidad en cada mirada. No lo culpaba por mirarnos como si hubiese visto a una mujer con tres pezones. Después de todo, creo, que eso era más fácil de hallar que a Bella con un acompañante y, encima, hombre.

—¿Mesa para dos? —preguntó, mirando a Edward.

—Sí, por favor —respondió mi acompañante por mí.

Marco le chifló a una de las empleadas y ésta se acercó como si tuviese un turbo en el trasero. Lo más gracioso de mirar fue como se transformó el rostro de la chica al mirar a Edward por primera vez. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se paró de una manera que, si yo lo hubiese probado, hubiese tenido fractura expuesta de columna vertebral; no sé si eso existía o no, pero imagino que así sería. ¡La tipa era contorsionista!

La cola de pato… ejem, digo la muchacha, nos llevó hacia una mesa pegada a uno de los grandes ventanales. Elevé mi vista a Marco y le agradecí con los ojos el que nos haya ubicado aquí; él sabía que amaba mirar a las personas pasar y los grandes árboles que rodeaban la manzana. El paisaje era completamente hermoso.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —preguntó la chica, ahora hasta su pico era de pato. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Edward me miró con los labios apretados. ¡El muy maldito quería reírse y la chica hacía todo lo posible para llamar su atención!

—Filete con patatas y una Sprite, por favor —le pedí, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa. No podía evitar sentir un poco de penita por ella.

—¿Y tú? —Aunque sus ojos no se apartaron de él en ningún momento, le preguntó otra vez.

—¿Lo mismo que ella? —Eso sonó más a pregunta—, sólo que con una Coca-Cola.

La chica, frustrada por no obtener la atención de Edward, se fue rechistando bajito. Miré a Edward y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó, alzando sus palmas—. Odio cuando ponen esa… mirada. Estoy harto de ella… me hacen sentir… violado.

Exclamé una alta carcajada.

—¿Violado? —repetí con burla. ¿Se podía violar a un hombre? Uhm, buena pregunta, ¿cómo se haría?

«Un poco de cloroformo, unas cuerdas, mordaza y listo, asunto resuelto».

Siquiera quería pensar en cómo mi conciencia sabía aquello; por eso mismo lo dejé pasar.

—Sí, ríete de mi desgracia —bufó, trayéndome de nuevo a mi realidad—. Ya me gustaría que alguien te mirase de esa manera, para ver lo que se siente.

Rodé los ojos y la muchacha apreció nuevamente con nuestros pedidos. Mis ojos se dilataron al ver tanta belleza junta. Ven con mami, filete. Hasta que tuve el plato frente a mí no me di cuenta cuán famélica estaba. Aunque moría de ganas de meter mi cabeza en el plato como un jodido perro, me aguanté las ganas y comencé a comer como una _señorita_.

—Supongo que vienes seguido aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Edward, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Junto a Alice cuando ninguna tiene ganas de cocinar —respondí—. Es bueno, ¿no?

Asintió, corriendo su plato ya vacío.

—Delicioso. —Limpió la comisura de sus labios y esperó a que terminara de comer—. He estado pensando algo a cerca de nuestro trato.

Alejé mi plato vacío y tomé mi vaso para beber un buen trago de mi deliciosa Sprite. Junté fuerzas para hablar de lo que nos interesaba. Él sería mi novio ante los ojos de los demás, sólo esperaba que esto haya sido una buena idea y que nada saliera mal.

—¿Qué propones?

—Primeramente… —tomó una bocanada de aire—, supongo que debemos conocernos. Realmente no tengo mucho conocimiento de cómo funciona una relación, pues nunca he estado en una.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Nunca has tenido una novia? —No pude disimular mi sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Nunca de los nunca?

—Jamás —aseguró.

Wow, esto no me lo esperaba para nada. Supuse que un hombre como él, bien vestido, guapo, simpático, tendría a todas las mujeres babeando por él, igual o peor que las dependientas del restaurante que hasta se escondían detrás de las plantas para mirarlo sin tener que disimular. Aunque, quizás, era de esos cascarrabias que por el tamaño de su ego no encontraban a ninguna muchacha que lo aguantara en una relación. No creía que fuese así, no se había mostrado como uno en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. No había sido demasiado, pero era lo bastante como para que comenzar a conocerlo un poco.

—Supongo que podemos empezar con un juego de preguntas y respuestas, uno cada vez. ¿Qué dices?

—Okay, comienza —respondí.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Sentí la mirada fija de Marco en nosotros, había estado atento en todo momento. Se venían sus preguntas también.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Ésa era fácil.

—Isabella Marie Swan —respondí rápidamente.

—¿Marie?

Asentí.

—Como mi abuelita —sonreí recordándola; la extrañaba mucho, quizás la llamaría cuando volviera a casa—. Mi turno, supongo que te preguntaré lo mismo.

—¿Mi nombre completo? —Asentí—. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente aunque… ¡Oh, por Dios! Había dicho: Cullen. ¿De dónde me sonaba el apellido? Desvié mi vista hacia la ventana y vi un enorme cartel con un eslogan escrito con letras en 3D: «Escucha el rugir de tu motor. Cullen Motors Company». Asombrada por mi descubrimiento, volví a mirar a mi acompañante.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con lo de allá? —señalé el cartel.

Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Como para pasar desapercibido —murmuró para sí mismo—. Digamos que tengo algo que ver. —Enarqué una ceja—. Bueno… está bien, mi padre es el dueño de la empresa.

Rasqué mis sienes. ¿En qué lío me estaba metiendo? Me había dado cuenta desde el primer momento que era alguien con una posición económica acomodada, pero nunca imaginé que sería el dueño de los autos Cullen; técnicamente era el hijo del dueño, pero era dueño igual, a mí no me jodan. Según lo que tenía entendido —y por cortesía de mi padre—, era una de las principales marcas de vehículos en los Estados Unidos y en algunos otros países de América y Europa. El sueño de Charlie era poder manejar uno de esos autos lujosos… Si tan sólo supiera quién sería su yerno en algunos días; en fines prácticos, claro.

Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué en una historia siempre tiene que estar el millonario? ¿No podría haber sido el verdulero de la esquina o el buen panadero Don José? No, por supuesto que no. El tipo debía estar forrado en dinero, ¿cómo se suponía que me presentaría en su casa? Yo, una chica común y corriente, fingiendo ser la novia de un hombre que tranquilamente, estaba casi segura, podría comprar un país entero.

Esto no era una buena idea.

—Te has quedado callada —murmuró—. ¿Debo preocuparme?

—Realmente esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —preguntó.

—Nadie se lo creerá —dije—. Me verán y te preguntarán cuánto me estás pagando —añadí.

—Es por la empresa, ¿cierto? —No respondí—. El dinero no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yo… no soy el hombre millonario que todo el mundo cree, sólo soy Edward intentando ser el verdadero Edward —agregó, con un gesto contrariado en su rostro—. Realmente quiero que esto funcione… necesito que esto funcione, por favor.

El pobre verdaderamente se veía muy desesperado por poder presentar a alguien en su casa. Y yo quería ayudarlo, claro que sí, después de todo ambos nos beneficiaríamos con esta locura. Que sea lo que Dios quiera, ya había estrechado mi mano con la suya.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —volví con nuestro juego. Él me miró y luego sonrió al entender que estaba dispuesta a seguir con nuestro trato.

Estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo. Me enteré que tenía veintiocho años, aunque en poco tiempo estaría cumpliendo los veintinueve. Era nativo de New York, y vivía solo en un departamento desde los veinte años. Sus padres se llamaban Esme y Carlisle Cullen y tenía sólo un hermano mayor, Emmett. Según lo que me dijo, tenía una muy buena relación con todos ellos y se notaba que les tenía mucho cariño.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Nope —sacudí la cabeza—. Soy hija única, aunque los nuevos matrimonios de mis padres sí tienen hijos.

—¿Hace mucho se separaron?

—Desde que cumplí los cinco años —encogí mis hombros.

—Lo lamento. —Hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Yo también lo hice, al principio —admití—. Pero ahora entiendo que es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho. No son compatibles; la verdad no sé cómo han aguantado juntos tanto tiempo en el pasado. Ahora no pueden estar ni a un radio de cien metros cerca del otro, discuten por cualquier cosa.

Me sonrió. Volví a cuadrar mis hombros para tomar otro sorbo de mi refrescante bebida.

—¿Estudias?

—Sí, estoy en el último semestre de la Universidad —conté con orgullo—, y por las tardes trabajo en la biblioteca de aquí cerca.

—¿Vives con tu mejor amiga?

—Creo que debes acostumbrarte a decirle Alice —sonreí—. Si se llega a enterar que no te hablé de ella, corro el riesgo de levantarme pelada. Es lo más parecido a una hermana para mí; es mi hermana del corazón.

Nos sumergimos en una nueva conversación de nuestros gustos y nuestras vidas. Demasiada información, pero intentaba recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle, debía hacer un buen papel si quería que los demás creyeran en esta locura. Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo y pegué un salto en la silla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward, alarmado.

—Sólo es mi móvil. —Lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero y vi un WhatsApp de mi mejor amiga.

«Lo siento, ¿sí? Me he portado mal contigo, pero tampoco es para que te vayas de casa por tanto tiempo. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme ¿Ya regresas? ».

Miré la hora y pasaban las seis de la tarde. ¡¿Quéeee?! Había salido de casa tipo a la una del mediodía. Ni siquiera había tenido noción del tiempo.

«No me di cuenta de la hora, ya mismo vuelvo. Yo también lo siento ».

—¿Está todo bien?

—Son las seis de la tarde —murmuré, aún asombrada de que el tiempo se haya esfumado en mis manos.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Nos levantamos de nuestras respectivas sillas como si fuera que tuviésemos resortes en nuestros traseros y a la carrera nos acercamos hasta el puesto de Marco y pagamos la cuenta. Okay, Edward la pagó, aunque yo insistí en pagar mi parte.

«Isabella».

Y ahí está esa vocecita. Está bien, quizás insistí poco en pagar la cuenta… ¿merezco la horca, acaso?

Hicimos el camino de vuelta en pocos minutos, hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mi capacidad de seguirle el ritmo. Nos detuvimos en el mismo lugar en donde hoy habíamos discutido a qué restaurante ir. Edward enrolló el saco de su traje detrás de su espalda y la otra mano la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular de allí.

—Supongo que debo tener tu número —sonrió de lado.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y también se lo pasé. Mi móvil no era tan sofisticado como el suyo, pero era bonito y lo saqué con orgullo. Agendamos nuestros respectivos números —yo con mera dificultad, su celular era más inteligente que yo, no miento, en serio. Hasta me pregunté si no tendría un baño dentro o si te planchaba la ropa—, y nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Cuándo le diremos a todos?

Inflé mis mejillas.

—Supongo que necesito algunos días, no puedo decirlo de sopetón —dije—. ¿Qué te parecen dos semanas?

Lo pensó un poco pero, finalmente, asintió.

—Mientras podemos aprovechar el tiempo para conocernos mejor, ¿qué dices? —preguntó—. Podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Le sonreí y asentí, yo esperaba lo mismo. Me resultaba un tipo muy agradable y carismático.

—¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Hasta el lunes. —Me elevé de puntitas y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Él frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza, para sonreírme con una sonrisa de despedida.

Me di la media vuelta y miré a ambos lados antes de cruzar la avenida. Caminé hacia la entrada de mi edificio y volteé en dirección a mi proyecto de novio falso, pero no lo encontré allí, ya se había ido. Saludé a Peter, el conserje, y comencé a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi departamento. Cuando llegaba al segundo piso, sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saqué rápidamente. Me había llegado un nuevo WhatsApp.

«Ahora sé dónde vives».

Sonreí al leer las palabras de Edward.

«Ahora sé que no eres un secuestrador o un asesino».

«¡Oh, claro! En dos semanas seré tu novio».

Suspiré pesado mientras buscaba las llaves. Por Dios, aún no comprendía cómo fue que me metí en esto.

«Debo hablar con Alice, no me gusta estar enojada con ella. Deséame suerte :)».

«Yo debo conducir. Suerte con eso».

Iba a guardar el celular, pero volví a sentir como vibró.

«Por cierto, bonita foto».

No entendí lo que me dijo hasta que miré la foto que tenía en el visor del WhatsApp. ¡Alice y la…!

«No has visto nada».

Antes de guardar mi teléfono móvil cambié la foto. ¡Por amor a Dios! ¿Por qué justo esa fotografía?, ¡hasta había babeado cuando dormía! La venganza es dulce, querida amiga. Ya verás.

«Secreto de Boy Scout, hasta el lunes».

Abrí la puerta del departamento mientras guardaba el celular en mi bolsillo. Apenas puse los dos pies dentro de casa, el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga colapsó junto al mío; haciendo que trastabillara y que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Mi culo agradeció el hecho de que no me hubiese caído.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —murmuró una y otra vez, estrechándome cada vez más fuerte a su delgado cuerpo.

Murmuré algunas palabras inteligibles, pues sus brazos serpenteaban mi cuello y casi ni me dejaba respirar. Intenté zafarme de ella, pero era inútil, me estaba dando esos abrazo rompe-huesos-post-pelea que sólo ella podía dar. Rodeé los ojos y me dejé abrazar, era inútil intentar que me soltara.

—¿Qué clase de amiga soy? —Me arrastró del brazo y me obligó a sentarme junto a ella en el pequeño sofá de la sala—. ¿Me perdonas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, una bola de pelos marrón colapsó sobre mi regazo, pidiendo mi atención. Le acaricié las orejas y recibí una buena lamida de bienvenida.

—Hola, preciosa —murmuré, tomándola con las manos—. ¿Extrañaste a mami, Fofi? —Recibí un ladrido en respuesta y un nuevo lametazo.

Fofi era una hermosa perrita Caniche de color marrón. Se había cruzado en mi camino siendo una cachorrita muy chiquita; la había hallado camino a casa luego de volver de la Universidad. Fue una tarde lluviosa y ventosa, la vi hecha un ovillo a un costado de una puerta, llorando de hambre y de frío. Sin pensarlo, la había tomado en brazos y la refugié dentro de mi campera. Cuando llegamos al departamento la bañé, la alimenté e intenté que durmiera; no fue fácil, prácticamente había estado toda la noche en vela.

Al día siguiente, luego de llevarla al veterinario y asegurarme que estaba bien de salud, con Alice decimos pegar carteles para poder dar con algunos de sus dueños, si es que alguien la había perdido. Pero fueron pasando las semanas y no recibimos ningún tipo de noticias, por eso había decido adoptarla. Desde ese día, nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas; tan así que la consideraba como mi propio bebé.

—Estuvo de acá para allá desde que te fuiste, siempre te extraña cuando no estás —contestó mi amiga—. No me has respondido.

Suspiré y acomodé mejor a Fofi en mi regazo, sin dejar de acariciarla.

—No voy a mentirte y decir que tus palabras no me dolieron porque estaría mintiendo. —Largué una fuerte inspiración. El labio inferior de Alice comenzaba a sobresalir—. No me gusta que nos peleemos, Al, y mucho menos por cosas como esas.

—Lo sé —suspiró hondo y comenzó a acariciar a la perrita—, he sido muy injusta contigo y has tenido razón en todo lo que me dijiste. No soy quién para meterme en tus cosas, mucho menos para juzgarte por tus ideales. Perdóname, por favor.

Corrí un poco a Fofi de nosotras y pasé mis brazos alrededor de mi mejor amiga. Ella se aferró a mí y nos quedamos unos momentos en la misma posición. Alice era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana, confiaba ciegamente en ella y, desde que tenía memoria, habíamos pasado todo juntas. Era verdad que sus palabras me habían herido, sobre todo por venir de su parte, pero yo también había hecho las cosas mal. Ella necesitaba que la acompañara y yo no había estado para ella. Ambas habíamos sido culpables de que esta discusión llegara a tal punto.

—También lo lamento yo, Al —hice una mueca—. He estado tan concentrada esta semana en mis cosas que no te he preguntado por nada, sé que estás muy tensa por lo que se te avecina.

—No es excusa. —Su cabeza se balanceó de un lado al otro—. No tenía que habérmela agarrado contigo. Sí, estoy muy liada con la Universidad y no sé cómo hacer para que el tiempo me alcance, pero no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me enfurece? —Hizo silencio y, luego, añadió—: Que intenté colocarte en la misma bolsa de los otros, tú no eres como ellos, ¿en qué demonios pensaba cuando te lo dije?

—Perdimos los estribos —encogí mis hombros—. Pero ya todo está aclarado, no quiero volver a pelear contigo.

—Yo menos —me sonrió con agradecimiento—. Te prometo que no volveré a sacar el tema de los chicos a colación, estaré esperando junto a ti a que aparezca ese hombre misterioso que ponga tu mundo de cabeza y experimentes lo que son las mariposas en el estómago. Pero hasta que llega, siempre estaré para ti, Bella, y no volveré a abrir el pico de esos temas ni tampoco a cuestionarte.

Quizás muy pronto volveríamos a hablar de esto; al fin habría un hombre de carne y hueso que se hiciera pasar por ese "hombre indicado". En mi cabeza se venía la imagen de Alice, desfigurada por la sorpresa cuando conociera que su amiga, o sea yo, tenía un «novio» para presentar a la comunidad.

Me estaba metiendo en un hermoso desastre, oh sí, no sería nada fácil.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Bajé mi vista hasta Fofi, y ella me miraba como cuestionándome por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

—En el parque —encogí mis hombros, diciendo sólo parte de la verdad—, estuve pensando y se pasó el tiempo.

Alice me miró con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada. No era la primera vez que me quedaba tanto tiempo en el Central Park, por suerte.

Mi vista se fue hacia el reloj: las ocho de la noche. Para ser un sábado, Alice traía puesto su gracioso pijamas de bananas.

—¿No ibas a salir con Jasper hoy?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tks, tks —chasqueó la lengua—. No podía irme sin hablar contigo y le dije que lo dejábamos para la semana que viene. Después de todo, ayer estuve casi todo el día junto a él.

—No deberías haber suspendido tus planes por mí.

—¿Hace cuánto no tenemos una noche de chicas? —Batió sus pestañas—. Además, hoy quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué te parece que miramos alguna película? He preparado ensalada de pollo para la cena, todo hecho con amor para mi hermosa guapetona.

Asentí como una desquiciada, algo parecido a esos muñequitos que hay detrás de los coches. Ella sabía cuánto amaba su ensalada de pollo; nadie la hacía como ella. Me levanté como resorte del sofá y me fui hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Al volver, con mi precario pijama que algún día fue una camiseta de mi padre, Alice me esperaba sentada en el suelo con las películas esparcidas a su alrededor.

—Ni se te ocurra poner una de terror —avisé, levantando mi dedo índice—. Necesito dormir esta noche.

—Pero… pero…

—Tks, tks —volví a mirarla acusadoramente—. Por favor…

Alice rezongó pero, finalmente, nos decidimos por ver una comedia romántica: "Propuesta de año bisiesto". Nos acomodamos en los sillones con nuestras ensaladas en el regazo y las infaltables latitas de Sprite; éramos algo parecido a adictas de esa bebida. Fofi se acomodó a un lado de mí, con su plato bajo su hocico.

La película era realmente buena, ya la había visto como quinientas veces, pero jamás me cansaría de hacerlo; menos aún al escuchar la sexy voz del galán de la muchacha. En la parte más graciosa de la película, sentí el vibrado de mi celular. Busqué por todos lados y lo encontré sobre la pequeña mesa frente a mí.

Había llegado un WhatsApp. Sospechando de quién sería, lo revisé al instante.

«¿Hicieron las pases?».

Miré el perfil de Alice para asegurarme que no estaba mirándome; si leía el nombre de Edward en el visor, seguramente se me vendría un gran cuestionario de preguntas y respuestas que aún no estaba preparada para responder. ¡Si sólo había conocido al chico hoy!

«Todo solucionado, nuestras peleas duran pocas horas. Nos matamos pero a los dos segundos estamos abrazadas».

Volví a llevar mi mirada a la pantalla del televisor, metiendo el tenedor cargado de comida a mi boca; uhm deliciosa. Mi celular volvió a sonar.

«Me hiciste recordar a mi hermano. Podemos decirnos cualquier cosa, pero luego nos buscamos. ¿Qué haces?»

Sonreí, parecía que tenía ganas de conversar. Tecleé una respuesta rápida, fijándome en que Alice no me prestara atención.

«¿Estás aburrido?».

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

«¿Te estoy molestando?».

Sacudí mi cabeza, como si fuese que él podría verme.

«No, por supuesto que no. Estamos en una noche de chicas, ya sabes… películas, comida y Sprite. El jodido paraíso, amigo. ¿Qué hay de ti? :)».

«Buscando algo de ropa para ponerme; salida con mis amigos».

«No suenas muy animado».

«No tengo muchas ganas de salir, la verdad; pero ya he quedado con ellos, te envidio Bella. ¿Y si me visto de chica y voy con ustedes?»

Lancé una risita, y el rostro de Alice se volteó en mi dirección.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí otra vez como ese muñequito: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

—Sólo que es graciosa esa parte —mentí, haciendo que miraba la película. Alice parecía conforme con mi respuesta y volvió a voltear su vista hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

«¿Está buena la película?»

Sonreí.

«Muy bueno… digo buena :P».

Terminé de comer mi ensalada y coloqué el plato vacío sobre la mesita. Fofi se acomodó en mi regazo y continuamos mirando la película. La mejor parte venía, aquella que van hacia la casa de un matrimonio y deben fingir que están casados.

«Babosa».

Disimulé mi risa con una tos por su respuesta.

—¿Crees que algo así pueda pasar?

Mi vista se centró en mi amiga.

—¿Algo como qué?

—El hecho de que dos personas puedan enamorarse tan rápidamente. —Parecía que comenzaba la hora de hablar temas profundos—. Es decir, ellos dos se llevaban muy mal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían atraídos el uno con el otro.

—Supongo que el amor sorprende —encogí mis hombros—. ¿No fue algo parecido lo que ocurrió con Jasper?

—Yo fingía que él me caía mal, pero sólo lo hice para llamar su atención —rió divertida—. Después de mucho sacrificio, conseguí que se fijara en mí.

—¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? —Palmeé su hombro—. Eres una persona maravillosa, Alice. Jasper es muy afortunado por tenerte junto a él.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mirando la película con toda nuestra atención puesta en ella; ya no faltaba mucho para que terminara.

—El hombre que esté junto a ti será muy afortunado. —Enarqué una ceja—. No me mires así, porque tengo razón.

Rodé los ojos, pero no respondí nada a sus palabras. La película llegó a su fin y preparamos los sillones para dormir en la sala. Aunque compartíamos la habitación, nos gustaba hacer un tipo de campamento en la sala, juntando los sillones para dormir las dos juntas; como lo hacíamos en nuestra infancia.

Alice se fue al baño y encontré un nuevo WhatsApp en mi celular.

«He pensado algunas cosas que debemos hablar del trato. ¿El lunes?».

«El lunes . Me voy a dormir, que te diviertas con tus amigos».

«Lo intentaré. Buenas noches».

Cerré la aplicación y me sobresalté al ver a Alice parada frente a mí.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —inquirió—. Me di cuenta que también lo hacías en medio de la película. Tú no eres de estar tan pendiente del celular y mucho menos cuando miras una que te encanta.

Piensa rápido, piensa rápido. ¡¿Conciencia dónde estás cuando te necesito?!

—Con Tanya —dije, rápidamente. ¡Eso!—. Tenemos que terminar un trabajo importante y me estaba preguntando algunas cosas, el lunes nos juntaremos después de la Universidad para terminarlo.

Alice pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta y se acomodó a un lado del sillón. Suspiré y me regocijé por haber mentido con tanta naturalidad. Me recosté junto a ella; Fofi ya se había hecho un bollito a mi lado.

—¿Cómo viene la Universidad? —pregunté, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Alice suspiró cansada.

—Supongo que bien —curvó sus hombros—. Los últimos finales son los que más cansan, ¿qué hay de ti?

Alice estaba a muy poco de recibirse de odontóloga, sólo le faltaba rendir los últimos exámenes. Por eso, últimamente había estado un poco… histérica, pues cuanto menos falta para alcanzar la meta, los nervios se vuelven tu peor enemigo.

—Lo mismo digo —ahogué un bostezo.

—Supongo que es mejor dormir —volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y cerró sus ojos—. Buenas noches, guapetona.

—Buenas noches, Alice.

Me quedé mirando el techo algún tiempo pensando en todo lo que se vendría. ¿Estaría haciendo bien? Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que me esperaba con este extraño trato entre nosotros. Nunca fui buena para fingir, aunque cuando me concentraba en ello podía ser realmente una buena actriz.

«No seas gallina, ¿te estás arrepintiendo?».

Así que ahora aparecía esa vocecita molesta. No estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado esta locura, al fin de cuentas aún no habíamos empezado oficialmente con el trato, pero era imposible que no me asaltaran las dudas. Es decir, Edward era un completo extraño todavía; un extraño simpático, sí… pero sólo llevábamos horas de conocernos.

«Y es un papacito bien bueno».

Me concentré en la respiración acompasada de Alice e intenté relajarme. Lo mejor de todo esto era no pensar demasiado, pues si no huiría en la primera oportunidad que tendría y, realmente, quería seguir adelante con esta completa locura. Paz mundial, ¿recuerdan?

Antes de dormirme, recordé algo.

Con cuidado de no despertar ni a Alice ni a Fofi, me acerqué de puntitas hacia el buró y tomé el celular de mi mejor amiga. Antes de hacer la maldad que se me había ocurrido, solté unas risitas bajas, sin poder contenerme. Con el teléfono en la mano, me puse de rodillas al lado de Alice y me aseguré que estuviese dormida, palmeando sus mejillas. Tomé una de sus manos y coloqué su dedo índice dentro de su nariz; se removió un poco pero no despertó. Programé la cámara y le hice una foto en esa posición. Entré rápidamente a su WhatsApp y coloqué la nueva foto en su visor.

La venganza es dulce, amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hoolaa! :D **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por la cálida bienvenida que le han dado a la historia, espero que cumpla con todas sus expectativas a medida que los capítulos van pasando :). Ahora sí, nuestra pareja loca y desesperada comienza a conocerse, ya veremos por todas las cosas que tendrán que pasar xD. Hoy hay actualización temprana, pues es mi cumpleaños. Sí, ya llegué a las dos décadas y estoy un poco nostálgica jajajaja. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, pues me dará tiempo a escribir y también le daremos tiempo a Isa para que pueda corregir los capítulos :). Como ya dije, la historia tiene un grupo, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, así como también mi Facebook. Pidan unirse, son todos bienvenidos :D

Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por sus hermosos comentarios, me gustaría poder responderlos pero no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pero sepan que leo cada uno de ellos y me encantan sus palabras. _Dulcesito:_ ya puse la película que me recomendaste a mi lista de pendientes, no la vi todavía, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda. ¡Gracias por la recomendación!

Ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima actualización. Isa, como siempre, gracias por ayudarme, eres un sol (L). Nos leemos prontito, muchos, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	3. El amigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo tres: El amigo**

Tic, tac, tic, tac. ¡¿Tanto ruido para qué, si no se mueven, malditas agujas?!

La hora pasaba a la velocidad de un caracol andando en cámara lenta. Ya no sabía ni cómo acomodarme en la silla para hacer la clase más llevadera. El profesor Banner hablaba y hablaba, sin tomarse siquiera un respiro. Una de las peores cosas era cursar con este profesor; hablaba sin decir nada importante haciendo que lo poco que entendíamos se nos confundiera y volviéramos a cero. Prefería miles de veces estar en la soledad de mi habitación e intentar entender el tema por mis propios medios, aunque tuviese que golpearme la cabeza para que entrara la información.

Expandí mí vista hacia mis compañeros, todos parecían tan aburridos, incluso más que yo. Había algunos sumergidos en sus celulares, otros cabeceaban intentando que el sueño no los venciera y había otros que dejaron de luchar contra él y se rindieron. Puaj, a ese de allá hasta le salía un hilo baba por la boca. Ugh.

«Cuando te agarre, voy a hacer puré de Bella. ¿Oíste?».

Sonreí al leer el mensaje de Alice; seguramente se habría percatado de la hermosa imagen que había puesto en su WhatsApp. ¡Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta!

«¿Por qué esa violencia hacia mi persona?».

«Quedas avisada, que conste».

«Tú jugaste primero con las fotitos; ojo por ojo. Por cierto, te quiero (L)».

Tuve que guardar el celular, pues el profesor comenzó a hacernos anotar algunas cosas en nuestros apuntes; aunque, sinceramente, garabateaba en las hojas sin escribir nada importante. Cuando creí que babearía como el chico sentado detrás de todo, la hora sagrada llegó y todos saltamos de nuestros asientos buscando la hermosa, preciosa y deseada libertad.

—Este hombre es lo más tedioso que puede existir —bufó Jessica, caminando a mi lado—. Yo no sé cómo hizo para conseguir mujer, ¿te imaginas tenerlo en casa las veinticuatro horas del día? Ugh, eso sería desagradable.

Jessica Stanley era una de mis compañeras desde los primeros años de Universidad. Era una muchacha muy bonita y alegre. Sus ojos celestes, su fino rostro y sedoso cabello castaño con puntas claras sólo hacían contrastar su belleza natural. Si bien no éramos tan cercanas, teníamos una muy buena relación y siempre hablábamos de todo y nada a la vez. A simple vista, parecía de esas muchachas que se creían la gran cosa, pero al conocerla mejor no era tan así; era una persona muy simpática y alocada.

—¿Has visto cómo se durmió Ben? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¡Le saqué una foto!

Me la mostró y, aunque intenté no reírme no lo conseguí, realmente estaba muy cómica. Me alegré de no haberme dormido y correr el riesgo de ser fotografiada.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de Mike?

Torcí una mueca.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Será divertido e irá… Riley —elevó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Suspiré.

—Tengo trabajo que terminar, Jess —dije disimulando mi tono cansado. ¿Cuándo entenderían que entre Riley y yo no pasaba ni iba a pasar nada?

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad, Bella? —volvió a insistir—. Se nota que él está loquito por ti, ahora puedo sentir cómo te está mirando; mira _disimuladamente_ hacia atrás y verás.

Como si de la niña del exorcista se tratase, torcí mi cuello de una manera exagerada. Supongo que eso no había cumplido con el concepto de «disimuladamente», ¿no? Allí, a algunos pasos de nosotras, se encontraba Riley Biers, aquel chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, mirando en nuestra dirección sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, levantó su mano y me saludó; cortésmente, le devolví el saludo.

—¿Lo ves? —añadió Jess—. Desde que cortaron, por decirlo de alguna manera, no ha dejado de buscarte por todos lados. ¿Ya no te gusta?

Riley fue el chico del que creí que estaba enamorada, aunque no fue así. Estuve como bastante tiempo sintiéndome atraída hacia él, pero parecía que él no tenía ojos para mí, si no para Victoria, la chica bonita, alta y de ojos azules. Antes, habíamos sido muy buenos amigos —en realidad siempre había sido la simpática amiga que le prestaba un oído cuando lo necesitase—, aunque a mí me hubiese gustado tener algo más con él; todo el tiempo debía escucharlo hablar de la perfecta Victoria o verlo llorar por ella cuando tomaba unas copas demás. Mi segunda _friendzone_, ¿recuerdan?

Al momento en que comenzaba a darme por vencida y decidí que haría lo que sea por dejar que me gustara, ¡pum! Aparece de nuevo y me besa. Sí, me besó, el mismo día que cumplía años, en el balcón de mi departamento cuando _misteriosamente_ todos los demás habían desaparecido para dejarnos _solos_. Realmente, creí que ese momento sería distinto, no sentí mariposas, no sentí esa corriente eléctrica de la que los libros hablaban, no sentí… nada. Pero estaba tan idiotizada que, en ese instante, creí que sentía todo. Soy idiota, ahora lo sé.

Luego de ese día, comenzamos a «salir», pero verlo en la faceta de chico interesado en mí no me gustó para nada, ni tampoco enterarme que días atrás de que hubiese sido nuestro primer beso, Victoria se había puesto de novia con otro chico. ¡Hijo de puta! Quizás me utilizó, quizás no… pero pasaron casi dos meses para que yo me enterara de ese pequeño —nótese el sarcasmo— detalle y le diera una patada en las bolas, literalmente. Haber durado unos dos meses sólo saliendo fue bastante tiempo. Pero todo lo que sucedió, me sirvió para darme cuenta de cómo lo había idealizado y de lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser.

«Ahora estás tú en la _friendzone_, cabrón. ¡Qué te den!».

Me reí de las ocurrencias de mi conciencia y Jess me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta, para nada —encogí mis hombros, respondiendo su pregunta anterior—. Si tenía que pasar algo entre los dos, ya pasó y no habrá una segunda vez.

—¿Sabes qué? —La miré—. Me gusta, que se joda por idiota… y se lamente de haber perdido una chica tan buena como tú.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Jessica era su lado feminista y justiciero. Su lema era: ¿Él te hizo sufrir? Hazlo sufrir el doble. Recuerdo sus palabras cuando se enteró que Victoria tenía novio y Riley me besó, fue algo así como: «Él te veía como tu amiga cuando tú querías algo más, ahora tú lo ves como amigo cuando él quiere algo más. Que se joda por bruto y disfrute de la _friendzone_. Dale una patada en los huevos y vete de allí, la puerta se cerró, cariño». Seguí su consejo, sobre todo el de la patada. Lo disfruté. Muchísimo. Muere, perro.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y me pedí un jugo y un sándwich, debía hacer algo de tiempo para ir a trabajar. Estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo con Jessica, de la Universidad, de la vida, de cosas sin sentido. Se hicieron las doce y media del mediodía y Jess me saludó para partir rumbo a su otra clase; mi día académico, al menos por hoy, ya había acabado.

Aburrida, saqué mi celular y me coloqué los auriculares para escuchar música. Al sacarlo de mi mochila me encontré con dos WhatsApp nuevos: uno de Alice y otro de Edward. Abrí el primero.

«Tus palabras dulces no te van a salvar. Yo también te quiero (L)».

Sonreí, Alice me había mandado el mensaje hacía rato. Abrí el otro.

«¿Qué te parece vernos a las cinco?».

Inflé mis mejillas y sostuve el aparato en mis manos algunos minutos. A decir verdad, la reciente relación que tenía con Edward me sorprendía. Era extraño, pero sentía que con el poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos, había sido suficiente como para tenerle confianza.

«¿Cinco y treinta? Así me das tiempo a salir del trabajo».

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para la respuesta.

«¿Dónde es? Puedo pasar a buscarte».

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

«No hace falta, no debes molestarte. Dime en dónde quieres que nos encontremos y allí estaré».

«No es molestia, además, debería saber dónde trabaja mi futura novia. ¿No crees?».

Arrugué mi nariz. Si había una palabra que no entraba en mi diccionario era «noviazgo» y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Si bien el fin de semana estuve pensando bastante acerca del trato extraño al que me había metido con un mero desconocido, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mejor para que todo saliera perfectamente. No sólo por mí, si no también para ayudar a Edward; estaba segura que ambos podríamos con ello y nos beneficiaríamos mucho, demasiado, más bien.

«Madison, 323. Salgo a las cinco ».

«Allí estaré, hasta pronto».

Apoyé el celular sobre la mesa y miré a mi alrededor. La cafetería no estaba muy llena, pues la mayoría de las clases ya habían comenzado y los estudiantes habían desaparecido hacia sus respectivas aulas. Las dos semanas de nuestro plazo, más rápido que lento, estaban pasando. Decir que no sentía nerviosismo o que no me daba un chucho de frío en todo el cuerpo porque el día en que nos pusiéramos en acción llegara, era una absoluta y completa mentira… hasta me crecería la nariz unos cinco metros si fuese Pinocho.

Mi miedo máximo era que todo saliera mal y que quedáramos como dos completos tontos que tenían que recurrir a métodos extremos para que los de nuestro alrededor nos dejaran de romper las bolas. Realmente, tenía fe en nosotros y quería creer que podríamos engañar a todos. Ya imaginaba los rostros atónitos de todo el mundo y las palabras de incredibilidad por verme llegar de la mano de un hombre real y no de un muñeco o alguien imaginario. «La solterona por fin encontró a alguien», sería el título del momento.

Volví a fijar mi vista en la puerta de la cafetería, casi era la una del mediodía y se suponía que a esa hora comenzaba mi turno en la biblioteca. Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver la melena rubia brillante de una gran amiga, mi segunda mejor amiga, diría yo: Tanya Denali.

Ella y yo teníamos una excelente relación, en nuestro grupo de amigas era con la única que podía sentirme identificada y con la que podía entablar temas de conversación sin que me sintiera incómoda o fuera de lugar en alguna parte de la charla. Tanya era una hermosa muchacha, con unos ojos azules brillantes y su rostro angelical, haciendo referencia a lo tímida e introvertida que era. Ambas teníamos el carácter algo parecido, y éramos las únicas que no habíamos tenido pareja y que no conocíamos lo que era el amor en primera persona.

Tener una aliada que me entendiera era bueno, muy bueno.

—Discúlpame por hacerte esperar mucho, Bella —dijo, con tono agitado debido a la carrera que suponía que había hecho. Se ajustó sus lentes negros y me dedicó su sonrisa dulce característica en ella—. La profesora se emocionó hablando de Ana Frank y se nos pasó la hora. ¿Hace mucho me esperas?

Negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No mucho, no te preocupes —respondí, guardando mis pertenencias en la mochila—. ¿Vamos?

Asintió y me levanté de mi asiento para tomar camino hacia la biblioteca. Estaba trabajando allí desde hacía algunos meses, al principio sólo había sido para suplantar a una muchacha pero luego Carmen, mi jefa y madre de Tanya, me había ofrecido un puesto a tiempo completo y, por supuesto, había aceptado.

Comenzamos a caminar con pasos lentos, hablando de las clases y de los trabajos que teníamos por acabar. Las fechas de la muerte, como le habíamos puesto a la entrega y evaluaciones de finales, no estaban a mucho tiempo y, al saber que serían los últimos exámenes, daba ese toque de nerviosismo y autoexigencia en un grado muy elevado.

—Entonces… —musité—. ¿Es cierto que comenzaste a salir con Paul? Creí que me habías dicho que él no te gustaba, no sabía que cambiaste de opinión.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —gritó poniéndose más roja que un tomate—. ¿P-Paul y y-yo? —añadió tartamudeando.

Elevé mis cejas mirándola. Era lo que se murmuraba entre nuestras amigas, hasta Alice lo había dicho muy sutilmente.

—Eso no es verdad —volvió a decir nerviosa—. Siquiera me gusta o algo así, somos amigos… o bueno, yo intento ser su amiga. Sabes cómo soy con los chicos, Bella.

Asentí, ambas éramos muy parecidas en eso. Había descubierto que las demás chicas que compartían las clases con nosotras nos llamaban «virgencitas» y más de una vez nos molestaron por no vestir túnicas o alguna jodida cosa como esa. Claro que no volvieron a fastidiarnos cuando _accidentalmente_ una goma de mascar cayó en el suave, precioso y perfumado cabello sedoso de la puta mayor… ejem, digo, de Lauren.

—Bueno… creo que deberías decírselo a él —musité.

Sus ojos azules me miraron con cautela.

—Hoy Jessica escuchó que está muy confiado en que te conquistará en la fiesta de Mike. —Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y bajó la cabeza—. Debes decirle algo, Tanya. No puedes dejar que siga haciéndote sentir de esa forma, mucho menos cuando tú no quieres nada con él.

—Pero… pero… —suspiró pesado—. No sé cómo decirle que no quiero nada con él sin hacerlo sentir mal.

Suspiré, Tanya era muy buena, demasiado.

—Supongo que si le pateas el culo se dará cuenta por sí solito —bromeé. Ella sonrió pero volvió a negar.

—Lo mejor será que no vaya a la dichosa fiesta, después de todo siquiera me gusta salir por las noches.

—Esa no es la solución.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cómo decirle que no me interesa y no sabré qué decirle para rechazarlo. —Su vista volvió a mí—. ¿Tú irás?

Hice una mueca.

—No tengo ganas —admití—. Pero sé que harán hasta lo imposible por convencernos a las dos, además, será una de las últimas fiestas… supongo que deberíamos ir, al menos un rato.

—Si vas tú, iré… de lo contrario me quedaré leyendo. —Ambas sonreímos e ingresamos a la biblioteca.

Apenas traspasamos la puerta, Carmen se nos tiró encima —literalmente— y comenzó a llenarnos de besos. Ambas reímos y, como pudimos, nos separamos de ella. La verdad, Carmen era una excelente mujer, la veía como una madre y ella me trataba como una hija; Tanya había sido una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando me mudé a New York y nuestra relación se fue afianzado con los años, por eso me volví tan cercana también a su familia.

—Aunque me gustaría poder charlar con las chicas más bonitas de New York, hay mucho trabajo por hacer —señaló la pila de cajas cerradas que había por revisar—. Han llegado muchos libros nuevos, necesito que los ordenen por género y autor, por favor.

Nos dirigimos hacia los percheros para dejar nuestras cosas y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Como era sabido, tomé las cajas con los libros de romance y me acerqué al ala izquierda de la hermosa biblioteca para poder acomodarlos, no había otra persona que conociera los romances literarios tanto como yo.

«Es lo único que conoces, ¿no? Libros».

Le saqué la lengua a mi conciencia y comencé a ordenar a los autores por orden alfabético. Esto me tomaría mucho tiempo, debería buscarme una posición cómoda para que mi espalda pueda hacer el trabajo en paz. Así estuve una buena cantidad de minutos, horas, días, semanas o lo que sea; estaba por subir el último libro al tercer estante y me llamó la atención su título: «El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas». Hojeé algunas páginas y, realmente, me llamó la atención… se lo pediría a Carmen para llevarlo y poder leerlo.

Bajé de las escaleras antes de que me rompiera la cabeza o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo y comencé a juntar las cajas vacías a mí alrededor. Estuve absorta terminando de acomodar mi trabajo, o bueno… quizás me había quedado prendada del libro que tenía en mis manos… pero no pude evitarlo, todo él me decía: «Léeme, léeme», siquiera sentí la aparición de Tanya a mi lado. Tuve que ahogar un gritito cuando sus manos comenzaron a zamarrearme por el hombro.

—¿Es que estás sorda? —me regañó en voz baja, mirando de reojo a las personas que leían tranquilamente en el sector de los sillones.

—Lo siento —respondí, atajando el libro en mi pecho.

—Hay alguien que te busca —susurró, encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad, no entendía nada. Tomé las cajas vacías y las llevé conmigo hacia la mesa de entrada y casi me caigo de culo al ver la figura de Edward esperándome pacientemente allí. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa gris clara y una corbata haciendo juego con el color del traje. Al verme, sonrió y me dio un asentimiento de cabeza; casi había olvidado que quedamos en que venía a buscarme, casi.

—¿Ya son las cinco? —pregunté, mirando a su dirección. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

—Cinco y uno, para ser exactos —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Espérame un segundo, ya vuelvo. —Dejé las cajas a un costado del escritorio de Carmen y fui por mis cosas para recogerlas. Sentí los pasos de Tanya seguirme de cerca, sabía que no se aguantaba las ganas de saber quién era el chico extraño que esperaba por mí.

«Eso sonó bien, alguien esperando por ti. ¡Felicidades!».

Hice oídos o mente sorda a mi conciencia y enganché mi mochila en uno de mis hombros. Al darme la vuelta, encontré los ojos de Tanya mirándome con confusión.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un amigo —curvé mis hombros.

—¿Te irás con él?

Asentí, volviendo a encoger mis hombros.

—Que la pases lindo —susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla. La abracé ligeramente, agradeciéndole por no haber preguntado más. Eso era otra cosa que me encantaba de ella, sabía respetar los silencios y no presionaba por saber más, aunque moría de ganas seguir con el interrogatorio. Si hubiese sido Alice, seguramente estaría buscando un listado de antecedentes penales, a veces, podía ser muy exagerada.

Volví hacia la mesa de entrada, Edward seguía allí hablando con Carmen. Al verme, ambos callaron y me miraron, sentí la mirada picara de la mamá de Tanya en mí y no pude evitar sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —me saludó con un ligero abrazo—. Que te diviertas con "el amigo"—añadió en mi oído, asegurándose que sólo yo la escuchara. Rodé los ojos y me concentré para que mis mejillas no se enrojecieran, creo que lo había logrado.

Le respondí un torpe saludo, evitando mirarla a los ojos, luego recordé lo del libro y le hice saber que me lo llevaba a casa para poder leerlo. Volví a saludarla y, junto a Edward, salimos hacia el exterior de la biblioteca.

—Hola —musitó Edward, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola —respondí, acomodando mi mochila.

—Oh, permíteme —dijo, y tomó mi mochila en sus brazos. Casi río al verlo con ella en sus manos, no le pegaba en nada con el traje que llevaba puesto.

—Gracias. —Su gesto me había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no sé por qué, me hizo sentir bien.

—Algo cerca de aquí hay un _Starbuks_, ¿deseas ir?

—Claro —respondí rápidamente. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos, en mi interior se lo agradecí, me dolían las piernas por haber estado tanto tiempo colgada acomodando los libros.

Caminamos unos pasos hasta que se detuvo delante de una nave espacial… o, por ahí, le llaman automóvil. Creo que mi boca llegó hacia el suelo y mi lengua hizo una especie de escalerita, justo como los dibujos animados. El coche era… ¡wow! Siquiera había una palabra para poder definirlo. Realmente a mí me daba igual, era plateado, con dos puertas, cuatro ruedas y un volante, pero sabía que si mi padre hubiese estado aquí conmigo, habría corrido a pasar la lengua por el capó y le diría «te amo» con una voz cargada de dulzura y anhelo.

Los hombres y sus juguetes, jamás lograría entenderlo.

—Bonito coche —susurré, mirando con detenimiento el escudo de Cullen Motor Company, delante del auto—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Se rió.

—No exactamente, pero ayudé en su diseño —guiñó su ojo y pulsó la tecla de la alarma—. Sube, con confianza.

Volviendo a pensar en mi padre y atajándome la mano para no sacarle una foto y enviársela, subí al coche al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hacía. Todo su interior te llamaba al lujo, los asientos eran realmente confortables.

«¿Cómo será hacerlo aquí?».

«¿De qué rayos hablas?».

«¡Oh, vamos! No eres tan inocente como aparentas».

Aclaré mi garganta para evitar seguir escuchando a mi conciencia y miré el paisaje pasar por la ventana. Edward frenó en un semáforo y sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Me di la vuelta y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás callada, ¿sucede algo?

Corrí mi cabello hacia un costado y me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que debo estar algo cansada, he madrugado hoy —le resté importancia y me acomodé en mi lugar—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Algo agitado, como todo cierre del mes —respondió volviendo a retomar camino—. Papeles por firmar, balances por terminar y, además, atender un negocio con algunos proveedores. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Las clases más aburridas que puedas imaginar —rodé los ojos—. El profesor Banner es de esas personas que tienen cero ganas de vivir, que sólo respiran porque el aire es gratis. La mitad de la clase la utiliza para denigrar a la juventud de hoy en día y la otra mitad para terminar de confundirte el doble de lo que ya estamos y, a eso, agrégale que debemos entregar un trabajo que no sé ni por dónde empezarlo. A veces, pienso que el hombre de verdad necesita una buena sacudida de cabeza o… no sé, quizás que su mujer lo atienda mejor.

Me callé abruptamente, al darme cuenta que otra vez había largado el pico sin siquiera tomar un momento para respirar. Escuché la risa de Edward por todo el coche e hice un mohín, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

«Siempre dando el ejemplo, tonta».

Suspiré hondo, allí estaba otra vez esa vocecita.

—A eso me refería a cuando te dije que estabas callada —sonrió, mirándome por un momento—. Ya estaba extrañando tu voz de pito.

—¡¿Mi voz de quéee?! —chillé molesta. Su risa se hizo aún más fuerte; no me resistí y le golpeé la nuca.

—¡Hey! —se quejó—. No es mi culpa que cuando hablas demasiado y muy rápido tu voz baja adquiriendo un tono más… agudo. No hacía falta que me pegaras —añadió en un tono divertido, rascándose la nuca.

—Claaaro, tú me dices «voz de pito» y piensas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. —Entrecerré los ojos—. Voz de pito… ja.

—Sólo tómalo con humor, ¿no se supone que los novios se dicen apodos?

—No creo que esas palabras entren en categoría de apodo y mucho menos como algún halago. —Rodé los ojos—. Ya encontraré algún apodo para decirte a ti, _querido_.

—Sé que no me defraudarás —respondió.

Minutos después, aparcó el coche frente al Starbuks. Antes de bajar, se quitó el saco del traje, arremangó sus mangas y desanudó su corbata; acomodó todas las prendas alineadas en el asiento trasero del coche y me miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí, y dejé el libro que tenía en mis manos sobre la mochila que descansaba al lado de las prendas de Edward. Al bajar del coche, él me esperó en la acera y colocó la alarma del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del Starbucks. Apenas entramos, el olor a café inundó mis fosas nasales y no pude evitar respirar hondo, amaba ese aroma. Como había imaginado, el lugar estaba bastante lleno, tuvimos que hacer una larga fila y esperar un poco para poder pedir nuestras bebidas. Al llegar nuestro turno, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como la cajera del sitio miraba sin disimulo a Edward con los ojos como platos, hasta tiró algunos bolígrafos al suelo por quedar atontada por él.

—¿Qué pedirás, Bella? —me preguntó con una mueca de disgusto. Había notado la mirada que le daba la muchacha y eso no le gustó para nada. ¿Cómo le había dicho a esa clase de mirada? Ah, sí… ya recuerdo: la mirada que lo hacía sentir violado. Supongo que no debe ser divertido que, a donde quieras que vayas, alguien te mire como un trozo de carne y dispuesta a atacarte.

—Un frappuccino de Vainilla —musité.

—¿Nada para comer?

Negué con la cabeza, no me gustaba mezclar la bebida con algo. De mala manera, le pidió a la chica mi pedido y lo que él iba a pedirse: un café mocca y un muffin de chocolate, no sé por qué tuve el presentimiento de que pediría algo así.

—Debería pagar mi parte —dije en voz baja, viendo como sacaba la billetera para saldar la cuenta.

—Yo invité, yo pago —respondió.

—Pero también pagaste la comida del otro día —reproché.

Rodó los ojos, aunque me miró con cierta extrañeza, pero sólo duró una décima de segundos.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar algún lugar mientras espero nuestro pedido? —sugirió.

A pesar de la cantidad de personas que habían en el local, encontré justo una pareja que se marchaba. Me vi obligada a tirarme de palomita cuando ellos se levantaron, para evitar que otros dos se sentaran allí. Al ver mi gesto, la pareja que desprendía miel y azúcar por los poros, me fulminó con la mirada y se fueron en búsqueda de otro sitio. Yo lo encontré primero, jódanse.

Al poco tiempo reconocí a Edward y le hice señas para indicarle el lugar; con pasos elegantes, se acercó hacia mí, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó.

—¿Por qué esos de allá te miran mal? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la pareja que prácticamente corrí de aquí.

—Porque les gané el lugar —respondí, cogiendo mi rico frappuccino. Uhm, estaba delicioso. Edward se rió y mordió su muffin con sentimiento—. ¿Qué tal la salida con tus amigos?

Tragó y se limpió la boca.

—Lo mismo de siempre, supongo que bien —respondió—. ¿Tu noche de chicas?

—Maravillosamente estupenda —sonreí—. Alice hace la mejor ensalada de pollo de todas.

—Me gustaría probarla alguna vez.

—¡Oh! Lo harás, no te preocupes —contesté rápidamente—. El día que te presente, querrá hacerte un interrogatorio, peor que el mismísimo FBI, créeme. Deberías hacerte la idea desde ahora, no me hago cargo de los daños colaterales.

Sonrió, bebiendo su humeante café.

—¿Hace mucho trabajas en la biblioteca?

—Cinco meses, quizás un poco más —contesté—. La verdad es que me encanta trabajar allí, es como mi segunda casa. Carmen y Tanya son muy buenas conmigo, y me siento bien por tener mi propio dinero. No me gusta depender de nadie.

Algo en mi respuesta le gustó, porque su sonrisa fue más amplia.

—Por cierto… ¿qué es eso del trato que me querías decir?

Asintió, como si fuera que lo hice recordar de ese detalle.

—Lo estaba olvidando. —Justo lo que pensé—. ¿Qué historia contaremos? Algo debemos decir, dos semanas me parece muy poco tiempo como para comenzar una relación y hacernos pasar como dos personas «enamoradas».

¿Cómo es posible que no me hubiese detenido en pensar en esos detalles? Cada día que pasaba, teníamos algo nuevo por agregar. Pero, caramba, qué difíciles que eran las relaciones. ¿Cómo se suponía que recordaría toda la información que fui recolectando en estos días?

—Supongo que podemos decir la verdad —sugerí, y Edward me miró atento—. Es decir, podemos decirles que nos conocimos en el parque, cosa que es verdad, sólo que alteramos la fecha. No sé… ¿tres o cuatro meses?

—Me parece bien —sonrió satisfecho con mi respuesta—. ¿Crees que se lo creerán?

—Sí —mi voz salió segura—. Haremos un buen trabajo, amigo.

Sonrió de lado y terminó de beber su café. Yo hice lo mismo con mi rico frappuccino.

—Estaré fuera del país al menos una semana —dijo luego de un momento. Lo miré confundida—. Debo viajar por cuestiones de trabajo.

—¿A dónde?

—Hong Kong —respondió. ¡Vaya! A China, se iba a ir bastante lejos—. Hay algunos proveedores que nos interesan y tenemos una reunión importante con ellos.

—¿Harán más juguetitos?

Él me sonrió.

—Haremos más juguetitos, sí —rodó los ojos con una mueca divertida en el rostro—. Queremos hacer algo nuevo, con nueva tecnología y ellos son la mejor opción para aquello.

Se lo notaba muy orgulloso de hablar de su trabajo, algo me decía que le encantaba todo eso. No era para menos, cualquier hombre, suponía, amaría poder construir el auto de sus sueños y mucho más estar al frente de una empresa de juguetitos que, la mayoría de los hombres, consideraban como sus favoritos.

—Cuando regrese, estaremos muy cerca a que el plazo de las dos semanas caduque —siguió diciendo—. Pero podemos seguir hablándonos por mensajes.

—Por supuesto —asentí—. Todavía tenemos que terminar de formar nuestra historia.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

—Somos dos, somos dos —respondí.

Algunas horas más tarde, Edward aparcaba el coche frente a mi edificio. La hora volvió a pasar volando y casi ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que eran más de las siete y media de la tarde.

—A penas regrese te llamaré —dijo, entregándome mi mochila y mi libro.

—Cuando puedas, no te preocupes —le sonreí—. Buen viaje, amigo, y trae muchas ideas para los nuevos juguetitos.

—Eso espero —respondió con una sonrisa—. Suerte en la Universidad, te veo en una semana.

—Hasta pronto. —Dubitativa, me acerqué a él y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta pronto, Bella.

Me bajé del elegante coche y balanceé mi mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Subí los tres escalones hacia la entrada del edificio y entré, al darme la vuelta el coche había desaparecido.

«Adiós, mis ojitos verdes».

«¿Mis ojitos verdes, en serio?».

«¿Tienes algún sobrenombre mejor, voz de pito?».

Gruñí, subiendo las escaleras e intentando alejar la molesta voz de mi conciencia.

Voz de pito, sí claro… como no.

**.**

**.**

Acaricié el pelaje de Fofi mientras veía a través del espejo a mi mejor amiga. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto con rizos prolijamente elaborados y su sutil maquillaje que marcaba las facciones delicadas de su rostro.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir? —preguntó.

—Nope —sacudí mi cabeza—. Ya me has convencido para ir a la fiesta de Mike, dos fiestas en menos de dos semanas, no lo creo.

—Demasiado que asistas a una, ¿cierto? —bromeó, aplicándose rímel en las pestañas.

—Sólo porque será tu última fiesta antes de graduarte. —A pesar de que nuestras carreras eran muy distintas, al principio Alice había elegido algunas clases optativas para cursarlas junto a mí y fue allí que conoció a la mayoría de mis compañeros. Como ella era muy simpática y social, se transformó en una más de nuestro grupo universitario al poco tiempo.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre y supe que sería Jasper. Me calcé mis pantuflas y me acerqué hacia la puerta para poder abrirle mientras Alice terminaba de arreglarse.

—Hola, Jasper —lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bella —saludó con una sonrisa, miró hacia mis brazos y acercó su mano hacia Fofi—. Hola, bonita.

Fofi lo miró mal y ladró un poco. A pesar de que Jasper llevaba saliendo más de cinco meses con mi mejor amiga, no había podido ganarse a mi perrita completamente, pero no era su culpa, Fofi estaba acostumbrada a las mujeres y era por eso que no le gustaban los hombres. Hasta ahora no habíamos encontrado a ninguno que sea de su agrado.

—Lo siento, Jazz —me disculpé.

—No hay problema, tengo la esperanza que algún día le pueda caer bien —sonrió.

Alice apareció por el pasillo y Jasper quedó prendado de la imagen de mi mejor amiga. Mi amiga soltó una risita nerviosa y supe que era el momento de _perderme_ hacia la cocina, antes de que se pusieran melosos y fuera partícipe de la exploración interna de sus bocas.

Calenté la pizza que había preparado especialmente para mí y abrí una lata de Sprite. Alice se asomó por el marco de la puerta y me avisó que se iban ya. Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron, dejándonos a Fofi y a mí solas en nuestro hogar.

Subí el volumen de la radio y las canciones movidas llenaron el ambiente, había reconocido _Wake Me Up_ de _Avicii_ y me puse a mover las caderas con el ritmo de la canción mientras sacaba la pizza del horno. Fofi me miraba como si estuviese loca por bailar y cantar sola, yo sólo reí y llené su plato de comida. Pronto pasaría a ser su Dios por haberla alimentado.

Mordí una porción de pizza y escuché el sonido de mi celular sonar. Pensé en dónde lo había dejado y luego recordé que lo había puesto a cargar sobre la mesa de la sala; hasta allí me dirigí, moviéndome al compás de las canciones.

«¿Estás durmiendo?».

Era un WhatsApp de Edward; habían pasado unos cinco días desde que se había ido y ésta era nuestra rutina. La verdad, es que ya me había acostumbrado bastante a hablar con él, además, me divertían las ocurrencias que decía.

«Nope, sigo despierta. De hecho no son ni las once de la noche, ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo?».

«Casualmente, recién subo a la habitación después de estar sentado durante tres horas en una aburrida junta de negocios. Han sido días demasiados largos, muchas reuniones».

Calculé la hora, allí serían como las doce del mediodía, pues la diferencia era de trece horas.

«¿Qué haces?».

«Cenando. Alice se fue a una fiesta y me dejó la casa sola».

«¿Te mando a los strippers?».

Me reí y caminé hacia la cocina, mi pizza me llamaba.

«Si es Liam Hemsworth es bienvenido :P».

«¿Y ése quién es?».

«¡Oh!, eso no importa».

Solté unas risitas y mordí otro trozo de mi deliciosa pizza.

«Estuve buscando unas cosas en internet».

«¿Qué cosas?»

«Cómo ser un buen novio».

Largué una fuerte carcajada, me lo imaginaba poniendo en Google: "¿Cómo ser un buen novio?", era algo bizarro.

«¿Encontraste algo?».

«Te sorprenderías, mira… oh, no… mejor espera».

No me dio tiempo siquiera a que respondiera algo, pues su número llamando apareció en la pantalla de mi teléfono celular.

—Hola, chinito —bromeé, contestando su llamada.

—Qué graciosa —bufó, y reí.

—¿Qué es eso que buscaste?

—Estuve buscando en mis tiempos libres cómo debe comportarse un novio. Sigo sorprendiéndome con Yahoo respuestas, siempre tiene la solución a todas mis dudas.

—¿Buscaste información en Yahoo respuestas? ¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Escucha esto: debes tomarla de la mano, demostrarle que es la única para ti…

Comenzó a leerme un sinfín de respuestas que las propias personas colgaban en las páginas. Era increíble que hubiese gente que se preguntara lo mismo que uno, aun cuando las preguntas sonaban medias trilladas.

—Definitivamente estás loco como para buscar esas cosas en internet —me reí. Ya había terminado de cenar y de juntar las cosas. Ahora, había ido hacia mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, con Fofi acurrucada a mi lado.

—Debo tener noción de algo —respondió del otro lado—. No falta mucho para que tengamos que poner en acción nuestro trato. Sólo tres días.

Cerré mis ojos y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. Tenía toda la razón, no faltaba casi nada para que el show comenzara.

—¿Te dormiste? —preguntó, al ver que me había quedado en silencio.

—No, sólo pensaba en todas las preguntas que tendré que responder cuando se sepa nuestra «relación».

—Mi hermano sospecha de algo. —Abrí mis ojos—. Estuvo jodiéndome todos estos días por encontrarme con el celular a cada rato, supongo que ve extraño que ande tan al pendiente y que él sepa que no son llamadas de negocios.

En eso también concordábamos. Desde que comenzamos a hablarnos tanto por celular, todas mis amigas me habían dicho lo mismo, sobretodo Alice, por suerte siempre se me ocurría alguna excusa para poder zafar.

—Realmente va a ser todo muy extraño.

—Lo será —suspiró—. Pero será divertido y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Definitivamente —secundé—. Sólo hazme recordar que lleve una cámara para fotografiar a todos cuando sepan que somos novios, más de uno aterrizará de culo.

El sonido de su risa inundó la línea telefónica. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, tuve que ahogar un bostezo, pues el día había sido muy largo y ahora comenzaba a pasarme factura.

—Se te escucha cansada —dijo.

—Hemos estado todo el día haciendo un trabajo junto a Tanya, debemos entregarlo el lunes.

—Te ofrecería mi ayuda, pero de letras no entiendo nada. —Supe que estaba sonriendo—. Entonces, señorita, será mejor que vaya a la cama.

—De hecho aquí estoy —palmeé la sábana para que escuchara el ruido. Fofi se sobresaltó, pero siguió durmiendo acomodando su cabecita sobre mi panza—. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

—A las seis —respondió—. Ya no veo la hora de volver, extraño mi cama…

—Falta poco —volví a ahogar un bostezo.

Escuché sus risitas del otro lado.

—Será mejor que descanses —comenzó a despedirse—. Cuando vuelva te llamo y arreglamos para vernos. ¿Qué dices?

—Como mande, capitán —respondí—. Debemos ultimar los detalles para nuestro gran trato.

—Nada saldrá mal, no te preocupes —añadió—. Nos vemos pronto, Bella.

—Buen viaje, Edward —susurré a punto de quedarme dormida.

Corté la comunicación y apoyé el celular sobre la mesa de luz; me tapé con el edredón ya dispuesta a cerrar mis ojitos y perderme por un rato en la inconsciencia, realmente necesitaba recargar baterías.

—¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward?

Miré asustada la imagen de mi mejor amiga apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de nuestra habitación. ¿Qué rayos hacía acá? ¿No estaba en la fiesta?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No te desvíes del tema. ¿Quién demonios es Edward?

Me hice la desentendida.

—Escuché que te despedías usando ese nombre. ¿Quién es, Bella? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

Suspiré profundamente y la miré dispuesta a decirle las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Tanya aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

—Un amigo.

—Un amigo —repitió—, no lo conozco, ¿o sí?

—No, Al… no lo conoces. —Cerré mis ojos—. ¿Qué pasó con la fiesta? —quise cambiar de tema rápidamente. Todavía no era el momento de que se enterara quién realmente era Edward… o bueno, quién sería para los demás en pocos días.

—Oh, fue un asco —bufó, quitándose los tacones—. Unos borrachos comenzaron a golpearse y a decirse no sé qué cosas, con Jasper decidimos volver… además él estaba cansado, hoy trabajó hasta tarde.

Me acurruqué mejor en la cama, ya dispuesta a dormirme de una vez.

—¿Me dirás quién es Edward? —Gruñí—. Has estado extraña este último tiempo, sé que me escondes algo.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré.

—Ya lo sabrás…

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto.

Oí como se recostó en su cama, a pesar que tenía mis ojos cerrados podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Sabía que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no seguir preguntando, pero ella también sabía que no le daría más información, de momento.

—¿Es lindo?

Largué una fuerte carcajada y me acurruqué junto a Fofi.

—Buenas noches, Al.

—¡No es justo! —Hizo un mohín—. Ya me enteraré de él, tú lo sabes bien.

Pronto todo el mundo se enteraría, no sólo ella y... yo sólo tenía ganas de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo.

_Ay, mamá._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **Nuevo capítulo por aquí, ¿qué les pareció? Antes de hacer la presentación estelar, hay que ultimar los detalles, pero falta poco para que tengan que conocer a sus respectivas familias, lol. **  
**

Gracias, gracias y gracias, por todos los saluditos por mi cumpleaños, de verdad, se los agradezco de corazón. También les agradezco por seguir del otro lado, apoyando a la historia y, en especial, por aquellas que gastan un poquito de su tiempo escribiéndome hermosos reviews, ¡gracias, chicas! Con respecto a la pregunta de _Sabrina _(perdón en la demora enresponder) voy a tratar que los días de actualización sean los viernes, si por algún motivo, algo ocurre y no puedo actualizar los viernes, lo avisaré por el grupo de Facebook.

Como lo dije antes, los links para el grupo en Facebook y mi cuenta los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF. Isa, como siempre, eres un sol, miles y miles de gracias por tu ayuda (L)

Nos leemos el próximo viernes, muchooooos besos :*

**Alie~**


	4. Táctica en marcha

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Táctica en marcha**

Miré hacia mi alrededor y me enorgullecí por haber dejado todo impecable. Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, pues la primera clase del día se había cancelado y debía ir más tarde a la Universidad. ¡El paraíso! Fue por esa razón que, a pesar de que tenía más tiempo para dormir a pata suelta, no pude volver a dormirme, ya que desperté a la hora estipulada y tras estar varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, decidí levantarme y limpiar un poco. Lo sé, soy un caso perdido, pero simplemente mi cuerpo cuando puede dormir, no acata esa señal. Maldito traidor.

«A mí no me jodas, aún estoy durmiendo».

Le rodé los ojos a mi conciencia. La verdad, quería creer que no era la única chica en el mundo que mantenía extrañas conversaciones con su conciencia. A decir verdad, comencé a hablar con ella desde hacía varios años atrás, cuando todavía pasaban el programa de Lizzie McGuire en la televisión, era algo así como adicta a esa serie, no había ningún día que me la perdiera. Desde ese momento, también decidí tener la voz de mi conciencia para que me hablara; después de todo, necesitaba que alguien entendiera las locuras que pasaban por mi cabeza. ¿Y quién mejor que mi conciencia para hacerlo?

«Amanda».

Sí bueno, ese era otro punto que debía explicar. No sé cómo sucedió realmente, pero de un día para el otro, ya no era sólo mi conciencia, sino que se levantó con identidad propia: Amanda. Todavía no recuerdo si fui yo quien se lo inventó o simplemente Amanda eligió el nombre. Es todo un enigma.

Sentí a Fofi lamerme mis pies desnudos y pegué un brinquito.

—¿Hora del desayuno, preciosa? —le pregunté y movió su cola.

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué mis galletas oreos y mi vaso de leche. Hoy podía desayunar tranquilamente. Llené el plato de comida de mi perrita y nos quedamos un momento en la cocina, sólo haciéndonos compañía las dos. Miré el teléfono y luego la hora; eran las nueve de la mañana, suponía que mi madre estaría despierta.

—¡Al fin te dignas a llamar a tu madre, jovencita! —Rodé los ojos—. Y no me ruedes los ojos, sé que lo hiciste.

Solté unas risitas.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien por si lo preguntas —dije, sarcásticamente.

—Hola mi bebita, ¿cómo está la nena más linda de mami?

Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi madre siempre sería… mi madre, no había nada que hacer al respecto. Pero así de loca y todo, la amaba.

—Ya. —Ahora fue su turno de reír—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien cielo, extrañándote cada día —respiró hondo—. ¿Cuándo podré verte? Llevamos varios meses sin vernos, además quiero que me presentes a tu novio. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Sigues escondiéndolo?

Y… ahí vamos con el temita.

—Y no me digas esas estupideces que aún no tienes a nadie por allí porque no voy a creerte. Ningún chico podría decirte que no, eres hermosa, inteligente…

Hice oídos sordos, sólo me limité a responder «ajá», «ah» y «claro». Cabe señalar que sus elogios no eran los más neutrales que digamos; para los ojos de los padres siempre seríamos perfectos, así hayamos nacido con un pico o con plumas o con los brazos en el lugar de las piernas.

—Además sabes que somos personas con mentes abiertas, jamás te daremos la espalda, apoyaremos todas tus decisiones y elecciones.

—Gracias, en serio pero… ya te dije que no me gustan las mujeres —repetí cansinamente.

—¿No tienes dudas? Estoy segura que debe haber miles de especialistas para que puedas ir y hablarles…

—¿Cómo está Phil? —la interrumpí para que dejara de decir boberías.

—Te extraña mucho, cielo…

Y así fue como conseguí cambiar de tema. Estuvimos hablando casi una hora, contándonos todo lo que había ocurrido en esta semana. A pesar de que vivíamos lejos y que nos veíamos pocas veces al año, tenía una relación muy cercana con ella y sabía que al levantar el teléfono siempre podría contar con su apoyo, sea lo que sea.

Me volví a fijar la hora y se había pasado volando, ya se me hacía tarde para llegar a mi clase. Corriendo me bañé, me cambié y salí del departamento muy deprisa. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos con excelente ritmo y sin tropezarme o caerme; saludé a Peter y me fui hacia la parada del bus para ir a la Universidad, si bien no estábamos muy lejos, no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ir andando.

Al llegar, la clase aún no había comenzado y Tanya, muy amablemente, había reservado un sitio a su lado para mí. La clase fue entretenida o, quizás, yo era la única anormal que disfrutó de ella. Al hacerse las doce y treinta, la clase finalizó y rápidamente nos fuimos juntas hacia la biblioteca.

Tanya había guardado el secreto de la visita de Edward a la biblioteca sin que yo le pidiese nada. Tampoco volvió a sacar el tema, aguardando a que fuera yo quien le contara las cosas. Carmen, al contrario, no dejaba de preguntar por «el amigo de Bella», según lo que me contó, esas fueron las palabras de presentación que empleó mi nuevo amigo.

Alice era un tema a parte, y eso hacía que no pudiera mantener por mucho más a Edward en el anonimato. Aunque tampoco era que faltaban muchos días para que acabara el plazo de las dos semanas, es más, eso ocurriría mañana.

«¡Yes!».

Suspiré. Yo no estaba tan ansiosa como Amanda, más bien, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero dispuesta a seguir adelante hasta el último día. Seguí organizando los archivos de los libros en la computadora, mientras Tanya terminaba de administrar los embalajes con los nuevos libros que nos fueron donados.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean y, aunque no me gustaba utilizarlo en horas de trabajo, lo saqué y vi el nombre de Edward en una llamada entrante. Apreté la tecla para responder.

—Lamento llamarte en el trabajo —se disculpó rápidamente—. ¿Estabas ocupada?

—Editando el registro de libros. ¿Sucede algo?

—Me temo que las cosas no van a suceder como pretendía. —Pude imaginar que estaría revolviendo sus cabellos—. Con lo del viaje, se me ha atrasado bastante trabajo y no voy a salir a las cinco como acostumbro.

Garabateé algunos círculos en la libreta que tenía a mi lado con un bolígrafo negro.

—No te preocupes, podemos dejarlo para mañana.

—No, no —dijo precipitadamente—. No es necesario, además nos queda la parte más importante que acordar del trato.

¿Todavía había más detalles? ¡Puf! ¿Es que nunca terminarían?

—Si vienes a la empresa, luego podremos cenar juntos.

—¿Qué, qué? —pregunté, y tuve que silenciar mi voz. ¡Acá no podía hablar en voz alta!

—Sí, Bella —repitió—. No podré pasar a recogerte, pero tú puedes venir aquí.

—Puedo volver a mi casa y cuando me dices que ya estás listo, nos vemos. ¿Qué dices? —sonreí, ante mi brillante idea.

—Definitivamente no —respondió sacándome todas las esperanzas—. Escucha, estamos sólo a un día de que les diga a mis padres que hay una novia en mi vida. Supongo que sería una grandiosa idea que te presentaras en la empresa, para que comiencen con los cotilleos.

—Estás loco —respondí, mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio inferior.

—Supongo que me estás contagiando —rió un poco, y yo rodé los ojos—. Te espero aquí.

Suspiré, ya había perdido.

—Bien, genio, dime dónde tengo que ir…

Me pasó la dirección de la inminente empresa Cullen y colgamos. Terminé de hacer mi trabajo y me despedí de Tanya para poder emprender camino —con pasos muy lentos, obviamente— hacia dicha empresa. Quedaba a unas quince calles de aquí y, por primera vez, veía con seducción la idea de ir andando, debía aclarar mi mente en el transcurso del camino; cuanto más tardara, mejor. Me obligaba a cobrar fuerzas para poder entrar allí y hacer frente a todo lo que eso conllevaba. Definitivamente tenía actitud, digo, ¿qué persona asistiría a una de las empresas más importantes del país vestida con un simple jean, una chaqueta roja y una blusa negra? ¡Oh, claro! Yo... _Mierda_.

«Vamos campeona, no me afloje ahora. Actitud y la cabeza bien alta».

Eso es, Amanda, por fin estamos de acuerdo. Erguí mi postura y acomodé mi chaqueta roja, caminando con la frente en alto. A medida que pasaba por los edificios, me fui arreglando el cabello —o mejor dicho, nido de pájaros—, para brindarme aún más confianza. Algunas personas me miraban con gracia, pues parecía que era un lindo espectáculo para ver.

Llegué al frente del imponente edificio con vidrios negros. Suspiré pesadamente e intenté parecer serena y con actitud. Claro que mi buena suerte otra vez hizo su aparición estelar. ¡Cada día mejor! Sentí algo blando debajo de mi zapatilla izquierda y supe en ese preciso momento qué fue lo que se había quedado _pegado_ en la suela.

Ugh, esto apesta, literalmente.

—¡Pero la puta madre! —grité, embroncada.

—Disculpe, señorita —dijo el muchacho precipitadamente, con tono de justificación.

Creo que la mirada que le lancé hubiese tirado abajo hasta a un tanque de guerra.

—¿Es que no puedes controlar lo que sale por el trasero de tu perro? ¡Estamos en la vía pública!

Malhumorada, encontré un pedazo de pastito en el suelo y comencé a refregar mi zapatilla _bautizada_ por las porquerías de ese lindo perrito. El muchacho que sostenía la correa del precioso Labrador, me miraba con un gesto de disculpa. Claaaro, disculparse era fácil, sobretodo si su zapatilla no apestaba como un queso a punto de pudrir y no debía entrar a una de las empresas más importantes del país.

Sentía la mirada fija del muchacho moreno clavada en mí. ¿Es que aún no se había ido?

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Lo miré con mala cara.

—Si no tienes ningún artículo de limpieza para limpiar esta porquería o un nuevo par de _Converse_ que sean de mi talle, entonces no. —Sacudí mi zapatilla una vez más, esperando que se hubiese limpiado toda.

—Lo siento, pero no sabía que se pondría a… bueno…

Hice un gesto con la mano, tampoco merecía la silla eléctrica por ello. El perro tuvo ganas de hacer _poporeta,_ agachó su trasero y lo hizo; aunque como dueño de uno, debía haberlo juntado y hacerse cargo de ello.

«Cágale en el pie, para que vea que se siente. ¡Esto apesta, maldita sea!».

Negué con la cabeza por las palabras de Amanda y supervisé que no quedase ningún resto en mi zapatilla de lo que fue el alimento del lindo perrito, ése que me miraba moviendo la cola. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, además era muy bonito; acaricié detrás de sus orejas y lamió parte de mi mano.

—Le gustas —susurró su dueño—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito algún café para ganarme tu perdón?

Me quedé pasmada mirándolo. ¿Estaba invitándome a salir?

«¡Dile que se vaya! Estoy perdiendo tiempo, ¿hace cuánto no veo a mi ojitos?».

—¿Qué dices? —volvió a preguntar esperanzado.

—Oh, bueno… —me sentí muy incómoda, demasiado—. Gracias por la invitación, pero la verdad es que llego tarde… —Señalé el edificio.

«Sal de nuestro camino, cabeza hueca. ¡Quiero ver a mi ojitos!».

—¿Trabajas aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nope… —¿Por qué tenía que preguntar tanto?—, pero tengo que irme.

«¡Debemos ir con nuestro novio! Adiós, dueño de perros cagones».

—Okay —dijo con pesar, ajustando la correa de su perro en sus manos—. Lamento esto, otra vez.

—¿Qué más da? —Encogí mis hombros—. Dicen que trae suerte pisar caca, ¿no?

Se rió y aproveché ese momento para volver a dirigirme a la entrada de Cullen Motors Company. Esta vez, mirando hacia abajo para no tener ningún _incidente_. Suspirando hondo —parte para juntar fuerzas, parte para asegurarme que no se sentía el olor a caca—, subí los escaloncitos de la empresa y entré.

Si de afuera parecía elegante y lujosa, por dentro era el doble. Toda la estructura jugaba con la combinación de blancos y negros; además, al ser prácticamente todo de vidrio, la luminosidad se colaba por todas las ventanas. Estar aquí era asombroso. Miré todo a mi alrededor como un niño que acababa de entrar a la juguetería más grande que existiese.

«Edward, quiero ver a Edward».

«¿Por qué no me dejas ver el edificio? ¡Es hermoso!».

«Al igual que Edward. Mueve el culo y ve a anunciarte, yo no puedo hacer eso. ¿No podías inventarme con piernas propias? Yo no sería tan patosa como tú».

Caminé hacia la mesa de entrada y esperé a que la muchacha pelirroja terminara de hablar por teléfono. Seguí mirando embobada todo lo que me rodeaba; todo era precioso y mis ojos no daban abasto para admirar cada detalle.

—¿Se le perdió algo, señorita? —La voz de la chica me sacó de mi paneo visual.

Miré a la recepcionista con la mueca más amable en mi rostro que encontré.

—¿Puede decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Edward Cullen?

Los ojos de la chica chispearon de diversión, miró hacia su costado y luego me percaté que había otra muchacha de cabello negro sentada a su lado. Ambos me miraron con la burla pintada en sus rostros. ¿Qué mosca les picó?

—¿Tiene cita con el señor Cullen junior? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Él me está esperando —respondí con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Señorita, aquí está perdiendo el tiempo —añadió la morena—. Si no ha pedido cita con antelación de meses, él no la recibirá. Los señores Cullen son personas muy ocupadas, no atenderán sin cita a personas como… _usted_. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisita de lástima.

Seguramente la mueca que puse no tenía alguna descripción. ¿Personas como yo? ¿Pero éstas que se creían?

«Ponlas en su lugar, muéstrales que con nosotras nadie juega».

—Les he preguntado en dónde podía encontrar a Edward, no si debía tener una cita con él o no —dije, utilizando mi tono misteriosamente suave—. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo, señoritas?

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse como hienas. Tuve algo así como una imagen mental en dónde golpeaba una y otra y otra vez las cabezas de esas muchachas con la mesada que teníamos en frente. Se sintió realmente bien. Quería hacerlo realidad.

«¿Te ayudo?».

—Allí está la puerta, déjenos trabajar —murmuró la pelirroja señalando la salida—. Si no lo hace, me debo obligada a llamar a seguridad.

Hasta acá llegó, mi amor.

«Oh, oh».

—¿Podrías levantar ese maldito teléfono y avisar a la secretaria de Edward Cullen que Isabella Swan lo está buscando?

La muchacha me miró, sonrió perversamente y cogió el teléfono. Obviamente no sería tan fácil que hiciera lo que pedí. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como dos _gorilones_ comenzaban a acercarse hasta mi posición. ¿Es que siquiera podía entrar en una empresa normalmente? Por supuesto que no, nada de lo que tenía que ver conmigo podría ser normal. Los gorilas comenzaban a acercarse todavía más y comenzaba a desesperarme por su cercanía.

Si fuese una actriz, definitivamente necesitaría una doble de riesgo para hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero como no lo era, debía hacer el trabajo sucio por mi propia cuenta. Me di la vuelta, intentando engañarlos de que me iría por mis propios medios. Cuando pasé a su lado, asintiendo con la cabeza, ellos parecían convencidos que me estaba dando por vencida… pero no, aproveché ese momento de distracción para correr por los pasillos que me llevaban hacia los elevadores.

—¡Que no se escape! —chilló uno de los dos, lanzándose a la carrera en mi búsqueda.

Como alma que lleva el Diablo, corrí y corrí por mi vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No lo sé, ni sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo tampoco; sólo actué precipitadamente y sin pensarlo, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Al fin el cielo se apiadó de mí y, antes de estrellarme de lleno contra las puertas cerradas del ascensor, éstas se abrieron y me subí a él, olvidando mi claustrofobia por un segundo. Rogué porque las puertas se cerraran antes de que los gorilas me atraparan y, respiré hondo, cuando así pasó.

Sentí los ojos clavados en mí de las personas que había dentro del elevador. Corrí mi cabello hacia un lado de mi hombro y les sonreí, haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba.

—¡Uf! Demasiado trabajo por terminar —murmuré, intentando mantener mi mente ocupada para que no se diera cuenta que estaba encerrada en esta estúpida caja de metal—. Debo andar a la carrera todo el día, ¿no les pasa?

Un hombre entrado en edad me sonrió y asintió.

—¿Eres nueva?

—Algo así. —Una idea brillante interceptó en mi mente—. Estoy un poco perdida, ¿en dónde es la oficina de Edward Cullen?

—Piso diez, al final del pasillo a la derecha —volvió a decir el hombre y casi me subo de puntitas para besarle la pelada.

—Gracias —le sonreí, pulsando ese botón para que me dejara allí lo más rápido que se pudiera. ¡Quería bajarme de aquí!

El elevador llegó al piso décimo y casi besé el suelo cuando bajé de él; si había algo que odiaba en la vida eran los putos ascensores. Los claustrofóbicos y ellos no íbamos de la mano, éramos enemigos naturales.

Levanté mi cabeza y otra vez sentí las miradas curiosas de las personas que había en ese piso. Levanté mi mano saludándolos y seguí las instrucciones del viejito buena onda que encontré en el elevador y me indicó la bendita oficina de Edward.

Al llegar al final del pasillo y doblar a la derecha, respiré hondo por haber encontrado la oficina; al final había resultado más difícil que encontrar a Wally. Los ojos azules de la secretaria me miraron con curiosidad. Me acerqué a ella.

—Hola —saludé educadamente—. ¿Serías tan amable de decirle a Edward que lo busca Isabella Swan?

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa muy, muy fingida.

Seguí sus movimientos de manos y vi que pulsó un botón debajo de su escritorio. ¡No me jodas! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! Como pasaba hasta en los mejores sitios, tres _gorilones_ iguales a los de abajo aparecieron como por arte de magia y me rodearon. Si había algo que en esta empresa no fallaba era la seguridad.

—Señorita, vamos a pedirle amablemente que se retire de aquí —dijo uno de los armarios con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que Edward me espera? —bufé cansinamente—. Si lo llaman y le avisan que estoy acá, verán que no he mentido.

La secretaria de Edward se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí.

—El señor Cullen me hubiera dicho si esperaba a alguien —me miró de arriba abajo—. Y, la verdad, dudo que la espere a usted.

¿Qué carajos…?

—¿Y por qué no? —me enfrenté a ella, poniéndome un poco de puntitas para llegar a su rostro. No era enana, ella traía puestos unos tocones enormes, que quede claro.

—No eres de la clase del señor Cullen, muchachita —volvió a decir—, será mejor que te marches antes de que tengas que pasar más vergüenza.

Mi paciencia tenía un límite y toda esta estupidez había terminado con ella. Levanté mi zapatilla izquierda, aquella que fue _bautizada_ por el lindo perrito, y pisé con todas mis fuerzas el elegante zapato de la secretarita, rogando por que haya quedado alguito de la _porquería_ del Labrador en mi zapatilla.

—¿Quién te crees tú para decirme eso? —pregunté desafiante. No dejaría que se creyera la gran cosa y me diera esa mirada despectiva, ¿qué se creía?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Llévenla! —chilló histéricamente, mirando su zapato ahora _decorado _con una huella de mi hermosa_ converse_.

—No se atrevan a tocarme —siseé entre dientes, viendo las claras intenciones de los guardias de seguridad de echarme sobre sus hombros y tirarme hacia afuera como si fuese una bolsa de basura.

En ese preciso momento, las puertas de la oficina de Edward se abrieron y dejaron ver su figura. Vestía un traje negro, una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata negra; quizás era porque estaba en su empresa o quizás no, pero era la primera vez que lo veía tan profesional o que me era más fácil catalogarlo como un ejecutivo. Sus ojos se veían confundidos y recorrió todo el sitio con la vista, luego, sus ojos se posaron en mí y me sonrió.

«Te extrañé, ojitos».

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó.

Nadie dijo nada. ¿Dónde se había ido su valentía ahora? Cobardes.

—Señor Cullen, estamos persiguiendo a esta joven. —Rodé los ojos, ni que fuera una prófuga.

—¿Y por qué la persiguen? —preguntó Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

—Porque se atrevió a colarse por los elevadores para venir hasta aquí y, por si eso no fuera poco, atentó contra mí, hiriéndome —chilló la secretaria. ¿Hiriéndola? ¡Pero por favor!

Bufé y caminé hacia el lado de Edward.

—Si les hubieses avisado que estabas esperándome, nada de esto habría pasado —le puse los ojos en blanco.

Él me miró y luego miró a su secretaria con las cejas alzadas.

—Te he dicho que estaba esperando a Isabella Swan, Paulina —dijo Edward con voz autoritaria—. ¿Por qué le prohibieron la entrada?

El rostro de la chica palideció.

—S-Señor…

—Bella no necesita ningún tipo de permiso para entrar, puede hacerlo cuantas veces se le dé la gana, ¿de acuerdo? —Nadie respondió, yo intenté ocultar mi sonrisita de victoria, fingiendo una tosecita—. Pueden volver a sus puestos —les habló a todos sus empleados—. Y si algo así llega a pasar nuevamente, espero que encuentren un nuevo puesto de trabajo en otro sitio.

«Así se habla, ojitos. Si pudiera, me pongo de pie para aplaudirte».

No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por todos.

«Yo no, ¡qué les den!».

—Vamos adentro, Bella —murmuró Edward con la voz suavizada, encerrando su mano sobre mi antebrazo.

Los ojos de sus empleados se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el tono dulce de Edward para conmigo. Me tomó del codo y me arrastró junto a él hacia el interior de la oficina. Lo último que vi antes de que cerrara la puerta fueron los ojos azules entristecidos de su secretaria.

—Lamento todo esto —se disculpó.

—¿Te tiraste a tu secretaria? —solté, dejando mi mochila sobre el sofá. Edward me miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo?

Suspiré.

—¿Te has acostado con tu secretaria? —volví a preguntar—. No te juzgaré ni nada parecido, pero sospecho que sí lo hiciste y la muchacha ha quedado colada por ti. —La mirada que nos brindó la chica no era digna de cualquier persona, ella se veía dolida como si fuera que la hería ver a Edward acompañado de una mujer.

Edward rascó su nuca, completamente incómodo.

—No ha pasado nada con ella, quizás se insinuó, sí, pero no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con las relaciones personales, jamás me acostaría con mi secretaria —admitió por fin.

«Maldita trepadora».

—Quizás sólo sueña con el típico cliché del jefe y la secretaria —sonreí; él curvó una sonrisa.

—La verdad, no me gusta las miraditas que me lanza, sólo sigue aquí porque es buena trabajando y sé que necesita el empleo… —Curvó sus hombros.

Le hice un gesto con la mano y me quité la chaqueta, apoyándola sobre mi mochila.

—Conseguir una cita con el presidente hubiese sido más fácil —le sonreí, cambiando de tema—. Deberías sentirte muy orgulloso por el sistema de seguridad que tienen.

—Mi padre es muy estricto con eso —sonrió—. Por cierto, hola.

Me elevé de puntitas y dejé un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

—Hola —respondí—. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

—Aburrido y largo, no veía la hora de volver —respondió—. ¿Quieres un café, té?

—Un café con leche sería perfecto —respondí.

Levantó el teléfono y le pidió a su secretaria que nos trajera nuestras bebidas. Estuvimos conversando de temas triviales hasta que escuchamos unos tímidos golpes en la puerta. Cuando Edward le dio el permiso, la melena negra de la muchacha apareció detrás de la puerta.

—Le traigo los dos cafés y uno de ellos con leche, señor Cullen —murmuró, apoyando la pequeña bandeja en una mesita—. ¿Necesita algo más? —añadió y me di cuenta que evitaba mirar hacia mi dirección.

—Nada más —respondió con tono formal—. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa hasta que salgamos de aquí, Paulina. ¿Entendido?

La muchacha lo miró con tristeza y desvió su vista hacia mí.

—Entendido —contestó—. Con permiso.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió con pasos apurados del despacho.

—En cuestión de minutos toda la empresa sabrá que estoy encerrado con una bella muchacha en mi despacho —musitó divertido, acercándose para entregarme el café—. ¿Cuántas de azúcar?

«Nos considera bellas».

«A mí me llamó bella, no a ti».

«Vivo adentro de ti, duh».

—Dos, por favor —respondí a la pregunta formulada.

—Debo terminar algunos pendientes, ¿te molesta esperarme un poco?

Me encogí de hombros, probando un sorbo de la humeante bebida. Sólo esperaba que la chica no hubiese escupido en ella en un gesto de venganza.

—No te preocupes, vengo preparada. —Apoyé el café sobre la mesa y me senté en el cómodo sillón, tomé un libro de mi mochila y lo elevé en el aire para mostrárselo—. Ni vas a sentir que estoy aquí, haz lo tengas que hacer.

Él me miró con una mueca entre divertida y asombrada. Se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose en una cómoda silla giratoria y se concentró en la computadora y en lo que sea que estaba haciendo allí. Por mi parte, me acurruqué en el hermoso sillón y me dispuse a terminar de leer «El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas», en estos últimos días casi y ni fui capaz de poder leer, ¡maldita Universidad y su maldita manía de absorber mi tiempo libre!

Concentrada en la lectura, sentí sus ojos clavados en mí. Sonreí y levanté la vista, pero él ya se había vuelto a sumergir en su trabajo: tenía sus ojos pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, en su mano derecha un bolígrafo que de vez en cuando se lo llevaba a la boca para morderlo y el ceño fruncido, en total señal de concentración. Sintió mi mirada en él y desvió su vista para mirarme; rápidamente aparté mi mirada de él, volviendo a mi libro.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté cuando lo pillé con su vista fija en mí otra vez.

—Acabo de aprender un buen método para que te quedes tranquila y en silencio —musitó bromista, señalando mi libro.

—Qué gracioso… —Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque no pude evitar reír—. Si quieres regalarme libros, bienvenidos sean, amigo.

Negó sonriendo y volvió a sumergir su cabeza en el ordenador. Desde aquí sólo podía ver un triste reflejo de algunas curvas de colores o qué se yo, se veía aburrido. Encogí mis hombros y volví a desparramarme en el cómodo sofá, disfrutando de mi lectura.

Al cabo de un momento, no sabría decir cuánto ya que cuando leía el mundo desaparecía a mi alrededor, llegué a una parte crucial en la historia, tanto así que creo que estuve sentada en la orilla del sofá por emoción de lo que se venía: ¡la pareja protagonista se declararía su amor! En la mejor parte del párrafo, volví a sentir esos ojos verdes puestos en mí, levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con la figura de Edward más cerca de lo que imaginé.

—Sé que sonará como una frase hecha pero, de verdad, me pone nerviosa que me miren fijo —susurré, marcando la hoja por la que iba leyendo con mi señalador.

—Te veías muy graciosa —respondió, guardando algunas cosas en su maletín. Enarqué una ceja—. Estabas totalmente concentrada, siquiera sentiste que me acerqué a ti, y tus muecas cuando vas leyendo son muy adorables.

Rodé los ojos.

—No pidas mi atención cuando leo —reí un poco.

—Ya he terminado por hoy, lamento haberte hecho esperar —volvió a disculparse, pero le resté importancia sacudiendo la mano—. ¿Vamos?

—Claro. —Me levanté rápidamente, guardando el libro en mi mochila y colocándome la chaqueta—. ¿Cuál es el destino de hoy?

—Hoy no iremos a ningún lado —lo miré confundida—. Pensaba llevarte a mi departamento, no creo que lo que tengamos que hablar se pueda hacer en un lugar público. ¿Qué dices?

«Dice que sí. Tú y nosotras solas en tu departamento, el sueño de cualquier conciencia, ojitos».

¿Qué es lo que teníamos que hablar que no se podía decir en un lugar público? Algo en mi interior se retorció de los nervios.

—Prometo darte de cenar; es más, pienso cocinar para ti —sonrió de lado.

—Sabes que donde haya comida allí estaré. —Subí ambos pulgares—. Sigues sin ser un violador, ¿verdad?

Su carcajada llenó la habitación.

—Sigo sin serlo, ¿tú eres una violadora?

«A mí me gustaría serlo, ¿quieres probar?».

—No te puse «la mirada», ¿o sí?

Volvió a reírse estrepitosamente, haciendo que sus carcajadas me contagiaran; terminamos riendo como dos maniáticos. Me miró y vi una fugaz idea correr por sus ojos, su mirada esta vez, me causó escalofríos.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—¿Te gustaría armar más cotilleos? —preguntó y se acercó a mí.

Sus manos fueron hacia atrás de mi cabello y sacaron la pequeña goma de pelo que sostenía mi coleta. Mi cabello cayó como cascada en mi espalda y metió un poco sus manos para acariciarlo y despeinarlo un poco. Su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales e inspiré sin disimulo; si había algo que amaba era los ricos perfumes de hombres.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —le pregunté, cuando lo vi jalar un poco sus propios cabellos, ya había terminado de enmarañar el mío.

—¿Nunca has escuchado hablar del look de recién follada?

—Estás loco —dije entre risas.

—¡Hey! He estado por más de una hora encerrado en mi despacho contigo. Más de uno estará pensando en todas las cosas que estuvimos haciendo aquí adentro, hasta me arriesgaría a decir que se pusieron detrás de la puerta para intentar escuchar algo de lo que sea que pasaba aquí. Sólo les estoy dando herramientas para que imaginen las cosas que ellos quieran creer, la gente puede llegar a hacer historias espectaculares con muy pocos recursos.

—¿Así que siempre que metes a una muchacha en tu oficina es para follártela?

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Yo no dije eso —habló precipitadamente. Me carcajeé al verlo tan incómodo.

—Como sea, ahora todos supondrán que yo me he acostado contigo —fruncí el ceño—, una más que pasa por tu oficina para ese fin. Viéndolo del punto de vista femenino, no es bueno, seré algo así como la chica de turno.

Su ceño se frunció y chasqueó la lengua, como si lo que le acaba de decir lo enfadara.

—Tú no eres una más —dijo con voz fuerte y clara. Me sorprendí un poco por su seriedad—. Serás la primera que presente como mi novia, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Quitó mi mochila de mi hombro y lo pasó por el suyo, en el mismo brazo que llevaba su maletín. Nos acercamos a la puerta y, antes de abrirla, se perfiló un poco y me miró, con cierto nerviosismo.

—Supongo que deberíamos poner nuestra táctica en marcha, ¿cierto?

Lo miré sin entender. Tímidamente, su mano comenzó a acercarse a la mía y sentí como entrelazaba nuestros dedos; la calidez de su toque me sorprendió. Bajé la mirada hasta el punto de unión y sonreí con burla; esto era tan extraño.

—¿La táctica de Yahoo respuestas? —me burlé.

Él rodó los ojos y apretó un poco mi mano unida a la de él. Suspiré hondo y abrió la puerta sólo cuando ambos estuvimos listos para salir y enfrentar a lo que se venía. La secretaria de Edward fue la primera en levantar la vista en cuando nos vio salir y sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas al posarlos en nuestras manos unidas y en nuestras fachas, seguramente creyendo que habíamos tenido una maratón de sexo de oficina dentro del despacho de su jefe.

«¿Envidia, perra?».

—El día ha terminado, Paulina —le dijo Edward con voz profesional—. Puedes marcharte cuando lo desees.

Terminó de decir aquello y me arrastró un poco para que siguiera su ritmo. Sentí los ojos clavados de la chica detrás de mí, eso causó que me pusiera un poco nerviosa y me sintiera mal por ella, se notaba que Edward le gustaba y mucho. La reacción de los pocos empleados que quedaban en la empresa eran iguales o peores que las de Paulina, a uno hasta se le ve había caído su rosquilla al suelo cuando nos vio pasar. Supongo que Edward no me había mentido cuando dijo que jamás había tenido algún tipo de relación sentimental con una mujer. Todos estaban tan asombrados por verlo pasear de la mano de una muchacha por allí. ¿Reaccionarían igual si vieran un cerdo volando? Quizás, se sorprenderían menos.

—¿Podemos ir por las escaleras? —le susurré bajito, cuando pulsó el botón para llamar al elevador. El nerviosismo y la ansiedad comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo

—Estamos en el piso diez, ¿quieres bajar cientos de escalones? —murmuró, con el ceño fruncido, sólo para que yo pudiera oírlo.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos clavadas en nuestras espaldas.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los ascensores? —volvió a preguntar.

Hice un puchero y asentí.

—La definición correcta sería fobia —admití, sintiendo como mis manos comenzaban a sudar—. Si soy consciente que tomaré uno, me pongo muy mal, no puedo evitarlo. —Ya hasta podía sentir un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda.

—Okay, hagamos una cosa —dijo—. Cerrarás los ojos y contarás hasta cien para intentar calmarte. Si aún deseas bajar por las escaleras es lo que haremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos para comenzar con mi cuenta interna. Sentí que nos corrió un poco y supe que nos habíamos quedado a un lado de las puertas del elevador, seguramente para dejar el camino libre a los demás. Luego sentí las manos de Edward taparme los oídos. Me removí inquieta para ver qué sucedía; chasqueó la lengua regañándome cuando intenté mirar y saber el porqué de lo que había hecho. No le di importancia y continué con la cuenta.

Setenta, setenta y uno…

Volví a sentir cómo nos movíamos, aunque esta vez nos hizo caminar un poco más. Retiró sus manos de mis oídos y la bajó para volver a entrelazarla entre mis dedos. Noventa y nueve… cien. Al terminar con mi conteo mental abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron sus orbes verdes, luego miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al vernos en la planta baja.

—¿Nos teletransportaste? —pregunté asombrada.

—Me dijiste que cuando eras consciente de subir a un ascensor te agarraba la fobia, pero si no lo eras, supuse que podías bajar fácilmente.

Había podido bajar en un ascensor sin ningún tipo de problema. ¡Maravilloso!

—Eres mi héroe, ¿sabes? —Me subí de puntitas y dejé un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Él sonrió con ganas y le dio un apretón a mi mano, asegurándose que estuviesen fuertemente unidas, otra vez.

Volvió a tirar de mi mano para salir de la empresa y me regocijé al ver los rostros de las tontas de la mesa de entrada al verme pasar y, como si eso fuese poco, de la mano de su jefe. Alcé la frente y les regalé una sonrisa sarcástica.

«¡Tomen eso, putas!».

«Amanda, no debemos insultar».

«¡Tomen eso, aptas para todo público! ¿Así está mejor?».

«Sí, supongo».

Salimos al exterior de la empresa y divisé el elegante coche plateado aparcado fuera de allí. Un muchacho le entregó las llaves, disimulando su mirada curiosa hacia mí. Edward me indicó que subiera y así lo hice, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad y aguardando por él.

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes fobia a los ascensores? —preguntó conduciendo por las transitadas calles de New York.

—Desde los siete años —respondí—. Soy claustrofóbica, pero con el tiempo he podido superar el temor de ver puertas cerradas. Al principio fue horrible, todas las puertas a mi alrededor debían estar abiertas para que estuviese tranquila. Si alguien las cerraba por accidente, me ponía muy nerviosa y perseguida. Luego, con el tiempo se me fue pasando, pero todavía me agarra esa fea sensación en los ascensores, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste claustrofóbica?

—Me quedé encerrada en un baño a los siete años —respondí—. Fue una situación horrible, tenía a mi madre hablándome del otro lado de la puerta explicándome cómo hacer para salir y no podía hacerlo, de ninguna forma la puerta se abría. Me pudieron sacar sólo rompiéndola, el tío Mark se lastimó el hombro intentando derribar la maldita puerta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, con la suave melodía sonando en la radio. La noche comenzaba a caer y, con eso, las iluminaciones de esta bella ciudad. Si había algo que me gustaba mucho era el poder maravillarme con New York iluminada, era completamente preciosa.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Edward perfiló el coche para entrar a la cochera de un hermoso, lujoso y altísimo edificio. Supuse al instante que allí sería su hogar, nunca un ranchito como el de "Coraje el perro Cobarde", claro que no.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nada importante —reí y él lo hizo conmigo.

Tecleó algún código y las puertas de la cochera se abrieron. Con precaución, llevó el coche hacia el aparcamiento A14, justo al lado de un coche negro y otro blanco, mucho más lujosos que el vehículo en el que estábamos subidos. Otra vez pensé en Charlie; si viera estos tres cochazos juntos, moría de un paro cardíaco.

Apagó el motor y me miró.

—¿Te soy sincero? —dijo, con una mueca divertida. Elevé mis cejas esperando a que hablara—. Extrañé tu voz de pito.

Bufé.

—¿Me vas a dar de comer sí o no?

Su carcajada resonó en todo el vehículo y bajó de él, no sin antes tomar su saco y mi mochila con su maletín para llevárselo con él. Bajé del coche y lo seguí. Me esperó con la puerta abierta de un corredor y pasé allí; al hacerlo, quedamos a un lado de la hermosa entrada del edificio. Se paró frente a los ascensores y me miró con culpa.

—Vivo en el piso 14, si vamos por escaleras tardaremos mucho tiempo. —Rascó su nuca.

Respiré profundo.

—Puedo contar hasta cien, ¿no?

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí para cubrir mis oídos con sus manos. Inspiré su perfume y cerré fuertemente mis ojos comenzando con el conteo. Realmente esta técnica estaba funcionando, ya que tener la cabeza en otra cosa que no sea la puta caja de metal, hacía que casi y ni me diera cuenta que estábamos subiendo.

—Ya está —me avisó, luego de un rato.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Ni lo sentí! —musité alegremente, abriendo mis ojos. Él me sonrió y curvó sus hombros—. Deberías patentar tu idea, es sumamente genial.

Caminamos por un pequeño corredor y abrió una puerta negra. Al hacerlo, estuvimos en la sala de su hermoso apartamento. La decoración era digna del hogar de un hombre soltero, los colores variaban en las escalas de los grises y negros; realmente, era muy el estilo de Edward. La sala era bastante grande, pero no gigantesca, tenía las proporciones adecuadas. Había un equipo de música a un lado, una gran pantalla plana pegada a la pared, una mesa de billar, un juego de sillones y algunos estantes repletos de libros y CD. Me llamó la atención un piano de cola negro a un lado de la sala. ¿Tocaría?

—¿Hace mucho vives aquí? —le pregunté, mirando hacia mi alrededor.

—Dos años y medio —respondió, dejando nuestras cosas sobre el sofá—. Antes, alquilábamos con mi hermano un piso cerca de la Universidad, luego él se mudó y me quedó para mí solo. Cuando me gradué y comencé a trabajar en la empresa, compré este sitio para mí, fue mi primera gran compra con mi primer sueldo.

Abrí mis ojos… pensar que yo me compré un libro con mi primer sueldo; qué gran diferencia entre los dos.

—Es muy bonito —le sonreí.

—¿Quieres tomar algo mientras preparo la cena?

—¿Cocinarás o compraste en algún lado e intentarás engañarme que es de elaboración propia?

Se hizo el ofendido.

—Sé cocinar y, no es por sonar como un creído, pero lo hago muy bien. —Dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Ya me dirás cuando quieras chuparte hasta los dedos de los pies.

Me indicó el camino hacia la cocina e hizo que me sentara en un banquito mientras buscaba algo en la heladera. Miré asombrada todo a mi alrededor, la cocina era el sueño de cualquier chef. Todo era plateado, amplio y estaba perfectamente distribuido para tener todo a mano y poder cocinar cómodamente.

Edward volvió a acercarse a mí y dejó una lata de Sprite delante de mí. Me sorprendió el hecho de que recordara que era mi bebida favorita.

—Gracias —respondí. Él tomó la otra lata y la chocó con la mía.

Ató un delantal en su cintura y me carcajeé por verlo trabajar con mucho esmero. Realmente era como una caja de sorpresas, siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarme. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas mientras él cocinaba: hablamos de su viaje, de la Universidad, pero no tocamos ningún tema de nuestro trato, supe que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—La cena está servida —halagó, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa, que muy cuidadosamente coloqué.

—Huele delicioso —musité.

—Sólo espera probarla —guiñó su ojo y sirvió la humeante comida en nuestros platos.

El menú del día, se trataba de un pollo relleno con verduras y un delicioso puré de zapallos que parecía tener la consistencia perfecta. Decoró el plato con algunos vegetales y me asombré de sus talentos culinarios; la verdad, no pensé que cocinaría tan rico.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, alzando su copa de vino blanco.

—¿Por qué pie empiezo? —bromeé, haciendo referencia a lo que antes me había preguntado—. Esto está buenísimo.

Comimos en silencio hasta que estuve completamente satisfecha. Cuando ambos acabamos, juntamos la mesa, lavamos los platos sucios y nos dirigimos al sofá con nuestras copas de vino.

—Hay algo que no hablamos y que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza —dijo, luego de un momento en silencio. Lo miré esperando a que continuara hablando—. Los novios se muestran cariñosos y se dan… besos. —Removió su cabello, completamente incómodo.

_¡Oh!_

«Esto me gusta. Te daré lo que quieras».

—Un _pequeño_ detalle que siquiera pensé —admití—. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Si somos novios hace más de tres meses, hipotéticamente hablando, es normal que tengamos algunas muestras de afecto. Ya sabes, abrazos, ir tomados de la mano… besos. —Hizo una pausa—. También pensé que deberíamos practicar antes, así evitamos la incomodidad frente a los demás.

—¿Hablas de…? —Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Quieres practicar los besos ahora?

Dios, esto era muy incómodo.

—Sería lo más adecuado, ¿no crees?

Suspiré. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para olvidar esos detalles? Era obvio que las parejas se besaban… todo el tiempo. Y siquiera había caído en cuenta que, si quería que todos creyeran que Edward y yo éramos pareja, debía besarlo.

«Todo el tiempo, debemos besarnos todo el tiempo».

«Tampoco abuses».

«Aguafiestas».

—Okay, hagámoslo —dije, convencida.

—¿Ya? —preguntó.

—Es sólo un beso, Edward —encogí mis hombros—. Puedes imaginar a Angelina Jolie, a Jennifer Aniston o a quien quieras.

Él me miró divertido y negó.

—No hará falta —musitó y suspiró—. Está bien, hagámoslo.

Se levantó del sofá y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie junto a él. Nos miramos a los ojos, parados en el medio de la sala, y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. ¡Esto era muy bizarro! Edward me miró divertido y, luego, se unió a mis risas. Estábamos actuando muy extraño con todo el asunto del trato, quizás sólo deberíamos dejar que las aguas corrieran y que ellas mismas nos enseñaran el camino que deberíamos seguir para aparentar ser la mejor pareja de novios falsos. ¿Habría un manual de aprendizaje en la biblioteca? Quizás debería echar un vistazo mañana.

—¿Es tan raro para ti como para mí?

—Demasiado —respondí—. Hagamos la cosa más fácil, sólo será un beso…

—Está bien —suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los míos—. Sólo… no te muevas.

Inspiré y exhalé hondo, dejando caer mis manos inertemente a cada lado de mi cuerpo. En el momento que vi que sus manos se acercaban a mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos y esperé a que juntara nuestros labios por primera vez. Creí que sería algo rápido, pero estuve bastante tiempo en la misma posición y nada. Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas e, involuntariamente, suspiré. El dedo pequeño de su mano derecha acarició mis labios con suavidad, como si fuera que estudiaba esa zona de mi rostro.

Espié un poquito abriendo un ojo y me encontré con su rostro totalmente concentrado. Quise reírme otra vez, pero me aguanté las ganas. ¿A cuántas mujeres habría besado en su vida? Si alguien mirara la escena desde afuera, diría que sería su primer beso, cosa que no era verdad, por supuesto.

Su vacilación estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho más, tortuguita? —lo molesté, escuché un bufido de su parte.

—Chist, silencio —dijo y volví a reír.

Escuché un suspiro salir de sus labios y, luego, empecé a percibir que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío, pues su respiración la sentía más cerca de mí. Trazó una línea imaginaria en mi mejilla derecha con su nariz, provocándome graciosas cosquillas. No entendía qué era lo que intentaba hacer, ni por qué tanta expectativa en un simple beso. Es decir, sólo estaríamos practicando para tener cierta familiaridad con las muestras de cariño, para no pasar vergüenza frente a los demás y hacer un buen papel como novios.

Besó mi mejilla derecha y me quedé estática en mi lugar, esperando a que siguiera actuando sin que interfiriera en lo que sea que quería hacer. Siguió con sus suaves besos en mi mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios.

«¡Beso, beso! ¡La hinchada pide beso!».

No sé qué fue lo que me pasó exactamente, quizás porque se estaba tardando mucho o quizás porque me ponía nerviosa y actué sin pensar, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. De lo único que fui capaz de darme cuenta, fue que sujeté su nuca con fuerza y junté nuestros labios enérgicamente, sorprendiéndonos a los dos.

«¡Eso es! Poder femenino».

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros respectivos lugares, con los labios unidos. Me atreví a espiar un poco, abriendo un poquito mi ojo, y me encontré con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos de par en par. Cuando comenzaba a alejarme, avergonzada por mi reacción, él cerró sus brazos en mi cintura y comenzó a mover sus labios muy suavemente contra los míos.

Me sujeté de su nuca y me puse de puntitas, devolviéndole el beso con nerviosismo y vacilación. Si había algo que sabía hacer Edward Cullen además de cocinar, era besar. Había tenido unos escasos besos en mi vida, pero nunca a alguno como los suyos. Era tierno, amable y pausado. Me recordé que sólo estábamos _practicando_ esta clase de acción, pero no podía evitar compararlo con los anteriores besos que había tenido en mi corta vida. Sin dudas, él tenía el puesto número uno en mi ranking.

Intenté hacer memoria de las descripciones de los libros acerca de los besos y los puse en práctica o intenté hacerlo. Inconscientemente, comencé a juguetear con los mechones del cabello en su nuca, y levanté más la cabeza ladeándola hacia un lado para besarlo con más comodidad. Sus labios seguían moviéndose gentilmente sobre los míos y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro sobre su boca. Sabía que nos estábamos excediendo en nuestra práctica, y que deberíamos parar, pero por una extraña razón ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Edward comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso hasta que nuestros labios se separaron; sin embargo, seguimos manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas.

—¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a besar así? —preguntó, con la respiración agitada.

Lo miré con la ceja alzada. ¿Lo besé mal? ¿La cena tenía ajo y no me di cuenta?

—¿Eh? —pregunté y, con disimulo, intenté cubrir mi aliento para asegurarme que no olía a ajo.

—Besas muy bien, ¿quién te enseñó? —Respondió, con el ceño fruncido—. Demasiado bien, la verdad —añadió, aunque en un tono más bajo.

—¿En los libros? —Sonó más a pregunta.

—Te regalaré una jodida biblioteca si sigues besando de esa manera. —Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa de burla.

—Te tomo la palabra. —Le di un golpecito en el pecho y reímos.

—Esto funcionará —dijo, tras un momento con mucha ansiedad.

—Eso espero —le sonreí.

«¿Sólo con besos? ¿Por qué no practicamos la segunda base?».

Mis ojos se abrieron ante las palabras de Amanda. Miré a Edward con cierto nerviosismo. Él era un hombre que, seguramente, estaba muy acostumbrado a la compañía femenina en todo sentido, sobretodo en el íntimo, pues era completamente probable que fuera un hombre sexualmente activo. Yo jamás podría darle más allá de algunos inocentes besos y, además, no quería acostarme con él, porque eso significaría que le regalaría mi virginidad y ella estaba muy bien cuidada hasta el momento indicado para estrenarla.

—Eh… Nosotros, quiero decir… —Edward me miró atento, tomé una bocanada de aire—. De mi parte, sólo habrá besos y muestras de cariño de una novia a un novio que se puedan hacer en público… sé que tú eres un hombre y necesitas… —me aclaré la garganta—. Acción.

—¿Acción? —Repitió Edward en forma de pregunta—. Oh, ya veo —agregó, con entendimiento.

—Puedes acostarte con cuanta mujer quieras —le dije, y su ceño se frunció—. Sólo, por favor, no me hagas quedar como una cornuda frente a todos, no me gustará ser el hazme reír de ellos.

—Si te soy sincero, siquiera pensé en ello. —Jugueteó con sus cabellos con nerviosismo—. Aunque no tienes de qué preocuparte, siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con mis relaciones, no serás el hazme reír de nadie, te lo aseguro —prometió y le creí.

Suspiré con agradecimiento y miré la hora. ¡Vaya! Pasadas las once de las noche. Pensé en Alice y supe que estaría haciendo un hoyo en el suelo por no saber de mí.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa.

—Ya mismo te llevo. —No me dio tiempo para replicar; juntó mis cosas y tiró de mi mano para llevarme hasta el coche, sin pasar por alto el nuevo método descubierto para que pudiera utilizar el ascensor sin entrar en pánico.

El camino a casa fue muy entretenido, me alegró el hecho de que nada hubiese cambiado por el beso. Una pequeña parte de mí se asustó por la posibilidad de que algo cambiara entre nosotros, pero eso no ocurrió.

—La pasé muy bien hoy —comencé a despedirme cuando aparcó el coche frente a mi edificio—. Y espero que cocines muy seguido para mí.

—Siempre que quieras —sonrió. Tomé mi mochila y mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta del coche y lo miré—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward —respondí y se acercó a mí para darme un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Reí por su gesto y salí del vehículo.

—Disfruta de tu última noche de soltera —exclamó, antes de arrancar el coche.

—Lo mismo va para ti —respondí, elevando la voz. Subí las escaleritas de la entrada y entré al interior del vestíbulo del edificio. Vi el coche plateado desaparecer y suspiré, mañana comenzaba la aventura en serio.

Subí las escaleras despacio, sintiéndome nerviosa por todo lo que se avecinaría a partir de mañana. El período de prueba ya pasaría y sería momento de enfrentar a todos. Abrí la puerta del apartamento con cuidado o bueno, intenté hacerlo, ya que ésta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Alice completamente preocupada con su pijama verde de perritos.

—¡¿Dónde carajos te habías metido, Bella?! —Estalló, nada más al poner un pie dentro de casa—. Estaba preocupada, ¡no mandaste ni un puto mensaje!

—Lo sé —sacudí mi cabeza. Había estado mal en no decirle donde estaría, teníamos un sistema de comunicación entre nosotras, contándonos nuestros pasos para no preocuparnos. En una ciudad tan grande como New York, era necesario hacerlo para quedarnos tranquilas—. Lo siento.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —suspiró—. Me asusté, pensé cualquier cosa.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

—No volverá a suceder.

—Ahora… —Su mirada me causó un estremecimiento—. ¿Quién era el que conducía el coche plateado? Te vi por la ventana ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Miré fijamente sus ojos grises y desvié mi vista hacia el reloj; éste marcaba las doce de la noche, lo que indicaba que un nuevo día acababa de comenzar y con ello, el fin del plazo de las dos semanas.

—Edward —respondí.

Alice abrió sus ojos con asombro.

—¿Quién es Edward, Bella?

Suspiré pesadamente y volví a mirar a mi mejor amiga.

Ya era tiempo de que suba el telón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hooola, mis muchachinas!** :), como todo viernes, aquí estoy. Ya hubo beso *guiño, guiño* jajajaja. Las dos semanas de espera ya han pasado... ahora se viene toda la puesta en escena xD.

Graaaaacias por todo el apoyo, de verdad; sus alertas, favoritos y hermosos reviews. ¡Me hacen feliz! :D. Isa, como siempre, miles de gracias por toda tu ayuda. Eres increíblemente increíble (L)

Si gustan, pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook, en mi perfil de FF podrán encontrar los enlaces. ¡Son todos bienvenidos!

Sin más, me despido hasta el viernes. Muuuchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	5. Sube el telón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo cinco: Sube el telón**

Me mantuve quieta mirando fijamente a Alice, buscando las palabras necesarias para comenzar con todo el show, de una maldita vez.

—¿Bella?

Inspiré profundo.

—Hay algo que debo contarte. —Me agaché un poco para acariciar a Fofi y volví a clavar mi vista en mi mejor amiga, irguiendo mi postura otra vez.

—Estás poniéndome ansiosa, ¿qué es?

Tenía dos opciones: la primera, armar toda una introducción contándole cómo había conocido a Edward y bla, bla, bla. La segunda, contarle de una vez mi supuesto noviazgo con él, así, la dejaría sorprendida y aturdida y podría pensar mejor en las palabras que utilizaría, pues quedaría en shock y, eso, era algo que no me quería perder.

Escogí la opción dos.

—Tengo novio.

Lo que imaginé sucedió. Los ojos de Alice se quedaron abiertos de par en par y uno de ellos comenzó a titilar muy graciosamente. Su boca se desencajó y todo su cuerpo quedó rígido. Si no era porque su pecho se movía a causa de su respiración, hubiese pensado que quedó frita. Con una sonrisa socarrona, quité mi celular de mi bolsillo y activé la cámara. Esto era algo digno de recordar por muchos años y valía la pena inmortalizar el momento. El flash de la cámara salió disparado y comencé a reír; la fotografía era perfecta.

Esperé a que comenzara a volver en sí, pero parecía que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Me senté en el brazo del sofá y acomodé a Fofi en mi regazo, esperando pacientemente a que mi mejor amiga decidiera descongelarse.

—¿Q-Qué has dicho? —Casi organizo una fiesta cuando volví a escuchar su voz, casi.

—Que tengo novio —repetí, intentando sonar tranquila—, y no es imaginario.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó lentamente hacia el mismo sofá en el que estaba sentada. Se sentó allí y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, clavando sus ojos grises en los míos. Se quedó en esa posición varios minutos. Utilicé todo mi autocontrol para evitar sacudirla y obligarla a que dijera alguna maldita palabra o reaccionara de alguna manera no tan… pacífica.

—Estás jodiéndome, ¿cierto? —Sacudí mi cabeza negando—. ¿Tienes novio? —Ahora afirmé moviendo mi cabeza—. ¿Uno de verdad? —Volví a afirmar subiendo y bajando mi cabeza—. ¡¿Puedes decir alguna palabra?! ¡Pareces el muñequito del coche de Jasper! —Imitó mi movimiento de cabeza y no pude evitar reír.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Dónde y cómo lo conociste?

Hundí mis hombros, ahora venía el largo cuestionario.

—Respuesta uno: somos novios hace tres meses y nos conocemos hace casi cuatro. Respuesta dos: no dijimos nada porque queríamos mantenerlo para nosotros, ya sabes, conocernos, aprender a ser una buena pareja y asegurarnos que todo va bien y que puede funcionar. Y, respuesta tres, lo conocí en el Central Park, nos sentamos en la misma banca y comenzamos a charlar; allí comenzó todo.

«Qué mentirosa resultaste ser, Bellita».

«¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?».

«Digno de un Oscar, sigue así».

Alice me quedó mirando fascinada. Yo comenzaba a ponerme ansiosa y un poco aliviada al notar que toda la historia que habíamos inventado junto a Edward no tenía ninguna falla o no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, y que era totalmente creíble. Hicimos un buen trabajo trazando cada detalle en estas últimas dos semanas. ¡Bien por nosotros!

—Te has quedado callada —murmuré, mirándola.

—Tienes novio. —La miré y asentí—. Tienes novio. —Una vez más, hice los mismos gestos—. ¡Tienes novio!

Okay, ya le entró el ataque. Comenzó a hacer un monólogo, la verdad, no sabría decir bien qué fue lo que dijo porque siquiera entendí una palabra de lo rápido que estaba hablando. Hasta me pareció que comenzaba a quedarse violeta por no parar a coger un poco de aire.

—Alice —la llamé, pero siguió diciendo incoherencias moviendo los brazos para cualquier lado. Debía tomar medidas extremas para hacerla entrar en sí—. ¡Alice! —le grité, sacudiéndola por los hombros bruscamente. Ella se calló y en mi fuero interno comencé con el festejo—. ¿Puedes tranquilizarte sólo un poco, por favor?

Ella asintió despacio, tomó una respiración profunda y se calmó, volviendo a ser la misma Alice de siempre; un poco loca, sí, pero mi mejor amiga al final de cuentas.

—Así que… ¿Ese es el famoso Edward? —Creo que me sonrojé, pues sentí mis mejillas arder—. Lo has podido ocultar bien, eh… —picó mi hombro.

—No fue fácil, menos contigo preguntando a cada momento por él. Puedes ser muy metiche cuando te lo propones —rodé los ojos y le saqué la lengua.

—Cuéntame más.

Comencé a decirle todo lo acordado: Nos conocimos y estuvimos viéndonos como sólo amigos, luego una cosa llevó a la otra y, al mes de conocernos, decidimos que nos gustábamos y que probaríamos entablar una relación formal. Una gran historia. Me iba a hacer llorar. Alice parecía creerse cada palabra que salía de mis labios, no la culpaba, viéndolo desde afuera era una historia bastante creíble y las mentiras fluían con naturalidad. ¿Recibiré algún premio por esto?

—Quiero conocerlo.

Por supuesto, todos sabemos eso, Alice querida.

—Lo harás —le sonreí, sus ojos se iluminaron—. Pero tiempo al tiempo, pequeño saltamontes. No queremos espantarlo.

Golpeó suavemente mi hombro con sus delicadas manos.

—Debe ser alguien muy especial —sonrió tiernamente y hasta podía ver pequeños corazoncitos brillar a su alrededor—. No cualquiera conquista a la dura Bella Swan, por eso mismo me urge conocerlo, y apreciar con mis propios ojos lo especial que debe ser. Además, así como tú lo hiciste con Jasper, quiero dejarle algunas cositas en claro.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al recordar mis palabras con Jasper. Alice hizo tipo una cena de gala para presentármelo. A simple vista, me había parecido un buen hombre, pero ya saben, muchas veces las apariencias engañan y yo no permitiría que lastimaran a mi mejor amiga, no cuando estaba yo para poder impedirlo. Aún no encuentro la explicación de cómo había sido tan valiente en decirle: «Ella es como una hermana para mí, lastímala y tendrás tus bolas de collar». Todavía recuerdo la cara de pánico que puso el pobre de Jasper, sabía que no había sido muy cordial al primer día de conocerlo, pero era mi deber como mejor amiga. ¿O no?

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos—. Salta a la vista que has tenido que hacerlo porque te pillé bajando de su lujoso coche que, por cierto, Charlie moriría si lo viera. Era un Cullen, ¿cierto?

Maldita manía de mi padre de enseñarnos a todos de automóviles.

—Pensaba decírtelo mañana pero, como siempre pasa, te me has adelantado a los planes —le saqué la lengua—. Y, sí, era un Cullen… como su apellido.

Los ojos de Alice volvieron a abrirse grandemente.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó, con los sus ojos como platos. Sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza—. Primer novio y millonario… ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Esta noche no dormiremos, amiga, debes contarme muuuchas cosas.

Hice una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Han tenido sexo?

—¡Alice! —me quejé.

—¿Qué? —se hizo la desentendida—. Me dices que hace tres meses son novios, algo debe haber pasado.

«Ilumina a tu amiga, querida. Sólo se ha conformado con un exquisito beso, dile que la segunda base también es necesaria practicar».

—No voy a hablar de eso —me crucé de brazos, concentrándome para que mis mejillas no se colorearan.

—Llevo esperando este momento por años, Bella —suspiró y tomó mi mano—. Por favor, no me dejes afuera de esta nueva etapa en tu vida. Sé que te sentirás un poco abrumada por tener que hablar de estos temas, pero es completamente normal que dos personas que se quieran se acuesten. Sé que el sexo no es lo primordial en una relación, pero se lleva gran parte de ella.

—¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto? —Tapé mi rostro con mis manos—. Alice, por favor, pregúntame cualquier cosa menos de mi vida sexual, ¿sí?

—Entonces…

—¡Arg! —Refregué mi rostro con mis manos—. No voy a hablar, estoy segura que te darás cuenta que nada cambió.

—Te quiero mucho. —Quitó a Fofi de mi regazo y me cubrió con sus brazos—. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Bella. No hace falta tener que conocer a Edward para darme cuenta que te hace feliz, pues, siempre has sido muy intuitiva y, si lo has escogido como el primer muchacho que presentarás como «novio», eso ya dice mucho. Este último tiempo te has comportado de una manera extraña y estaba que trinaba porque no sabía la razón, ahora puedo atar todos los cabos sueltos y darme cuenta que, detrás de esa sonrisita que has tenido en las últimas semanas, estaba él.

Que filosófica que resultó ser. Una parte de mí se sintió un poco apenada por mentirle tan descaradamente, pero intenté no hacerle mucho caso, debía seguir adelante con todo este circo.

—¿Cuándo podré conocerlo? —el entusiasmo era notable en su voz.

—¿Le pregunto si puede mañana en la noche? —mordí la uña de mi dedo pulgar, mientras sentía como mi hombro comenzaba a dar sutiles pero existentes movimientos. ¡Maldito tic nervioso!

—¡Me encanta la idea! —chilló y, arrastrándome del brazo, nos llevó a nuestra habitación. El cuestionario sólo acaba de comenzar y, estaba segura, que mañana ni con una grúa podrían levantarme.

La alarma de mi celular comenzó a tocar a las siete de la mañana. Con mucho pesar, abrí un ojo y espié un poco para evitar volver a dormirme. Con un poco de valentía, abrí el segundo y me destapé, esa era mi rutina para triunfar sobre el deseo de abrazar a Flip, mi hermoso unicornio multicolor que me obsequió mi abuelita cuando cumplí diez años, acurrucarme con Fofi y seguir durmiendo hasta que mis ojos se cansaran de dormir. Cosa que nunca iba a pasar. Amaba dormir con todo el corazón.

Miré hacia mi costado y sentí envidia plena hacia Alice por tener la libertad de seguir durmiendo hasta que se le dé la gana. Anoche, su cuestionario se había alargado hasta las dos de la madrugada y, sólo nos dejó dormir, cuando muy _amablemente_ le pedí que me dejara hacerlo. Arrastré los pies hasta el baño y me aseé un poco. Me miré al espejo y me asusté un poco, parecía un oso panda por mis grandes ojeras. Encogí mis hombros y até mi cabello. Hoy la gente tendría que asustarse con mi cara de zombi.

Desayuné rápidamente y también le di la comida a mi hermosa perrita, creo que me caí en la habitación, pero ni eso despertó a la morsa de mi mejor amiga. Maldita suertuda que no cursa los viernes, ¿por qué yo debía cursar toda la semana? Malditas injusticias de la vida.

La cálida brisa de las calles de New York ayudó a que me despertara de a poco, miré mi atuendo por las dudas que me hubiese dejado el pijama puesto, después de todo no sería la primera vez que me pasaba; suspiré de alivio al verme con mis jeans, las _converse_ negras, una blusa blanca y un pequeño saquito. Todo estaba en su lugar.

—Bonita cara, las noches las hicieron para dormir, ¿sabes? —musitó Jessica cuando me senté a su lado. Tanya soltó unas risitas.

—No estoy de humor —refunfuñé.

—Nos podemos dar cuenta de ello —siguió insistiendo la castaña—. ¿Quieres un poco de maquillaje? Tus ojeras dan miedo y el elenco de The Walking Dead **(1)** teme por quedarse sin trabajo.

Hice un mohín y le gruñí.

—¿Mejor un poco de golosinas? Quizás el azúcar te haga despertar un poco. —Tanya, como siempre, hablando de esa manera suave y cálida. Me mostró una pequeña bolsita con gomitas de frutilla y le sonreí en agradecimiento, tomando una. ¡Alabada, sea!

La clase comenzó y con eso, los últimos temas que entrarían en los primeros parciales. La fecha se acercaba y eso significaba que pronto vendrían esos días que debo encerrarme en mi habitación para quemar mis pestañas e intentar que me entrara toda la información en poco tiempo. Uf, la vida del estudiante, no hay nada que hacer contra ello.

—Te veo a la salida. —Tanya se despidió de nosotras, apurándose para entrar a su próxima clase.

—¿Tienes ganas de tomar un poco de fresco? —Me preguntó Jessica, caminando por el pasillo—. Hoy hace un día bonito.

Encogí mis hombros y partimos hacia el patio. Como había dicho Jessica, el sol estaba a lo alto del cielo y tuve que sacarme el saquito al sentir que la temperatura elevaba. Como todos los viernes, hicimos nuestra acostumbrada rutina: yo me quedaba esperando a que Tanya saliera de su clase para poder irnos a la biblioteca y, de paso, nos quedábamos charlando con Jess a la espera de que se hiciera su hora para la próxima clase. Por mi parte, el día estudiantil había acabado.

—Entonces… Eric dijo que están comprando litros y litros de bebidas alcohólicas, ¿sabes lo que será esa fiesta?

Desde que Mike anunció formalmente que haría una fiesta en su casa la semana siguiente, no había otro tema del que se hablara en la Universidad. Todos decían que sería _la_ fiesta, en mayúsculas. Yo, por mi parte, creía que sería igual que las demás. Vería a todos borrachos, algunos tirados por los suelos u otras parejas teniendo sexo desenfrenado en cualquier espacio oscuro. A pesar de que mis ganas de ir eran prácticamente nulas, había dicho que iría, sólo porque sería una de las últimas fiestas que pasaría con Alice antes de que se graduara.

—Aún no sé qué me pondré —siguió diciendo mi amiga—. Alice me dijo que irás, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sólo para hacer acto de presencia, sí —le sonreí—. Además, hace bastante no voy a una fiesta, supongo que está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó con júbilo—. Nos divertiremos un montón, ya verás.

Iba a contestarle, pero unas voces detrás de nosotras hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos. Como lo chismosa que era, me quedé callada escuchando una parte de la conversación de tres chicos sentados a sólo una mesa de nosotras.

—¿Has visto lo que es ese coche? —preguntó uno.

—Empeñaría hasta mi riñón por tener uno de ellos en mi cochera —respondió el segundo.

—¿Saben a las chicas que nos ganaríamos conduciéndolo? —agregó el último.

Jessica y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos. Los hombres y sus juguetes con ruedas, ¿quién podría entenderlos alguna vez? Mordí mi manzana y sentí el vibrado de mi celular dentro de mi bolsillo delantero. Lo saqué de allí y vi el globito verde arriba de la pantalla, indicándome que había llegado un nuevo WhatsApp.

«¿Sabías que con el reflejo del sol tienes pequeños tonos rojizos en el cabello?».

Le fruncí el ceño a mi celular. ¿Por qué Edward escribiría algo así? Estaba por responderle pero un nuevo mensaje llegó:

«Mira hacia adelante, despistada».

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mira lo que es ese tipo! —exclamó Jessica como acalorada. Creo que hasta le vi baba en la comisura de los labios. ¡Qué exagerada!

Desvié mi cabeza bruscamente hacia adelante, tal y como Edward me había puesto en el WhatsApp. Ahora entendía las palabras de esos muchachos y también la reacción de Jessica. Negué con la cabeza al verlo parado frente a su coche, apoyado en el capó con total despreocupación, a algunos escasos metros de mí. Pude notar a la distancia que sonrió cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y comenzó a caminar, como si de un modelo se tratase, hacia mi dirección.

En el camino, las cabezas de todas las chicas y, por qué no decir de algunos hombres, seguían la trayectoria de su recorrido. Las muchachas se miraban entre ellas de manera cómplice, codeándose cuando Edward pasaba frente a ellas y susurrándose en los oídos, seguramente destacando lo bueno que estaba el hombre misterioso con el lujoso coche plateado. Lo mejor de todo, era que Edward no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que causaba en las personas; él iba muy concentrado en su camino. Me hizo recordar a esas propagandas en donde el hombre pasa caminando y las mujeres se van desmayando a su paso; aunque parecía que desfilaba. Yo sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, es más, seguramente ni cuenta se había dado de las miradas violadoras con las que la mayoría de las personas lo miraban.

—Viene hacia acá, viene hacia acá —añadió Jessica, revolviéndose en su lugar—. ¡Y yo no me depilé!

La miré como si le hubiese salido un cuerno en el medio de la frente.

—¡Por amor a Dios, se parte como un queso! —susurró Jessica, sentándose de manera sensual. Lo que me faltaba, ya había perdido a una amiga—. Viene hacia aquí, no hay otra explicación. ¿Y si me quedo sin palabras?

Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla para evitar estallar en ruidosas carcajadas. Jessica se estaba comportando de una manera irracional y muy graciosa. No tuve tiempo a replicar nada, pues Edward estuvo parado junto a nosotras en poco tiempo. Colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje beige y me sonrió.

—¿Primero debo saludarte o preguntarte qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —le dije, mirándolo con burla.

Sentí la mirada fija atónita de Jessica a mi costado.

—Primero el saludo —rió un poco, Jessica suspiró—. Hola.

—Hola —respondí, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, en la oficina no hubo mucho para hacer en la mañana y decidí extender mi horario de almuerzo. Ayer me habías dicho que tenías un momento libre esperando a tu amiga para ir a trabajar y vine a invitarte a almorzar. ¿Qué dices?

Sentí un codazo por parte de Jessica, desvié mi vista hacia ella y me hizo señas para que la presentara.

—Oh, claro —puse los ojos en blanco disimuladamente—. Edward, ella es Jessica. Jess, él es Edward…

—Su novio —terminó la oración por mí y tanto Jessica como yo abrimos la boca con sorpresa. Edward se acercó a mí y envolvió mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, me pareció que me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, pero no estoy segura, pues estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento—. Un gusto, Jessica.

Mi amiga abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Me miró y luego miró a Edward, intentado buscar alguna explicación a todo esto.

—¿Me esperan un segundito? —Edward y yo asentimos. Jess nos sonrió con agradecimiento y se alejó un poco de nosotros. Agarró una botella de agua y debió de ella de un solo sorbo. Estaba segura que hubiese preferido que fuera alguna clase de Whiskey—. ¿Pueden creer que es su novio? —Les dijo a los chicos que antes hablaban del auto de Edward.

Miré a Edward con el rostro desencajado. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

—Cucú —murmuró Edward, girando su dedo índice sobre el costado de su frente, haciendo el típico gesto para señalar que a alguien le fallaba la cabeza—. Ahora veo que no eres sólo tú la loquita, viene en conjunto con el grupo.

Una sonora carcajada salió de mis labios y Edward acompañó ese sonido juntándose a mis risas. Tuvimos que obligarnos a calmarnos cuando Jessica volvió junto a nosotros, con su sonrisa característica en ella y completamente recuperada de la sorpresa.

—Un gusto, Edward —le pasó la mano y las estrecharon. Noté que Edward la miraba con la burla pintada en sus ojos—. No nos habías dicho que tenías novio, Bella… y qué novio —murmuró para sí misma, aunque fui capaz de escucharla.

—Emm…

—De hecho, eres una de las primeras personas que lo sabe —Edward respondió por mí y se lo agradecí internamente—. Supongo que no te molesta que me la lleve un momento, ¿cierto?

Jessica me miró y sonrió.

—Claro que no, mi clase empieza en poco tiempo —tomó mi mochila y me la pasó—. ¿No tienes a alguien para presentarme? Soy soltera.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron sorprendidos y supe que era el momento de despedirnos de Jessica. Demasiadas locuras para escasos minutos.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Jess —besé su mejilla y tironeé de la mano de Edward para que reaccionara.

—Sí… hasta luego. —Contrariado, Edward la saludó y siguió mis pasos, entrelazando nuestros dedos automáticamente. ¡Vaya! Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Disimulando horriblemente, las personas en el estacionamiento de la Universidad no nos sacaban los ojos de encima. Las chicas se quedaban mirando abiertamente a Edward y preguntándose —seguramente— cómo había hecho para andar de la mano de un hombre como él. Hasta vi la figura de la puta mayor o, como hacía llamarse, Lauren, observándome con incredibilidad. Supongo que ver a «la virgencita» de la mano de un hombre que estaba muy bueno, no era cosa de todos los días. Me contuve a mostrarles el dedo medio de mi mano y mandarlos a dónde se merecían.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al llegar al coche. Tocó el botón para destrabar las puertas y me indicó a que subiera. Así lo hice, sintiéndome incómoda por las miradas que aún nos lanzaban. Edward se subió al vehículo, acomodando mi mochila en la parte trasera del auto; a simple vista, no se veía incómodo por el escaneo que casi todos los alumnos de la Universidad nos habían hecho.

—¿No lo notas? —no me contuve a preguntar.

—¿Qué cosa? —movió el coche y se perfiló para salir.

—Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando.

—¿Y eso te pone mal? —Me miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Bella, las personas siempre tendrán algo para decir del otro, no importa si te conocen o no. Si te ven con un hombre, es porque te ven acompañada, si no lo hacen, creen que la gente te da fobia o, simplemente, te tachan como una antisocial. Sólo no te molestes por ello, ambos sabemos lo que hay detrás de cada cosa y estamos seguros de ello.

Lo miré con una sonrisa y mi estado de ánimo volvió.

—No me esperaba tu visita.

—Supongo que debes acostumbrarte —me guiñó el ojo—. Almorzaremos cada vez que podamos, ¿qué dices?

—Siempre y cuando me devuelvas a la una para entrar a la biblioteca, no me opongo.

Nos condujo a un lindo restaurante, ubicado cerca de la Quinta Avenida. A pesar de la hora, él fue capaz de conseguir una mesa para los dos. Supongo que fue el poder Cullen. Otro no lo hubiese podido conseguir. Ordenamos nuestros respectivos platos y comencé a disfrutar de mi riquísima y helada Sprite.

—¿Sabes? Hoy el tema de conversación en la empresa ha sido acerca de la muchacha desconocida que ha estado encerrada por dos horas en el despacho del hijo del jefe. Fue tan comentado que llegó a los oídos de mi hermano, por ende, tuve que confesarme con él y decirle que, por primera vez en veintiocho años, tengo novia.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Toda la empresa hablando de mí?

—Si mi hermano se enteró, significa que tenemos menos de doce horas para que mi padre se entere, si es que no lo hizo ya. Lo que eso da como resultado que mi madre llame antes de que la tarde termine, preguntándome por ti.

—¿Eso es bueno? —pregunté, mordiendo nerviosamente la pajilla de mi gaseosa.

—Supongo que es sólo el comienzo.

La mesera se acercó con nuestros platos y los dejó frente a nosotros. Mis ojos se iluminaron e inspiré el delicioso aroma a mi tarta de verduras. Edward me sonrió y comenzamos a comer.

—Yo también me tuve que confesar… —Edward me miró muy atento—. Alice ayer nos vio cuando me despedía de ti y me preguntó por el chofer del auto plateado —puse los ojos en blanco—, tuve que decirle que eres mi novio.

Recordé mi promesa a Alice y solté:

—¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy en la noche? —Edward me miró desorientado y me golpeé mentalmente por no explicarme mejor—. Alice está muy ansiosa por conocerte y me ha hecho prometer que te preguntaría si puedes cenar hoy en la noche con nosotras en el departamento.

Antes de responder, comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Claro, me encantaría —curvó una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Me he ganado la confianza para que me des la dirección de tu casa?

Rodé los ojos y me eché a reír.

—Supongo que ya has pasado la prueba —rodó sus ojos, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Entonces… ¿vienes?

—Allí estaré —prometió—. ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte de la biblioteca a la salida de mi trabajo?

La propuesta era muy tentadora, sobre todo porque no tendría que caminar esas quince cuadras que había entre la biblioteca y el departamento. Pero, aunque era una idea seductora, no creo que sería lo conveniente. Conociendo a mi mejor amiga, primero querría tener el apartamento limpio como un espejo, además me daría tiempo de asimilar todo lo que ocurriría de ahora en más.

—Mejor ve a las siete —respondí, por fin—. Me darás tiempo a cambiarme y a tranquilizar a Alice. Te aviso, te interrogará e intentará amenazarte; ambas somos bastante extrañas y sabemos todo de la otra, supongo que es porque nos conocemos desde los cinco años.

—Lidié con Emmett, supongo que podré lidiar con Alice también —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso espero —corté el último pedazo de mi tarta y palmeé mi barriga por debajo de la mesa. Estaba repleta. Tomé un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de mi mochila y garabateé la dirección del departamento para pasárselo, él muy gustosamente lo aceptó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Miré la hora y recordé que debía avisarle a mi rubia amiga que hoy no íbamos juntas a trabajar.

«Ve sin mí hoy, Tanya. No estoy en la Universidad, nos vemos en la biblioteca».

La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

«Jessica me dijo algo. Te veo allá, besos :*».

Una menos diez, estábamos abandonando el lindo restaurante. A veces me sorprendía demasiado lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo junto a Edward y de la habilidad que teníamos para charlar, siempre había un tema de conversación entre los dos.

Escuchando las canciones del Ipad de Edward en el estéreo del auto, llegamos a la biblioteca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pude ver que tanto Carmen como Tanya estaban fuera, recibiendo los nuevos sillones que había encargado la semana pasada. Al ver estacionarse el coche, sus ojos azules se desviaron hasta nosotros.

—Creo que saldré ojeada hoy —murmuré, mientras buscaba mi mochila en el asiento de atrás.

—No le des tanta importancia —respondió.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, estuvo exquisito —comencé a despedirme—. ¿Te veo a las siete?

—A las siete será —sonrió y, luego, desvió su vista hasta madre e hija que aún seguían mirándonos con atención desde la acera—. Uhm… ¿Bella?

Me volteé un poco para verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dubitativo, me miró y suspiró pesadamente. Creo haber visto una especie de disculpa en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura. Tomándome por sorpresa, apresó mis mejillas con sus manos y comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi rostro. Me va a besar, me va a besar. Es lo único que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Qué sucedió para que lleguemos a ese punto? Finalmente, sus labios se apoyaron en los míos muy suavemente, fue sólo una caricia, un gesto digno de una despedida de una pareja de novios. Pero fue tal la sorpresa, que siquiera pude mover un mísero músculo.

«¿Por qué tan cortito? Yo quiero seguir».

—Hasta las siete —repitió separándose de mí, y asentí un poco ida por la sorpresa.

Salí del coche con pasos torpes y Edward se alejó acelerando el automóvil. Giré sobre mis talones y me encontré con la mirada de sorpresa de Tanya y la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Carmen. Sentí mis mejillas arder y puse mi mochila sobre mi hombro y borré las inexistentes arrugas de mi jean.

—Así que amigo, ¿ah?

Sabía que Carmen no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de preguntar algo.

—No quiero comentarios —alcé mi cabeza e intenté hablar con seguridad—. Voy a cambiarme para trabajar.

No dijeron más nada pero se miraron con complicidad. ¡Maldita sea!

Y… pensar que esto recién comenzaba.

**.**

**.**

Alice estaba histérica. Si sabía que iba a ponerse tan insoportable, siquiera le habría nombrado a Edward la posibilidad de acompañarnos en la cena. Desde que le mandé un mensaje a las dos de la tarde, avisándole que «mi novio» iría a cenar, no ha dejado de andar de acá para allá sin parar.

—Alice… has pasado el trapo más de tres veces en la misma zona. ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —Mi mejor amiga se acomodó el espantoso moño que tenía en la cabeza y me fulminó con la mirada—. No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.

—Puede ser que la tengas —musitó, volviendo a pasar el trapo en la cerámica del suelo—, pero sabes que me encanta tener todo limpio…

—Pero hoy estás exagerando mucho —repetí—. Nadie necesita mirar su reflejo en el suelo, sin embargo, sigues empeñada en sacarle lustre a las pobres baldosas.

Ella rodó los ojos y largó el trapo, le di una sonrisita de victoria, pero no duró mucho, pues encendió la aspiradora en máximo y comenzó a pasarla por la alfombra que teníamos en la sala. Fofi ladró y salió disparada hacia la habitación; odiaba el sonido que hacía el ruidoso artefacto. Miré la hora, aún nos faltaba un poco menos de hora y media para que nuestro invitado de lujo llegara. Fui hasta la cocina y ordené todos los ingredientes que Alice necesitaba para la cena. Hasta se había empeñado en cocinar ella misma, ¿quién era yo para interponerme a sus deseos?

Finalmente, mi mejor amiga quedó satisfecha con la limpieza y me pidió que la ayudara a preparar la comida. El menú para la cena era un pastel de carne con un colchón de verduras, uno de los platos favoritos de mi mejor amiga. Nos movimos con destreza por la cocina, la verdad que hasta para cocinar éramos un equipo perfectamente sincronizado. Una vez preparado todo, puse la fuente dentro del horno, en algunos minutos eso estaría para poder arrasar con él… ejem… digo, para poder degustar tranquilamente su sabor.

—¡Me voy a bañar! —le canturreé a Alice, pues yo tardaba mucho menos que ella y quería tomar ventaja.

Me metí a la ducha rápidamente y dejé que el agua caliente cayera por mi cabeza. Hoy había sido un día bastante extraño… en realidad, ya había comenzado desde ayer, hoy sólo se intensificó. Ayer, me había levantado como cualquier día y ahora, resulta, que tengo un novio que va a buscarme a la salida de la Universidad, me lleva a mi trabajo y, por si eso fuera poco, me presenta tácitamente frente a los empleados de su empresa. ¿Un mundo de locos? Ya lo creo.

Salí del baño completamente aseada y Alice me guiñó un ojo, entrando a ducharse. Fui hasta la habitación y saqué mis leggins azules, una musculosa y mi adorado suéter rayado azul y negro. Me puse la ropa interior, me vestí y até mis zapatillas, ya estaba perfecta para la cena. Mientras secaba mi cabello con la secadora, Alice salió envuelta en una toalla y comenzó a revisar su armario en busca del atuendo perfecto. No sabía por qué motivo tenía que dar tantas vueltas, sólo se trataba de Edward.

«El primer novio tuyo que conocerá en su vida».

«Sí, de acuerdo, pero… no es necesario que tenga que vestirse de gala».

«¿Cómo estabas tú el día que trajo a Jasper?».

«Bien, Amanda, tú ganas».

«Siempre lo hago, cariño».

Me senté en la cama con Fofi en mi regazo y observé a Alice terminar de arreglarse: se había decidido por un jean, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos en punta, muy al look de Alice. Me di cuenta que no me sacaba los ojos de encima, le hice una mueca graciosa y ella sonrió.

—¿Cuándo crecimos tanto, Bellita?

Oh, no… no al momento emocional, por favor.

—Los años no pasan solos, Al —respondí—. Si no, pregúntale a mi dolor de espalda.

Entrecerró los ojos y me sacó la lengua.

—Siempre la misma corta momentos emotivos.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Supongo que es un don natural —le guiñé el ojo y ella rió—. ¿Te fijaste la carne?

—¡Mierda! —exclamó y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

Fofi me miró y le acaricié detrás de las orejas.

—Has venido a un hogar de locos, Fofi. —Sus ojos negros me miraron—. Quiero que seas una perrita buena hoy, nada de ir mordiendo talones, ¿escuchaste? —Siguió mirándome, pero yo sabía que ella entendía muy bien, era muy inteligente—. Vendrá un amigo de mami. Sí, escuchaste bien, es hombre, así que nada de ir ladrando por la vida para parecer una perra mala. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿cierto? —Volvió a mirarme y movió su cola—. Buena chica. —Besé su cabecita y la bajé de mi regazo, para dirigirme a la cocina junto a mi mejor amiga.

Llegué a mi destino dejando un rastro de babas por el suelo, todo olía jodidamente bien. ¡Me encanta! Alice me miró con la burla impresa en sus ojos y me pegó en la mano cuando intenté mojar un poco de pan en la salsita de la carne. Le hice un mohín, ya se distraería y ese será el momento de mi ataque.

Sonó el timbre, miré la hora y ésta marcaba las siete de la tarde.

Eso significaba que…

—Tu galán parece ser muy puntual, ¡me gusta!

Con un nudo en el estómago, me acerqué al portero eléctrico y le indiqué a Edward que subiera. Mis manos comenzaron a picar y, otra vez, mi hombro comenzó a moverse por voluntad propia. ¡Maldita sea, los nervios son una mierda!

Finalmente, luego de escasos minutos, la puerta del apartamento sonó y Alice —que me había seguido hasta la sala—, misteriosamente, desapareció con Fofi hacia la cocina. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta de entrada. Lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de Edward del otro lado y sus ojos brillantes de pura diversión. Al menos uno de los dos se divertía con esto, eso era bueno, supongo.

—¿Puedo pasar o mejor me voy? —preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa ladina.

—Pensando en el pastel de carne que Alice cocinó para cenar, tendría que dejar que te fueras así hay más comida para mí. Pero como soy una persona muy bondadosa, compartiré mi porción contigo.

Me hice a un costado y él, caminando muy elegantemente, pasó al interior de nuestro modesto departamento. Había algo extraño en Edward y, luego de analizar qué era lo raro, me di cuenta que por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido —o sea, dos semanas—, lo veía vestido de manera informal. Llevaba un pantalón de jean azul oscuro y una camisa celeste, con los últimos botones sin abrochar. Había cambiado sus inseparables zapatos negros por un par de zapatillas _Vans_ negras.

«Qué linda vista, ¿verdad?».

—¿Me escuchaste? —Sacudí mi cabeza, cuando oí la voz de Edward, aparentemente, me estaba hablando y yo ni enterada.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Que el departamento es muy bonito, mucho más de lo que imaginé —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Hace mucho viven aquí?

—Prácticamente desde que nos mudamos a New York, fue el tercer departamento que vimos y, apenas pisarlo, supimos que era el indicado para las dos. Desde ese entonces lo rentamos para nosotras y, unos años después, nuestras familias nos dieron la sorpresa, regalándonos el apartamento; así que ahora es todo nuestro.

Él asintió con entendimiento, mirando hacia su alrededor.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ella? Luego de todo lo que me hablaste de Alice, tengo mucha intriga por conocerla.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Se _perdió_ en la cocina para darnos privacidad —hice una mueca graciosa—. ¿Vamos?

Asintió y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano. Tomé la suya y, como si fuera un gesto tan fácil, entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Nuestros ojos volaron hacia allí y nos miramos.

—Está resultando cada vez más fácil, ¿no te pasa?

—De hecho, iba a decirte lo mismo —respondió, dándome un apretón—. Llegó el momento en el que sube el telón, ¿estás lista?

—Lista para el primer acto —respondí con voz segura, aunque por dentro moría de nervios.

Dirigí a Edward por la sala hasta llevarlo al espacio de los sillones. Me dio un vino que había traído muy amablemente y se lo agradecí, colocándolo sobre la mesita. Suspiré pesadamente y Edward volvió a mandarme ánimos apretando mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

El verdadero show estaba por comenzar.

—¡Alice! —la llamé elevando un poco mi tono de voz.

Muy despreocupadamente, Alice apareció por la sala viéndose impecable. Me miró y sonrió, luego miró a Edward e intentó disimular su sorpresa al verlo por primera vez, pero como yo la conocía como la palma de mi mano, no pudo engañarme.

—Ni había escuchado la puerta —musitó. La miré con una ceja alzada, diciéndole internamente: mil veces mentirosa.

Edward se adelantó un paso y, en consecuencia, obligó a que yo lo haga también. Mi mejor amiga siguió el punto de unión de nuestras manos y su sonrisa se intensificó, aunque no quitaba esa mirada indagatoria de mi supuesto novio.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin, Alice —pronunció Edward con perfecta educación—. Bella me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

—También es un placer conocerte. —Se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Edward le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, aunque lo noté un poco extrañado por el saludo. Nosotras acostumbrábamos a saludar a las personas con besos en la mejilla, pues tanto mi madre como la madre de Alice nos acostumbraron desde muy pequeñas a saludar a las personas de esa manera y ya lo teníamos muy incorporado. Quizás para los demás era un poco incómodo o confianzudo, pero nosotras éramos así y no podíamos cambiarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, aunque ese silencio Alice lo utilizó muy bien para seguir de cerca cada gesto de Edward. Quise reírme de su paranoia, sólo le faltaba un sobretodo negro, una elegante galera y una pipa para transformarse en Sherlock Holmes **(2)**.

—La cena ya está lista, ¿vamos? —Alice rompió el silencio.

Miré a Edward y el asintió.

—Vamos en un momento —le dije a Alice, ella sonrió perversamente y volvió a caminar hacia la cocina. Esperé a que esté lo suficientemente alejada de nosotros para no oírnos y le susurré en el oído a mi falso novio—. Escucha, la cena será un ataque constante de preguntas, no te intimides y sólo sé… tú. Acuérdate de los detalles de nuestro trato nada más, por favor.

—No te preocupes, he estudiado el libreto —me guiñó un ojo.

Nos adelantamos hasta el umbral de la cocina y vi a Fofi recostada a un lado de la puerta. Solté mi mano con la Edward y la subí aúpa, intentando mantenerla alejada de él por si comenzaba con su clásico ataque de ladridos al sexo masculino.

—¿Te conté que tengo una bebé? —solté de repente.

El rostro de Edward se fue desfigurando de a poco. Primero se puso blanco, luego sus ojos se fueron abriendo y, por último, su boca formó una perfecta O. ¿Acaso estaba imaginando que hablaba de una bebé de verdad?

—¿C-Cómo? —preguntó, tartamudeando un poco haciendo que mi teoría fuese confirmada.

Quité de mi espalda a Fofi y se la mostré a Edward, él se relajó visiblemente y no pude ocultar mi diversión.

—Tranquilo, amigo, no sacaré un bebé humano de ningún lado —reí—. Ella es Fofi, mi pequeña Caniche Toy —la presenté.

Edward se rió fuertemente.

—Por un momento creí que ibas a sacar a una criatura de verdad —admitió. Me miró a mí y luego a Fofi, una mueca de diversión se formó en sus labios y dijo—: Se parecen bastante.

Rodé los ojos y le di un golpe juguetón en el pecho. Fofi nos miraba como diciendo: «Ahora ya hay tres locos en la casa». Edward alargó la mano para acariciar a mi perrita sin que me diera cuenta y fue tarde para que le avisara que ella no se llevaba bien con los hombres. Pero… gigantesca fue mi sorpresa cuando Fofi se dejó acariciar por él, ¡hasta cerró los ojos la muy bruja!

«Fofi es inteligente, sabe lo que es lindo».

Desde que había llegado a nuestro apartamento, jamás habíamos encontrado a un chico que la pudiera acariciar. Es más, cuando los compañeros de Alice venían a estudiar o a hacer trabajos, debíamos mantenerla oculta de ellos, pues iba en busca de talones que morder.

—Le gustas —dije entre asombrada y sorprendida por la conducta de mi perrita.

—Es hermosa y muy dulce —respondió, acariciándole el punto detrás de sus orejas. Comencé a sentir que hasta movía la cola. ¡Sorprendente!

—Jamás se ha mostrado tan cariñosa con un hombre… —enarqué una ceja y lo miré a los ojos—. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

—Qué graciosa —respondió, sonriendo—. Alice nos debe estar esperando, ¿vamos?

Dejé a Fofi sobre sus patas, ya que estaba tranquila que no atacaría los talones de Edward y marchamos a la cocina. Al llegar, Alice tenía toda la mesa perfectamente decorada, había un olorcito riquísimo. Cuando mi mejor amiga se esmeraba a cocinar, podía ser mejor que todos los chefs de New York.

—Siéntense que la comida se enfría —nos avisó.

Estratégicamente, Alice se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Edward y yo quedamos enfrentados a cada lado de mi mejor amiga. Ayudé a servir los platos y Edward descorchó el vino que había traído. Parecía que teníamos algo más en común: nos gustaba el vino blanco.

—Bella me dijo que trabajas en los coches Cullen. —Mi mejor amiga entabló un tema de conversación. Me llevé un bocado del pastel de carne a la boca. Uhm, una delicia.

—Sí, de hecho el papá de mi abuelo fue el fundador de la empresa hace muchos años atrás… es algo así como un legado familiar. Ahora está a cargo mi padre y mi hermano y yo compartimos la vicepresidencia.

—A mi tío Charlie le encanta los autos que ustedes hacen —siguió diciendo. A pesar de que no éramos parientes de ningún tipo, Alice acostumbraba a decirle tío a mi padre debido a la confianza que teníamos entre nuestras familias—. Tú sabes que eres el primer hombre que Bella presenta, ¿verdad?

Me atraganté con mi bebida, y le mandé una miradita a Alice.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward, sonriéndonos—. Como también Bella es mi primera relación.

—¿Cómo? —Alice me miró con las cejas alzadas, sólo me limité a encogerme de hombros—. ¿Bella es tu primera novia?

—Sí —fue su simple respuesta, llevándose un poco de vino a la boca para beber un trago.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—28.

—¿Y eras gay?

—¡Alice! —la reprendí.

Mi mejor amiga se dio cuenta de lo que preguntó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, completamente avergonzada por lo que había preguntado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —comenzó a disculparse. Edward nos tomó por sorpresa, cuando comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de mi mejor amiga—. ¡Ay, por Dios! Qué vergüenza.

—¡Hey! Eres la primera persona valiente que se atreve a preguntarme eso —Edward volvió a reír, no se veía enojado para nada sino que al contrario, se veía divertido—. Muchos pensaban de esa manera al saber que jamás había presentado a una novia ni nada que se asemejara. Y, también sé, que a Bella también se le ocurrió esa pregunta el día que nos conocimos, pero no se animó a decirla en voz alta. —Esta vez fue mi turno para avergonzarme—. Supongo que la chica indicada para intentar hacerlo no había llegado —aclaró su garganta—, hasta ahora, claro.

Alice le sonrió y, visiblemente, se relajó. Aunque eso no apaciguaba las ganas de seguir jugando al detective. ¿Aparecería Watson **(3)** en algún momento? La cena siguió con su curso, la charla la centralizaba Alice, sin dejar de preguntarle a Edward acerca de su vida, de su niñez y de la Universidad. Muchas cosas ya las sabía, pues habíamos estado hablando mucho este último tiempo, aunque había cosas que yo también estaba enterándome.

Cuando terminamos de comer, levantamos los platos, aunque no los lavamos, ya que Alice no quería perderse ningún momento de la conversación. Nos fuimos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones, mientras esperábamos que mi mejor amiga se uniera a nosotros y nos trajera los helados que compramos para el postre.

—¿Sabes algo? —me susurró Edward cerca de mi oído.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No volveré a quejarme de lo mucho que hablas, Alice te ha ganado y por lejos.

Comencé a reír y él lo hizo conmigo. Sentí un pequeño piquecito en mis pies y, al agachar la vista, me encontré con Fofi pidiendo mi atención. La tomé en brazos y ella se acomodó en mi regazo, aunque hizo un extraño movimiento para quedar con su cabecita sobre mis piernas pero el resto de su cuerpo en el regazo de Edward. Esto era muy extraño. ¡Le había caído más que bien!

—No me hablaste de Fofi antes.

Asentí. Una gran falla de mi parte.

—La quiero como si fuese mi hija. La encontré muerta de frío y de hambre una noche lluviosa, desde ese momento somos inseparables.

—Se nota —sonrió acariciando el lomo de mi perrita—. Mi familia siempre fue de los perros grandes. Me gustaría tener uno en el departamento, pero no cuento con el tiempo suficiente como para poder cuidarlo, mucho menos cuando tengo que salir de viaje.

Alice llegó con nuestros helados y nos volvimos a divertir con nuestras anécdotas de pequeñas. Recordar todas las travesuras que hicimos en nuestra niñez, sólo hacían corroborar que nuestra locura venía de muchos años atrás. Edward no paraba de reír, se había tentado con la historia del tobogán: Los veranos en Florida son muy calurosos, entonces, como lo inventora que soy, metí parte del tobogán en la pileta que teníamos en casa de mi madre. Como éste no resbalaba como deseábamos, ¿qué se me ocurrió? Llenarlo de detergente para que pudiéramos deslizarnos con velocidad. ¿El saldo de ello? Haber perdido dos dientes, menos mal que, en ese entonces tenía siete años, por lo que las piezas dentales estaban en pleno recambio.

—Lo único bueno de eso fue que el Ratón Pérez me trajo veinte dólares. ¡Una fortuna! —Y como tres locos maníacos comenzamos a reírnos otra vez.

Cuando se hicieron más de las once de la noche, Edward se disculpó con nosotras pero debía regresar a su hogar. Mañana tenía una reunión muy temprano y no podía llegar tarde.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward —le dijo Alice—. Y se nota que quieres algo serio con mi mejor amiga y que la quieres mucho… sólo ten en cuenta que soy cinturón negro de karate, mis patadas son muy certeras, recuerda eso antes de querer cagarla de alguna minúscula manera.

¡Oh, sí! La amenaza nunca queda afuera. Edward rascó su nuca, intentando que las palabras de Alice no lo afectaran, pero supe que estaba tragando pesado.

—Jamás heriría a propósito a Bella, no debes preocuparte por ello; tienes mi palabra. —Tomándome por sorpresa, enrolló su brazo en mi cintura y me estrechó a mi costado. A Alice sólo le hacía falta aplaudir.

—¡Eso me gusta! —exclamó, juntando las palmas—. Espero verte pronto, Edward.

—Lo mismo digo, Alice.

Ella nos sonrió y colocó sus manos en forma de jarras.

—Ya no tienen que seguir actuando. ¿Pensaban que no me daría cuenta, tontuelos?

Tanto Edward como yo nos tensamos apenas oír esas palabras salir de su boca. ¿Nos estaba jodiendo? No es posible que se hubiese dado cuenta de nuestro traro. No, no, no y no. Eso era imposible. ¡Si todo es perfecto! Nada podía salir mal. ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Dime que no!

Miré a Edward como buscando ayuda, pero él se había quedado en blanco.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—¡Sé que mueren por besarse! No sean vergonzosos, ¡es lo más normal del mundo querer achucharse a cada momento! —¡Uf, era eso! Mi pobre corazoncito casi se me para—. No se preocupen por mí, ¡ya me voy!

Edward soltó una risita nerviosa y yo hice lo mismo. Alice volvió a despedirse de Edward, al igual que Fofi, lamiéndole su mano, y acompañé a «mi novio» hacia abajo. Apenas salimos, respiré con alivio: el primer acto ya había pasado.

—Bueno, supongo que eso fue un lindo susto —dijo Edward, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

—Por un momento pensé que todo se iba a descubrir —admití, secando el inexistente sudor de mi frente—, menos mal que eso no ocurrió.

Finalmente, quedamos frente a su coche. Miré hacia arriba porque sabía que Alice nos estaba vigilando desde la ventanilla de nuestra habitación que, casualmente, daba a la calle.

—La pasé muy bien hoy —dijo Edward—. Se nota que Alice te quiere mucho, así como tú a ella.

—Es como mi hermana, ya te lo dije.

Asintió.

—Uhm… Edward…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te molestaría si te beso?

Él me miró con extrañeza y me las arreglé para que me entendiera con señas que Alice nos estaba espiando desde la ventana. Al comprenderlo, sonrió y asintió.

—No me molesta, para nada.

Okay, aquí vamos. Me elevé de puntitas y cerré mis manos en torno a su nuca. Por su parte, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y agilizó el trámite, agachando la cabeza para que yo no tuviera que ir por unos zancos para poder alcanzarlo. Nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente y nos quedamos quietos unos momentos, hasta que ladeé la cabeza y Edward me besó con más firmeza, pero no en demasía, sólo lo justo y necesario. Cuando estuve convencida de que este beso era creíble para Alice, me fui separando de él lentamente.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche? —preguntó, una vez que ya estuvimos separados, aunque sus brazos continuaban tomándome por la cintura.

—Además de leer y ver alguna película, creo que no.

—Okay, creo que mañana será tu turno.

Enarqué una ceja y continuó hablando.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi madre se enteraría en menos de doce horas de ti? —Asentí, con cautela—. Pues bien, se ha enterado y quiere conocerte. Por eso mismo, nos invitó a cenar mañana en su casa. ¿Te paso a recoger a las siete?

Madre. Casa de madre. Cena con madre. Conocer a madre.

Oh, oh.

—¿Qué dices?

—Claro —fingí una sonrisa y parece que me creyó. Dejó un rápido beso en mi mejilla y se subió al coche, completamente feliz. Balanceé mi mano hasta que estuvo fuera de mi vista. Subí las escaleritas y una sola palabra llenó mi mente.

Suegra.

¡Ouch!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(1**_**)**__: "__The walking Dead__":_ Es una serie de televisión basada en el cómic de Robert Kirkman. Cuenta la historia de las secuelas de un apocalipsis zombi, siguiendo a un pequeño grupo de supervivientes que viajan a través de Estados Unidos en busca de un nuevo hogar, lejos de las hordas de zombis.

**(2) **"_Sherlock__Holmes_": Personaje ficticio que representa a un detective inglés de finales del siglo XIX, que destaca por su inteligencia, su hábil uso de la observación y el razonamiento deductivo para resolver casos difíciles.

**(3):** _"__Watson__":_ Es un personaje ficticio que acompaña y asiste a Sherlock Holmes en gran parte de sus aventuras.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! :D** Es viernes y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo :) Como podrán ver, la etapa de las presentaciones sólo acaba de comenzar, lol. ¿Alguien quiere conocer a la suegra? xDDDD

Gracias por los alertas, favoritos, por leer y, en especial, a esos hermosos comentarios que me dejan ya sea por aquí o por Facebook. En serio, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Como lo dije antes, el grupo de Facebook está a su entera disposición si desean unirse, los links están en mi perfil de FF. ¡Son todos bienvenidos! :D

Isa, como siempre gracias por tu ayuda. Eres increíble (L)

¡Hasta el próximo viernes! Muuuuuchos, besos :*

**Alie~**


	6. La familia de mi novio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo seis: La familia de mi novio**

No estés nerviosa, no estés nerviosa, no estés nerviosa.

—¡Ahhh, estoy nerviosa! —grité a todo pulmón. Cubrí mi rostro con la almohada y volví a gritar hasta que mis ojos lagrimearon por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo con mi garganta.

La verdad, era un manojo de nervios desde que ayer había entrado al departamento, o no, mejor, desde que de la boca de Edward había salido la frase de conocer a su familia. Al confesarme con Alice ella empezó a reír y, siendo sincera, eso no me ayudó en nada; sólo hizo que mis nervios crecieran más. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer al conocer a la madre de mi novio falso y a toda la familia completa? No tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que debería decir, hacer o cómo comportarme. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida en no pensar en estos _detalles_ antes?

—¡Ahhhh! —volví a gritar sobre la almohada.

Sentí una mano palmear mi rodilla y supe que Alice había llegado.

—No seas tan exagerada…

—¡¿Exagerada?! ¡¿Exagerada?! —chillé histéricamente—. Estoy a míseras horas de conocer a toda la familia de Edward y me dices que no exagere. ¡Exagerada!

—En algún momento este día debía llegar, Bella. —Quitó la almohada de mis manos y la revoleó hasta su cama—. ¿O hubieses preferido que Edward fuera un vagabundo sin un hogar, sufriendo de hambre y de frío, enfermo de pulmonía, desprotegido de todo?

—¿Eh?

—Nada —sacudió la cabeza—. El punto al que quiero llegar es que no debes estar así, sé que es difícil no temerle a lo desconocido, pero tampoco te vuelvas loca.

—¿Cómo estuviste tú el día que conociste a la familia de Jasper?

—Igual que tú —admitió y le rodé los ojos. No me estás ayudando, amiga—. Por eso te digo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…

—Pero… pero… Mira si su madre es una bruja. ¿Y si tiene hasta la verruga en la nariz?

Alice comenzó a reír.

—Siempre tan imaginativa… —Tomó al pequeño unicornio Flip en su regazo y lo abrazó—. No tengas miedo, ya verás que estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua.

—¿Me quieres cambiar de lugar? —Le hice ojitos.

—A pesar de que tu novio está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano —rió divertida—, yo estoy locamente enamorada de mi Jasper, por ende, vas a tener que mover el culo para comenzar a prepararte porque, sabiendo que tu galán es muy puntual, sólo te queda una hora con catorce minutos, bueno… ahora con trece minutos —añadió mirando el reloj de la mesa de luz.

—¿Ya no te quedan de esas pastillas que te hacen ir por el inodoro? Así tendré una excusa para no ir…

—¡No voy a darte laxantes! —chilló horrorizada. Bufé de decepción, al menos tenía que intentarlo—. Y ahora vete a bañar o yo misma me encargo de hacerlo.

Hice un mohín y volví a esconderme debajo de la almohada. Okay, estaba siendo exagerada, puede ser que Alice tenga razón. Pero estaba muriendo lentamente de nervios por dentro. Oigan, jamás he estado en esta situación antes, no tengo ni putísima idea de lo que me espera. Intenta calmarte, ejercicios de respiración. Ohm, ohm.

—Bella… —suspiró Alice y sentí como se sentó a mi lado—. No estés nerviosa, ¿tienes miedo de no agradarles? Si es así, es una total tontería. Nadie podría no quererte porque sería imposible. Eres una mujer estupenda, alegre, jovial, divertida; con tu presencia, sólo haces que todo se ilumine, que se cree un lugar cálido y lleno de colores. —Quité un poco mi rostro de su escondite y espié a Alice; me haría emocionar con esas bonitas palabras.

Inspiré profundo, ya era hora de dejar el drama de lado. Me levanté un poco y me senté como indio en la cama, abrazando la almohada sin dejar de mirar a mi mejor amiga, que parecía que estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques filosóficos.

—Ahora quiero que me dejes de joder con esta estupidez depresiva porque tú no eres así. Piensa que Edward quiere llevarte a conocer a toda su familia, ¿sabes cuantas chicas querrían estar en tu situación? Que un hombre te presente ante los padres habla mucho de la clase de relación que quiere tener junto a ti; implica que está listo para presentarte ante las personas con quienes comparte su día a día.

—Eso lo sé… pero no puedo evitar no sentirme nerviosa por ello. Sé que estamos dando un paso importante ahora, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí. —Todavía me abrumaba la sensación de poder mentir con tanta naturalidad, no sabía que tenía alma de actriz, todo esto era un descubrimiento constante.

—No tengas dudas, yo esperé bastante para que Jasper me presentara a sus padres, es más, llegué a pensar que él no estaba seguro de mí, porque los meses pasaban y siquiera nombraba la posibilidad de presentarme ante su familia. Ese día también estuve nerviosa, quizás igual o peor que tú, pero cuando estés allí te darás cuenta que no será tan malo. Confía en mí. Además, se nota que Edward se siente muy cómodo contigo, llevan saliendo... qué ¿tres meses? Y ya te ha dado la invitación para ir a su hogar, eso habla mucho de la responsabilidad que le da a su relación.

¿Responsabilidad? Oh, no, mi querida Alice. Es todo parte del trato, así estaba acordado.

—No estás sola, Bellita —palmeó mi mano—. Yo estaré aquí para darte mis humildes consejos cuando lo necesites. Sólo es el nerviosismo del momento, luego esto será una linda anécdota, ya verás.

—¿Has abandonado la carrera de odontóloga para dedicarte a la psicología y no me has dicho nada?

Alice bufó.

—Te estoy intentando dar ánimos, boba —rió un poco—. Ya deja de preocuparte, verás que todo irá bien y que los meterás en tu bolsillo desde los primeros minutos. Edward se ha sacado la lotería contigo y sabes que tengo razón.

No me contuve y la abracé tiernamente. Ella siempre tenía las palabras justas en el momento justo, bueno… no siempre, pero hoy había dado en el clavo.

—Gracias —musité—. ¿Ves que sí puedes ser normal cuando quieres?

Puso sus ojos grises en blanco y me sacó la lengua.

—Tú ni cuando quieres —retrucó haciéndome reír. Se levantó de la cama y me tiró el peluche juguetonamente—. Mientras te preparas para tu galán, iré a seguir investigándolo. ¿Sabías que aparece en la Wikipedia?

—Alice… ¿qué más quieres saber de él? Si hasta le preguntaste el talle del calzado.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no sé, al menos no tiene ningún antecedente penal. —La miré feo—. ¡¿Qué?! Primero la seguridad, ¿recuerdas?

—¡No cites a mi papá!

—Pues es lo que me enseñó el tío Charlie. —Y sí, eso era verdad; no podía culparla. Creo que mi padre hizo todo lo posible para que mi primera palabra fuera: seguridad. Claro que no lo fue, pero quedé tan traumada con ello, que a todo niño que conocía le repetía: "Primero la seguridad", siquiera Alice se pudo salvar y eso que conoció a mi padre alrededor de los nueve o diez años. Pobre santa—. Me voy a la sala, mejor dúchate y deja de dar tantas vueltas. Cuarenta y siete minutos.

Con su fino andar, salió de la habitación balanceando sus caderas.

Con millones de ganas de tomar prestado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter para poder ocultarme hasta mañana, me metí a la ducha con la esperanza de que se me calmaran los nervios. Mi hombro no dejaba de moverse por cuenta propia. Eso no era bueno. Tic malo y feo ¡déjame en paz!

Al salir de bañarme me sentía exactamente igual, no sé de dónde había sacado que existían duchas mágicas que me hicieran tranquilizar. Hurgué en mi armario hasta dar con algo presentable que ponerme, mi elección fue: unas calzas negras engomadas, una camiseta blanca, mi cacheta anaranjada favorita y mis infaltables _converse_. Me sequé el cabello y lo dejé suelto, al menos no parecía el Rey León hoy, estaba bastante presentable. Me miré al espejo y me vi media pálida, busqué entre el maquillaje de Alice y saqué un poco de rímel y un labial clarito, un cubre ojeras o, bueno, mucho cubre ojeras y estuve lista.

Antes de salir miré mi computadora y me prometí que escribiría apenas regresara, habían muchas ideas dando vueltas por mi cabeza que necesitaban ser plasmadas en el ordenador; hacia bastante que no era capaz de escribir más de un párrafo, debía aprovechar la inspiración al máximo.

Llegué a la sala y miré el reloj: trece minutos para que sean las siete. ¡Todo un récord! Y después decían que las chicas tardábamos mucho en arreglarnos, al menos conmigo, eso no ocurría. Me senté el sofá y tomé a Fofi en mis brazos, mientras miraba a Alice; sostenía su computadora en su regazo, con el ceño fruncido y casi la cabeza metida en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —cuestioné. Apostaba mi riñón que seguía metida en Wikipedia recolectando información de mi supuesto novio. Era obvio que no se iba a quedar tranquila con el cuestionario de ayer, por supuesto.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, podemos decir que todo su testimonio fue verdadero. —¿Ahora hablaba como abogada? Menuda amiga me conseguí, ¿no había alguien normal para mí?—. Te estás llevando un lindo dulce, Bellita.

—¿Un lindo dulce? —Sonreí, ya tenía un nuevo término para agregar al "diccionario de Alice".

—Sí, sí… es el único soltero de su familia y, por lo poco que dicen de él, jamás se lo ha visto en público en compañía femenina. Creo que de ahí salió la posibilidad que sea un… que le guste lo mismo que tiene él.

—Ahora sabemos que no lo es... Digo, respondió tu pregunta, ¿no? —reí, molestándola.

—¡Dios! Me muero de la vergüenza cada vez que recuerdo lo que le dije.

—Eso te pasa por ser metiche, ¿ya ves? —la piqué, ella me hizo un gesto gracioso con el rostro.

—Creo que debo dejar de ser así, pero es más fuerte que yo… ¡no lo hago a propósito! —Se justificó y sólo pude reír más—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta que tú también seas la primera pareja seria de él, eso quiere decir que juntos descubrirán lo maravilloso que es el amor… y, además, no tendrás problemas con estúpidas ex o algo parecido.

Encogí mis hombros.

—Gracias a Dios —elevé mis manos al aire teatralmente.

—Tú que decías que eras la mala suerte en persona, ahora ha quedado demostrado lo contrario, ¿ves que tengo razón? —Sacudió la cabeza haciendo el típico gesto de «te lo dije»—. Me alegra que lo hayas conocido. A pesar de que es poco tiempo el que llevan juntos y que lo conozco, me da buena espina. Sé que serán muy felices juntos. Y también sé que eres especial para él, se nota y mucho.

Ambos hacíamos lo que podíamos para hacer creer que éramos una pareja feliz y enamorada, todo indicaba que lo estábamos haciendo muy bien. Otra vez sentí ese pinchazo de culpa por engañarla, se veía tan feliz por mí y yo le mentía en su propia cara. Suspiré pesadamente e intenté sonreírle con agradecimiento.

—Espera. —Alice clavó su vista en el reloj y la miré con extrañeza—. Tres… dos… uno. —Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Alice sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Ya ves? Demasiado puntual, eso habla bien de él. Más te vale que lo recibas como debe ser, no te preocupes por mí, miraré disimuladamente.

Sí, claro. Su concepto por «disimuladamente» era peor que el mío y eso es mucho decir.

—No se te ocurra espiar, ¿oíste?

—No lo haré, aún no estoy preparada para verte inspeccionar la boca de tu novio en HD. Dame un poco de tiempo a mí también. —Le rodé los ojos y me levanté del sofá. Fofi se puso en pie enseguida.

«Alerta, alerta, mi ojitos está en la puerta».

«¿Ahora haces rimas?».

«Ojitos saca todo lo bueno de mí. Estás tardándote, ¿por qué no apuras un poco en abrirle la puerta? Conoceremos a nuestros suegros hoy, duh».

«Suegros de mentira, que no se te olvide».

«Algún día serán de verdad, hazme caso».

Corté la comunicación con mi conciencia y me acerqué hasta la puerta para abrirle a Edward. Fofi movía la cola sin siquiera saber quién estaba detrás del pedazo de madera, su comportamiento seguía extrañándome. Tomé el picaporte con mi mano y abrí la puerta. Edward se encontraba del otro lado vistiendo semiformal: un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con los últimos botones sin abrochar, sus pies volvieron a estar fundados por sus zapatos negros aunque, esta vez, no había saco ni corbata.

—Hola —musitó, mirándome aunque noté su ceño fruncido—. Me preocupa un poco la seguridad del edificio, el conserje no estaba y la puerta se encontraba abierta, por eso decidí entrar y subir hasta aquí.

—¡Oh, sí! Peter lo hace todo el tiempo —encogí mis hombros, el ceño de Edward se frunció más—. Es un poco distraído, seguramente se fue a buscar algo que comer o, si no, fue a espiar a su amor imposible, la chica del 4A. Es toda una novela.

—Eso es peligroso, podría meterse cualquiera.

—Jamás pasó nada —volví a encoger mis hombros y me hice a un lado haciéndole entender a que pasara—. Alice está en la sala —le avisé por las dudas, en voz baja.

Me elevé de puntitas de pies y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla; desde aquí, Alice no tenía visión de nada y me prometió que no espiaría, por eso no me preocupé en tomar mi papel de falsa novia. Fofi se paró en dos patas utilizando la pierna izquierda de Edward de sostén haciendo que él se agachara hasta su altura, tomándola en brazos. Otra vez volví a sorprenderme cuando Fofi pasó su lengua por su mejilla.

«Perra suertuda, ¡yo también quiero!».

—Hola, bonita —la saludó riendo y separándola un poco cuando quiso volver a lamer su rostro—. Es una perrita muy linda —agregó mirándome.

—Y misteriosamente le agradas mucho —respondí.

—Ella también me agrada a mí —agregó con una sonrisa—. ¿Ya estás lista?

Oh, oh… otra vez los nervios no, por favor.

—Claro, busco lo que me falta y vamos. —Luché mucho porque mi voz saliera normal, creo que lo logré. Edward asintió y le pasé la mano para que la estrechara junto a la suya; cazó al instante que lo hacía porque debía saludar a mi mejor amiga.

Caminamos hasta la sala y Alice sonrió abiertamente cuando nos vio llegar tomados de la mano. Dejó su computadora a un lado y se paró para saludar a Edward; esta vez, él fue el primero que dejó un beso en su mejilla. Al parecer había comprendido que era nuestro método para saludar a los demás.

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Edward —le dijo mi mejor amiga. Edward asintió haciéndole entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Le indiqué que se sentara mientras terminaba de coger mis cosas; él así lo hizo y Fofi trepó a su regazo, mientras hablaban de no sé qué con Alice. Me acerqué al buró y tomé mi celular y las llaves del departamento, saqué algunos dólares y los coloqué en mi bolsillo, junto a mi documento. Oficialmente, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Ovnis, yo sé que existen, ¿por qué no me eligen para llevarme junto a ustedes? Pueden devolverme cuando lo crean necesario. Intentaré no molestar mucho, aunque no puedo asegurar nada.

«No, no… nada de eso señorita. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Ya estamos en el baile, Isabella, debemos bailar».

Suspiré pesado sin tener qué retrucarle a Amanda, ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. No podía echarme atrás ahora, claro que no, mucho menos después de presentar a Edward con Alice y, además, Tanya también me había visto con él. Vamos, Bella tú puedes hacerlo. Confianza, confianza.

—Ya estoy lista —le avisé a Edward. De un brinco se paró y se acercó a mi lado rápidamente, abrazándome por la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de Alice.

—Se ven muy lindos juntos. —Nos halagó mi mejor amiga mirándonos con los ojos iluminados. Si hubiese sido por ella, hubiese comenzado una sesión fotográfica en cualquier momento.

Nos despedimos de Alice y rápidamente nos dispusimos a irnos, claro que eso fue cuando Fofi soltó la pierna de Edward. Perrita loca. Bajamos los dos pisos por las escaleras —obviamente—, y nos montamos al coche de Edward. En el viaje fuimos charlando del día de cada uno, la empresa Cullen estaba cerrando un acuerdo importante con los proveedores de China y eso indicaba que el proyecto del auto nuevo estaba muy cerca de concretarse. Me encantaba escucharlo hablar del trabajo, se notaba que era algo que le apasionaba.

La casa de los padres de Edward quedaba a las afueras de New York, aunque tampoco era muy lejos de mi departamento, sólo a unos veinte minutos en auto. Jamás había estado en esta zona de la ciudad, pues era la zona residencial y, siendo sincera, no había pisado por aquí jamás en todos estos años que llevaba viviendo acá.

Edward detuvo el coche frente a un portón de rejas negras muy altas y éste tenía escrito arriba un enorme cartel que decía «Cullen», supongo para que no hubiera dudas de que era su casa… o casota, mejor dicho. Apenas leí ese cartel, mi pulso salió disparado. En todo el camino me había concentrado para intentar _olvidarme_ a donde nos dirigíamos, y había funcionado un poco, la charla entre los dos me había ayudado bastante. Pero, ahora, como ya estábamos aquí, era difícil mantener mi mente ocupada con otra cosa.

—¿Puedes tranquilizarte? —pidió Edward, mientras hacía que el auto traspasara las rejas para seguir el camino de piedras beige que nos llevaba a la entrada de la gran vivienda. Me llamó la atención el paisaje verde que había por todos lados, no era muy fácil encontrar este tipo de plantación por el centro de la ciudad, obviando el Central Park, por supuesto.

—Puf, pero si estoy tranquila —mentí, horriblemente.

—Avísale a tu hombro y a tu pie, ¡no has dejado de moverlos en todo el camino! —¿Era tan notorio mi problema con los tics nerviosos? Mierda.

—No puedo manejarlo, ¿okay? —rezongué—. Tú lo tienes más fácil que yo, amigo. Tú ya conoces a tu familia, yo no sé con qué puedo encontrarme.

Apagó el motor y supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y perfiló su cuerpo hacia el mío.

—Yo también estoy nervioso, ¿bien? Intento disimularlo porque uno de los dos tiene que ser el que tranquilice al otro. Jamás había traído a una chica a casa, siquiera lo tenía en mis planes… pero más allá de mi inexperiencia en todo esto, sé que todo saldrá bien.

Me quité el cinturón y me recosté en el respaldo del asiento cerrando mis ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —pregunté, moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirarlo.

—Justamente por lo que acabo de decirte. Eres la primera muchacha que pisa esta casa, eres mi primera novia en fines prácticos y porque piensan que eres especial para mí. ¿Quieres alguna razón más? Mi madre pensó toda mi vida que sería el hijo solitario, hoy le estoy demostrando que no será así. Sé que mintiendo no es la mejor manera, pero al menos la haré feliz hoy.

Suspiré profundo, él tenía toda la razón. Basta de inseguridades. Iría allí y me mostraría como soy, no tenía que fingir en eso. Únicamente intentaría no quedar como una loca parlanchina al primer momento para no asustarlos de entrada y poder darles una buena primera impresión. Si les gustaba bien y, si no, también.

—¿Algo primordial que tenga que saber?

Edward sonrió, hasta lo noté un poco más tranquilo.

—Serás algo así como un milagro viviente —rodó sus ojos y reí—, la heroína de la historia. Te preguntarán por todo, les hablé de ti, pero seguramente querrán saber más. No tienes que fingir mucho, salvo lo acordado. Muéstrate tal y como eres… es normal que te sientas un poco incómoda al principio. Les he dicho que intenten no ofuscarte, pero son medios exagerados y…

—Respira —le avisé y él sonrió apenado—. No te preocupes, podremos con el segundo acto. Tú has salido ileso del primer encuentro con Alice, supongo que yo podré hacerlo también.

Inspiró profundo y desordenó sus cabellos.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí.

—¿Tengo que llamarte de alguna manera en especial, ya sabes: cuchi-cuchi, cielito lindo, amorcito, terrón de azúcar, corazón, chu, pichunchito?

—Por favor, no —respondió rápidamente.

—¡Uf! Menos mal —me relajé—. Odio esos apodos que se ponen, ¿por qué no pueden llamarse por su nombre?

—¿Muestra de cariño?

—Supongo, aunque si yo quiero a alguien voy a decirle «te quiero», no llamarlo de alguna manera extraña para que sepa que lo quiero.

—Quizás se da en algún momento especial —encogió sus hombros—. Por mi parte, me gusta más «voz de pito», ¿qué dices? —se burló ¡en mi cara!

—Voz de pito te quedará a ti cuando _accidentalmente_ una rodilla choque en tus genitales. Sigue jodiéndome nomás. —Batí mis pestañas aunque mi penosa amenaza no sirvió de nada, pues sólo conseguí hacerlo reír más.

Bajamos del coche y unimos nuestras manos apenas llegué a su lado. Ahora fui capaz de mirar detenidamente todo lo que me rodeaba. Solté un silbido bajo. La familia Cullen sabía cómo vivir. De afuera, la casa era completamente hermosa, imaginaba que por dentro sería el sueño de cualquier persona. Contaba con dos pisos, tenía una arquitectura moderna, minimalista y contemporánea, a pesar de que era bastante sencilla —dentro de lo que cabía, por supuesto— poseía algunos detalles que la hacía única. Muchos ventanales distribuidos por todas las paredes beige de granito. Realmente una exquisitez de hogar.

ET, quizás este es el momento en el que apareces y me llevas. ¿Dale?

«Déjate de payasadas, ningún extraterrestre te llevará. Seguridad y actitud. Tú puedes con esto».

«Deséame suerte».

«La suerte es para los mediocres, ¡éxitos!».

Nos paramos justo detrás de la puerta y Edward la abrió con su llave. Al abrirse, sentí que con ello comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida. ¿En qué lío me había metido? ¿Por qué no opté por seguir con mi vida completamente ordinaria y aburrida? Después de todo vivía bien, o sea, era molesto que todos me recriminaran por la vida que elegí tener, pero supongo que había aprendido a vivir con ello... quizás unos años más no hacían la diferencia. ¿O quizás sí?

«¡Oh, sí! Era tan divertido que todos opinaran de ti. ¡Hurra! "¿Cuándo el novio? No puede ser que no te guste nadie, alguien debe haber. ¿Andas en algo por fin? Tengo un amigo para presentarte." ¿Te suenan todas esas frases? ¡Nos volvieron locas! Déjame de joder con esas blasfemias, esto es lo mejor que has podido hacer».

«Es verdad, no era divertido. Debo darte la razón».

«Soy la voz sabia de tu conciencia, no lo olvides».

Saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones y apreté la mano de Edward, él me miró, sonrió y me devolvió el gesto. Se notaba igual o más nervioso que yo, sin embargo, intentaba tranquilizarme de cualquier manera. Se lo agradecí internamente.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Sí —reí un poco por mi mentira.

—Eres muy buena mentirosa —bromeó.

—Debo serlo, hoy más que nunca.

Asintió y volvió a darme un apretón de manos. Dimos el primer paso para traspasar la puerta y empezar con el circo de una vez por todas. Apenas la cerró, pude ver miles de ojos puestos en nosotros. Está bien exagero, no eran miles, sino ¿cinco pares? La verdad, me asusté un poco viendo cómo todos esos ojos se posaban en nosotros. Sus rostros eran muy aterradores… algo así como ese payaso loco que te persigue con un cuchillo. Ugh.

—¿Por qué están mirándonos de esa forma? Parecen IT, el payaso asesino —le murmuré a Edward en el oído—. Me dan un poco de miedo.

Vi como apretaba sus labios para no reír.

—Recuerda que eres un milagro hecho mujer —susurró cerca de mi oído.

Claaaro. Ahora me quedo más tranquila. Edward carraspeó fuertemente, pero parecía que éramos un lindo espectáculo que ver, pues ninguno de los cinco presentes en aquella hermosa sala, cubierta de luz, de espacio y de elegancia, nos quitaban los ojos de encima. Me empezaba a sentir un poco incómoda, sobre todo porque me daban un poco de miedo.

—Hola —saludó Edward, pero nadie respondió, sino que mantuvieron su vista clavada en nosotros.

Edward me había hablado bastante de su familia, aunque nunca había mencionado que tenían caras de aterradores psicópatas compulsivos parecidos a esos precarios personajes de películas de terror en donde los sujetos aparecen de la nada y en plena oscuridad. Creo que hoy no podría dormir, me sentía la protagonista de alguna película barata de miedo.

—¿No piensan hablar? —volvió a decir Edward y parece que esas fueron las palabras mágicas que se necesitaron para quitar del letargo a los presentes. Uf, menos mal, yo ya estaba buscando la puerta más cercana para escapar. Ahora, todos parecían más amables, nada de payasos ni psicópatas. Todo un alivio.

El primero en dar un paso al frente fue su padre: Carlisle. Un hombre que parecía ser serio, pero tenía una mirada amigable. Desde mi posición, no era capaz de ver el color de sus ojos pero se notaba que eran claros, ¿quizás azules, o verdes como los de Edward? Su cabello era de color castaño y su rostro se mantenía sereno.

—Hola, hijo —lo miró y le sonrió. Sus ojos volaron hacia a mí y me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa—. Bella, bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Edward apretó mi mano y creí haber visto crecer la sonrisa de su madre.

—Buenas noches, gracias por invitarme —musité, tímidamente.

—¡Habla! —exclamó alguien y pronto mis ojos volaron hacia el otro hombre presente. Si mal no recuerdo se trata del hermano mayor de Edward: Emmett.

—¡Emmett, compórtate! —lo reprendió la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Ya. Dejen de comportarse tan extraño, ¿qué pensará Bella de nosotros? —dijo la madre de Edward, su voz sonaba muy amable. Pronto, se acercó a nosotros y tomó mi mano libre entre las suyas. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con dulzura y sonrió moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello sedoso y cobrizo se balanceara al compás de sus movimientos. Me tranquilicé cuando supe que no tenía cara de bruja, mucho menos una verruga en su nariz—. Siento que nos hayamos quedado como estatuas vivientes, es que no estamos acostumbrados a que Edward traiga a una mujer para presentarnos. Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, mi hijo nos habló mucho de ti.

—Gracias, también es un gusto para mí —respondí, sonriéndole.

—Menos mal que te conoció —secundó el hermano de Edward, aproximándose un poco a nosotros—. Ya comenzaba a llamarlo solterón, hasta pensé en comenzar a comprarle los gatos. —Escuché a Edward chasquear la lengua. Ahora me daba cuenta que no fui la única que sufrió de esos chistes malos acerca de la soltería y los pobres gatos.

Emmett poseía una contextura mucho más grande que la de Edward. Medía unos centímetros más y se notaba que adoraba el gimnasio, pues tenía un cuerpo más musculoso y se notaba trabajado. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y tenía una linda sonrisa contagiosa, se le marcaban los hoyuelos en las mejillas y su cabello era mucho más oscuro que el de sus padres o hermano.

—Soy Emmett y adoro los abrazos —sacudió su cabeza—. No, eso no era así. Discúlpame, es que mi hija me hace ver películas de Disney todo el santo día. Vamos otra vez, soy Emmett y tú, Bella.

¡Oigan! ¿Cómo se suponía que me presentaría ahora?

—Emmett no eres gracioso si es eso lo que quieres pretender —murmuró Edward, con tono de reproche.

—¡Hey! No planeo espantar a tu novia, sólo estoy disfrutando el momento de conocer a mi cuñada. Mi primer cuñada en treinta y un años, ¡todo un reto, hermano!

Le di un apretón de manos a Edward —sí, aún no las habíamos separado, supongo que era un método para apoyarnos mutuamente—, haciéndole entender que su hermano no me incomodaba, sino todo lo contrario, me parecía un hombre muy simpático.

—Un gusto en conocerte a ti también, Emmett. Edward me habló mucho de ustedes —reconocí. Eso era una absoluta verdad, desde hacía dos semanas no parábamos de intentar resumir nuestras vidas para que pudiésemos aparentar que nos conocíamos muy bien.

—Espero que sólo haya dicho la verdad —le sonrió a su hermano. Los padres de Edward seguían mirándonos como embelesados—. Oh, espera que te presente a mi familia.

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y trajo a su esposa e hija con él. La niña se escondió detrás de su madre, supongo que mi presencia la hacía sentir un poco tímida.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó la mujer—. Soy Rosalie, creo que repetiré lo que todos están diciendo, es un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí, aceptando la mano que me ofrecía.

Rosalie era una mujer muy bonita. Tenía unos ojos marrones hermosos y muy expresivos, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros de un color castaño oscuro. A simple vista, no parecía una mala mujer, quizás un poco reservada, pero acababa de conocerla y no podría decirlo con exactitud.

—¡Titoooo! —exclamó la pequeña niña y saltó hacia los brazos de Edward, saliendo del escondite detrás de las piernas de su madre.

Mi falso novio soltó mi mano y comenzó a llenar la cara de besos de su pequeña sobrina, elevándola por los aires. La niña era completamente hermosa. Su cabello rizado era de un color castaño oscuro aunque en sus puntas el color del cabello se iba aclarando. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, iguales a su padre. Además, tenía unos cachetes hermosos que te incitaban al canibalismo.

—Hola, mi hermosa Caroline —la saludó, sin cesar sus besos por todo el pequeño rostro de la niña—. Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

La niña clavó sus ojos en los míos y me salió sonreírle. No tenía experiencia con los niños, de hecho, jamás había tenido alguna interacción con pequeños antes, pues en mi familia no había ninguno.

—Tito, ¿ella es Bella? —le preguntó en voz baja, aunque todos fuimos capaz de escucharla.

Edward le sonrió y besó su frente.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

—¿Eres Bella? —preguntó la niña.

—Ajá, ¿tú eres Caroline?

—Sí —sonrió—. Eres muy bonita.

—¡Oh, gracias! Tú eres mucho más bonita que yo. —La niña me sonrió y me cayó bien al instante. Por un momento temí por no ser de su agrado. Se notaba que Edward la quería mucho y que el cariño era recíproco entre ambos.

La niña se bajó de los brazos de Edward y enseguida se colgó aúpa de su padre. Sentí el brazo de Edward enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura, palmeé un poco su brazo dándole a entender que todo estaba saliendo bien y que mis nervios, al menos por el momento, comenzaban a dispersarse. Mi primera impresión de su familia era realmente buena, eso era bueno, ¿verdad?

—La cena está servida —nos avisó Esme sin quitar sus ojos emocionados y felices de la pareja más mentirosa de toda la ciudad. Ah, sí, estoy hablando de nosotros dos—. Espero que te guste la carne asada, Bella. Mi hijo ha cocinado con mucho gusto para ti.

Miré a Edward alzando una ceja.

—No fui yo —elevó sus hombros.

—El chef profesional soy yo, cuñada. —Mis ojos volaron a Emmett—. Edward sólo aprendió del mejor.

Vaya… los hijos cocineros, ¡qué buena onda!

Despacio, todos nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia el comedor. Ahora podía analizar tranquilamente la casa, realmente era hermosa. La sala era enorme, con miles de ventanales que dejaban ver el hermoso patio que tenían detrás. La decoración variaba en los tonos marrones, haciendo que todo se vea muy cálido y acogedor.

Caminamos por la sala hasta dar con la entrada al comedor, aunque sólo pude espiar, pues Edward me sostuvo para evitar que sigamos a su familia. Cuando ellos no estuvieron muy cerca de nosotros, me volteó haciendo que quedemos mirándonos.

—Todo va saliendo bien, ¿cierto? —Asentí, dibujando una sonrisa sincera. Esa era la realidad, no me sentía incómoda—. Ahora va a llegar el tiempo de preguntas…

—¡Hey! —lo calmé. Mis nervios habían aplacado, pero parece que los suyos resurgían—. Tengo todo el libreto estudiado, no fallaré. Lo prometo.

—Sé que no lo harás, es sólo que tengo miedo que te incomoden. —Revolvió sus cabellos con impaciencia—. Precisamente hoy no están actuando de forma normal. No sé qué les pasa.

—Esto es tan nuevo para ellos como para nosotros, es normal que no se comporten con normalidad —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo nada con qué compararlo, pero supongo que así debe ser. ¿Vamos para allá, compañero?

En su rostro volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa de lado.

—Vamos, compañera. —Me pasó la mano y volvimos a entrelazar nuestros dedos. Cada vez más fácil, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser extraño.

Pasamos el umbral de la puerta y todos nos esperaban sentados en la mesa. Pude ver una sonrisa pícara en los labios del hermano de Edward. Nos sentamos en las sillas libres, justo frente a mis nuevos cuñados falsos y a la pequeña Caroline.

—Se tardaron tortolitos —susurró Emmett, llevándose una copa de vino blanco a la boca.

—Ya deja en paz a tu hermano, Emmett —dijo Carlisle, regañándolo. Emmett sonrió aunque nos guiñó un ojo. Disimulé mi sonrisa tomando un poco del delicioso vino.

Esme y Rosalie sirvieron los platos, sin dejarme a que ayudara. Finalmente todos tuvimos nuestros platos llenos de comida y mi apetito se abrió al instante. La cena tenía una pinta deliciosa: carne asada con puré de calabaza y patatas, junto a alguna salsa de verduras que se veía exquisita.

—Me hubiese gustado poder preparar la cena de esta noche, Bella —dijo Esme, llamando mi atención—. Pero la última vez que intenté hacerlo, tuvimos que gastar dos matafuegos.

Sin quererlo comencé a reír.

—Es una anécdota graciosa, sí —prosiguió, sonriéndome con ternura—. Jamás me he llevado bien con la cocina y eso que he intentado poder hacerme amiga, pero no resultó ni ahora, ni antes. Menos mal que tengo a mis tres hombres que pudieron hacer que esta familia no muera de hambre.

—Mi padre, mi hermano y yo hemos tenido que aprender a cocinar a la fuerza —Edward continuó con la historia—. Recuerdo que mi padre era el que nos dejaba la comida preparada en el refrigerador para que la calentemos y comamos, mientras él debía trabajar. Mi madre se sentía muy mal por no poder alimentarnos con sus comidas caseras.

—Luego mi padre me pasó las recetas y fui el mejor de los tres —agregó Emmett, sonriendo con orgullo—. ¿Te gusta la cena?

Asentí antes de responder.

—Está exquisita —musité, limpiando mi boca.

—¿Te gusta la cocina a ti? —preguntó Esme.

Sabía que el cuestionario sólo acababa de comenzar. Disimuladamente, Edward palmeó mi mano que sostenía el tenedor, le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba preparada para responder el cuestionario. Libreto ensayado y archivado. Memoria no me falles, por favor.

—Sí, de hecho, me encanta cocinar —respondí con naturalidad—. En casa, con Alice nos turnamos para hacerlo; desde chica sé preparar platos no muy elaborados, en casa mamá era la que se encargaba de ello y yo disfrutaba verla en acción. Luego fui creciendo y me animé a tomar el mando cuando ella no estaba.

—Edward nos comentó que no eres de aquí —continuó Esme, todos los demás nos escuchaban con atención.

—Nací en Tacoma, una ciudad del estado de Washington —volví a responder—. Aunque luego de la separación de mis padres, me mudé junto a mi madre a Jacksonville a los cinco años, allí conocí a mi mejor amiga, Alice. Y cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años y ambas fuimos aceptadas en la misma Universidad, decidimos mudarnos aquí. Desde ese entonces, vivimos juntas en un lindo apartamento.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, terminando de relatar un corto resumen de mi vida.

—¿Sigues estudiando en la Universidad? —Esta vez, el padre de Edward fue el que preguntó.

—Estoy en el último semestre —dije, con orgullo—. Estudio licenciatura en Literatura.

—¡Oh, qué lindo! —Exclamó Esme—. Adoras los libros, supongo.

—Son una parte muy importante en mi vida. —Es más, no sé qué haría sin ellos. ¿Dónde soñaría sino?

—¿Leíste la Cenicienta? —Miré a Caroline, quien me miraba con una mueca tímida.

—Sí, aunque ese me lo leyó mi papá cuando era como tú —le sonreí con dulzura.

—Mi papi también me lee. —Miró a su papá y éste le dio un beso en la manito—. Es mi favorita.

—También era la mía cuando era pequeña. —Volví a sonreírle.

«¡Vaya! Te estás llevando bastante bien con la chiquilla. Y yo que pensé que eras el Grinch de los niños».

«Yo también estoy asombrada, no es tan difícil ser amable con ella. Además, es una ternurita».

«Gánate a la mocosa, así puedes cazar al tío».

«¿De qué hablas?».

«Ay, novatas, novatas. Nada, tú sólo sigue haciendo bien el papel. No eches nada a perder».

—¿Trabajas? —Apa, eran peor que Alice. Sonreí y me acomodé mejor en la silla, volviendo al mundo real para responderle a Carlisle.

—En una biblioteca, a medio tiempo —volví a responder con tranquilidad—. Me gusta la independencia que el empleo me otorga, tuve suerte en entrar allí.

Carlisle y Esme se dieron una miradita y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Escuché un suspiro escapar de los labios de mi falso novio, parecía muy nervioso. Toqué su antebrazo sin darme cuenta, desvió su vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Dejen de atacar con preguntas a mi pobre cuñada —dijo Emmett, haciendo que sonriera—. Yo quiero ir a la parte interesante, ¿cómo conociste a mi hermano?

—Te he contado la historia mil veces, Emmett —reprochó Edward.

—Pero quiero ver el punto de vista femenino. Es bueno saber ambas partes.

Tomé todo lo que quedaba de mi copa y respiré hondo. Aquí venía parte del show. Sentí todos los ojos puestos en mí y me concentré en no ruborizarme, y también en evitar a toda costa que mis tics nerviosos aparecieran.

—Fue un día bastante extraño. Había discutido con mi mejor amiga por alguna estupidez, seguramente, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarme para no seguir discutiendo con Alice. Mi lugar preferido es el Central Park, allí puedo disfrutar del viento, de la naturaleza, supongo que todo aquello es lo que me relaja. Me senté en una banca y dejé que mis pensamientos fluyeran, para ver qué era lo que estaba mal conmigo. —Rememoré ese día, con Alice nos habíamos dicho cualquier barrabasada—. Como por arte de magia, apareció Edward sentado en la misma banca que yo y, luego de que le dije algún disparate, probablemente, comenzamos a hablar y entablamos muy buena química al instante, supongo que eso fue lo que me llevó a aceptar…

Me callé abruptamente cuando sentí que todos me miraban con mezcla de asombro y diversión. Palmeé mi frente y miré a Edward, él sólo me sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la mía. Para los demás sería un gesto cariñoso, aunque yo sabía que intentaba que no me sintiera incómoda por todas las miradas puestas en mí y por mi ataque de lengua suelta.

—Respira —susurró en tono divertido.

Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta cinco rápidamente. Otra vez soltando el pico sin siquiera parar un segundo en tomar una bocanada de aire. ¡Bravo, Bella! Y yo que no quería quedar como la habladora compulsiva.

«Siempre lo mismo… loca parlanchina».

—¡Vaya! Jamás había escuchado a nadie hablar a esa velocidad —Emmett cortó el silencio penoso, para mí, que se instaló en la mesa—. Hermanito, ¿cómo haces para seguirle el hilo?

Me encogí en mi lugar apenada.

—Es cuestión de acostumbrarse. —Sin esperarlo, Edward besó mi mejilla haciendo que mi cara ardiera de pura vergüenza—. Me encanta cuando hace eso, es sumamente adorable.

Genial, ahora mi ataque de pico suelto era adorable. ¡ET puedes venir por mí ahora!

—Lo siento —musité, concentrándome en evitar que mi rostro siguiera rojo—. Es sólo que cuando dejo que las palabras fluyan, no me doy cuenta y termino hablando a la velocidad de la luz. Intento evitarlo pero, simplemente, no puedo.

—Oh, querida… no tienes que disculparte. Es lindo escuchar la otra cara de la historia, Edward no es tan expresivo cuando relata algo y mucho más reservado. Estuvimos bastante tiempo para saber qué nos ocultaba, no fue fácil enterarnos que por fin había conocido a una muchacha encantadora. —Miró a su hijo con ternura—. Es bueno que hayas llegado tú para cambiar un poco su ritmo, ¿sabes?

Le sonreí y luego miré a Edward, quien mantenía sus ojos divertidos en los míos. «Voz de pito» moduló en sus labios y entrecerré mis ojos. Ya me vengaría de esto. Le sonreí batiendo mis pestañas. Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

—¡Ay, el amor! —exclamó Rosalie mirándonos con dulzura, cortando nuestro momento de charla silenciosa—. Los primeros meses son los mejores, son etapas de descubrimiento permanente. ¿Cuánto es que ya llevan juntos, chicos?

—Tres meses.

—Tres meses y medio.

Ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo y todos nos quedaron mirando con una ceja alzada. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada de cautela. Esos detalles no podían confundirse. Un error muy estúpido.

—Un poquito más de tres meses —corrigió rápidamente mi falso novio.

—Aprovecha que es poco tiempo para aprendértelo, hermano —le dijo Emmett—. Luego te regañan porque no recuerdas los aniversarios. ¡Como si fuera fácil! Las mujeres tienen fecha para todo, ¿cómo pretenden que recordemos hasta la fecha del primer beso?

Todos en la mesa reímos. El comentario había sido muy chistoso.

—¿Tú recuerdas el nuestro? —le preguntó su esposa.

Emmett palideció y reprimí una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Alguien quiere postre? —preguntó sonriente, se acercó a su esposa y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Los primeros meses de la pareja son sumamente geniales, disfrútenlo chicos —agregó Esme. La sonrisa que nos brindó desde un principio jamás se borró de sus labios—. ¿Quieren comer el postre aquí o en la sala?

—¡En la sala! —chilló la pequeña Caroline y se decidió al instante que nos movilizaríamos hacia la sala a degustar el postre.

De a poco, nos fuimos levantando mientras aparecía una muchacha que ayudaba en la limpieza de la casa. Me sorprendió no verla antes. Juntó los platos sucios y se fue junto a Esme hacia la cocina. Edward me tomó por la cintura y me guió hacia la sala.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró en mi oído.

—Todo bien, sí —le sonreí—. La verdad, me esperaba una familia más estructurada, pero todos son sumamente geniales y simpáticos.

—Le has agradado a todos —agregó con una sonrisa—. Sólo se comportan así cuando se sienten cómodos. Hasta Caroline ya te tiene un cariño especial, eso es asombroso.

«¡Esooo!».

—¿Caroline es como Fofi?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Que si hay alguien que no le gusta, muestra los dientes —sonreí.

—Definitivamente, mi sobrina tiene un parecido a Fofi —rió un poco.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para buscar a algún miembro de su familia, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando no encontré a nadie junto a nosotros en el comedor. Nos habían dejado solos.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—¿No los ves? —Edward rodó los ojos y despeinó un poco más sus cabellos—. Disimuladamente, nos han dejado solos para vernos juntos. Puedo sentir las miradas de todos puestas en nosotros.

Ahora que él lo decía, yo también sentía esas miradas perdidas por algún sitio.

—Creo que este es el momento en que debo besarte —musitó, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Asintió, tras un largo suspiro.

—Mi madre se ha escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina —murmuró con los ojos en blanco—. Mi padre, hermano y cuñada están pegados en el umbral de la sala, esperando por este momento. Sé que si no te beso, mi madre misma se encargará de juntar nuestras cabezas y obligarnos a hacerlo.

«Amo a Esme, ¡ídola!».

—Okay —suspiré—. Hagámoslo.

Edward sonrió.

—Cada vez que dices eso, siento que estoy cerrando algún contrato.

—No sé si un contrato o no, pero nosotros tenemos un trato. Ahora bésame, y vamos a la sala. No debe ser normal que una pareja de tres meses de noviazgo, discuta un simple beso.

Él rodó sus ojos y bajó su rostro hacia el mío. Me elevé de puntitas y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros para luego ubicarlas en su nuca, intentando parecer lo más natural posible. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, mientras nuestros labios se encontraban muy tímidamente. Cerré mis ojos y ladeé un poco mi cabeza, aceptando sus labios con suavidad.

Todavía podía sentir los ojos de todos en nosotros y hasta me pareció haber escuchado una risita de niño detrás de mí. Nuestros labios se movieron con suavidad y firmeza; debíamos lograr que creyeran que todo lo nuestro era una realidad. Si bien nos habíamos besado unas pocas pero muchas veces a la vez, comparando el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, aún sentía que todo era extraño, es decir, apenas llevábamos conociéndonos unas dos semanas; fingir que llevábamos más de tres meses de relación no era fácil. Si bien teníamos bastante confianza, todavía éramos prácticamente desconocidos y no podía evitar sentirme un poco nueva en este contexto también.

«Siempre está la posibilidad de practicar y practicar todo el tiempo. Yo no me opondré».

El beso duró unos pocos instantes, tampoco debíamos abusar, pues era una casa de familia. Si bien fue más bien un beso inocentón, estábamos seguros que al menos iba a servir para que no quedaran dudas que éramos una pareja de verdad. Lentamente, Edward se separó de mí y me miró.

—Creo que fue bastante convincente —murmuró, sonriendo de lado.

«Si quedan dudas podemos darte otro beso. ¿Verdad, Bellita?».

«Cállate, Amanda».

«Grrr, siempre la misma. Aguafiestas».

—¿Vamos a la sala?

Asentí y fuimos juntos hasta el cuarto contiguo al comedor. Al llegar, todos nos miraban muy sonrientes, aunque el que más feliz que se mostraba era el padre de Edward. Emmett tenía en el rostro pintado un cartel luminoso que daba a entender que buscaría el momento perfecto para molestar a su hermano más chico.

—Acomódense chicos, el postre no tarda en llegar. —Carlisle nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos ubiquemos en los cómodos sillones.

—Parece que Edward tiene ganas de otro tipo de postre —musitó Emmett, en modo bromista.

Mis ojos se abrieron y tragué un gran sorbo de agua para evitar que me agarrara un ataque de tos. Edward fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, aunque Emmett parecía muy satisfecho por molestarlo. Algo me decía que había estado esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué otro postre, papi? —le preguntó Caroline, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

«Del mismo que quiero yo».

—Papi dice tonterías, cariño. —Rosalie le besó la frente a su hija, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a su esposo.

—¡Emmett! —Lo regañó Esme, entrando a la sala, seguida de la chica que había juntado la mesa, sosteniendo una bandeja con el postre—. Deja de decir boberías.

—Lo siento, sólo fue un… ¿pensamiento en voz alta?

Todos les rodaron los ojos, yo sólo sonreí. Emmett me caía muy bien, era muy simpático.

La muchacha que ayudaba a Esme con la limpieza, presentada como Rita, nos sirvió a cada uno una copa con frutillas con crema. Uno de mis postres favoritos. Comenzamos a comer mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales. Parecía que el largo cuestionario hacia la supuesta novia de su hijo, ya había pasado.

—Has dado que hablar en toda la empresa, Bella —me dijo Emmett, lo miré con interés—. Hasta te han puesto un apodo.

—¿Un apodo? —pregunté. Mi vista se desvió a Edward, no me había dicho nada.

—«Corredora olímpica» —respondió. Lo miré con una ceja alzada—. Me hubiese encantado ver como burlabas la seguridad del edificio, seguramente fue muy cómico.

—No lo fue, la verdad. —Claro que no, me persiguieron como una prófuga.

—La política de la empresa se basa en mantener el orden, la disciplina y tranquilidad —agregó Carlisle—. Siempre tenemos todo controlado… salvo que esta vez, no estuvimos preparados para recibir a una energética muchacha —continuó, dibujando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Suspiré. ET, ¿estás por ahí? ¡Quiero desaparecer de aquí!

—Aunque te lo agradezco, respirar un poco de aire fresco siempre viene bien —me aseguró, cuando notó mi incomodidad—. Además, fue el detonante para que mi hijo por fin decidiera que era tiempo de presentarte a la familia.

—Presentaría a Bella de todas formas, papá —Edward tomó mi mano y la apoyó sobre su pierna, con naturalidad. Intenté no mostrarme sorprendida—. Además, así es ella… siempre te sorprende.

Nos quedamos hablando algunas horas más, hasta que vi el reloj; ya se había hecho demasiado tarde. Sobre todo, sabiendo que mañana debía terminar muchos trabajos y comenzar a hacer mis resúmenes, ni hablar de continuar la historia que tenía bastante avanzada y olvidada en mi ordenador.

—Es un enorme placer haberte conocido, Bella. —Esme estrechó mi mano, tan sonriente como se mostró en toda la velada—. Ver a mi hijo así de feliz, es un privilegio. Me alegra que se hayan conocido. Espero verte pronto por aquí.

—Lo hará mamá, todas las veces que quieras —respondió Edward por mí, mientras me devolvía mi chaqueta y ayudaba a que me la colocara.

—Gracias por su hermosa acogida, yo también me alegro de haberlos conocido —agradecí de corazón. Me gané unas sonrisas de parte de todos.

Me despedí de todos los demás prometiendo que volvería pronto a hacerles una visita. También Rosalie y Emmett me ofrecieron una cena en su hogar. La pequeña Caroline se mostró muy feliz con la idea, y a mí no me quedó más opción que aceptar; claro que no estaba en mis planes rechazar la oferta, por supuesto.

—No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —respondí, mirando su perfil. Ya estábamos en camino para volver a mi apartamento—. Tienes una familia maravillosa, Edward.

—Lo son —sonrió y me miró unos instantes—. Hoy se mostraron más felices que de costumbre, supongo que ver al solterón de la mano de una chica, fue el impulsor de esa felicidad.

—Otra cosa que tenemos en común —comenté—. ¿No sientes que la presión es menor?

—Sin dudas —acordó—. Hemos hecho el mejor trato de nuestras vidas.

—Tú lo has dicho, amigo —palmeé su mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambios del auto—. Y eso que sólo es el comienzo…

Llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio y Edward aparcó el coche frente a la puerta. Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me lo quité, ya dispuesta a despedirme.

—De verdad, la pasé muy bien —dije—. Ha superado mis expectativas con amplio margen.

—También lo fue para mí. Les gustaste a todos desde que pusiste los pies en casa. No recordaba ver a mi madre tan sonriente, estoy seguro que hasta le habrá quedado dolor de mandíbula.

Reí sin poder controlarme.

—Será mejor que suba —Edward asintió—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bella, y gracias —me dio un beso en la mejilla y salí del coche.

—Somos un equipo —le guiñé un ojo y cerré la puerta del vehículo.

Al subir las escaleritas, Edward se despidió tocando la bocina del auto y me aproximé para entrar al edificio. Otro acto ya había concluido y estaba segurísima que éste había sido el más difícil que me tocaría. La familia de Edward era realmente muy cálida y simpática, un poco más reservados que la mía y mucho menos habladora y loca, pero eran muy amigables. No me hicieron sentir incómoda y eso se los agradecía infinitamente.

Hoy, podía dormir en paz.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me di cuenta que lo dejé olvidado allí desde que me había quitado el abrigo. Lo saqué y abrí mis ojos alarmada al ver casi sesenta llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Esto no es bueno, nada bueno. Algo temerosa, apreté el botón de aceptar el llamado y tuve que alejar el aparatito un poco de mi oreja cuando escuché los alaridos de mi progenitora desde el otro lado de la línea. Oh, oh.

—¡¿Cómo es eso que tienes novio?!

Rayos, ya se enteró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola, a todos! **Otra vez viernes :) Ya la familia Cullen se dio a conocer y parece que la noticia llegó a los oídos de Renée xDDDD, ya veremos que sucederá :P

Graaaaacias infinitas por el apoyo, chicas, en serio. No saben lo lindo que se siente saber que cuento con ustedes :) También agradezco sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Gracias! ^^ Como digo siempre, el grupo de Facebook está a su entera disposición, pidan unirse que todos son bienvenidos. Ahora también pueden contactarme en Twitter (me estoy modernizando lol), los links están en mi perfil de FF.

Isa, como siempre, gracias por hacer tu magia. Eres hermosa (L)

Nos leemos el próximo viernes, muuuuchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	7. Habemus novio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo siete:** **Habemus** **novio**

Continué sosteniendo el celular lo más alejado de mi oído mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a mi departamento. Por los alaridos de mi madre, estoy segura que no hacía falta poner en altavoz la llamada, pues hasta la escuchaban todos mis vecinos del edificio.

—¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco, mamá? —rogué, subiendo los últimos escalones.

—¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Tranquilizarme? Hemos hablado… cuándo, ¿ayer, antes de ayer, hace menos de dos días? Y no me has dicho nada de tu nueva relación, ¿por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Uf. Ahora se hacía la víctima. Mi madre no está bien, ahora veo a quién salí.

—¿Podemos ir despacio, por favor?

—¡Ese es el problema! —chilló del otro lado del teléfono. Quité las llaves de mi bolso, y suspiré profundamente. Adiós a la idea de dormir en paz—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque recién ayer fui capaz de decírselo a Alice —confesé. Ya no tenía sentido seguir postergando la notica, de todos modos, ya se había enterado—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—No te enojes con Alice —avisó rápidamente. Rodé los ojos, era obvio que sería ella—. La amenacé para que me lo dijera, yo sabía que algo me estabas escondiendo.

—¿Otra vez con las Barbies? —Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta del apartamento—. Eso es jugar sucio, Renée, sabes que ella adora esos bichos rubios.

—Es lo único que sigue funcionando… Me obligas a usar métodos extremos para enterarme las nuevas noticias de mi hija. Entonces… ¿es verdad?

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesita que teníamos en la entrada y me dirigí a la sala. Allí estaba Alice rodeada de sus apuntes y fotocopias de la facultad. Al verme, me puso carita de perro mojado. Le señalé el teléfono y sus labios formaron un puchero; juntó las palmas de sus manos y me rogó en silencio para que la perdonara por haber abierto su bocaza. Suspiré dramáticamente, esta vez, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Mi madre podía ser muy convincente a la hora de averiguar cualquier cosa que le importara, mucho más con Alice, ya que conocía muy bien su punto débil y no se molestaba en usarlo a su conveniencia. Ella sabía que la colección de Barbies de pequeña de mi mejor amiga era una adorada reliquia para ella.

«Muy maduro de su parte».

«¡Hey! No la culpes, yo también tengo muñecos».

«Es hora de que empieces a jugar con otros tipos de muñecos, Bellita… tú me entiendes».

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntar mi madre, trayéndome a la realidad.

Largué todo el aire de mis pulmones. Adiós a la paz que esperaba.

—Es verdad —respondí y, rápidamente, volví a alejar el aparato de mi pobre orejita.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó mi madre a todo pulmón.

Tenía la esperanza de que este día tardara sólo un poquito más, pero conociendo a mi madre, era obvio que eso no sucedería. Renée tiene un sexto sentido para enterarse de todo, aún no sé cómo lo hace, debe ser algo relacionado con la maternidad; creo que le dicen instinto maternal, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Quiero conocerlo! ¿Cuándo crees conveniente que vaya a New York?

Esa fue a la única pregunta que le tomé real atención.

—¡Alto, alto, alto! —exclamé, dejándome caer en el sofá—. Mamá, por favor, tranquilízate.

—Pero si estoy tranquila —chilló. Sí… claro, y los peces vuelan—. ¡Ay, no puedo creerlo! Mi pequeña bebé tiene novio, ¿oíste Phil? ¡Habemus novio!

—¿En serio, cielo? ¡Aleluya! —Oh, genial, ahora hasta Phil se ponía a chillar como niña. ¿Nada a mi alrededor puede funcionar con normalidad?

«Ehh… no».

Refregué mi rostro con mis manos. No, nada en mi vida es normal. Debía asumirlo de una vez. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿No piensas decir más nada? —preguntó.

—No sé qué quieras que diga, prácticamente no me estás dejando hablar.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¡Vamos, Bella, cuéntame!

—Su nombre es Edward, tiene veintiocho años y cumplimos tres meses de noviazgo hace poco —dije con voz monótona, repitiendo el libreto que ya había memorizado.

—¡Oh, pero qué lindo nombre! —Rodé los ojos; hubiese dicho lo mismo así se llamara Calcetín—. Cuéntame más… no me dejes con las ganas ahora. ¿Tres meses de relación? ¿Por qué hacerlo saber recién? ¡Desembucha!

Tras un suspiro pesado, repetí la misma historia que le había ofrecido a mi mejor amiga. Mi madre me interrumpía a cada rato, sobresaltándome con sus fuertes gritos. Mi pobre oreja seguramente sufriría las consecuencias más tarde. Cuando terminé con la historia relatada, y mi madre se mostró un poco satisfecha con la nueva información, comenzamos a discutir por su inminente idea de venir al departamento para poder conocer al «yerno». No hacía ni diez minutos que se enteraba que su hija tenía novio y ya lo llamaba de esa manera. ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo pensé que era buena idea fingir una relación? ¡Ahora estaba más hincha bolas que de costumbre!

«Siempre fue así de rompe bolas; no sé por qué te extraña tanto ahora».

«¡Está insoportable!».

«Vamos en la misma sintonía, cariño. Aguántala tú, es tu madre, ¿no?».

«Gracias, Amanda. Siempre tan linda conmigo».

«Cuando quieras».

—No tienes que venir mañana, mamá —repetí, retornando a la conversación. Su fuerte convicción en venir hacia aquí me estaba dando mucho miedo; conociéndola, era capaz de subirse al auto y manejar hasta acá ya mismo.

—Su familia ya te conoce, yo tengo el derecho de conocerlo también.

—¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo? —retruqué. Exhalé de puro alivio al disfrutar de algunos momentos de un poco de silencio. Mi oído también lo agradeció.

—E-Eh…

—¿Lo ves? Estás precipitando las cosas —repetí—. No puedes dejar todo y sólo venirte hasta aquí.

—Pero, Bella… quiero conocerlo.

—Lo sé. —Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Mi madre quedándose tranquila? Nunca—. Pero ahora es imposible.

—No, no es imposible y lo sabes —insistió—. Ven aquí, los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. ¡Quiero conocer a mi yerno!

Alice me miraba con lástima. Comencé a jalar mis cabellos de pura frustración. ¿Qué le diría a mi madre ahora? Era obvio que algo así pasaría, claro que me lo esperaba pero no tan pronto. Es decir, sólo llevábamos dos míseros días compartiendo a la población nuestra relación. Todavía no sé si estaba preparada para soltarle la bomba a toda mi familia. Evidentemente, mi madre soltó la bomba por ella sola y, como ahora ella sabía, debía contárselo a mi padre y a mi abuelita. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿En qué lío me he metido?

«_Tranquilización_, Bellita… tú puedes con todo, confío en ti».

«¿Tranquilización? ¿Existe esa palabra?».

«Sí en mi mundo, deja de corregirme y respóndele a la loca de atar de tu madre. ¡Uf! ¿Por qué no me tocó ser la conciencia de alguien más normal. Voy a pedir un reembolso».

Sacudí la cabeza y continué con la _amorosa_ charla con Renée.

—Mamá, los exámenes de la Universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina. No puedo tomarme el privilegio de irme así como si nada. Debo estudiar, debo preparar trabajos… no es sólo ir y ya. Entiéndeme, por favor…

—Te avergüenzas de mí, ¿es eso?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Pues me estás dando esa impresión.

Bufé cansinamente.

—¿Quieres conocerlo? Bien.

—¡Eso quería escuchar! —Imaginé que estaría aplaudiendo. Es más, lo hizo pues comencé a escuchar el ruido de palmas desde el otro lado.

—Pero déjame hablar con él antes, Edward también trabaja y no sé si puede tomarse días libres… ¡Ah!, y sólo será cuando mis exámenes terminen, es mi última oferta. Y cuidado con aparecerte por acá, porque me enojaré y mucho.

Hubo silencio un largo rato, hasta que un suspiro del otro lado de la línea me hizo entender que esta batalla, al menos, la había ganado.

—¿Nada de ir a visitarte?

—Ambas sabemos que tu llegada no será precisamente una visita.

—¿Ni un solo día?

—Mamá… —reproché.

—¡Está bien! Debía intentarlo, eres tan obstinada como tu padre —bufó—. Entonces… ¿me prometes que lo traerás aquí?

—Cuando ambos podamos, sí.

—No quiero que pasen cuatro años, ¿oíste?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No será mucho tiempo, mamá.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé —repetí.

—Te doy tres semanas, si no vienes para ese entonces, estaré allí sin falta. Hace tiempo no voy a visitarte. Te extraño, hija.

—Y también te extraño a ti —sonreí un poco—. Está bien, en menos de tres semanas estaremos allí, ¿contenta?

—Feliz por ti, mi pimpollito. —Oh, no, no esa palabra _cariñosa_, por favor—. Mi pequeño retoño está creciendo, ¡estoy tan feliz!

La charla se alargó unos minutos más y, finalmente, mi madre me dejó libre. Aunque no sería por mucho tiempo. Hasta que no fuera hacia su casa con Edward a mi lado, no me dejaría en paz. Me dejé caer en el sofá y coloqué una almohada encima de mi rostro. Hoy el día había sido de locos y muy agotador. Sólo quería ir a mi cama y tener sólo algunos momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Extraño mis días aburridamente aburridos.

—Lo siento… —musitó Alice con la voz completamente apagada. Quité mi cabeza de su escondite y la miré—. Fue mi culpa, perdón por abrir la boca…

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y creí que se echaría a llorar como una niña, por suerte eso no pasó. Tomó una de mis manos con las suyas y comenzó a balbucear torpes disculpas.

—No es tu culpa, Alice —intenté tranquilizarla.

—Sí, lo es —respondió—. Pero… pero… amenazó con cortarle el pelo a la Barbie Dentista, ¡eso era demasiado! ¡Es mi favorita!

Sonreí un poco, Alice y sus muñecas…

—Debo traérmelas aquí conmigo, tu madre es un peligro… —siguió diciendo—. Quiero que sepas que tú eres mucho más importante que las muñecas, es sólo que me vi entre la espada y la pared y me taré. Renée comenzó a hablar y hablar e hizo que me perdiera, preguntó por ti muchas veces y no me creía cuando le decía que no estabas aquí. Intenté hacerle creer que estabas con Tanya, pero obviamente no me creyó. Su estúpido sexto sentido otra vez hizo de las suyas y me enredó hasta sacar la información que quería saber. Lo siento… perdóname.

—Ya está Alice… —le sonreí, para hacerle entender que todo ya había pasado—. Después de todo, este día tenía que llegar.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Si alguien hubiese querido atacar mis libros, seguramente, hubiera actuado igual.

Encogí mis hombros y me levanté del sofá. Quería ponerme el pijama y un poco de tranquilidad. Fui hasta mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue colocarme el _remerón_ gigante que usaba para dormir y me quité el sostén. Oh sí, la libertad. Fui al baño y me preparé para dormir, estaba muy agotada. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que fingir me dejaría tan cansada? Al volver a la habitación, me encontré con Alice sentada en su cama, me miró y sonrió. Acaricié a Fofi, quien me hizo una fiesta cuando me recosté a su lado y abracé a mi pequeño unicornio.

—¿Qué tal la noche? ¿La suegra tenía una verruga?

Solté unas risitas.

—Ninguna verruga… y tampoco bruja —respondí con gracia—. Fueron todos muy simpáticos y me trataron bien. ¿Te comenté que Edward tiene una sobrina? A mí no se me dan mucho los niños, pero tendrías que haberla visto, ¡es una muñequita!

Alice escuchó atentamente toda mi travesía por la casa de la familia Cullen. La verdad, es que ahora que me ponía a pensar en el día de hoy, todo había salido muy bien. Nuestro trato iba en pompas de jabón… está bien, sólo habían pasado dos días desde que el show comenzó, pero conociendo mi buena suerte, era todo un récord. Estos días eran valiosos, quizás las pruebas de fuego que debíamos atravesar.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, te has estado haciendo problema por nada.

Asentí, debía darle la razón.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Bellita. Me hace muy feliz que todo esté resultando y… ahora que estamos teniendo esta conversación, debo sincerarme contigo.

Confesiones a la medianoche, ¡me gusta!

—Soy toda oídos.

—Edward me gusta para ti.

—¿Ha pasado la prueba? —pregunté, bromista.

—No del todo, pero puede ser —guiñó su ojo y reímos—. Me gustó verlos juntos, ayer, hoy… o bueno, técnicamente ayer porque ya ha pasado la medianoche. Pero, a donde quiero llegar es que, me gusta que demuestre formalidad contigo. Te llevó a conocer a su familia y, por lo que me has contado, les ha hablado mucho de ti a todos ellos.

—Supongo que es el indicado, ¿no? —Me sentí un poco mal por decir eso. Mentirle tan descaradamente a Alice no era lo mío; no se me hacía tan fácil hacerlo siempre y la culpabilidad golpeaba mi pecho.

—Eso sólo lo sabrás tú. Por el momento, sólo déjalo ser… el tiempo dirá qué es lo que pasará. —Ahogó un bostezo y se metió dentro de las sábanas—. Creo que voy a dormirme, el día ha sido demasiado largo. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Al —me despedí y apagó el velador de su lado.

Por mi parte, me abracé mejor a Flip, y Fofi se acurrucó a mi lado. Las palabras de Alice aún resonaban en mi cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de conocer a ese chico que estoy inconscientemente esperando… pero, ¿qué pasaría si lo conociera en vigencia de este trato descabellado? Ahora que me ponía analizar las cosas, jamás habíamos hablamos de la fecha de finalización del trato. ¿Cuánto tiempo fingiríamos? ¿Tres meses; cuatro, tal vez? ¿Cómo _romperíamos_ nuestra supuesta relación?

Definitivamente, esas serían las preguntas que le haría a Edward la próxima vez que nos veamos. Pero ahora, sólo necesitaba dormir. Mirando con culpa mi ordenador por no haber escrito el día de hoy cerré mis ojos y dejé que la inconsciencia me venciera. Habían sido muchas aventuras para sólo dos escasos días.

**.**

**.**

El viento chocaba en mi rostro y hacía que mis cabellos se balancearan en su dirección. El día estaba precioso y yo lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, junto a mi ordenador, mi libro y mi perrita, a la luz del sol de la mañana. Rara vez, disfrutaba de un domingo a la mañana como el de hoy, pues, habitualmente, duermo desparramada en la cama hasta las doce o una del mediodía. Si, lo sé, soy un perezoso, pero es _dormingo_. ¡Amo los domingos de vagancia!

«¿Quién no los ama? Son la octava maravilla del mundo».

Como me había desvelado, quizás por las demasiadas cosas nuevas que atravesaba, decidí que era un lindo día para disfrutarlo al aire libre. Y… ¿Qué mejor lugar que el Central Park para hacerlo? Había recogido mi ordenador, uno de mis libros favoritos, un termo de café y a Fofi, y había cruzado la acera para poder estar aquí, sentada en el césped debajo de un árbol. Sin dudas, era el mejor plan que se me hubiese ocurrido para un domingo.

La inspiración estaba tocando mi puerta y las palabras se escribían con naturalidad; realmente, que esto sucediera era jodidamente perfecto… y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Olvidarme por un rato de mi vida, últimamente agitada, me hacía bien para mantenerme cuerda, pues de lo contrario, estaría corriendo hasta el gran Cañón para que nadie me encontrara. Concentrada en mi escritura, no me di cuenta que Fofi había salido disparada hacia algún lugar. Sólo fui capaz de verla cuando corrió unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

—¡Fofi! —chillé a todo pulmón y salí disparada hacia la dirección a donde se fue, sosteniendo mi computadora en mi pecho.

Corrí y corrí siguiendo sus pasos, me tropecé unas cuantas veces y temí en otras caer de boca y romperme algún diente. Fofi fue bajando la intensidad de sus corridas y lo agradecí mentalmente, mi estado atlético era malísimo y no me quedaban muchas fuerzas para seguir corriendo a mi perrita traviesa. Me acerqué más hacia el lugar en donde estaba Fofi y me llevé una sorpresa al verla en brazos del muchacho de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Qué hacía él aquí a las ocho y media de la mañana?

«Salió el sol. ¡Hola, ojitos!».

Edward se mostraba desconcertado sosteniendo a Fofi en sus brazos, aunque no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando la perrita lamió todo su rostro, dándole el beso de los buenos días. Yo sólo me quedé a unos cuantos pasos, mirando la escena completamente confundida. Todavía no entendía la razón del _enamoramiento_ de Fofi para con Edward.

«Fofi es inteligente, deberías imitarla un poquito, lenta».

Mi falso novio miró para todos lados y se formó una sonrisa cuando sus ojos me encontraron. Levanté la mano saludándolo y él hizo lo mismo, comenzando a acercarse hacia mí. Si me había resultado raro verlo vestido informal, ahora era completamente extraño verlo vestir ropa de deporte. Se notaba que había estado corriendo, pues su remera se veía un poco transpirada y sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente sudada. Sin embargo, se veía fresco como una lechuga, como si estuviese acostumbrado a correr por el parque.

«Igual que tú, ¿no?»

Le rodé los ojos a Amanda, su sarcasmo me hartaba.

Finalmente, Edward llegó a mi lado y pude verlo más de cerca. Su rostro se veía alegre y sus ojos brillaban, haciendo que parezcan más verdes de los que ya eran.

—Buen día —saludó y se acercó despacio para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Sin dudas, no esperaba ser interceptado por una perrita tan temprano en la mañana de un domingo. ¿Te caíste de la cama?

—Algo parecido —reí—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sólo mi rutina de todas las mañanas, disfruto mucho de correr… me da cierta libertad. ¿Qué hacías?

—¿Antes de perseguir a Fofi y quedarme sin aliento por correrla?

—Sí, supongo —sonrió de lado.

—Leía. —No le diría que estaba escribiendo—. Y también aprovechaba el hermoso día de hoy, supongo que tomar un poco de sol viene bien. El médico me recomendó vitamina D —agregué, bromeando.

Edward sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo a acompañarte? Ya he terminado por hoy y no tenga prisa por volver al departamento.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar devuelta por el corto camino que había hecho corriendo. Edward dejó a Fofi sobre el césped y ella comenzó a trotar alrededor de nosotros, rodeándonos en círculos y dando pequeños brinquitos hasta que llegamos bajo el árbol en el que me había acomodado apenas llegué.

—Es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado antes —comentó Edward, dejándose caer bajo el árbol. Se recostó en el tronco y me miró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Parece que ambos venimos mucho a este sitio, yo acostumbro a venir todas las mañanas. Trabajar encerrado en una oficina todo el día, puede llegar a ser tedioso. Amo mi trabajo y todo lo que hago, pero necesito un poco de aire libre, sino me volvería loco.

—Bueno, salvo que suceda un milagro como el de hoy, no asomo mi nariz por aquí ni aunque me paguen. Muy temprano para ser un domingo, amigo —sonreí—. Además, en la semana voy a la Universidad y mis clases son muy temprano.

Encogí mis hombros y me serví un poco de café.

—¿Quieres?

Él asintió y robó las galletas que Alice había horneado ayer. Serví un poco de café para los dos —milagrosamente, había traído dos tazas— y nos quedamos en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la mañana y de la suave brisa primaveral que refrescaba nuestros rostros.

«¿No tenías algo qué preguntarle? ¡Necesito saber cuánto tiempo podemos aprovecharnos de él!».

¡Oh, cierto! El problema era cómo. ¿Soltarlo así sin más? O, ¿buscar algún tema que dé el pie para hablar de la caducidad del trato? También debía ponerlo al corriente de la charla que había tenido con mi madre. Teníamos varios temas de qué hablar. Pero, por alguna razón, no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Supongo que debe ser la presión del momento, o quizás, el día de ayer me había dejado muy agotada y aún no había recuperado fuerzas.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Parpadeé y giré bruscamente mi cuello hacia la dirección de Edward. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—Has arrugado tu nariz. — Volví a hacer una mueca—. Ahí lo hiciste de nuevo —agregó, con una sonrisa ladina. ¿De qué habla?—. En este tiempo, te estuve observando y sé que cuando arrugas tu nariz, hay algo que te preocupa. En cambio, cuando mueves tu hombro o tu pie se balancea, es porque estás nerviosa. ¿Qué te preocupa hoy?

¡Uau! ¡Yo ni enterada que podía hacer esas cosas! Salvo lo de los tics, eso lastimosamente sabía; Alice me lo dijo hace bastante tiempo.

—Has resultado ser buen observador —sonreí—. Siquiera me había dado cuenta que movía mi nariz.

—Lo haces —aseguró, mordiendo otra galleta—. ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

¿Tema A o tema B?

—Mi madre se enteró de "lo nuestro" —hice comillas en el aire. Acepté comenzar por el tema B, ya sacaría a colación el otro asunto importante.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido —comentó, asombrado.

Comencé a jugar distraídamente con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Mi madre siempre se las ingenia para saber cosas antes que cualquiera…

—¿Eso te preocupa?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No… bueno, en algún momento debía saberlo, supongo —encogí mis hombros—. Es sólo que…

—Puedes decírmelo, Bella.

—Me dio un ultimátum. —Listo, lo dije—. Sé que tendría que habértelo consultado antes, pero me puso entre la espada y la pared. Hasta a Alice la ha amenazado con su Barbie dentista, ¿sabes lo que ama esa muñeca? Pues, mi madre sí… y es una bruja en usarlo a su favor. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que tengo unas tres semanas para ir hasta allí y presentarte, ni un día más ni ningún día menos. Me vi obligada a aceptar, pues ya en esa fecha terminaría de rendir los exámenes. ¿Puedes hacer algo tú? O sea, sé que tienes mucho trabajo y quizás no es fácil hacer que te tomes días libres… ¡Por Dios! He sido una tonta, ¿verdad? No debería haber aceptado. Ahora, ¿cómo hago para cancelar todo y no correr el riesgo en que se aparezca por aquí?

—¡Dios, mujer! ¡Con qué velocidad hablas!

Me callé abruptamente y tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire. ¡Uf! Esta vez, había hablado mucho y en muy poco tiempo. Otra vez mi bocaza parlanchina. Mierda.

«Y ahí vamos otra vez… ¡Tonta!».

—Te pusiste hasta violeta —Edward sonrió de lado.

—Lo siento… —murmuré apenada—. Es sólo que… la situación me abrumó.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? —No supe que responder—. ¿Tienes miedo que no esté a la altura de lo que espera tu madre o…?

Antes de que terminara de hablar comencé a negar con la cabeza. Estaba segura que cuando mi madre viera a Edward por primera vez se le caería la baba a chorros y no lo disimularía, para nada.

—No, no es eso… —dije—. Tengo miedo de meter la pata en su presencia. Mi madre es muy observadora, jamás he podido mentirle… No sé, tiene un radar para averiguar mis mentirillas. Además, es un poco exagerada… mucho más que yo.

—¿Te preocupa que me incomode? —Otra vez, no respondí. Creo que temía a eso, a que Edward saliera corriendo y nuestro alocado trato se vaya por el retrete a míseros días de haberlo empezado—. Si es eso… no debes preocuparte. Estoy muy dispuesto a conocer a tu madre.

—¿Piensas pedirte días libres para viajar a Jacksonville?

—Bueno, ser el hijo del dueño de la fábrica de juguetitos —una sonrisa bromista apareció en sus labios—, tiene sus ventajas.

—Entonces… ¿Irás?

—Por supuesto —aseguró sin vacilar—. Es innegable que tu madre querrá conocer a tu novio, Bella. Yo imaginaba que llegaría este momento tarde o temprano. Además, lo veo completamente justo… quiero decir, tú te has enfrentado a toda mi familia en una sola visita. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar la invitación de tu madre para conocerla y, cuando tenga que ser, conocer a tu padre.

De sólo pensarlo ya comenzaba a estremecerme. ¿Edward conociendo a mis padres? Siquiera podía imaginar esa escena… no sé, quizás últimamente estaba paranoica, pero temía mucho por lo que pudiera decir mi familia de él. Sabía que Edward era un buen partido —para los ojos de los demás—. Es decir, es apuesto, claro no lo niego; tiene un buen trabajo y bla, bla, bla. Pero mi mayor temor era que todo se desmorone a nuestro alrededor.

Mi madre podría ser más lista que Sherlock Holmes, su intuición nunca fallaba. Y… ¿si se daba cuenta que todo era mentira? ¿Con qué cara la miraría a los ojos? No podía justificarme diciéndole: «Oye, como ustedes nos rompían tanto las pelotas, hemos decidido fingir ser una pareja. Un buen trato, ¿cierto?», por supuesto que eso estaba completamente descartado.

Aunque… conociéndola, quizás todo podía salir bien; siempre y cuando permanezca abrumada por Edward y las posibilidades de su ojo crítico queden altamente disminuidas. Todo era posible, claro que mi mala suerte no tenía que aparecer; eso era difícil, pero con intentar no se pierde nada. Si todos los demás creyeron en nuestro «noviazgo», Renée también debía hacerlo. Sí, estaba segura, ella se tragaría el cuento. Tiene que hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no?

Asentí y tomé un sorbo del café.

—Mi madre ha quedado maravillada contigo —comentó, unos momentos después—. Me pidió por favor que vuelva a llevarte a casa pronto.

—Me he ganado a la suegra, ¿eh? —palmeé su brazo y comenzó a reír.

—Bueno… la verdad es que sí —respondió—. No sólo a la suegra, sino que a todos los demás. Caroline quedó alucinada contigo, no es fácil que se encariñe tan rápidamente con alguien.

«Vamos bien, vamos bien».

—Lo mismo tengo que decirte. —Fofi se sentó en mi regazo y pidió que la acariciara refregando su cabeza en mis manos—. Alice admitió que pasaste la prueba.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió—. Por un momento, creí que no le agradaba… no sé, quizás me dio la impresión que me analizaba mucho.

—Créeme que lo hizo. —Ambos comenzamos a reír como dos locos.

Se me vino a la cabeza una pregunta. De hecho, lo había pensado antes, pero no me animé a preguntarlo. Hacerlo ahora no sería algo malo, además necesitaba saberlo. Mi curiosidad me ganaba.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —respondió, mirándome.

Suspiré.

—¿Por qué no has tenido ninguna novia antes?

Edward pasó su mano sobre la cabecita de Fofi y la acarició un poco. Luego, me miró y sonrió un poco. Por sus gestos, supe que estaba buscando las palabras justas para poder responderme. Me llamó la atención que jamás hubiese estado en una relación antes, es decir, no parecía ser ese tipo de hombre que se cierra al amor por haber tenido alguna traición amorosa o algo así.

—Simplemente porque el compromiso no es lo mío —encogió sus hombros—, no soy un hombre de relaciones. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a mi independencia y sé que no podría acostumbrarme jamás a la vida de pareja. Dar explicaciones por todo, oír reclamos, soportar ataques de celos… definitivamente, eso no es lo mío.

—¿Siquiera te lo has planteado?

—La verdad, no —sonrió tristemente—. Es algo extraño, pero sé que el amor no está hecho para mí.

—¿No crees en el amor?

—Sí creo. —Fruncí el ceño. No estaba entendiendo su punto de vista—. Lo veo todos los días en mis padres y en Emmett y Rosalie. Y yo siento amor por mi familia, pero no me veo teniendo la clase de amor que ellos tienen como pareja en una mujer. Sé que suena demasiado extraño, pero yo no me siento con la capacidad de poder tener una familia como la que ellos construyeron.

—Quizás dices eso porque aún no has encontrado a la chica indicada, quién te dice que aparezca alguna muchacha y te haga tragar tus palabras.

Él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No sucederá —afirmó—. Conozco bastantes mujeres y, créeme, que una de las cosas que odio es la facilidad que tienen para acercarse debido a mi posición económica. No soy idiota y sé cuando una mujer se me acerca sólo para poder dar de qué hablar. Detesto que hagan eso y, fue por ese motivo, que llegué a la conclusión de pasar buenos momentos sin tener que atarme a nadie.

—Sexo sin ataduras —musité con burla.

—Suena un poco frívolo decirlo así, pero supongo que sí.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Decir que no me sorprendió todo lo que me dijo, sería mentira. ¿Quién iba a decir que se consideraba un hombre independiente hasta tal punto que le tuviese miedo al compromiso? No lo dijo con exactas palabras, pero era obvio que eso sucedía.

—Será divertido ver cómo te enamoras —bromeé.

Él sonrió de costado y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el tronco del árbol detrás de él.

—Mi madre me dijo lo mismo alguna vez. —Rodó los ojos, como si la posibilidad de enamorarse quedara completamente descartada—. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que Emmett había recibido todos los genes para ser un gran hombre de familia y, luego llegué yo, y no quedó nada para mí —sonrió de costado—. Sé que mi madre cree que yo puedo enamorarme y formar una linda familia como la de mi hermano. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que suceda. Disfruto mucho de mi familia y me siento bien como estoy ahora, además no me veo siendo padre. Siquiera sé cómo se sostiene a un pequeño.

—Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo… yo tampoco sé como sostener a un chiquillo —ambos reímos—. Supongo que para los hombres debe ser diferente, pero… no sé, creo que hay un momento en la mujer que el reloj biológico pide por armar una familia o, al menos, comenzar a tener hijos.

—¿Tú por qué no has tenido nada tampoco?

—Porque siempre soy la amiguita graciosa que hace reír a la gente —reí—. No, en serio, no tuve suerte con los hombres. Los chicos que me gustaron fueron unos cabrones que hicieron que permanezca a en la _Friendozne_ varios meses, y no fue nada divertido.

—¿Friendzone?

—Ajam, y siempre tenía que consolarlos cuando la chica que les gustaba se comía a otro… —puse los ojos en blanco—. En fin, salí, por decirlo de una manera, con Riley dos meses, pero luego me enteré que me usó para darle celos a Victoria, que era la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

«Maldito perro».

—¿Te usó?

—Sip —bufé—. El muy perro se aprovechó de que me gustaba y lo usó para darle celos a Victoria. Cuando me enteré, le pateé en las bolas. Se sintió realmente bien.

—Es un idiota —aseguró—. ¿Eran muy amigos?

—Sí, nos considerábamos buenos amigos… pero la cagué —encogí mis hombros—, pensando que me enamoré de él. Riley es un buen chico, claro… pero, tuve la mala suerte de que me gustara.

—No puede ser buen chico si te usa, Bella.

—Lo sé —suspiré—. Pero yo también tuve la culpa por embobarme con él.

—¿Estuviste enamorada?

—Lo pensé, al principio —confesé—, pero luego me di cuenta que sólo fue confusión. Creí que seríamos una buena pareja y que por fin tendría a alguien a mi lado. Mis amigas me presionaron bastante para que nos acercáramos en otro tipo de relación que no fuese la amistad; más me hablaban de él y pensaba que más me gustaba. Algunas veces, las chicas somos tontas; yo, al menos, lo fui. Cuando él comenzó a preocuparse por mí y a mirarme con otros ojos… me di cuenta que Riley no era lo que esperaba y que me había confundido en pensar que podríamos ser algo más que amigos.

—¿Él se aprovechó de ti? —preguntó alarmado—. Puedo darle un puñetazo en este preciso momento si así lo hizo.

—Bueno señor Violencia, no tiene que usar su puño ahora —comencé a reír—. Riley jamás se aprovechó de mí… sólo metió la pata en besarme el mismo día que Victoria se puso de novia con otro muchacho. Y que, o casualidad, fue el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Pero supongo que yo tengo un poco de culpa también. No quiero quedar como la damisela en peligro, yo sabía bien lo que hacía.

Edward se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Él era la primera persona fuera de mi grupo de amigos que conocían mi historia con Riley, entre comillas. No estaba bueno contar mis miserias amorosas en voz alta, pero supongo que me hacía sentir bien contarlo. La pasé mal, sí… pero tampoco fue la muerte de nadie. Además, me había hecho entender la clase de hombre que era y eso me ayudó a bajar la persiana y a pensar en otra cosa. Fui realmente estúpida en creer que podríamos ser algo más que amigos. Pero, si no sucedía nada de aquello, tal vez seguiría embobada con él, mirándolo furtivamente en los pasillos y recreando historias que me gustaría protagonizar. A veces, odio ser tan fantasiosa.

—Lo sigo pensado, es un idiota —murmuró y comencé a reír más fuerte—. En serio, Bella. ¿Aprovecharse de que sabe que le gustas sólo para darle celos a otra?

—Sólo teníamos veinte o veintiún años, Edward.

—Me alegra que no estés con alguien como él —sonrió de lado—. Te mereces a un buen hombre a tu lado.

«Como tú, por ejemplo».

Este era el pie que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar del tema A.

«Amanda, sólo… cállate».

—Ohmm, Edward…

—¿Si?

—Con respecto a eso… —acaricié a una dormida Fofi y lo miré—. Hablamos de todo de nuestro trato… menos, hasta cuánto durará.

Él abrió sus ojos y arrugó su frente.

—O sea, no podemos mantener este trato para toda la vida, ¿no crees?

—Oh, vaya… —seguía hablando como si estuviese sorprendido—. No había pensado en ello, la verdad —añadió y una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su boca—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que fingir?

—Bueno… no lo sé.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría una pareja promedio? ¿Un mes, dos meses, cinco, tal vez? La verdad, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Seis meses será mucho? —Lo miré—. Para los ojos de los demás serán unos nueve meses que estuvimos juntos, creo que es un buen número. Luego de que se cumpla el plazo, podemos decir que ya no nos llevábamos tan bien y decidimos romper; eso se escucha todo el tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

Lo pensé un poco. El nueve me gustaba, parece un lindo número. Además, seis meses pasan volando, cuando quiera darme cuenta, ya habrá pasado.

«Tengo seis meses para aprovecharme de él. ¡Es muy poco tiempo!».

—Sí, creo que está bien —sonreí, sin tener en cuenta el comentario de Amanda. Otra cosa se cruzó por mi cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede si alguno se enamora en el plazo del trato?

Edward me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me di cuenta de cómo sonó la pregunta y comencé a sacudir mi cabeza.

—Hablo de otras personas —aclaré, rápidamente—. Por ejemplo, aparece una rubia preciosa y tú te enamoras de ella. O, aparece Zac Efron y yo caigo desmayada enamorada de él.

—Bueno, obviando lo de la rubia, pues ellas no van conmigo… —hizo una pausa y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, luego negó con la cabeza y continuó—: Si llegas a conocer a ese tipo Zac, que no tengo remota idea de quién es, en este tiempo y te enamoras de él, sólo me lo dices y el trato se acaba. Por mí, no debes preocuparte.

Asentí. Estando completamente de acuerdo con él; salvo en eso que decía que él no se enamoraría, estaba segura que había alguien para él.

—Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa…

Miré sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que pase lo que pase, seremos amigos. —Rascó un poco su nuca—. Jamás había tenido una amiga antes y… me gusta contar contigo.

—Todos quieren a la payasa… —reí—. Concuerdo contigo, por mi parte, seguiré siendo tu amiga luego de todo esto. A mí también me gusta contar contigo.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Nos quedamos charlando algunos minutos más, hasta que me di cuenta que eran más de las doce del mediodía. ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡Casi cuatro horas hablando! Edward ayudó a juntar mis cosas y nos pusimos de pie.

—Es increíble lo que vuela el tiempo —musité, llevando mi computadora al pecho.

—Te acompaño al edificio, esta perrita de aquí no quiere bajar —contestó bromista. Una fuerte carcajada salió de mis labios al ver a Fofi enganchada a sus brazos. ¿Tenía hasta complejo gatuno, ahora? ¡Increíble!

«A mí también me gustaría estar encima de él. La perra es inteligente, ¿por qué no le pides la receta?».

Caminos en silencio por el sendero del parque. Era asombroso como el tiempo pasaba volando, pues quién iba a decir que ya pasaron un poco más de tres semanas desde que habíamos estado aquí, y que toda esta loca aventura comenzó. Ahora, quince o un poquito más de días después, estábamos con nuestro trato en marcha, fingiendo —muy bien, al parecer—, ser una pareja consolidada… y, no sólo eso, sino que teníamos fecha de vencimiento. Actuar por seis meses. No se veía difícil en absoluto.

—Bueno… —dijo Edward una vez que llegamos a la puerta del edificio. Se fijó si Peter estaba en su lugar y, como buen domingo, no estaba—. ¿Es que a ese hombre no le gusta trabajar?

Me reí.

—Muy domingo —comenté—. Uhm… ¿Quieres…?

No terminé con la pregunta, ya que me vi interrumpida por una voz demasiado conocida.

—¡Edward! —exclamó esa voz familiar.

Allí, parada justo detrás de nosotros, estaba mi mejor amiga cargando algunas bolsas de compras. Seguramente para preparar el gran almuerzo de domingo. Por un momento, había olvidado el plan que teníamos para hoy.

—Bella, me estabas preocupando porque no llegabas, ahora veo dónde estabas —me guiñó el ojo—. ¿Qué hacían, chicos? ¡No! Mejor no quiero saber.

—Hola, Alice —saludó Edward besando su mejilla—. Lamento haberte robado a Bella, pero no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —Le restó importancia con la mano—. Bellita, aquí compré todo lo que necesitas para el almuerzo, Jasper me dijo que no tarda en llegar. ¿Invitaste a Edward?

No me dejó responder.

—Hoy hacemos un almuerzo en casa, pues invitamos a mi novio, Jasper, a comer. ¿Quieres quedarte? Cocinará Bella, y déjame adelantarte, que esta mujer hace que lamas hasta el plato. ¡Cocina como los dioses!

Ahora recordaba el almuerzo de domingo que habíamos planeado con Jasper. Hacíamos esto de vez en cuando, pues era lindo poder pasar un domingo acompañadas. Además, en la semana a mi mejor amiga se le dificultaba poder disfrutar de su novio y el domingo era el día que todos teníamos libre. Por eso, cada mes hacíamos al menos una reunión de estas.

—Oh… yo… —Edward vaciló y me miró.

—Me encantaría que te quedes —encogí mis hombros—. De hecho, iba a invitarte.

Él sonrió aunque luego su entrecejo se arrugó.

—Estoy todo sudado —admitió apenado.

—¿No traes ropa contigo? —preguntó Alice—. Puedes asearte aquí si lo deseas, nosotras no tenemos problema.

«¿Puedo bañarme con él?».

«¡Cállate, Amanda!».

—Creo que algo en el auto debo tener —rascó su nuca y me miró—. ¿En serio no te molesta?

—Para nada. —Era la absoluta verdad. ¿Qué tenía de malo prestarle el baño para que se bañara? Después de todo no era que me estaba ofreciendo para enjabonarle la espalda.

«¡Yo me ofrezco!».

—Okay, aparqué el coche a unos pocos metros. —Dejó a Fofi sobre el piso—. Ahora regreso. —Nos sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para ir en busca de su auto.

—Cita doble, ¡me encanta!

Unos minutos después, Edward estacionó el auto frente a nuestro edificio y salió de allí, con una muda de ropa en sus manos. Era un chico bastante precavido, a mí ni se me hubiese ocurrido salir de casa con un cambio de ropa. Alice eligió subir por el ascensor así llegaba más rápido y ponía a enfriar la Sprite en la heladera, nosotros optamos por las hermosas escaleras. Obviamente.

—Así que tu comida me hará lamer el plato, ¿eh? —comentó divertido, subiendo los últimos escalones.

—¿No me tienes fe? Puedo cocinar mejor que tú.

Sus ojos chispearon de burla. Se tenía mucha confianza el maldito. Sólo espera a probar mis fideos, amigo. Te chuparás hasta el mentón. Ya verás.

—Eso lo quiero ver, te veo muy convencida.

Lo miré con burla y sonreí. Hoy haría mi plato favorito y todos me lo elogiaban cada vez que lo hacía; según mi madre, era mi especialidad. Dejaría a Edward con la boca abierta y eso me encanta. Yo también sé cocinar y él lo iba a averiguar.

Apenas llegamos al apartamento, acompañé a Edward a enseñarle el baño. Después de explicarle lo primordial como el uso de la ducha y donde podía encontrar el champú y el jabón, lo dejé para que se aseara tranquilamente. Volví hacia la cocina, donde me esperaba Alice comenzando a preparar los ingredientes que debía utilizar para preparar la rica pasta.

—Me parecía extraño que no le hayas dicho nada —dijo, abriendo una lata de Sprite.

—Lo olvidé —encogí mis hombros—, muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por Renée? No seas paranoica, Bella. A tu madre le encantará Edward, ya lo verás. Por cierto, llamó hace un rato.

—¿Qué más quiere saber? —bufé, abriendo otra lata de la gaseosa.

—Algo me dijo, pero no recuerdo —se quedó mirando un punto fijo por encima en mi cabeza; un segundo después se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarme—. Supongo que ya recordaré.

Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron tranquilamente y me alegré que Edward hubiese estado en la ducha, pues no le hubiese gustado volver a saber que Peter otra vez no estaba cumpliendo su tarea como conserje. Sonreí y cerré el grifo, la cantidad de agua en la olla ya era suficiente.

—¡Cuidado con Fofi! —Exclamé. Mi extraña perrita no se llevaba bien con Jasper, atentaba contra sus talones cada vez que lo veía.

—¡Ya la llevo al balcón! —Allí era el lugar en donde la dejábamos para que no ocurrieran incidentes, odiaba apartarla de nosotros, pero era la única solución para que no destruyera zapatos o, en su defecto, talones.

Mientras cortaba los tomates para la salsa, comencé a escuchar los murmullos de la pareja _azúcar_ llegar desde la sala. Sonreí. Jasper era un buen chico para Alice, se notaba que eran el uno para el otro. Además, desde el principio había esa chispa entre los dos que era muy fácil de percibir.

Me giré para lavar las otras verduras con tranquilidad. Ésta era la rutina que más me gustaba de los domingos. Poder ocuparme sólo de la cocina y dejar de lado todos los embrollos de la semana, sobre todo los que estaban relacionados con la Universidad y esos malditos exámenes que estaban muy cerca. Lo cual, me dejaba muy poco margen para poder estudiar. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Cierto. Lástima que siempre me acuerdo tarde, ya cuando tengo la soga en el cuello.

—¡Buu! —Unas manos se posaron en mi cintura y me asusté como si hubiera visto el fantasma de Walt Disney en vivo y en directo en mi cocina. Un grito sin sonido salió de mi garganta y podía sentir el latido desbocado de mi corazón desde mis sienes hasta la punta de los dedos.

Me giré en torno a sus brazos toda sobresaltada y me encontré con Edward riéndose a carcajadas. Entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo con acusación. ¿Se divertía por casi haberme matado de un infarto? Maldito.

—Lo siento… —dijo entre risotadas—, pero lo tenía que hacer.

—Ja ja ja —exclamé sin humor—. Qué gracioso.

—¿Te asusté mucho? —Ya sus risas se habían calmado, ahora me miraba con preocupación.

—¡No, qué va! —Rodé los ojos—, fue mi mejor momento —sonreí, haciendo que él también lo haga.

Me fijé en su aspecto, ya no estaba todo sudado, aunque antes tampoco le quedaba mal. Traía puesto una camiseta blanca con el cuello en V con las mangas arremangadas, y una camisa azul desabrochada por encima de ésta; unos vaqueros negros y las fieles zapatillas _Vans_ negras. Cambiaba totalmente cuando se vestía informal, me gusta; aunque los trajes también tenían lo suyo.

—Ahora huelo a Bella —musitó, con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No sabía que olía a Bella —sonreí un poco—. ¿A qué huelo?

—Todavía estoy tratando de descubrirlo, pero es rico.

Lo miré a los ojos y nos quedamos unos momentos en esa misma posición. Ahora, me daba cuenta que sus manos jamás abandonaron mi cintura y que estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que parecía. Si levantaba la mano, podría tocar su pecho cómodamente. Su ceño se frunció y sacudió la cabeza, aunque no por eso me liberó de su agarre. Yo tampoco hice nada para apartarme, que quede claro.

—¿Qué están haciendo, pillines? —La voz de Alice hizo que nos sobresaltáramos y nos alejáramos sólo un poco, Edward mantuvo uno de sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Para aparentar, creo—. No importa, te estaba buscando, Edward.

—Dime, Alice.

—¿Podemos hacer las presentaciones ahora, Bellita? —Me hizo ojitos. Alice y las formalidades. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Okay, deja que deje esto preparado.

Dejé la salsa lista para que comenzara a cocinarse y la coloqué arriba del fuego, para que empezara con la cocción. Sentí los ojos atentos de Edward en mis movimientos, cuando todo estuvo sobre el fuego para cocinarse, me limpié las manos con el trapo y lo miré.

—Se te ve natural moviéndote en la cocina.

—Lamer el plato, ¿recuerdas? —Palmeé su brazo—. Ya verás.

—Con el olorcito que ya hay, comenzaré por lamer la olla —ambos reímos en voz alta.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos, y salimos rumbo a la sala para encontrarnos con la pareja _azúcar_. Ambos estaban sentados en los sillones, hablando de alguna cosa. Los miré y sonreí. Así se debía sentir estar en pareja de verdad. Ambos se miraban de una manera tan íntima que te hacían sentir que sobrabas. Muchas veces tenía que irme a mi cuarto cuando sentía que era un jueves entre ellos. Siempre en el medio. Los ojos de Jasper siempre brillan cuando mira a mi mejor Amiga. Alice, por supuesto, no se queda atrás. Ellos eran esa clase de parejas tiernas que te hacen suspirar o, en su defecto, querer vomitar puros corazoncitos pintados con los colores del arcoíris. Sobre todo cuando eres la solterona del grupo.

—Jazzy, él es el valiente hombre que conquistó el corazón de mi Bellita, Edward —se levantó, haciendo que Jasper la siguiera—. Edward, él es mi Jasper.

Los ojos azules de Jasper me miraron con picardía, sólo pude agachar mi cabeza y ocultar mi sonrisa. Muchas veces él me había aconsejado que no me sintiera mal por seguir siendo soltera, sobre todo después de discutir con Alice por el mismo tema. Él era algo así como nuestro mediador, sabía calmar a Alice en el momento justo. Por eso, eran la pareja perfecta.

—Un gusto Edward, en estos días me han hablado mucho de ti. —Jasper extendió su mano y Edward se la estrechó con gusto.

—Un placer conocerte, Jasper —respondió, apretando su mano.

Miré a Alice y supe inmediatamente qué estaba pensando. Cuando éramos niñas, muchas veces soñamos con este momento: el cual ambas ya éramos grandes y presentábamos a nuestros novios entre ellos. Otra vez sentí esa culpabilidad por mentir sin pelos en la lengua.

Alice trajo algunos aperitivos para picar antes del almuerzo. Edward y Jasper comenzaron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Esa era una de las cosas que más me encantaban de los hombres, quizás con las mujeres no pasaba igual. Yo iba y venía desde la cocina, supervisando mi comida; aunque ya podía oler el aroma en todos lados.

—No sabes lo que son los espaguetis de Bella, Edward —siguió insistiendo mi mejor amiga—. Es extraño que aún no te lo haya cocinado.

—No estaba en mi cocina para hacerlo, Al —dije, tomando Sprite.

—Cierto —concordó—. En fin, cuando lo pruebes sentirás algo parecido a un orgasmo.

Mis ojos se abrieron y agradecí haber tragado la gaseosa, pues de lo contrario me hubiese salido hasta por la nariz.

—Ahora me da más intriga —Edward me miró y sonrió. Llevó sus manos hacia mi frente y corrió un mechón de cabello que se coló delante de mis ojos; intenté disimular mi extrañeza por ese gesto—. Entonces… ¿dónde trabajas, Jasper?

Media hora después, estuvimos los cuatro sentados en la mesa del comedor, con los platos servidos de los humeantes fideos. A simple vista, se veían exquisitos. Esperaba que de gusto estuvieran iguales. Le habían dado tanta promoción que temía que hubieran salido mal.

—Empecemos, empecemos —dijo Alice, muy animadamente.

El tenedor de Edward enrolló algunos fideos y, antes de llevarlos a la boca, me miró con burla. Entendí que lo hacía para molestarme, haciendo referencia a que él creía que cocinaba mejor que yo. Eso está por verse, amiguito. Abrió la boca y el bocado fue dentro de ella. Lo saboreó y cerró los ojos. Yo seguía sus movimientos de cerca.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, una vez que había tragado la comida.

—Uhm —se hizo el dubitativo—. Fideos orgásmicos, definitivamente.

«Tenemos otras cosas que son orgásmicas».

«¡Amanda!».

«Ya sé, ya sé… me callo, señorita Inocencia».

Comenzamos a reír, la prueba había sido superada. ¡Bien por mí! El almuerzo pasó entre bromas, risas y charlas de todo tipo. La verdad, disfrutaba mucho de esto y también veía que no era la única que lo hacía. Edward se acopló a nosotros más que bien, se notaba que estaba muy cómodo con nosotros.

—¡Uf, mujer! Al paso al que vamos, voy a pensar que me estás engordando para comerme —dijo Edward palmeando su barriga. Ya habíamos terminado de comer.

—Eres un exagerado —musité, tomando otro sorbo de Sprite.

—Bella —me llamó Alice, la miré con interés—. Me olvidé de avisarte, hablé con Mike ayer y dice que la fiesta comenzará a las diez.

Oh, rayos. Me había olvidado completamente de la fiesta.

—También me dijo que podemos invitar a quien quisiéramos. Mientras más personas, mejor. No sólo deben ser de la Universidad.

Miró a Edward. ¿Quería que lo invitara?

—Jasper irá —le sonrió.

No tenía nada de malo si le decía, ¿verdad? Después de todo, sería una fiesta.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? —le solté a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza—. Si quieres, estás invitado a la fiesta de Mike, unos de mis compañeros de la Universidad. Será una de las últimas fiestas que se organizan antes de que Alice se gradúe, por eso tanta insistencia en ir.

—Bueno… me gustaría —sonrió—. Cuenten conmigo.

—Genial, hermano —secundó Jasper—. Necesito un hombre para no volverme loco —abrazó a Alice por la cintura y besó su cabeza. Todos reímos.

Juntamos la mesa y Alice y Jasper fueron los encargados de lavar los platos sucios. Con Edward nos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, aproveché que Jasper estaba lejos para traer a Fofi junto a nosotros. No me gustaba que estuviese solita.

—¿Quieres que vaya el sábado? —preguntó Edward, acariciando a mi perrita.

—Claro que sí —enarqué una ceja—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y me sonrió. Jasper comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros y Fofi se puso a ladrar apenas lo vio. Suspiré.

—Lo siento, Jazz —me disculpé.

—No hay problema —sonrió tristemente—. ¿Cómo hiciste para ganártela, Edward?

Llevé a Fofi al balcón nuevamente y le dejé un poco de comida. Una vez que se quedó tranquila fui hasta la cocina a ayudar a Alice a cortar el lemon pie que había hecho para el postre. No tenía lugar en mi estómago, pero el postre de Alice no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—¿Te imaginaste esto alguna vez? —susurró en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia Jasper y Edward; los dos hablaban animadamente de alguna cosa de hombres.

—Cuando fuimos niñas lo hicimos, Al —sonreí, sosteniendo los platitos para servir el lemon pie que llevaba mi mejor amiga.

—¡Me encanta! —chilló en voz baja. Luego me miró, como si recordara algo—. Ya sé lo que me dijo la tía Renée.

—¿Qué te dijo la loca de mi madre?

—¡Habemus novio! —chilló y rodé mis ojos, siguiéndola desde atrás para servir el postre.

Genial, mi madre y sus palabritas… lo único que me faltaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hoola a todos!** ¿Qué hoy no es viernes? Estaba segura que sí (?) JAJAJAJA. Nop, no estoy loca, sólo que tuve que adelantar un poco mis planes por un viaje inesperado que me salió. Por Semana Santa, voy a ausentarme unos días y, es por eso, que adelanté el capítulo del viernes para que no tuvieran que esperar mucho. Si todo sale bien, el viernes que viene volvemos con las actualizaciones como de costumbre. Desde ya, gracias por la paciencia :)

Bueno, parece que Renée se está preparando para conocer a "el yerno", espero que no nos vuelva loco al pobre Edward jajajja. Ya veremos lo que se trae entre manos. ¿Alguien quiere ir de fiesta el viernes próximo? *guiño, guiño* lol

Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias por todo el apoyo, en serio. ¡Es maravilloso! No hay palabras para explicarlo ^^. Como saben, tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, allí se pondrán adelantos, imágenes, avisos, etc. Los links están en mi perfil. Pidan unirse, ¡son todos bienvenidos!

Isa, como ya sabes, gracias por tu magia. Eres hermosa (L)

Antes de retirarme, les deseo muy felices Cuascuas (como le decimos en Argentina, xD)

Nos leemos el 25 (espero), muuuchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	8. Mueve las caderas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo ocho: Mueve las caderas**

—Entonces… ¿no vas a decir nada?

Le pregunté por enésima vez, corriendo los apuntes que descansaban sobre la cómoda cama de mi amiga. Al salir de la biblioteca, luego de un día pesado, no sólo en la Universidad, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Tanya para poder terminar de estudiar; mañana era uno de los primeros exámenes de una materia y me temblaba hasta la oreja. Odiaba las épocas de parciales, pues mi stress aumentaba y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, salvo resignarme y ponerme a estudiar. Chau libertad. A pesar de que estaba en el último año de mi carrera, todavía no aprendía a sobrellevar los nervios. Eso apesta.

—Uhm… ¿felicidades? —sonrió, ajustándose los lentes.

Le lancé un almohadón y ella rió fuerte.

—¿No estás… enojada?

Me miró con ternura. A veces, Tanya me hacía sentir como si fuese una especie de madre. Ella era tan maternal sin quererlo, y me daba una sensación de protección. Era algo raro, pero me gustaba.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enojada? —sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizás porque no te he dicho nada… —Jugué con el dobladillo de mi remera.

—No seas tonta —me devolvió el cojín y reímos—. Si no me has querido decir, tendrás tus razones y las respeto. —Sonrió.

—Gracias… —respondí—. Ahora sí puedes decir algo… cualquier cosa.

Tanya comenzó a reír, yo hice lo mismo. Su risa era muy contagiosa.

—Estoy segura que te ametrallaron con preguntas, ¿verdad? —Ella conocía muy bien a Alice y a mi madre. ¿Cuántas preguntas por minuto me habían hecho? Ya perdí hasta la cuenta—. No voy a taladrarte más el cerebro, sólo quiero saber cómo estás tú.

—Extraña. —Eso no era ninguna mentira; que ahora me preguntaran por un novio que sí existía era completamente raro y nuevo—. Pero supongo que me acostumbraré.

—Es lógico que te sientas así, ¿sabes? Digo… es todo nuevo para ti, pero no debes dejar que todo te abrume, Bella. —Tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón—. He visto lo preocupada que estás, y no sólo lo digo por el examen de mañana.

Tanya era muy observadora y me conocía muy bien.

—Sé que tu cabeza está trabajando más de la cuenta, deja tanto lío. Renée conocerá a Edward y le encantará, así como pasó la prueba con Alice y como tú conociste a su familia y les encantaste. —Sacudió un poco la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa sincera—. Además, todavía faltan algunos días para que tengas que viajar.

—Pero conoces a Renée —rodé los ojos—, sabes que es capaz de casarnos en esos dos días que vamos a estar allí.

—No pasará, y si lo hace… tómatelo con humor.

Suspiré pesado, pero me calmé. Tanya tenía razón, Renée siempre sería Renée y yo la conocía bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era advertirle a Edward sobre todo lo que seguramente le preguntaría, para ahorrar que quiera tirarse por el balcón o, accidentalmente, caerse debajo de un tren.

—Tienes razón —sonreí, más calmada.

—Sí hay algo que quiero decirte… —Su ceño se frunció y un poco de rubor apareció en sus mejillas. La miré, con atención—. ¿Qué se siente tener… novio?

Oh. Eso me tomó desprevenida.

—Bueno… no estoy segura realmente… pero supongo que se siente bien. —Me encogí de hombros, sin tener una buena respuesta que decir—. Edward es muy divertido, me hace reír mucho. Además, tomamos la costumbre de hablarnos casi todo el día… y últimamente, es el que me tranquiliza por mis nervios de la Universidad.

—Eso suena bastante bien —sus ojos azules destellaron ternura—, suena como si fuesen amigos también.

—Lo somos —aseguré—. Él es un gran amigo.

Tanya me sonrió, mirándome con una ternura infinita. Ella era de las mujeres que se criaron bajo el mundo de los príncipes y las princesas. Para ella, cada persona tenía a alguien destinado; es la persona más romántica que conozco. Supongo que yo tenía mucho en común con ella, salvo esas historias rosas que son demasiado cursi. Sí me gustaría tener de esos amores que duran para siempre, como el de la película Up. Pero, también intentaba mantener mis pies sobre el suelo y convencerme de que esas cosas sólo sucedían en los libros o películas. Para que la caída no sea tan grande, ya saben.

«Quizás no. Puede pasar en la vida real».

«¿Cuántas probabilidades hay, si es el caso?».

«¿Por qué tan pesimista?».

—Debo ser sincera contigo —musitó mi amiga, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. La miré interesada—. Yo… sospeché que Edward no era sólo un amigo cuando lo presentaste aquel día en la biblioteca.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

—Te lo digo en serio —sonrió—. Vi mucha química entre ustedes, jamás me había pasado eso contigo antes. Siquiera con Riley, bueno… eso ya lo sabes. Pero no quise decirte nada para no presionarte. La noticia de que tienes novio no me sorprende para nada y, no sé por qué razón, me gusta que hayas conocido al chico guapo.

—Así que chico guapo, ¿eh? —Le tiré la almohada a su regazo. Ella abrió sus ojos e intentó taparse las mejillas más rojas que el tomate con el cabello.

—No… quiero decir… —sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Vamos, Bella! Te has levantado a un chico que… vaya, es muy guapo. ¡No puedes culparme por pensar así!

Comencé a reír como una loca maniática. Me tiré sobre la cama y empecé a convulsionar de las risas, mi estómago dolía y mis ojos lloraban al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas salían de mi boca. Tanya me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, luego, comenzó a reír igual que yo. Ambas estábamos un poco falladas de la cabeza, pero estos ratos eran los que llenaban mi alma. La risa siempre lo cura todo.

—Eres una tonta… —dije, luego de que las risas cesaran un poquito—. Y no, no te culpo. Edward tiene lo suyo, ¿huh?

La rubia rodó sus ojos.

—Jessica me ha dicho que quedó literalmente con las bragas abajo, es una exagerada —suspiró; yo reí—. ¿Sabes? No se ha dejado de hablar de ti en toda esta semana, Lauren estaba más que comunicativa con ese tema.

—Supongo que ver a la virgencita con alguien, es todo una novedad —encogí mis hombros—. No entiendo por qué no dejan que hagamos nuestras vidas en paz, ¿en qué la molestamos?

—En nada, pero son ese tipo de personas inseguras que se sienten bien destruyendo el autoestima de las demás chicas. Supongo que es su mecanismo de defensa para ocultar las personas vulnerables que hay en su interior.

Me quedé mirándola con los ojos como platos; su relato había sido… muy profundo. Pero tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lauren siempre se aprovechaba de las personas, y las trataba mal. Conmigo o con Tanya no podía hacer aquello, pero siempre buscaba la manera de creerse superior a los otros. Odiaba a esa gente.

—Si quiere seguir fastidiando… tengo muuuchas gomas de mascar que esperan ser colocadas en cabellos perfumados.

Tanya rió y dimos el recreo por terminado; estudiar era nuestra prioridad.

El día del examen llegó. Había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, pues temía llegar tarde y quedarme sin rendir. Mientras esperaba que las chicas llegaran, me quedé sentada a un lado del aula que nos había asignado, leyendo sin leer los apuntes. No me servía de nada repasar a míseros minutos de entrar a rendir, pero no quería ver los rostros nerviosos de mis demás compañeros. Demasiado era con el mío. En algún ínterin, mi celular sonó y lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

«¿Cómo está mi universitaria favorita? Por favor, diles a tu hombro y a tu pie que se tranquilicen, pues te va a ir muy bien hoy».

Unas risitas salieron de mi boca y sentí las miradas curiosas de algunos sobre mí. No les di importancia y contesté el WhatsApp de Edward.

«Es un poco difícil que se controlen, pues tienen vida propia, amigo. Sin embargo, gracias por el ánimo y la confianza ».

«Has estudiado mucho en esta última semana, por supuesto que te irá bien. Y, como premio, esta noche moveremos las caderas».

Suspiré, otra vez había olvidado que hoy era la gran fiesta de Mike.

«Moverás tus caderas, no cuentes conmigo. Yo sólo buscaré un cómodo sofá, libre de parejas _sexosas_ y dormiré hasta que decidan volver».

«Ya lo veremos… ;)».

¿Me mandó un guiño? ¿Eso qué significaba? Antes de que pudiera responder algo, un nuevo mensaje llegó.

«Debo irme, tengo una reunión importante y mi padre me está mirando feo por seguir con el celular en la mano. Muchos éxitos hoy, te hablo más tarde».

«Muchas gracias y ve con suegro, no queremos que se enoje».

«De hecho, creo que está enojado porque él quiere hablar contigo; desde que te conocen, no dejan de hablar de ti».

Me reí.

«Soy irresistible, es así».

«Ya, me voy. ¡Muchos éxitos!

Sonreí y sólo puse un emoticón tirando un beso como respuesta. Sentí una presencia junto a mí, levanté mi cabeza y estaba Jessica mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. Rodé los ojos, seguramente ahora vendría toda esa verbosidad que dijo toda la semana. Casualmente, todas hablando de Edward.

—¿Te estabas mandando mensajes con el chico caliente? —Oh, sí… ese era el apodo que Edward se había ganado.

—Ajá —contesté, intentando ocultar mi diversión.

—¿Y eran mensajes sexuales?

«Ojalá».

Rodé los ojos.

—Jessica, ya basta —reí.

—Eres una aburrida, ¡quiero saber!

—Jamás te diría nada, igualmente.

Bufó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿mira si me va mal? —Al fin cambiamos de tema. ¡Gracias, Señor!

—No, nos irá bien —intenté calmarla—, hemos estudiado mucho.

Asintió, aunque se notaba nerviosa. Saber que eran los últimos exámenes, daban un plus de nerviosismo. Sólo faltaban unos tres meses y aprobar las materias, claro, para ser licenciadas en Literatura. La meta que ansiamos desde que comenzamos la Universidad.

—Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa —pidió—. ¿Qué vas a ponerte hoy? Yo estoy en duda… sé que la fiesta será espectacular, planeo embriagarme, ¿no es genial? Ya sabes, para calmar la tensión por toda la semana y estar fresca como una lechuga en el examen de la semana que viene.

Un peculiar razonamiento. A lo Jessica, diría.

Minutos después, Tanya llegó y la espera se hizo más corta. Aunque en el momento en que nos comenzaron a llamar para ingresar al aula, mi hombro comenzó a moverse solo; era obvio que no obedecería a Edward, por supuesto.

Pareciéndome a un paciente con mal de Parkinson **(1)** tomé el examen entre mis temblorosas manos y comencé a leerlo. Como me sucedía casi siempre, al principio creí que todo estaba en chino mandarín, pues no entendía ni mierda. Aunque, después, un poco más tranquila y enfocada en el estudio, todo pareció más claro. O, al menos un poco.

Tres o cuatro horas después, no estoy segura, salí con las piernas entumecidas por todo el tiempo que estuve sentada. Agité mi mano e intenté que la sangre comenzara a circular nuevamente, me dolía de tanto escribir. El examen estuvo… bien, supongo. Preguntaron todo lo que tenía en mis apuntes, lo único que fue muy largo y mi pobre mano derecha parecía mutilada. Bueeno, quizás exagero, pero molestaba un poco.

Atravesé el pasillo y me junté con las chicas. Nosotras teníamos un código para cada vez que salíamos de rendir. La clave estaba en no comentar el examen, para no ponernos nerviosas por si algún punto no lo teníamos igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y cuando conozcamos los resultados, sabríamos cómo nos había ido.

—¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? La verdad, ya tengo olor a guardado.

Tanya y yo comenzamos a reír por el comentario de Jessica. Decidimos que iríamos al Starbucks cercano a la Universidad y, luego, cada una a sus respectivas casas para "arreglarnos" para la fiesta de esta noche. Ahora que la tensión del examen había pasado, sólo se escuchaban las charlas de los demás referentes a la esperada fiesta. Sobre todo, porque sería la primera fiesta de Mike en lo que va del año.

Íbamos charlando y riéndonos que no me di cuenta y me llevé a alguien por delante. Me enderecé rápidamente balbuceando algunas torpes disculpas, al igual que el sujeto que me llevó por delante. Al fijarme en quien era, mis mejillas se calentaron de pura vergüenza, aunque me quedé un poco tensa. Hacía bastante que no lo tenía tan cerca.

«Lo hubieses empujado con más fuerza».

—Lo siento, Bella… —murmuró, un poco incómodo.

—Está bien, Riley; no te vi —le resté importancia con la mano.

Jessica y Tanya nos miraron. La primera con un poco de burla, y la segunda con el ceño fruncido. Ellas sabían lo que me había dolido —puertas para adentro, claro— no poder contar más con Riley como amigo. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, sí, pero antes de que pasara todo el embrollo fuimos muy unidos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Oh, no… por favor, ¡no me des charla!

—Bien —encogí mis hombros—. Iba de salida con las chicas.

«¿Entendiste la indirecta, cabrón?».

—Oh, claro… —Peinó sus cabellos para atrás y me ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—. No las interrumpo más.

«Al menos una neurona te sigue funcionando. ¡Felicidades!».

—¿Irás hoy a la noche? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

Jessica se acercó a nosotros y me tomó por el brazo. Se lo agradecí bastante, ya no quería hablar más con Riley. La última vez, las cosas habían terminado con mi rodilla en medio de sus partes. Fue asombroso.

—Claro que irá, Riley… como la mayoría de todos los chicos de la Universidad —le sonrió muy fingidamente—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Entrelazó nuestros brazos y luego, con el de Tanya; dejándolo solo en el medio del pasillo. Luego, salimos las tres del edificio, con pasos rápidos.

—¡Uf, pero qué pesado! —bufó la castaña cuando estuvimos fuera.

—Gusta de ti, Bella —me dijo Tanya, en tono suave—. Sigue haciéndolo.

—Pues que se compre una muñeca inflable —siguió diciendo Jessica; reí—. O sea, con el bombón que tiene Bella ahora, Riley no es competencia. Además, perdió su oportunidad. Ahora que se joda, por idiota.

—Es eso tienes razón —secundó la rubia—. Uno no valora lo tiene hasta que lo pierde, es un gran ejemplo que a él le sucedió eso.

Seguimos caminando hablando de nada importante, como siempre hacíamos. Llegamos al Starbucks, pedí mi frappuccino de vainilla y las chicas los suyos, y nos sentamos a seguir platicando. Unos momentos después, mi celular vibró y rápidamente lo saqué. Había un WhatsApp de Edward.

«Según mis cálculos, ya tendrías que haber salido. No voy a preguntarte cómo te fue, porque seguro te fue muy bien».

«Creo que me tienes demasiada fe».

«No es fe, eres brillante, Bella».

Creo que mis mejillas se calentaron, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos.

—Es el chico caliente, mira como sus mejillas se colorearon —murmuró Jessica a Tanya. La miré y le saqué la lengua—. ¡Se están hablando cosas sucias!

—¡Jessica! —la reté, cuando comencé a escuchar risitas a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué? —Se hizo la inocente—. No tiene nada de malo, sólo asegúrate de poner bien el destinatario. Una vez me pasó que le envié el mensaje a mi madre, ella se enteró que tenía ganas de hacerlo en el asiento trasero del auto.

—¡Ay, Jessica, por favor! —volvió a chillar Tanya, más roja que un cajón de tomates. Yo sólo comencé a reír sin poder controlarme.

—Es absolutamente normal, Tanya —se rió mirándola—. Ya me dirás cuando lo pruebes, no creo que haya nada mejor.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

«¿Ya estás en el departamento?».

«Nop, estoy con las chicas "festejando" que el primer examen ya pasó. ¿Tú?».

«Mi hermano me invitó a comer, estoy en su casa ahora. Quiso que vinieras, pero preferí que postergara la invitación para cuando termines con los exámenes. Es mejor así, ¿no?».

«Sip, mucho mejor. Envíales mis saludos ».

«Caroline preguntó por ti, le prometí que la visitarías».

«Claro, me encantará. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?».

«Lo de siempre, salió muy bien. ¿Te veo en la noche?».

«Sip».

«¿Te paso a buscar?».

«¿Tú quieres?».

«Bella…».

Me reí, odiaba que le diera vueltas.

«Está bien, señor Impaciente. Jasper llevará a Alice, puedo ir con ellos así te ahorras de pasar por el departamento».

«No, no. Iré yo. ¿A las diez?».

«A las diez . Debo dejarte, las chicas no paran de molestarme».

«Okay, nos vemos en unas horas».

«Besos :*».

—Dinos que hoy vendrá y traerá a un amigo mega-archi- súper-guapo con él para mí —Jess batió sus pestañas.

—Sí vendrá, pero no con un amigo, Jess… Lo siento —oculté mi diversión, tomando un poco de mi refresco con la pajilla.

—Nunca pensando en tu amiga soltera… —hizo un puchero—. Llevo mucho tiempo sin un chico, entiéndame.

—Sólo pasaron cinco días, Jessica —rezongó Tanya.

—Por eso mismo, ¡es mucho!

Tanya y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos.

Finalmente, algunos minutos después, nos despedimos y cada una emprendió camino hacia nuestras respectivas casas. Al llegar al edificio, saludé a Peter —el desaparecido conserje— y nos quedamos hablando algunos momentos. Según me dijo, sus _desapariciones_ tenían mucho que ver con cierta chica del 4A. La historia era toda una novela rosa.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, escuché a Alice cantando a todo volumen en la ducha. Sonreí y la saludé por encima de su canto. Me quité las zapatillas y comencé a jugar con Fofi. Un poco después, Alice se acercó a mí y me saludó.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Espero que bien —le sonreí.

—Bueno… ¿por qué no te vas a bañar? Así luego tienes el cabello seco y puedes planchártelo.

Miré la hora, todavía faltaba para que nos tengamos que arreglar para la noche. Decidí bañarme y tomar una pequeña siesta, estaba molida.

En la lejanía, primero, sentí una pequeña y cálida lengua lamerme la mejilla; me removí un poco, pero luché para no abrir mis ojos. Aún me sentía muy cansada. Segundo, una pequeña mano comenzó a zamarrearme por los hombros; bufé e intenté seguir durmiendo. Pero claro que eso no fue posible, ya que el cuerpo de Alice colapsó arriba de mí, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par.

—Despierta, dormilona. —Besó mi mejilla, una vez que se cercioró que abrí mis ojos y me dejó libre, sin su peso sobre mí—. Tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos. Me encanta que vayas, ¡hace mucho no salíamos juntas!

Me senté en la cama y me encontré en los pies de ella. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Parece que mi nomadismo mientras estoy en un estado de inconsciencia, no había desaparecido como pensé. Pues, hacía bastante que amanecía en el mismo lugar que dormía. Tendía a ser bastante rotativa por las noches; era extraño que amaneciera en el mismo sitio.

—Ya, levántate… ¿segura que irás con Edward?

—Así lo dijo él —me encogí de hombros y bostecé.

Me calcé mis pantuflas y salí de la cama, caminando mientras bostezaba. Antes de cambiarme y todo el embrollo, fui a la cocina y ataqué la heladera. Mientras tomaba mi Sprite y comía mi sándwich de queso, Alice me iba mostrando las distintas posibilidades de su vestuario.

—¿Por qué hay que ir en vestido? —pregunté, al ver su tercera opción.

—Hemos acordado que las chicas iremos en vestido. Además, son lindos y cómodos. —Claaaro, sobre todo cómodo para las chicas que querían… bueno, subirse la falda para hacer… _cosas_—. ¿Qué me dices de éste?

—Sip, me gusta —elevé pulgares y sonrió.

Luego de tener mi estómago lleno, miré la hora y me asombré al ver que pasaban las ocho de la noche. ¡Uau! ¿Qué pasaba con el tiempo? Lo primero que hice fue planchar mi cabello, no sé si era una manía mía o no, pero cada vez que debía arreglarme para salir a algún lado, empezaba por el peinado, luego el maquillaje y, finalmente, me vestía como una persona normal, no como una vagabunda como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Mi cabello quedó bastante lacio, aunque me concentré en dejar varias ondas, para darle cierto movimiento. Luego, delineé mis ojos de negro y también me hice un esfumado en los párpados, para acentuar mi mirada. O algo así había dicho Alice el mismo día que me enseñó a hacérmelo.

Ya cuando estuve peinada y maquillada, tomé el vestido que había elegido para hoy y comencé a colocármelo. La prenda era un sencillo vestido rojo con muchas líneas negras atravesándolo a lo ancho y a lo largo, haciendo que sea aún más hermoso; largo hasta por encima de las rodillas. Había sido un regalo de mi madre para mi cumpleaños del año pasado y lo amaba tanto, que era por eso que no lo usaba muy frecuentemente. Sólo en ocasiones especiales, como hoy, por ejemplo.

Justo cuando terminaba de ponérmelo, el timbre de llamada de mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré con extrañeza al ver el nombre de Edward aparecer en la pantalla. Sin dudarlo, presioné el botón para recibir el llamado.

—Hola —lo saludé alegremente.

—Hola, Bella —respondió, aunque no se escuchaba contento.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Algunos idiotas en la empresa tocaron algo que no debían y tuvimos una caída del sistema. Estoy en la oficina ahora, trabajando con Emmett y el técnico para intentar solucionarlo, pero parece que vamos a tardar unas horas más. No llegaré a las diez para recogerte, ¿puedes ir con Alice y Jasper?

Mordí mi labio.

—Sí, claro… no te preocupes por mí.

Escuché un suspiro pesado desde el otro lado.

—Lo siento —dijo, luego de unos segundos—, odio no poder llegar contigo. Pese a esto, iré… aunque voy a llegar un poco más tarde.

—No te preocupes si no llegas, Edward —lo alenté—. El trabajo es el trabajo, espero que pueda solucionarse todo y a los juguetitos no les pase nada.

Imaginé que estaría sonriendo.

—No es nada que no se pueda solucionar —hizo una pausa y añadió—: Estaré allí, ya te di mi palabra.

Se escucharon algunos movimientos desde el otro lado de la línea y me quedé en silencio.

—¿Qué? Sí, está bien, Emmett —dijo, y supe que estaba hablando con su hermano—. Sí, es ella… bien, ¿me dejas hablar tranquilo? —Solté unas risitas—. Lo lamento, mi hermano me estaba buscando, te manda saludos. Debo colgar, te veré allí.

—Okay —sonreí—. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta dentro de unas horas.

Corté la comunicación y fui rápidamente a ponerme las zapatillas. Ya casi eran un poco más de las diez, seguramente Jasper llegaría en cualquier momento. Fui a la sala, donde Alice ya se encontraba lista y le sonreí. Su vestido le quedaba maravilloso, era negro con dibujos a los costados y muy, muy ajustado y largo hasta por encima de las rodillas, con mangas cortas y sin escote. Pero hacían resaltar su mejor atributo: las piernas. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias plateadas. Su maquillaje muy sutil y su cabello largo acomodado con algunas ondas a cada lado de sus hombros.

—¿Por qué zapatillas? —Miró mis pies con horror.

—¿Y por qué no? —contraataqué—. Quiero sentirme cómoda, sé que con tacones no lo estaré. Eran las zapatillas o quedar en patas a los minutos de llegar, corriendo el riesgo de pisar vaya uno a saber qué cosas estén tiradas por los suelos. Entonces, decidí usar mis _Converse_.

Me encogí de hombros y Alice rió. Corriendo a mi lado para abrazarme.

—Adoro como eres —besó mi mejilla y la regañé al sentir su labial en mi cachete izquierdo.

—Uhm… ¿Puedo ir junto a ustedes? —pregunté, poniendo mi celular y documento en la cartera de Alice, hoy yo no iba a llevar una.

—¿Qué pasó con Edward?

—Un problema a último minuto en la empresa, no puede pasar por mí. ¿Me dejas ser un jueves?

Rodó sus ojos.

—Tú nunca fuiste un jueves, tonta —sonrió—. Claro, no hay problema. ¿Él no viene?

—Cree que sí, pero no lo sé —encogí mis hombros.

Momentos más tarde, Jasper tocó el portero eléctrico y, después de cerciorarme que Fofi iba a quedarse tranquila, bajamos por las escaleras hasta juntarnos con Jasper. Él nos esperaba en la entrada, apoyado en la puerta delantera de su auto azul. Vestía de manera informal: un jean azul oscuro, una remera con escote en V del mismo color, pero en un tono más claro de azul y, encima de ésta, una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro. Me di cuenta que sus zapatos eran marrones al igual que su cinturón. Al vernos, silbó halagándonos, haciéndonos reír. Lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla y luego _desaparecí_ para que saludara a su novia como correspondía. ¡Bravo, Bella! Bien digna de un jueves, siempre en medio de todo.

—No será el auto de tu novio, pero también tiene lo suyo —musitó Jasper, rodeando el coche para subirse en el asiento del conductor.

Me reí y rodé los ojos, subiéndome a la parte trasera del auto azul. Por mí, mientras tenga puertas, asientos, volante y cuatro ruedas, ya era un coche digno de subir. Hicimos el viaje escuchando música electrónica, según Jasper, para entrar en ritmo de fiesta.

La casa de Mike era la como la típica casa americana. Un chalet de dos pisos, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y varias ventanas medianas. Adelante, con un jardín y un camino que nos llevaba a la entrada, sólo que esta vez, había varios coches aparcados en la calle y parte del césped.

Bajamos del auto e hicimos el recorrido hacia el interior, saludando a algunos de nuestros compañeros que estaban fuera. El primero en recibirnos fue Mike Newton, un chico rubio de ojos celestes, algo simpático pero, a veces, esa simpatía rozaba la idiotez.

—Hola, chicos —nos saludó—. Bienvenidos a mi fiesta, sólo hay una regla: ¡A emborracharnos! —exclamó con júbilo y muchos que lo escucharon comenzaron a chillar. Ugh, ¿por qué vine?—. Estás muy linda, Bella.

Le sonreí tratando de ser simpática, pero me salió una mueca rara. Distinguí en el gentío a Jessica y Tanya y me dirigí junto a ellas con Jasper y Alice pisándome los talones.

—¡Bella! —exclamaron ambas cuando estuve frente a mis amigas.

Jessica se había traído un hermoso vestido violeta, que siendo sincera, sólo a ella le quedaba perfecto. Era tipo strapless, tenía un adorno en el hombro izquierdo y le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias oscuras. Su maquillaje era sutil, al igual que su peinado ondulado. Por otro lado, estaba Tanya. Ella era de esas chicas que se podía poner cualquier tipo de trapo y se vería bellísima. Contaba con un vestido azul oscuro de mangas cortas que tapaban sus hombros; una pequeña cinta pasaba por su cintura acentuándola y su vestimenta concluía con unos zapatos de tacón negros. Su cabello rubio estaba prolijamente peinado en una media coleta y apenas tenía sus ojos delineados de negro.

—¡Esto va a ser un descontrol! —dijo Jessica por encima de la música, señalando las cantidades y cantidades de botellas de alcohol que habían distribuidas por todos lados.

Tomamos unas pequeñas copas y nos sentamos los cinco en unos sillones que encontramos —milagrosamente— vacíos. La música era muy fuerte, por lo que debíamos alzar mucho la voz para tener alguna charla civilizada. Pude reconocer a varios de nuestros compañeros y elevé la mano para saludarlos; parecía que todos los chicos de la Universidad habían venido.

Cuando comenzó una canción movida, todos chillaron más fuerte. Y, rápidamente, se improvisó una pista de baile con varias parejas moviéndose con entusiasmo al compás de la música. Nosotros cinco nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el gentío para movernos un poco. Bailamos un rato entre risas y chistes. La verdad, era que la estaba pasando bastante bien, hacía bastante que no me divertía tanto en una fiesta.

A la quinta canción que bailamos, mi garganta comenzó a pedir algo que tomar. Le avisé a los chicos que iría a buscar algo y me alejé un poco. Tuve que esquivar bastantes personas que bailaban u otros que ya habían comenzado con las inspecciones de boca muy temprano. Llegué a la larga mesa y me serví un vaso de gaseosa; había otras bebidas, pero eran muy sospechosas, así que las dejé pasar. Prefiero vivir, gracias.

Al darme la vuelta, casi vuelco todo el líquido de mi vaso en el pecho de la puta mayor.

«¿Por qué se corrió? Puta suertuda».

—Mira nada más… —Me miró de arriba abajo, chasqueando su lengua—. Eres tan simple que hasta te viniste con zapatillas.

—Y tú eres tan ahorrativa que hasta dejaste las neuronas en casa —le sonreí con dulzura.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon y supe que ahogó un gruñido. No era de esas personas que odiaba a los demás. Pero si la casa de Lauren se incendiaba y yo tenía una manguera, con gusto le regaba el jardín. Ella era cínica, estirada y se creía la gran cosa sólo porque era bastante linda. ¿Qué de lindo puede tener una persona que se aprovecha de los demás? Era como dijo Tanya; ella se contentaba de hacer sentir mal a los demás, sobre todo pisoteando el autoestima de cada uno. Conmigo, eso no le funcionaba. Por eso teníamos esta _linda_ relación.

—No te creas lista, estúpida.

—No me busques, Lauren —la miré fijo, hablando por encima de la música.

Levantó una ceja y me miró desafiante. Luego, una sonrisita irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Dónde está tu noviecito? —Sonrió con burla—. ¿Cuánto le estás pagando para que se haga pasar por alguien que no es?

Mirada fría y voz firme y amenazante. Tú puedes, Bella.

—De hecho es gratis —le sonreí.

«¡Esa es mi Bella! Ponla en su lugar».

—No sé qué estás tramando, pero no me creo ese circo.

—No me interesa lo que pienses, de cualquier forma —me hice la despreocupada; sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

—A ver, ¿por qué no está aquí? Acaso… ¿se fue a buscar a una mujer de verdad? A alguien como…

—¿Cómo quién? —No respondió—. ¿Sabes? Si tienes algún problema, búscate un libro de quejas o algo así. No voy a caer en tu jueguito y, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo. Disfruta de la fiesta y déjame de romper las bolas.

Aproveché su momento de sorpresa total y la dejé allí, con la palabra en la boca. Me regocijé de alegría en mi interior. ¡Toma eso, puta!

«Bella: 1000 Puta mayor: 0. ¡Esoooo!».

Al volver con los chicos, sólo me encontré con Tanya platicando con Paul, un chico de la Universidad que no perdía momento en hacerle saber a todo el establecimiento que gustaba de Tanya. Me preocupé un poco por ella, pues el chico la incomodaba con cierta facilidad. Al hacerle señas para saber si estaba todo bien, ella asintió con la cabeza y me hizo señas para que supiera dónde se habían ido los demás. Mi vista se perdió a un costado donde vi a Jessica estampada contra una pared, besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello a un sujeto morocho. No era de extrañar, Jessica tenía mucha facilidad para encontrar chicos de una noche. Luego, miré hacia las parejas que bailaban y vi a mi mejor amiga abrazada a su novio, riendo muy torpemente. Parecía tan despreocupada, que eso me hizo sospechar que ya estaba bastante alegre por el alcohol.

Me quedé parada a un lado mirando a las parejas bailando, que no me di cuenta que alguien se puso a mi costado. Antes de que intentara algo, mostré mis dientes, por las dudas.

—No voy a bailar si eso es lo que quieres —gruñí, sin mirar al costado.

—No venía a invitarte a bailar… —musitó una voz conocida. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Riley. Tenía puestos un jean azul, una camisa gris con los primeros botones desabrochados y unas botas marrones en los pies. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo y me sonrió cuando sus ojos se concentraron en mi rostro—. Estás muy linda. ¿Cómo va todo?

Había algo raro en él; no era el mismo de siempre. ¿Qué sería?

—Bien, disfrutando de la fiesta —encogí mis hombros, hablándole encima de la fuerte música—. ¿Tú? —Sólo le pregunté por cortesía.

—También —sonrió—. Uhm… ¿Bella?

—Mira Riley —lo miré a los ojos—. Esto es incómodo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que fuimos buenos amigos, sé que compartimos muchas cosas… pero ahora todo cambió. No quiero pelear contigo y sé que lo mejor es quedar como estábamos.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

«Quiero patear sus bolas».

—Fui un estúpido. —Nuestros tonos de voces eran muy fuertes, ya que la música estaba a un volumen bastante alto y era imposible comunicarnos sin gritar. Noté que sus palabras salían con bastante torpeza, seguramente él también había venido a embriagarse—. Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, me porté como un pendejo y…

«¡Ja! Qué novedad».

—¿En serio vamos a hablar de eso ahora? —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Ya todo pasó, Riley. Nuestra amistad se jodió y ambos tuvimos la culpa, ¿okay? Yo por pensar que tú me gustabas y tú por usarme de esa manera. —Hice una pausa—. Mejor vete y déjame tranquila, has estado bebiendo… ¿Por qué no dejas de tomar un poco?

—No quise hacerlo… yo te quería Bella…

Pinché el puente de mi nariz, intentando mantenerme paciente.

—Pero lo hiciste y eso es lo que vale. —Suspiré. Era la primera vez luego de todo lo que pasó, nuestra antigua charla sólo se limitó a muchos gritos y un fuerte golpe de mi parte—. No tiene sentido pedir disculpas cuando el daño ya está hecho.

—¿Es verdad eso que dicen? —Su tono cambió radicalmente, así como el tema de conversación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se comenta que tienes novio, ¿eso es verdad? —Se acercó un poco a mí e, instintivamente, me alejé un paso; podía sentir el olor a alcohol desde aquí—. Bella… tú me gustas, de hecho siempre fue así. He sido un ciego por no darme cuenta de las cosas, he sido un idiota por no saber valorarte. Pero… si tú me das la oportunidad, prometo hacerte muy feliz.

«¡Jo-de-me! ¡Maldito caradura! Rómpele una botella en la cabeza, debe haber una ¡por Dios!».

Creo que mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas y mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire momentáneamente. ¿Me estaba jodiendo? Ah, genial, esto era lo único que me faltaba. ¿Podía ser más caradura este pedazo de idiota? Evidentemente, sí.

Él aprovechó mi momento de vacilación y se acercó más a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Quité con fuerzas las manos que querían tomar mi cintura, pero él sostuvo mis antebrazos, sin quitar su mirada profunda de mis ojos y luego, los bajó a mi boca. ¿Acaso quería besarme? Ay, no. ¡Que me lo quiten! ¡Que me lo quiten!

«A los huevos, Bellita. Patéalo en sus partes».

Cuando me decidía a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacármelo de encima, una voz demasiado profunda, conocida y enfadada gritó detrás de Riley. A pesar de la música, se escuchó clarita:

—¿Podrías sacar tus apestosas manos de los brazos de mi novia? —La voz de Edward rugió, aniquilando a Riley con los ojos.

«¡Mi ojitos salvador! Acércate que te como a besos».

Aproveché el desconcierto de Riley y saqué mis brazos con rudeza. Ahora que lo veía con más atención, me di cuenta al instante que estaba bastante borracho. Apenas se mantenía en equilibrio.

Edward rápidamente estuvo a mi lado y me estrechó con fuerza a su costado; no sé por qué, pero me sentí muy bien estando en sus brazos. Me sentía como segura. Riley miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y creo que Edward rechinó los dientes, sin dejar de mirarlo. Era algo así como un duelo de testosterona silencioso.

—Así que era verdad… —Riley rió sin humor, tomando de un sorbo lo que sea que tenía en su vaso—. No seas tonta, Bella… Él no es un chico para ti.

Riley estaba irreconocible. ¿Dónde quedó mi amigo dulce y simpático?

—Mejor vete, Riley…

Algo en el rostro de Edward cambió.

—¿Así que tú eres Riley? —le preguntó con la voz afilada. Un pequeño estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, jamás lo había oído utilizar ese tono de voz—. Vete de aquí.

—¿Y tú quién te crees, niñito rico? —Oh, oh… esto sonaba a problemas. Pasé mi brazo por el estómago de Edward, quería atajarlo de alguna manera. Riley siguió mis movimientos y sus ojos se apagaron—. Tú no estabas, no te metas.

—Me meto porque es mi novia, ¿oíste?

—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te aburras de ella?

«Momento de intervenir».

Suspiré.

«Lo sé, gracias».

—Basta los dos —grité. Miré hacia mi costado y vi que Tanya me miraba preocupada, sacudí mi cabeza avisándole que todo estaba bien—. Riley no hay nada más que hablar, menos aún cuando tú estás así de borracho. —Miré a mi falso novio—. Edward, ya basta ¿sí? —le susurré en el oído.

Él asintió y su agarre en mí se intensificó.

—Él te hará daño. —Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

«Tú nos hiciste daño, maldito hijo de puta».

Sólo cuando se fue, fui capaz de largar el aire. ¡Uf! Qué momento de mierda, sinceramente. ¿Quién iba a creer que algo así pasaría? ¿Justo este momento tenía que utilizar para hacerme una escenita? Sacudí mi cabeza y fijé mi rostro en Edward cuando lo sentí mirarme fijamente.

Su rostro se veía contrariado, aunque todavía se veía bastante enojado. ¿Por qué motivo se había enfadado? Me fijé en su apariencia, estaba muy guapo. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, sin corbata. Sus cabellos estaban bastante despeinados, como si fuera que se los jaló varias veces.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó muy cerca; la música no había cesado su volumen en ningún momento.

Asentí, haciendo una mueca. Luego, no sé qué pasó, lo único que fui capaz de sentir fueron los brazos de Edward rodearme y mi cabeza acurrucada en su pecho. Inhalé sin disimulo su exquisito perfume, realmente era delicioso. Amaba los perfumes de hombres, ¿ya lo había dicho? Sus manos me rodearon por la cintura y yo pasé las mías por su espalda, abrazándome a él. Nunca nos habíamos abrazado de esta manera y, la verdad, me gustó y mucho.

—Lamento mi comportamiento —dijo sobre mi oído. Quité mi rostro de su pecho y elevé mi vista para mirarlo—. No sé qué me sucedió… sólo te vi a ti incómoda, a él muy cerca, tocándote… pensé que quería hacerte algo… reaccioné sin pensar.

—Todo está bien —sonreí—. No debes disculparte. Riley no es así, estaba borracho… sé que no lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? —Abrió sus ojos y su ceño se frunció.

—No, no lo estoy defendiendo —sacudí mi cabeza.

—Eso parece… —gruñó. Lo miré con una ceja alzada; él suspiró y volvió a mirarme con arrepentimiento—. Lo siento otra vez, estoy siendo muy irracional.

«¿Acaso estás celoso, ojitos? Interesante…».

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo vengo enojado de la empresa… quería venir contigo y todo se arruinó. —Sus brazos me apretaron un poco más—. El arreglo tardó más tiempo del que pensábamos y llegué tarde…

—Ahora estás aquí. —Palmeé un poco su pecho y él sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó. Luego sus ojos vagaron por mí y clavó su mirada verde en los míos.

—Estás muy hermosa, Bella.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y bajé la vista. Él colocó las manos en mi barbilla y obligó a que lo mirara. Sus ojos brillaban de pura diversión.

—¿Quién es aquella? —No dejó que volteara mi vista.

—¿Quién?

—Hay una chica que está mirando mucho para acá… —siguió diciendo mirando por encima de mi cabeza. Rodé los ojos, seguramente era la puta de Lauren.

—¿Es castaña y de ojos claros? —pregunté.

Él me miró y asintió.

—Es Lauren, la puta mayor de la Universidad —comenté por encima de la música—. No nos llevamos para nada bien, es más… me preguntó cuánto te estaba pagando para que fingiera que eras mi novio. ¡Pensar que es gratis! —comencé a reír y Edward lo hizo conmigo.

—Vamos a darle más motivos para hablar. —Sus ojos brillaron de diversión y picardía.

—¿De qué…?

No dejó que terminara de decir ninguna palabra más, pues mi boca estuvo ocupada por la suya en cuestión de segundos. Sorprendida por el beso, me elevé mi puntitas y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, jalándolo hacia abajo para tener más comodidad. Por su lado, Edward me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, subiendo una mano para tomar mi mejilla con delicadeza, mientras su boca se movía muy insistente sobre la mía.

«Uf, Edward… está haciendo calor, ¿no?».

Mis manos viajaron a sus cabellos y los tironeé un poco. No sé qué era lo que nos estaba pasando, pero creo que el darle motivos a Lauren para hablar ya se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Como si Edward hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, de a poco nos fuimos alejando, hasta mantener sólo nuestras frentes unidas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por el beso. Si así besaba de mentira, no quiero imaginarme lo que este hombre debe besar cuando lo hace de verdad.

Edward me miró a los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, como si algo lo confundiera. Aunque sólo duró unos segundos, luego me sonrió abiertamente.

—Supongo que eso sirve, ¿verdad?

«Yo aún sigo drogada… oh, ojitos ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?».

—Sí —reí.

Edward me llevó abrazada por la cintura hacia los sillones donde se veía una Tanya muy incómoda. Al vernos que llegábamos, se paró rápidamente y estuvo a nuestro lado a los pocos instantes. Su mirada me mostraba alegría; supe en ese momento que vio nuestro beso fingido. Su vista se desvió a Edward, y percibí que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

—Ya conoces a Edward, Tanya…

—Aunque no formalmente —agregó Edward—. Un placer conocerte, Tanya…

—Lo mismo digo. —Le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego me miró—. ¿Me ayudas allí?, ya no sé cómo sacármelo de encima.

Reí fuertemente y cubrí mi rostro en el brazo de Edward. Tanya me miró como mortificada y se me ocurrió algo para alejar a Paul de ella. Nos acercamos otra vez a los asientos y me fui directamente a Paul.

—Oh, hola Bella —dijo, al verme.

—Hola —le sonreí—. ¿Sabes? Riley no está muy bien, lo vieron vomitar en el patio.

—¿Riley vomitando? —Me encogí de hombros—. ¡Rayos! ¡Pero qué hombre! ¡Me prometió que no tomaría! —Miró a la rubia—. Lo siento, Tanya… debo irme.

—¡Oh, vete! —susurró mi amiga, y yo oculté una carcajada.

Finalmente, Paul se fue y todo reímos cuando nos quedamos solos.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —nos preguntó Edward. Tanya y yo asentimos—. Ya regreso.

Vi su figura desaparecer por el gentío para buscarnos algo que tomar. Sentí la mano de Tanya atajarme el antebrazo y la miré.

—¿Cómo sigues en pie? —Enarqué una ceja—. Yo con ese beso hubiese muerto lentamente.

«Pregúntame a mí, aún sigo en el limbo».

—No seas exagerada —rodé los ojos.

—Oh, sí… estoy segura que todos pensaron igual que yo —rió—. Hacen una muy bonita pareja.

—La puta mayor cree que le pago a Edward para hacerse pasar por mi novio. —No sé por qué le conté eso, ¿debería no haberlo hecho?

Tanya me miró con los ojos en blanco.

—Es una estúpida, no sabe lo dice… —se encogió de hombros—. Ya la conoces…

—Supongo que el hecho de que Edward esté aquí, aclara todos los rumores —comenté despreocupadamente.

—Cuando lo vea aquí, sí —respondió, y fruncí el ceño—. La vi desaparecer hace rato con un chico rubio. Fueron al piso de arriba así debes imaginarte lo que deben estar haciendo allí… La verdad, no entiendo a esa clase de chicas… mira a Jessica también. ¿Dónde queda el concepto de estar con alguien por amor?

¿Lauren no estaba por aquí? Entonces… ¿De qué muchacha hablaba Edward cuando nos besamos? No tuve mucho más tiempo para darles vueltas al asunto, pues mi falso novio se acercó a nosotras y se sentó a mi lado, dándome un vaso lleno de una bebida transparente.

—Quería traerte un Martini, pero las bebidas estaban bastante sospechosas —musitó—. Por eso, opté por Sprite ¿está bien?

—Perfecto, gracias —le sonreí.

La noche siguió pasando entre bromas y risas. Edward y Tanya se habían llevado muy bien, y no costaba encontrar temas de conversación entre nosotros. No había visto por ningún lado a Riley y, la verdad, lo agradecí; ya no quería más escenitas. Mis otras amigas —Jessica y Alice— seguían perdidas por algún lado y, siendo sincera, no me interesaba saber detalles. Mente limpia. Oh, sí.

«¿Por qué no te pierdes con Edward? Se me ocurren cosas interesantes para hacer».

«Amanda, no jodas».

«Sólo decía… una conciencia tiene derecho a soñar, ¿sabes?».

Un gritito me sacó de mi conversación con Amanda.

—¡Edward! —chilló mi mejor amiga, haciéndose presente entre nosotros. Apenas la vi, me golpeé la frente. ¡Por Dios, apenas se podía mantener en pie!—. Creímos que no vendrías… —arrastró las palabras.

Miré a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, él sólo le limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No pude controlarla… —se disculpó, sosteniendo a su novia para que no se cayera.

—No seas aguafiestas, Bellita. —Entrecerró sus ojos en mi dirección—. Yo estoy per-fec-ta.

—Estás perfectamente borracha —le rodé los ojos—. Alice, has tomado hasta el agua de los floreros. Aflójale un poco, ¿quieres?

—Arg, siempre lo mismo —rió sin sentido; miró a Edward y me señaló con el dedo—. Dile a tu novia que no tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco.

—Creo que tenemos conceptos de diversión muy distintos, Al —suspiré—. Okay, es tu vida… haz lo que se te plazca, pero mañana no vengas con que te sientes para la mierda, porque el café te lo harás tú sola.

Alice soltó una carcajada. Genial, siquiera entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Tanya me pidió que la acompañara al baño y así lo hice, dejando a Edward con la ebria de mi mejor amiga y Jasper. Al volver, nos encontramos con los sillones completamente poblados; al parecer, estaban haciendo una reunión de consorcio o algo así. Todos eran compañeros de la Universidad, más justamente el grupo de Alice. Estaban haciendo una especie de brindis, seguramente con el fin de despedir, de alguna manera, el ciclo como estudiantes. Pues, no les faltaba mucho para la graduación y ésta era la última fiesta antes de que se convirtieran en profesionales.

Junto a Tanya nos acercamos a ellos, me reí al ver a Jasper y Edward tan incómodos, rodeados de todos los compañeros de Alice completamente aturdidos por los efectos del alcohol. Mi rubia amiga se sentó en un pequeño lugar que quedó vacío y yo me decidí a quedarme parada justo al lado de Edward. Él me miró y negó con la cabeza, palmeó sus piernas y, al ver mi cara de sorpresa, rodó los ojos y me tiró a su regazo.

—Ahora no tienes que estar parada —dijo, apoyando sus manos sobre mis piernas.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! Que me da algo».

Seguramente, mi rostro se puso de todos los colores; aunque intenté disimularlo. Intenté no pensar mucho en mi _asiento_ y les presté atención a las personas que nos rodeaban. Los que compartían "nuestro sector" comenzaron a jugar con los chupitos; Alice a la cabeza, por supuesto. Había perdido la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado cada uno. Esta segura que si yo llegara a consumir sólo la tercera parte, estaría tirada en algún lado en coma etílico. Y esta vez no exagero, lo digo de verdad.

—Había olvidado cómo eran las fiestas universitarias —musitó Edward en mi oído. Él no había tomado más de una botella de Heineken desde que había llegado.

Me volteé un poco y lo miré, nuestros rostros estaban prácticamente a la misma altura, pues todavía estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

—¿No me digas que tú también eras así?

—Al principio —admitió con una sonrisa—. Me he agarrado lindas borracheras —rió más fuerte—, recuerdo que Emmett tuvo que socorrerme en más de una ocasión.

—¿Llegaste a olvidar hasta en dónde estabas?

Por su mueca, supe que sí había pasado.

Comenzó a sonar una música movida que todos conocíamos. Rápidamente, todos se levantaron y se fueron a bailar, hasta a mi amiga Tanya la arrastraron junto a ellos. Sólo nos quedamos Edward y yo y, bueno, dos parejas que estaban de los más demostrativas.

—Creo que me debes un baile… —dijo Edward.

Lo miré.

—No recuerdo haberte prometido uno, amigo.

—Pues debes estar media desmemoriada, porque lo hiciste —me guiñó el ojo y se levantó, haciendo que en consecuencia yo también lo hiciera.

Nos acercamos a los demás con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nos perdimos con ellos. Fue fácil seguirle el ritmo a las canciones, y estaba disfrutando de poder bailar. Hacía rato que no lo hacía y, la verdad, me gustaba muchísimo poder hacerlo. Edward resultó ser un bailarín muy bueno, aunque un poco payaso, pues hacía morisquetas cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban o, sino, se pasaba dándome vueltas y vueltas, haciendo que quedara momentáneamente mareada.

—¡Qué buena está la fiesta, Mike! —gritó Alice, cuando vio pasar al aludido.

Mike, en un estado ebriedad también, levantó el pulgar y se tomó un buen sorbo de vodka desde la botella.

—¿Alguien tiene más alcohol? —preguntó Jessica. Al verla, estallé en carcajadas. Era un completo desastre; su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, su maquillaje manchaba toda su cara y su cuello estaba lleno de chupetones. No había nada que hacer con ella, siempre terminaría igual en cualquier fiesta.

—¡Me matan los zapatos! —volvió a gritar mi mejor amiga.

—Amor… cálmate un poco —le dijo Jasper, intentando calmarla.

—Eres una chica precavida —susurró Edward en mi oído.

—¿Por qué?

—Has venido en zapatillas. —Miró mis pies y sonrió.

—¿Cómo pretendes que aguante unos tacos toda la noche? —Puse cara de mortificada—. Prefiero la comodidad.

—Buena elección —dijo satisfecho con mi respuesta. En momento desprevenido, un cuerpo me empujó desde atrás y aterricé en el pecho de Edward; gracias a Dios que estaba él—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sosteniéndome por las caderas, pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Sip, menos mal que estabas, o si no aterrizaba de boca en el suelo.

Algo en el ambiente cambió. No sé con exactitud qué fue, pero sentí como si todo se rodeara de una extraña electricidad. Edward me miró a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, observando sus ojos brillar a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Mordí mi labio y escuché un suspiro salir de su boca. Estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que pensé, nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse.

—Nada de arrumacos. ¡A mover las caderas, parejita!

El grito de Alice hizo que volvamos a la realidad. Tanto Edward y yo sacudimos la cabeza y comenzamos a mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Si bien estaba bailando, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Bailamos mucho tiempo más, no sé cuánto exactamente. Como ya era tarde, se podía ver todo el ambiente atestado de personas borrachas, de gente —muy pocas— que se mantenían cuerdas y de muchas parejas que seguían y seguían dándose entre ellos. Mi amiga Alice era una de ellas, aunque Jasper intentaba calmarla, no podía hacerlo.

—Creo que me voy, Bella —dijo Tanya—. Jessica ya no puede mantenerse en pie y le prometí que se quedaría en casa esta noche.

—¿Podrás llevarla?

—Sí, por eso quiero aprovechar a que al menos puede hacer tres pasos sin caerse.

Jessica apareció a nuestro lado, estando descalza sosteniendo sus zapatos en una mano mientras que en la otra tenía una botella de ron.

—Ella me quiere llevar, yo le dije que sí porque no puedo llegar a mi casa así —señaló con el dedo y me reí.

—Aquí estoy, Jess. —Corrí un poco su mano para que me señalara a mí y no al aire.

—Cierto, bueno… eso —sonrió torpemente y miró a Edward—. Eres guapo, chico caliente… hazle de todo a Bella, ella realmente lo necesita. ¿Ya probaron el 69?

«Ufff, no me des ideas».

—¡Jessica! —reproché, escuchando las carcajadas de Edward a mi lado.

—Okay, okay… nos vamos. —Tanya la arrastró y, como pudieron, salieron de la casa.

Me giré y me encontré a un Edward completamente divertido.

—Tienes unas amigas bastante… peculiares.

Rodé los ojos y vi llegar a Jasper sosteniendo a Alice. Mi pobre amiga estaba en un estado deplorable.

—Hoy se pasó de la raya —me dijo Jazz, mirando a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe mi raya? —Todos abrimos los ojos y Alice comenzó a reír.

—Creo que necesita un poco de aire, Jazz.

El aludido estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y, rápidamente, salimos hacia el exterior de la casa. Cabe destacar que por el camino fuimos evitando pisar algunos cuerpos que yacían —quiero creer— dormidos. De sólo imaginar el desastre que quedaría luego de que todo se acabara, me compadecía de la persona encargada de limpiar todo el chiquero.

—Uhm… Jasper, se me ocurren muchas cosas para hacer hoy… —No quiero mirar, no quiero mirar—. ¿Qué dices empezar en el coche?

—Alice, por favor… contrólate.

—¡Oh, vamos! Quiero que todos se enteren lo bueno que es mi novio en la cama…

Oh, genial. Mis pobres oídos virginales…

«¿Puedo acotar algo?».

«Mejor… no».

«Lo imaginaba».

—Alice… ya.

Mi mejor amiga me miró y, a pesar de su borrachera, se las ingenió para poner carita de perro mojado. Me tomó del brazo y nos apartó un poco de los chicos; su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y supe que me pediría algo.

—Bellita… sé buena amiga y déjame disfrutar de mi hombre hoy, ¿sí?

¿Acaso ella quería que no fuera al departamento? Miré a mi amiga con los ojos como platos… realmente quería decir eso. ¡Qué genialidad! ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué me pidiera que los filme mientras hacían sus… _cosas_?

—Alice. ¿Tú estás diciendo que…?

—Es lo más normal del mundo, amiga —arrastró las palabras. ¿Cuánto alcohol habría tomado?—. Nada que no hagas con Edward. Realmente lo necesito hoy… estoy muy calien…

—Ehh —agité las manos—. Está bien, está bien… no quiero tanto detalle.

—¡Yo sabía que podía contar contigo! —chilló y casi se cae, por suerte pude mantenerla en pie—. Te debo una… ¡no! Te debo mil.

—Llegas a tocar aunque sea con un dedo mi cama y seré yo misma quien decapite a tu Barbie dentista con los dientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Totalmente de acuerdo —asintió bruscamente—. Tengo una enorme fantasía de hacerlo en el balcón.

—Que ya, mujer… no quiero detalles.

Prefería ir caminando hasta el Aconcagua con tal de no escuchar más detalles sexuales de mi mejor amiga. Volvimos con Edward y Jasper, y lo primero que hizo Alice fue colgarse a su novio y a susurrarle cosas al oído. Menos mal que estaba lejos y no podía oír nada de lo que se dijeran, había que tener sólo dos dedos de frente para saber de qué hablaban.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —me preguntó Jasper. Asentí rápidamente, necesitaba millas de diferencia de la pareja explosiva. No quería traumarme de por vida.

—Sólo no me traumen a Fofi.

—Será toda tuya hoy, Edward —nos saludó Alice—. Aprovecha bien el tiempo —nos guiñó el ojo y desapareció junto a Jasper.

Apenas se fue, suspiré pesado. Genial, ahora era una sin hogar.

—Eso fue extraño —musitó Edward—. ¿Por qué te saludó a ti también?

—Porque irá a hacer su propia película porno con Jasper.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par.

—Ya veo… —Pasó una mano por sus cabellos—. ¿Dónde irás a dormir?

—Supongo que llamaré a Tanya.

Él agitó su cabeza.

—Nada de eso —dijo, rápidamente—. Puedes venir conmigo… si quieres.

«¡Síiii! Maldita sea, Isabella… ¡di que sí!».

—¿Qué? —pregunté, parpadeando más de lo normal.

—Lo que escuchaste, es tarde… estás cansada. Quizás Tanya ya durmió, hace rato se fueron. Además, estoy aquí y no tengo problema en que vengas conmigo.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, volvió a repetir:

—¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi departamento? —preguntó de manera suave y concisa.

«Ops, creo que se me bajó la bombacha».

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(1) ****Mal de Parkinson: **Es un trastorno cerebral que lleva a que se presente agitación (temblores) y dificultad en la marcha, el movimiento y la coordinación.

* * *

¿Alguien más quedó como Amanda? jaajajaja

**¡Hola a todos!** Viernes otra vez y aquí estoy, con pilas renovadas luego de mis cortas vacaciones :) Antes de todo, el capítulo va dedicado para **Yeyry**, sé que tu cumpleaños fue el 23 (como me lo dijiste en Facebook), sin embargo aquí tienes mi regalito un poco atrasado :P Ahora sí, ¿Edward celoso, dicen? jaajaja, parece que las cosas se tornan interesantes *guiño, guiño*, ya veremos que pasa.

Graaaaaaacias por todo el apoyo, chicas, en serio. Ya hemos pasado los cien reviews O.o, se los agradezco infinitamente. Gracias por tomarse ese tiempito y leer la historia :3

Antes de despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, les recuerdo que tenemos un grupo en Facebook donde habrán adelantos, imágenes y noticias referentes a la historia, sólo pidan unirse que todos son bienvenidos. Los links están en mi perfil.

Mi Isa hermosa, gracias por tu ayuda, eres increíble (L)

¡Hasta el viernes! Muuchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	9. Kamasutra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo nueve: Kamasutra**

Mi mano se agitaba constantemente sobre el asiento, a medida que veía el paisaje correr a través de la ventanilla polarizada del auto. La noche estaba oscura, era de esas noches cerradas en donde no hay luna, pero sí millones y millones de estrellas titilando en el lóbrego e infinito cielo.

Hacía un poco más de diez minutos que habíamos salido de la fiesta de Mike y, en consecuencia, que había aceptado la proposición de Edward de pasar la noche en su departamento. Dios mío, de sólo decirlo en voz baja me da un poco de impresión.

«Departamento de Edward más cama de Edward, es igual a ¡noche increíble!».

«No te hagas ilusiones, no dormiremos juntos».

«¿Por qué esa maldad?».

«¿Acaso crees que compartiré la cama con él? ¿Estás loca? Tú y yo en la habitación de huéspedes o en algún sofá, debe tener algo de eso; el apartamento es grande».

«Tú serás la loca si desaprovechas esta oportunidad. Acurrúcate en su pecho, bobita».

Suspiré pesadamente y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la fría ventana. Sea lo que sea que Amanda pensaba era una locura. Sé que acepté pasar la noche en el departamento de Edward, pero eso no significaba que dormiría junto a él; además, jamás había compartido la cama con un hombre. Salvo con Bruno o Seth, los hijos de las respectivas parejas de mis padres, pero ellos no entraban en el rubro.

—Estás callada —musitó Edward, parando el coche en un semáforo. Me volteé a su dirección y lo miré—. ¿Sucede algo?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Tks, tks —chasqué la lengua—. Sólo pensaba en la resaca que tendrán Alice y Jessica mañana.

—Ya veo —entrecerró los ojos y una divertida sonrisita apareció en sus labios—. Eres una pésima mentirosa, conmigo no funciona ¿sabes?

Hice un mohín y él comenzó a reír.

—Al menos tu hombro y pie no comenzaron a moverse, ¿es buena señal?

Golpeé su mano y rió más fuerte.

—¡Vamos, Bella! No es la muerte de nadie que te quedes a dormir en mi apartamento, además se supone que eso hacen los novios.

Maldito, él ya sabía qué era lo que me mantenía intranquila. Odiaba ser un libro abierto, debería no dejar que las personas me conozcan tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—No suelo quedarme a dormir en casas ajenas, ¿sabes?

—La mía no es una casa ajena —rodó los ojos, lo pude ver aún cuando estaba de perfil—. Ya la conoces, creí que teníamos confianza.

—Y la tenemos —respondí.

—¿Entonces? —Me miró unos segundos y volvió a colocar la vista en la carretera—. ¿Cuál es el problema? No te voy a violar si es eso lo que te preocupa.

«Créeme, si hay consentimiento no será violación. Con gusto me entrego, ojitos».

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Eso lo sé, genio —rodé los ojos—. ¿No tienes miedo que yo sea la que te viole?

Sonrió divertido.

—¿Debo tenerte miedo?

«Mucho, sinceramente».

—Yo creo que sí —elevé mis cejas y comenzamos a reír.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —guiñó su ojo y dobló para ingresar al edificio.

Una vez aparcado el coche, bajamos y tiré un poco de mi vestido y me abracé. No hacía frío, pero el cambio de temperatura me hizo tiritar un poco. Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros y miré confundida hacia esa dirección; Edward me sonrió y acomodó un poco mejor su saco sobre mí. Le sonreí con agradecimiento y me envolví en su abrigo, aspirando el delicioso perfume de este hombre.

—Andando, friolenta.

Rodé los ojos y lo seguí de cerca.

Al entrar en la planta baja, el conserje del edificio nos abrió la puerta y no pasé por alto la mirada curiosa y sorprendida que me dedicó. Le devolví la mirada con la ceja alzada y el hombre moreno me dedicó una mueca amable, saludándonos a ambos.

—Creo que debes contar hasta cien —dijo Edward mientras pulsaba el botón para llamar al ascensor. Respiré hondo y asentí. Algún día encontraría la manera de diseñar elevadores a prueba de claustrofóbicos, seguramente ese día recibiría el premio Nobel, yo lo sé.

La puta caja metálica, ejem… digo, el puto ascensor llegó y con ello mi nerviosismo y… oh, sí, bienvenido sudor frío. Cerré mis ojos y sentí a Edward taparme los oídos con ambas manos, yo comencé con mi conteo interno a la velocidad de un caracol encima de una tortuga… por si las dudas, claro. Sesenta y cinco, sesenta y seis. Maldita sea, quiero bajar de aquí. Cerré más fuerte mis ojos, concentrándome en la respiración de Edward. Ochenta y ocho, ochenta y nueve. Me aferré a sus brazos, bajando todavía más la velocidad de mi cuenta mental.

—Ehhh, Bella. —Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía no había terminado, iba por el noventa y cuatro—. Oye, Bella…

—Todavía no termino —siseé entre dientes. ¿No se daba cuenta que el ascensor era un gran trauma para mí? No creo que sea capaz de poder superarlo alguna vez.

—Pero el elevador sí lo hizo, tontita —rió—. Si abres los ojos, verás que estamos sanos y salvos.

¿Qué carajos?

Despacio, abrí primero un ojo y, luego, el otro. Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿alguien puede decirme en qué momento bajamos de la caja metálica? Me sorprendí al verme fuera del ascensor, parados frente a la puerta del apartamento de Edward. Volteé mi vista sorprendida hacia él, y me devolvió una sonrisita divertida.

—Puedes soltarme… —encogió sus hombros—. Si quieres, claro.

Bajé mi vista hasta mis manos, que se mantenían unidas a los antebrazos de Edward como si fuesen una especie de agarraderas; me puse de todos los colores y lo solté despacio, haciendo que Edward riera por alguna cosa que no estoy enterada. Sin dejar de soltar risitas tontas, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejando que fuese yo quien entrara primero. Así lo hice, con él siguiéndome despacio desde atrás. Me quité su saco y lo dejé sobre el sillón; podía sentir los ojos de Edward pegados en mí.

—¿Un poco de Sprite?

—Sip, porfas —respondí, tomando asiento.

Minutos después, el dueño del apartamento llegó con dos latas de Sprite deliciosamente heladas, lo podía notar desde aquí. Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó una, las abrimos juntos y las chocamos a manera de brindis. Luego, nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

«Tantas cosas que me ocurren para hacer, y tú ahí, comportándote como una estatua. Si sólo fueras un poco más inteligente…».

«No todos tenemos tu mente podrida, ¿sabes?».

«No todos son tan aburridos como tú. Otra en tu lugar ya hubiera obrado de otra manera».

«¿De qué manera?, si se puede saber».

«Me ahorro los comentarios, en algunos países aún es horario de protección al menor».

Rodé los ojos y solté unas risitas. Esta Amanda ya no tenía cura. Bebí un buen sorbo de gaseosa y los ojos de Edward hicieron que desvíe mi vista hacia él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo recordé algo… —encogí mis hombros y volví a tomar mi bebida helada.

Él rió e hizo un gesto como si se hubiese acordado de algo. Lo miré interesada.

—Casi lo olvido —se perfiló hacia mí—. Feliz primer mes de locura, compañera. —Sonrió abiertamente y volvió a elevar su lata.

¡Uau! ¿Ya pasó un mes desde que comenzó toda esta locura? ¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido y yo ni me di cuenta? Un momento, ya estoy sonando como mi abuelita.

«Imagina la cara de Marie cuando sepa de nuestro novio, ¡qué genialidad!».

«Creo que eres la única emocionada por ver la reacción de Marie».

«No te olvides de Charlie».

Uf, Charlie. Debería buscar el momento adecuado para soltar la bomba, si es que Renée no me ganó de mano; aunque si hubiese sido de esa manera, ya me habría llamado pegando el grito en el cielo. Ugh, de sólo pensar en ese momento, todos mis vellos se erizan.

—Feliz primer mes, compañero. —Choqué mi lata con la suya, alejando mis pensamientos por un momento, y reímos mientras tomamos un sorbo de nuestras respectivas bebidas—. Resulta que tienes buena memoria para las fechas, yo ya me había olvidado.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo lo mío también, y es bueno que uno de los dos recuerde las fechas importantes, ¿no crees?

Asentí.

—Tienes a tu favor que no sufrirás los regaños como Emmett, tu memoria parece funcionar.

Él volvió a reír.

—Eso es bueno, muy bueno…

Volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio cómodo. Yo perdí mi vista en el piano negro que tenía a un lado de la sala, preguntándome si él tocaría o sólo lo tenía como adorno. Conocía a personas que sólo los compraban para ese fin. A mí me gustaría tocar piano, pero apenas puedo coordinar con mis pies, imagínense con las manos. Nop, sería un completo desastre.

—Toco desde muy pequeño —musitó Edward. Me giré y lo vi mirándome atentamente.

—¿El qué?

Se rió entre dientes.

—El piano. —Asentí, con entendimiento. Imaginaba que tocaría, él no parecía de esas personas que sólo adornan la sala con un costoso piano de cola—. Es un legado familiar, era de mi abuelo y él se encargó de que aprendiera a tocarlo. Fue el mejor maestro que podría haber tenido.

Le sonreí dulcemente; cuando nombró a su abuelo, sus ojos brillaron.

—Él fue muy fanático de esas cosas, intentó hacer que mi padre aprendiera a tocarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Lo mismo pasó con Emmett y dio el mismo resultado, al único que le interesó fue a mí, y mi abuelo fue muy feliz al saber que habría un sucesor para cuando él ya no estuviera aquí.

—Tendrás unos recuerdos muy bonitos de él —inconscientemente, mi mano voló encima de la suya. Edward bajó la vista hacia allí y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Luego, se paró e hizo que yo lo hiciera junto a él.

Me arrastró un poco con él y nos detuvimos justo delante del hermoso y brillante piano negro. Edward me miró y sonrió, con los ojos completamente brillosos.

—Cada vez que miro el piano me acuerdo de él, es imposible que no lo haga —musitó—. Me enseñó muchas melodías, pero hay una que es muy especial para mí.

Abrió el banquito y me indicó a que me sentara. Yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿acaso él iba a tocar? ¿Delante de mí? Al ver que me quedé de piedra, él rodó los ojos y obligó a que me sentara. Una vez que estuve allí, se sentó a mi lado.

—Tienes primera fila —me guiñó el ojo.

Levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y las acarició sin casi tocarlas, sólo las rozaba. Me miró y, como por arte de magia, una suave, dulce y alegre melodía comenzó a sonar por todo el departamento. Por alguna razón desconocida, se me formó un nudo en el estómago de pura emoción. La melodía era tan hermosa que hasta sentía ganas de llorar. Ésta demostraba felicidad, cariño, y un sinfín de sentimientos que iba encontrando a medida que la música fluía con naturalidad. Me atreví a mirar a Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sintiendo los acordes en silencio, sus expertas manos acariciaban cada tecla haciendo que éstas hablaran de una manera muy especial y profunda. No podía sacar mis ojos de él, estaba como embobada mirando esta nueva faceta desconocida hasta hoy.

En algún momento, él abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos navegaron por mi rostro, buscando algo, o quizás sólo quería concentrarse en algún punto fijo. Jamás había visto sus ojos brillar de esta manera; supuse que cada vez que hacía sonar de maravillas ese piano, se le venía a la mente todo lo que vivió con su abuelo. Volvimos a mirarnos y ambos sonreímos de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de la suave y hermosa melodía. Antes, jamás había sido partícipe de un concierto de piano, sé que este no lo era, pero yo lo veía de esa forma. Lo más próximo que estuve de uno, fue en una vidriera de compras y el sonido de un archivo en mal estado que mi madre bajó del Ares en un ataque de "música tranquilizadora para coser", la cual sólo duró tres minutos, claro.

La melodía llegó a su fin, muy tempranamente para mi gusto. Edward detuvo sus manos por encima de las teclas y se volteó un poco para mirarme; yo le devolví la mirada, completamente emocionada por lo lindo que se había escuchado el sonido.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó y elevó sus manos para secar las lágrimas que ni sabía que estaban sobre mis mejillas—. Pensé que tocaba bien, no era para que te echaras a llorar.

Rodé los ojos.

—Es la emoción, tonto —reímos—. Tocas hermoso.

«Quizás también sepa tocar otras cosas con esas manos expertas, ¿no crees?».

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Bueno, como ya te dije, tuve al mejor maestro de todos —sonrió y nos quedamos mirando muy fijo. Él aún mantenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, debido a que el banquito para sentarnos no era muy grande—. Jamás le había tocado el piano a una chica, ¿sabes?

Nuestros ojos se mantenían unidos, mirándonos fijamente.

—¿No? —elevé una ceja.

—Nunca —su ceño se frunció una fracción de segundo—. Hasta hoy, claro.

—Gracias —dije, sinceramente—. Fue realmente hermoso, jamás lo olvidaré.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o no, pero sentí que nuestros rostros estaban mucho más cerca que antes. Mis ojos otra vez se perdieron en las profundidades verdes de sus orbes, ahora viéndose un poco más oscuro por la falta de luz. Su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos imaginarios en mi mejilla derecha y me di cuenta que había apoyado mis manos sobre sus muñecas, aferrándolo a mí.

«Deberías besarlo, el momento lo amerita. Yo quiero, estoy segura que tú también quieres. Él no dirá que no, hazme caso».

«Yo no quiero besarlo, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Además, no hay nadie ahora, Amanda. No tenemos que fingir para nadie».

«¿Quién habla de fingir?».

Las palabras de Amanda resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No quería asustarme o alarmarme, no todavía. Sólo nos conocíamos hace un mes, éramos muy buenos amigos y ya no podía imaginarme un día sin hablar con él. Pero ahora, no sé si eran impresiones mías o no, pero sentía que algo había cambiado. No de forma mala, claro. Sólo sentía que nos hicimos mucho más unidos que antes. Quizás, era porque nos conocíamos más y teníamos muy buena relación. Supongo que debe ser eso.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose sólo un poco de mí. Aproveché ese momento, y liberé sus muñecas, haciendo que Edward quitara sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Él se veía confundido, incluso más que yo. Volví a sacudir mi cabeza y le sonreí, cuando volvió a mirarme.

—¿Ya tienes sueño? —preguntó, bajando la tapa para proteger las teclas del piano.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba cansada, pero si mi cabeza tocaba alguna almohada me dormiría enseguida. Edward se levantó y yo lo imité. Estaba como perdida, no sabía qué es lo que se hacía ahora. El dueño de la casa nos guió hacia su habitación —cabe decir que sería la primera vez que entraría allí— y, por supuesto, lo seguí desde atrás.

«Fiu, fiu. Qué linda vista».

«¿Le estás mirando el trasero, Amanda?».

«Te estás perdiendo el espectáculo, lenta… ¡Aprovecha!».

Mortificada, le rodé los ojos a mi loca conciencia e intenté no mirar hacia ningún lugar que se direccionara a la parte sur del cuerpo de Edward. No debo espiar, no debo espiar. ¡Oh, vamos! Soy una chica después de todo. Disimuladamente —en el concepto que se pueda considerar—, bajé un poco la vista hacia los pantalones negros ajustados sobre la zona de su trasero. Vaya, ¿siempre había sido así y yo no me di cuenta? Jessica, con sus palabras, habría denominado al trasero de mi falso novio como una manzanita; y hubiese tenido toda la razón. No era un almohadón como el de los jugadores de fútbol, pero aunque era un trasero pequeño tenía lo suyo: un poco redondeado y se marcaba cuando caminaba. ¡Dios, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?!

«Al fin haces algo razonable, era hora que comiences a comportarte como una chica normal».

«¿Mirar los traseros de las personas es comportarse como una chica normal?».

«Cuando el trasero está bueno… ¡por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que a algunas chicas les gusta mirar fútbol? Las mujeres también miramos traseros, eso es obvio. ¿Qué se creen, que sólo pueden hacerlo los hombres?».

Disimulé mis risas fingiendo una tosecita. Esta Amanda algún día iba a acabar conmigo. Sus ocurrencias no tienen cura. Me choqué con la espalda de Edward cuando él se detuvo sin que me diera cuenta; froté mi nariz, creo que me la aplasté en el impacto.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, intentando no reírse.

Rodé los ojos.

—Si hubieses puesto luz de freno, no me hubiese golpeado —respondí en tono divertido.

Edward se rió y abrió una puerta ocre que, suponía, nos llevaba a su habitación. Me indicó que pasara primero y así lo hice, parándome dentro de la habitación. Ésta era como suponía, bien varonil y seguía con la línea de la decoración del apartamento: las paredes negras, luces tenues, el suelo de madera y un gran cortinado rojo que tapaba la ventana. En el centro del cuarto, había una cama enorrrrme —y hago énfasis en esa palabra; si yo la tuviese para mí, dormiría atravesada siempre. Sería hermoso—, el acolchado era negro, al igual que las almohadas que habían encima de éste. Tuve que pegar mis pies al suelo para no salir disparada y tirarme en esa gigantesca cama para probar si era cómoda o no.

—Este es mi cuarto —susurró, detrás de mí.

—Es muy lindo —respondí—. ¿Cómo haces para levantarte todas las mañanas? Yo con esa cama, dudo que pueda dejarla libre.

Sonrió de costado.

—Más de una vez llegué tarde por culpa de ella, ¿sabes? —me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que riera. Como si alguien le pudiera decir que no a esa hermosa cama.

—¿Dónde dormiré yo? —pregunté. Había visto otra puerta en el pasillo, quizás era el cuarto de huéspedes; donde, seguramente, dormiría hoy.

—Uhm… —rascó su nuca—. Bueno, el departamento no es tan grande y… sólo cuenta con una habitación —hizo una pausa—, ésta.

Oh, vaya.

—¿Sólo ésta? —abrí mis ojos. Él asintió.

Una sola cama. Para los dos. Rayos.

«Apa. Esto se pone interesante».

«¿Interesante por qué, Amanda? Él nos mostró su habitación porque nos dejará dormir aquí hoy. Solas».

«¿Estás segura?».

¿Lo estaba?

Claro que lo estaba. Edward me trajo hasta aquí para mostrarme su habitación, eso indicaba que me la prestaría por una noche y esa hermosa, grande, y —se veía— cómoda cama iba a ser toda mía por esta noche. Podría dormir toda despatarrada, completamente cómoda, disfrutando de un sueño profundo. Sonreí. De sólo pensarlo ya deseaba saltar sobre el colchón.

—Es muy amable de tu parte dejarme dormir aquí, Edward —dije, con una sonrisa.

—Eres mi invitada, ¿no? —sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego, miré la cama.

—¿Necesitas llevar algunas almohadas?

Me miró como si me hubiese salido un cuerno en el medio de la frente; igual al que tiene mi unicornio Flip.

—¿Llevar almohadas? ¿Para qué?

Oh, oh. Esto comienza a sonar extraño.

—¿Para el sofá? —pregunté casi en un susurro.

—¿Quién habló de un sofá? —devolvió la pregunta, con el ceño completamente fruncido.

«¿Ya ves? Deberías aprender a escucharme, soy la sabia voz de tu conciencia, a ver si lo entiendes».

—¿No dormirás en el sofá? —pregunté, despacio.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, escandalizado—. Bella, dormir en el sofá es miles de veces peor que una camilla de hospital. No dormiré allí.

—Pero… pero… —comencé a decir, sin tener algo bueno que acotar.

—Salvo que tú quieras hacerlo; es tu decisión. —Encogió sus hombros—. Pero luego no me culpes por desviación de columna, dolores musculares o tortícolis, porque no me haré cargo.

—Entonces… dormiremos aquí ¿juntos?

Ay, mamá. Mi hombro comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia, como siempre pasaba en momentos de nerviosismo. ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes de aceptar? Era sabido que mi buena suerte nunca estaría de mi lado.

«¿Hablas de mala suerte por tener que compartir la cama con este tipazo? ¿De qué planeta eres, mujer?».

«Del planeta de nunca compartí la cama con un hombre. ¿Entiendes eso?».

«Siempre hay una primera vez; es tiempo que lo implementes y no sólo en ese rubro… ya me entiendes».

—Bella… esta cama es enorme —explicó en tono tranquilo—. Entramos como dos yo y tres tú. No es para tanto tampoco, si quieres armamos una especie de muro en el medio para que cada uno tenga su parte. ¿Quieres?

¡Momento! Me estaba comportando de manera muy irracional y sabía que se trababa por los nervios y por no saber cómo se reacciona en momentos como éste. Exhalé e inspiré varias veces, hasta que logré que mi hombro ya no se moviera. Al fin, conseguí tranquilizarme un poco. Sin pedir permiso, me senté en la cama y no pude evitar dar pequeños saltitos para probar el colchón. Tal como pensé. Era comodísimo. Miré a Edward, quien me devolvió la mirada un poco desconcertado. Él hacía todo esto como un favor y yo estaba aquí, comportándome como una idiota. Al fin de cuentas, sólo compartiría la cama con él… tampoco era tanto. Sólo debía ponerlo al corriente del comportamiento de mi cuerpo cuando estoy inconsciente. Por las dudas, claro.

—Punto número uno: a veces pateo —elevé mi pulgar. Edward me miró atento—. Punto dos: a veces, mis sueños son tan vívidos que puedo hablar sola, reír, llorar, o lo que sea; es totalmente normal, si llega a pasar no te asustes ni me despiertes, me sucede a cada rato. Y, punto tres: tiendo a tener nomadismo nocturno, así lo llamamos con Alice. Puedo aparecer en cualquier otro lugar, excepto en mi posición original de cuando dormí. Lo denomino el «kamasutra de Bella», es algo extraño… pero también me pasa, ahora mucho más que antes.

—¿Kamasutra de Bella? —abrió sus ojos y luchó por mantener a raya una carcajada, claro que no pudo. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar por las risas y tuvo que atajarse el estómago. Yo lo esperé paciente hasta que su ataque cesara—. Lo siento… es que…

—No tranquilo, ríete —encogí mis hombros, largando unas risitas también.

—Me sales con cada cosa, Bella —dijo, luego de que su ataque terminó. Se sentó a mi lado de la cama—. ¿Me lo dices en serio?

—Claro —afirmé moviendo mi cabeza—. Puedo aparecer atravesada, del revés, con la cabeza en donde deberían ir los pies. Una vez aparecí con mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, con mi cabeza apoyada en el piso. Todavía recuerdo el grito de susto de Alice, la muy boba pensó que se me ve había metido el demonio dentro y quedé como la niña del Exorcista, hasta me dijo que estuvo a punto de llamar a alguien para que me exorcizaran.

Rodé los ojos y Edward comenzó a reír. Junto a Alice no éramos personas normales, supongo que por eso somos casi hermanas, entre nuestra locura, nos logramos comprender. ¿Pensar que se me metió el Diablo adentro? Creo que eso estaba en el podio de nuestras ocurrencias, de volver a recordar toda la secuencia, es imposible no parar de reír.

—Así que quedas avisado amigo, no me hago cargo de los efectos colaterales.

—Acepto los cargos y posibles destrozos —afirmó, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

Palmeé la cama. Vaya que era muy cómoda. Para evitar que el nerviosismo volviera a resurgir, tendría que tomarme todo con calma y evitar pensar y pensar; sólo dejar que fluya, sip, eso.

—Bueno… —miré a Edward.

—Claro, vamos a dormir —se levantó tras mirarme un momento, y salió disparado hacia su armario.

«¡Qué lindo suena el plural!».

Sin hacerle caso a Amanda, seguí los movimientos de Edward desde la cama. Él no se veía nervioso como yo, seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado a dormir con mujeres. Sí… lo sé, eso era obvio. ¿Cuántas habrán pasado por acá? Alto, Bella. Eso no importa. No debe ser de tu incumbencia. Suspiré pesadamente. Esta vez, mi curiosidad la debía enterrar unos cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Miré algunas fotografías que tenía pegadas por la pared o en su mesa de noche; en todas aparecía él junto a su familia, la que más predominaba era Caroline, se notaba que la quería muchísimo.

Me quedé tan absorta mirando la foto sobre el buró que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba delante de mí, entregándome una prenda que sostenía en sus manos.

—Aunque ese vestido te queda muy bonito, no creo que deba ser muy cómodo para dormir —dijo. Miré lo que me dio y vi una remera gris claro, la cual, seguramente, me quedaría como un camisón—. Es lo más largo que tengo, la usaba cuando iba a la Universidad. ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto —le sonreí con agradecimiento—. ¿El baño?

—La puerta de al lado —respondió.

Ah, así que esa era la otra puerta. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el cuarto de baño. Al llegar allí, otra vez me maravillé con el lugar. Sigo manteniendo que los Cullen saben cómo vivir. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue una hermosa bañera blanca y grande, seguramente, dos personas cabrían muy cómodamente; los azulejos eran negros y el piso un gris oscuro. Todo estaba impecable, se notaba que a Edward le gustaba mucho la limpieza.

Sin poder contener mi curiosidad, comencé a hurgar por los muebles blancos que tenía por aquí. Encontré puras cosas de hombres, máquinas de afeitar, colonias, y… oh, su perfume. Mirando para cada lado como si fuera que alguien podría descubrirme, abrí la tapita y lo olí. Uhm, completamente delicioso. Tiré un poquito del perfume en mi antebrazo y volví a olfatear como si de un perro se tratase; dejé el frasco de perfume en su lugar y casi se me escapa un grito de agradecimiento cuando vi un cepillo de dientes completamente nuevo, pues hasta estaba en su paquete. ¡Gracias, Señor! Los milagros existen.

Estrenando mi nuevo cepillo de dientes —sí, lo siento Edward, pero ya es mío—, me lavé la cara, acomodé un poco mi cabello o… bueno, intenté hacerlo, pues nunca tendría remedio. Me quité el vestido y me puse la remera que Edward me prestó. Ésta me quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era corta, pero tampoco andaba con el culo afuera. Doblé prolijamente mi vestido y salí del baño descalza, una vez que ya había terminado de prepararme para dormir.

Antes de abrir el picaporte de la habitación de mi falso novio, respiré hondo. Yo puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo hacerlo. Claro que puedo hacerlo. Con más decisión, entré y me encontré con Edward recostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Él ya se había cambiado, traía un short para dormir celeste y una remera beige. Al verlo así, lo primero que pensé fue en Amanda.

«Ya sé lo que me dirás».

«Me ahogué con mi baba, no puedo decir nada».

Rodé los ojos; era obvio que diría eso.

Edward sintió mi presencia y me miró; sus ojos vagaron por mí con lentitud. Lo extraño fue que no me sentí nerviosa por su mirada; sí un poco tímida, pero supongo que es lo más del mundo; después de todo, estaba casi en paños menores. Rasqué mi nuca y vi como sacudió su cabeza y pasó su mano por sus cabellos tirándolos hacia atrás, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Te quedó bien la remera… —me dijo luego, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios—. ¿Quieres un short o algo?

Sacudí la cabeza y miré mis piernas desnudas.

—Me quedaría grande y sería lo mismo… —musité, encogiendo mis hombros. Dejé mi ropa sobre una cómoda y mis zapatillas en el suelo pegadas a ese mueble.

Edward se levantó y nos quedamos los dos parados como bobos mirando la cama. Parece que no era la única incómoda en esta situación. Dándome cuenta de eso, me sentí un poco mejor.

—Uhm… —comenzó Edward—. ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?

Volví mi vista hasta la gigantesca cama.

—¿De qué lado duermes tú?

—No tengo un lado —respondió—. Suelo dormir en el medio.

«¡Arreglado! Tú en el medio y nosotras encima de ti, ¿qué dices?».

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando la vocecita de Amanda.

—Buena elección —reí—. Bueno… entonces, ¿me hago chiquita y duermes en el medio?

—Hoy habrá una excepción —me miró y sonrió—. ¿Tú, izquierda y yo, derecha?

—Okay, yo izquierda —elevé mi pulgar, haciéndole entender que estaba de acuerdo con su elección.

La conversación murió allí, pero ninguno de los dos movimos un músculo. Seguimos en la misma posición, mirando hacia la cama como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Luego, mi vista se fue a Edward y lo encontré mirándome. Sin decir una palabra, comenzamos a reírnos como los locos que somos.

—¿Siempre nos comportaremos igual? —preguntó, con la respiración agitada debido a las risas.

—Creo que ya es nuestra marca registrada —respondí, soltando las últimas risitas del ataque.

Cuando nos calmamos, me senté en mi lado de la cama y, con cuidado, subí las piernas sin que se me viera nada. Segundos después, Edward me imitó y quedamos los dos sentados, con nuestras espaldas apoyadas en el respaldo de la cama.

—La pasé bien hoy —comentó, cortando con el silencio que se impuso entre los dos.

—Yo también lo hice —respondí, mirándolo a los ojos—. Me alegra que hayas estado ahí.

—A mí también —sonrió de manera ladeada—. Uhm… ¿Bella? —agregó casi en un susurro, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Si?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada… sólo me preguntaba si tendrás frío más tarde.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, pero rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes… demasiado ya haces con permitir que me quede aquí. —Sonreí—. ¿Sabes? Sé que no lo hizo con maldad, pero Alice me dejó prácticamente tirada en la calle.

No estaba enojada con Alice, pero ahora que me ponía a analizar la situación… prácticamente me botó o, mejor, orilló a que terminara aceptando no ir al departamento y pasar a ser una sin techo. Sabía que tenía que hacer… _cosas_, y por amor a Dios que no quería estar allí escuchando sus… lo que sea que salga de sus bocas. Ya tenía suficiente con haber escuchado los extraños sonidos aquella tarde cuando llegaba de la Universidad y también al ver a Jasper en calzones. Demasiado para mí, gracias.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—¿Tú los viste? Prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo delante de nosotros —dije, escandalizada—. Sé que son una pareja bastante fogosa… pero ¡vamos! No todos quieren conocer los detalles de su vida sexual. Oh, mi Fofi. Espero que no me la estén traumando, porque allí correrá sangre. Una cosa es hacerme a un lado a mí, pero otra distinta es que atenten contra la salud mental de mi pobre perrita.

—Respira… —musitó Edward, completamente divertido con mi episodio de pico suelto.

—Lo siento —suspiré—. Pero… es que hay cosas que no entiendo.

—Creo que Alice nos dejó muy en claro lo que pasaba con ella.

Comencé a reír.

—Eso lo sé. —Rodé los ojos. Prácticamente gritó que estaba caliente como un volcán en erupción—. No importa, ¿vamos a dormir?

Abrí el acolchado debajo de mí y me metí dentro de la cama, sacando un pie para afuera para tener la temperatura ideal. Perfecto. Sentí a Edward cubrirse bajo las mantas y apagar la luz del velador de su lado, yo me estiré y apagué la otra lámpara también. Él tenía razón, la cama era enorme, entre ambos había muchísimo espacio. Su vida no corría peligro por dormir a mi lado.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Edward —respondí, llevándome el acolchado hasta mi cuello.

Me quedé boca para arriba, mirando el techo hasta que cerré mis ojos y esperé a dormirme. Pero sólo me limité a eso, a… esperar. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que desvelarme justo ahora? Comencé con el conteo de ovejitas, la verdad, jamás me funcionó, siquiera sé por qué diablos intenté dormirme contando animales. Me volteé y me puse de costado, buscando una posición más cómoda para poder dormir por fin, pero tampoco. Volví a moverme, colocándome boca abajo con un brazo debajo de la almohada y cerré fuerte mis ojos pero… nada. Otra vez volví a ponerme sobre el otro costado, bufando por lo bajo porque no lograba dormirme.

—¿Intentas parecerte a Cid el perezoso? —preguntó Edward en la oscuridad—. Quédate quieta, mujer.

—Lo siento —murmuré apenada—. Es que no puedo dormirme.

—Me doy cuenta de ello. —Percibí diversión en su voz—. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

—¿No tienes sueño?

—Bueno, creo que ya se fue.

—Lo lamento…

—No te preocupes. —Sentí que se removió y se apoyó sobre su costado, mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Cómo eras de niña? —Abrí mis ojos, la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa—. Es extraño, pero no me hago una imagen mental de ti como una niña.

—Oh, bueno… la gente tampoco me veía como una niña —reí—. Me salvé del apodo de "la Cholito", supongo que eso es un gran esmero. Muchas veces me veían como un varoncito más por cómo me vestía, o por las gorras que usaba. Era gracioso cuando me decían: "Oh, mira… pero eres una niña". —Hice una pausa, recordando a las señoras mayores que me dijeron eso—. Tuve una infancia feliz… aunque, como todo hijo de padres separados andaba de aquí para allá. Unas vacaciones en Tacoma con mi padre, otras en Jacksonville con mi madre. Al menos se pusieron de acuerdo para que vaya siempre a los mismos colegios. Luego de eso, lo normal de cualquier niño. Jugaba mucho con los varones, a la pelota, a la lucha… a lo que sea. Cuando cumplí los doce, ya pasaba mis vacaciones con Alice, en casa de mi padre. Hacíamos muchas travesuras, a mi abuela la volvíamos loca.

—Ahora que me dices esto… creo que imagino a una niña, con una voz demasiado aguda corriendo de un lado para el otro con una bola de barro para darle a alguien.

—¿Estuviste allí? —me reí—. De hecho, los días de lluvia eran mis favoritos, sólo por el hecho que podía embarrar a Alice como quisiera. Me divertí mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh, yo no era tan alocado —dijo, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver su figura sin problemas—. No era del típico chiquillo travieso, eso se lo dejo a Emmett. Mi madre me dijo que siempre fui el más reservado y silencioso, ellos esperaban otro terremoto como mi hermano, pero vine yo y… éramos muy distintos. Aunque fui el mentor de varias travesuras.

—Te imaginaba así —musité—. Eres muy tranquilo, también reservado; aunque aprendí a leer tus silencios, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Hablé de más… —tapé mi boca con ambas manos.

—No son muchas las personas que me conocen —admitió—. Y estoy sorprendido en que tú lo comiences a hacer.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Espero que no —respondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero me demostró lo contrario cuando se movió un poco.

—¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso?

Y luego la curiosa era yo.

—¿Prometes no reírte? —pregunté.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué habría de reírme?

Antes de hablar, suspiré pesadamente.

—A los 17 —admití apenada. No es que me molestara haber esperado tanto para dar mi primer beso, yo me sentía orgullosa por haberlo hecho. Sólo era que en esta sociedad que estamos viviendo, si lo haces luego de los 12 o 13 años, en algunos lados incluso menos, eras como un fenómeno—. Anda, puedes reírte.

—Repito la pregunta, ¿por qué habría de reírme? —se removió un poco más y se acercó a mí, aunque aún el espacio entre los dos era mucho—. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que pienso que eres muy distinta a las demás, creo que ya no hay nada más que te haga más especial, sin embargo, siempre me sorprendes. No sé cómo lo haces, pero tú eres una sorpresa constante para mí.

¿Era un halago o qué?

—Si es un halago, te lo agradezco.

Escuché sus risitas.

—¿Quién fue el afortunado?

—¿Afortunado? Yo no utilizaría esa palabra —puse los ojos en blanco—. Se llama Henry, fuimos compañeros en el instituto y fue mi primera Friendzone.

—¿Una nueva Friendzone?

—No tengo suerte con los chicos, creí que eso quedó claro. Aunque, en mi defensa, sólo tuve dos Friendzones —sonreí—. Como sea, creo que se apiadó de mí y, al menos, me dio un beso. Supongo que llegué a gustarle al menos un poco, pero no estoy segura… mucho menos a los 17 años. De todos modos, sé que nunca habríamos tenido algo serio, él era más bien un tiro al aire. Alguien lindo, con presencia, codiciado entre las chicas, no es un buen partido.

—Buen punto, supongo.

—¿Tú?

—¿Mi primer beso?

—¿De qué estamos hablando, genio?

—Qué graciosa —sonreí—. A los 13 creo, no fue la gran cosa.

—Sé que hay detalles.

Lo vi sonreír de lado.

—Se llama Sophia, fue una buena amiga y éramos muy amigos de chicos —se encogió de hombros—. También lo fuimos hasta la adolescencia, luego sucedió una cosa y dejamos de ser amigos. Éramos chicos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

«Creo que odio a Sophia».

No sé por qué motivo me urgía cambiar de tema. Por eso mismo, hice como que ahogaba un bostezo. Sí lo sé, muy mentirosa, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Supongo que nuestra charla se alargó un poco, ya son las cuatro de la mañana.

¡Uau! Bastante tarde o, bueno, temprano desde el punto de vista en que se vea.

—Será mejor que durmamos.

—Ajá. —Ahora bostecé de verdad—. Buenas noches otra vez, Edward.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Esta vez cerré los ojos y logré quedarme dormida.

Al poco tiempo después, sentí como algo me hacía cosquillas en el pie. Bufé sonoramente e intenté alejar mi pie de eso que me molestaba. Lo que sea que sea la cosa, no se alejó; sino que al contrario, comencé a sentir con más claridad que ahora intentaba tomar mi pie.

—Arg —me quejé en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Quería dormir, mis ojos pesaban como dos bolsas de cemento.

—¿Puedes quitar tu pie de mi rostro, Bella? —Oh, genial… ahora soñaba con la voz de Edward.

Gruñí y volví a acomodarme en la cama, pero di un paso en falso y mi cabeza quedó colgando desde la cama una milésima de segundo. Me erguí sobresaltada, apoyando nuevamente mi cabeza sobre el colchón.

—Ahora veo por qué le dices el kamasutra de Bella —musitó Edward, y dormida y todo sabía que intentaba no reírse.

Intenté hacer memoria de en dónde estaba, miré hacia el techo y, luego, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos cuando Edward prendió su lámpara de noche. Miré hacia la ventana y éstas comenzaban a recibir una tímida claridad, por lo visto recién estaba amaneciendo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa posición?

Un poco perdida, intenté mirar el resultado de mi nomadismo nocturno. Como lo pensé. Estaba totalmente atravesada en la gigantesca cama. Mi cabeza estaba muy a la orilla de la punta del colchón —del lado de los pies— y mis piernas desparramadas; una, hacia un lado de Edward y la otra encima de él, con mi pie derecho sobre su pecho, casi tocando su cuello. Como pude y toda somnolienta, comencé a girar sobre mí misma para apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Al menos no babeé, sino la vergüenza sería el triple de lo que ya era.

—Te dije que esto podía pasar —ahogué un bostezo—. No sé qué tengo que hacer para dormir y despertar en el mismo sitio. ¿Te pateé?

—Sólo en la cara, creo que pusiste tu dedo gordo dentro de mi nariz.

Abrí grande mis ojos y Edward comenzó a reír. Le propiné un golpe en el pecho; el maldito se divertía conmigo.

—Puedo ir a dormir en el sofá, en serio —amagué a levantarme y Edward rápidamente cerró su mano sobre mi antebrazo, impidiendo mi fuga.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza—, no dejaré que duermas en el sofá.

—Pero seguiré pateándote, no podrás dormir —me di la vuelta y lo miré.

—Debe haber una solución.

«Abrazarse. Él te mantendrá sujeta y no habrá razón para que te muevas por toda la cama. ¿Puedes hacerme caso por una puta vez?».

Ahora que Amanda mencionaba aquello, recuerdo que moverme en la cama viene de muchos años atrás, mis padres me dijeron que desde bebé fui muy inquieta. Una vez, tuve que dormir junto a mi padre cuando nos fuimos de campamento, recuerdo que Charlie estaba muy histérico porque no podía dormir de mis patadas o movimientos, así que optó por abrazarme y mantenerme sujeta a su cuerpo para evitar que me moviera. Suena loco, pero funcionó y ambos pudimos dormir toda la noche.

«Tienes razón, Amanda; esa es la solución».

«¡Aleluya!».

Miré a Edward. ¿Cómo se supone que le diría esto? Bien, aquí vamos.

—Hay una solución, una vez funcionó —jugué con un hilo salido del acolchado negro.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que me abraces mientras duermo. —Listo, lo solté.

Me quedé esperando la reacción de Edward y, la verdad, me asustó un poco, pues se quedó completamente inmóvil. Sí, justo lo que pensaba. Muy mala idea. ¿Ves, Amanda por qué a veces es mejor no oírte?

—Mala idea. —Me deslicé sobre el colchón, dispuesta a irme para mantener un poco mi dignidad—. Iré al sofá.

Le di la espalda y sentí a Edward jalarme hacia atrás, otra vez.

—No, espera —buscó mis ojos y clavó su vista cuando nos encontramos—. Está bien.

—¿Qué?

Sonrió de lado.

—Dormiremos así. —Momento, ¿estaba aceptando?—. ¿No tienes problema?

—¿Tú…? ¿En serio?

—Sí —asintió—. Pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

«¿Qué decías de no escucharme, Bellita?».

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero dormir —suspiré con cansancio. El día había sido muy largo y necesitaba descansar.

—Muy bien —sonrió, aunque en su voz se escuchaba un poco de nerviosismo—. Supongo que después de todo ambos dormiremos en el medio.

Sonreí para cortar un poco la tensión, sin embargo, volví a sentir como mi hombro comenzaba a amenazar con comenzar a moverse por propia voluntad. Con vacilación, Edward se recostó en la cama y dejó la parte del acolchado de mi lado extendida para que me recostara allí. Inspirando profundamente —intentando aparentar la valentía que se estaba yendo por el retrete— me recosté a su lado, muy cerca de él, pero sin tocarlo.

«Te estás tardando, tortuguita».

«No es fácil esto, ¿okay? Un poco de paciencia, por favor».

Ambos nos quedamos mirando al techo, en completo silencio. Los latidos de mi corazón eran muy irregulares por el nerviosismo que fluía en mis venas sin darme tregua. Sentí los ojos de Edward mirarme y desvié mi vista para devolverle la mirada, pero ya la había corrido de mí. Volví a suspirar, ¿por qué era tan extraña esta situación? Teníamos confianza, de acuerdo, pero estar los dos solos en un apartamento, en la misma cama, era demasiado. A penas nos llevábamos conociendo un mes y, antes de toda esta locura comenzara, éramos completos extraños. Supongo que estar nervioso en esta situación es lo más normal del mundo. Quiero creer que es así.

—No sé por qué me siento tan raro… —comenzó a decir Edward, lo miré y vi su perfil mirar hacia el techo. Afuera, ya había aclarado, por lo que era fácil distinguirlo dentro de la habitación—. ¿Tú también te sientes así?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Él se volteó y me miró.

—También lo es para mí —aseguró sin titubear—. Es la primera vez que una chica que no es de mi familia entra a mi habitación y duerme en mi cama. Jamás había traído a nadie a casa, salvo tú. Tampoco había _dormido_ con nadie antes, excepto Caroline.

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso? ¿La única chica?

«Interesante…».

—Bueno, señorita Movediza. ¿Dormimos de una vez?

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté serenarme. Vamos, tampoco debía ahogarme en un vaso con agua. Se trataba de Edward, no era un extraño, bueno un poco, sí, pero… como sea. Con decisión, me acerqué a él y me acurruqué a su costado. Sentí como su brazo se envolvió en mi cintura y me apretó contra él; de manera instintiva, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasé un brazo sobre su estómago. El gesto había salido más natural de lo que pensé y eso me gustó. Acomodé mejor mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré mis ojos, largando un largo suspiro; aproveché nuestra cercanía y olí sin disimulo su exquisito perfume. Creo que comenzaba a ser mi debilidad, pero nadie tenía que enterarse.

«Uhm, cómodo. Muy cómodo… podríamos acostumbrarnos a esto. ¿No crees?».

—Supongo que la tercera es la vencida —musitó con voz adormilada—. Buenas madrugadas.

Me reí.

—Buenas madrugadas, Edward. —Repetí, y no fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, comencé a abandonar la inconsciencia para sentir que todo mi cuerpo ardía; era algo parecido a cuando uno siente fiebre, pero de manera muy distinta. Estaba como sofocada y acalorada. Sí, esa era el término que buscaba.

Calor. La única palabra que se venía a mi mente era calor. ¿Acaso estaba la estufa encendida? Intenté removerme un poco para quitar un pie fuera del acolchado pero no pude moverme; había algo que me tenía presa por la cintura. Desorientada, abrí mis ojos de par en par y vi una pared negra frente a mí. Volví a prestar atención a mi alrededor y recordé que era la habitación de Edward, más precisamente su cama. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, sintiéndome inmovilizada. Pues, en algún punto de la noche o, mejor dicho, madrugada, nos movimos de tal forma que quedamos en una posición bastante _pegada_. Por ahí la llamaban cucharita. Mi espalda estaba completamente pegada al pecho de Edward y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura y las mías descansaban sobre éstas. Intenté removerme un poco, pero sólo ocasionó que Edward se pegara más a mi cuerpo y suspirara sobre la piel de mi cuello; mandándome un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Moví un poco mis caderas para intentar liberar mi pie pero… oh, mala idea. Justo encima de mi trasero sentí algo que no debería estar. O bueno, sí debía estar, pero no en esa _forma_. Mi rostro se puso de todos los colores y, sinceramente, no sabía en dónde meterme. Había escuchado que los chicos tenían ese problema de despertarse por las mañanas con algo… ¿emocionado? Pero, nunca, nunca, pero nunca, me había pasado algo igual. Me quedé rígida. Sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería hacerme la dormida y esperar a que se le bajara su amigo? O, ¿debería despertarlo para huir hacia el baño?

«Opino que deberías ayudarlo».

«Siempre tan sincera, Amanda. Buenos días».

«Hoy son muy buenos días, Bellita».

Sentí a Edward removerse detrás de mí, abrazándome con más fuerza. Intenté no soltar un gritito cuando su polla colapsó en la curva de mi trasero. Santa Teresa de Calcuta ¿qué debo hacer?

«Vaya, ojitos, tenías escondidos tus dotes».

«Esto no es gracioso, Amanda».

Comencé a removerme incómoda, intentando salir de la cama, pero no era una tarea fácil; Edward se pegaba a mí con mucha fuerza. Sin querer me moví con brusquedad sin darme cuenta, y pateé con un poco de fuerza la pierna de Edward. Sentí como su cuerpo se puso rígido y uno de sus brazos me liberó para frotarse el rostro.

—Au —se quejó, aunque fue sólo esa palabra—. ¿Qué hora es? —añadió con voz somnolienta. Aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Miré el reloj, olvidándome momentáneamente lo que se me clavaba desde atrás.

—Las doce y media. —Había dormido bastante, no podía quejarme—. Este… ¿Edward?

—¿Uhm? —susurró, casi volviendo a quedarse dormido. Se removió un poco y su amigo volvió a chocar contra mí. Señor, ayúdame—. Cinco minutos más… —agregó con la voz ronca, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de mi nuca.

No aguantaría cinco minutos más con _eso_ a mis espaldas; me daría el ataque en cualquier momento. Debía liberarme de su agarre. Era demasiada vergüenza en muy poco tiempo.

—Estás… —me callé. ¿Cómo decirle a un hombre que su erección matutina estaba clavándose en mi trasero?—. Edward, tu polla se está clavando en mi trasero.

Uh, palabras mal usadas. Mierda.

«Siempre tan sincera. ¡Bravo, Bella!».

Antes de analizar las palabras, éstas ya habían abandonado mi boca en un tono claro y conciso, y ya era tarde para repensar en utilizar otras. No era de extrañar de que esto me pasara, después de todo siempre fui la misma loca parlanchina que no piensa antes de hablar. ¡Diablos! El cuerpo de Edward se quedó rígido una milésima de segundo y, luego, se alejó todo lo que podía de mí.

—¡Ay, por Dios, Bella! Lo siento… —Si hubiese sido otra la circunstancia, me hubiese reído, pero esta vez no era el caso. Edward se veía consternado y muy, muy avergonzado.

—Soy una bruta —me golpeé la frente—. No quería… es decir… tú y yo…

—No, no —sacudió la cabeza—. Es que… no puedes controlar eso, ¿sabes? Estoy muy avergonzado. Estábamos muy cerca… y tú… y por las mañanas —jaló sus cabellos con frustración—. Lo lamento, en serio, pero no soy de piedra. —No sé si era mi imaginación o no, pero creo que lo vi ruborizado. Pobrecito, realmente era una situación muy embarazosa.

«Estás hecho una piedra, ojitos… Y qué piedra, déjame decir».

«Amanda…».

«Tú lo sentiste, ¿no?».

—Aquí no pasó nada —le sonreí, para finalizar el tema de una vez por todas—. Voy al baño.

Sin mirarlo, salí de la cama y, con pasos apurados, me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación.

—Uhm… ¿Bella?

Antes de tirar para abajo el picaporte, volteé mi rostro hacia Edward, pero evité mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Bájate la remera, puedo ver tus bragas negras. —Dudé un momento en darme cuenta qué quería decirme, al entender sus palabras, mi rostro se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad y tiré con furia hacia abajo la remera que él me prestó. Tal como lo dijo, había quedado la parte de abajo doblada para arriba y se veía parte de mis bragas y mi trasero—. Ahora estamos a mano, aquí no pasó nada. —Me guiñó el ojo con sed de venganza.

Muerta de vergüenza, salí corriendo de la habitación y, una vez que estuve fuera de la vista de Edward, hice coro a sus carcajadas que se escuchan provenir desde su cuarto.

Uf, menuda noche que nos tocó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!** Como ya es viernes, aquí estoy :) Con respecto al capítulo, parece que tuvieron una noche bastante movidita, lol. Y Amanda la pasó muy en _grande_ (se aceptan dobles sentidos jajajaja) xD. Ya veremos qué más tendrán que pasar estos dos jajajaja.

Graaaaaaacias por todo el apoyo, chicas. No encuentro palabras para agradecerles, me hacen muy feliz, en serio. Leer todo que escriben, lo que suponen, no tiene precio. Isa, gracias por hacer tu magia y ayudarme siempre, eres increíble (L)

Antes de despedirme, les recuerdo que tenemos el grupo en Facebook a su entera disposición, allí habrá adelantos, imágenes, y muchas risas. ¡Sólo pidan unirse que todos son bienvenidos! :D Los links están en mi perfil.

Ahora sí, hasta el próximo viernes. Muuuuchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	10. Corredora olímpica

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo diez: Corredora olímpica**

La mañana o, bueno mejor dicho, mediodía, estaba soleado y muy cálido. El sol brillaba allá arriba en el cielo y me quedé idiotizada mirando por la pequeña ventana del baño, el hermoso paisaje de Nueva York por lo alto. Intentaba buscar cualquier manera para no tener que volver rápido a la habitación y tener que enfrentar a Edward; la vergüenza que había pasado había sido mucha. ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos?

«¡Bah! No fue para tanto, sólo la erección de Edward presionarse exquisitamente en nosotras. Deberías estar contenta y triste».

«¿Contenta y triste?».

«Contenta porque lograste emocionarlo y esa erección fue toda para nosotras. Triste, porque no supiste aprovechar el momento de meterle mano mientras duerme. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima».

«¿Próxima vez, de qué demonios hablas, Amanda?».

«No creerás que sea la última, ¿verdad?».

Bueno, no era como que ahora pensaba en aquello. Lo único que se pasaba por mi mente es caer en un agujero miles de metros bajo tierra y desaparecer un momento. O, mejor, que al fin algún extraterrestre se apiade de mí y me elija como conejillo de indias para sus investigaciones. Eso también sería bien recibido. Probé con ET y no dio resultado, ¿qué me dirá Alf?

Sin poder aplacar más el momento, y después de lavarme como cuatro veces la cara y cepillarme los dientes otras tres, terminé de higienizarme, y, con pasos muy, muy pero muy lentos volví al cuarto de Edward. Cuando entré a su habitación, me encontré con él acostado boca para abajo, mirándome por encima de sus pestañas. Jugueteé con mis pies descalzos en el piso de madera y miré tímidamente hacia su dirección.

—Buenos días —musité, para cortar un poco la tensión.

Edward se movió hasta quedar sentado; intenté alejar mi vista todo lo posible de su parte sur. Si bien suponía que ya su asunto había bajado, no quería ser partícipe de aquello. Corroboré que mi improvisado camisón esté en su sitio, para no tener que volver a enseñar mi culo. Demasiado había sido con una vez, gracias.

—Buenas tardes creo que es más apropiado —sonrió de lado y suspiró—. Bella… yo…

Alcé una mano.

—Nada pasó, ¿recuerdas? —pedí o casi rogué, no estoy segura.

Él volvió a curvar una sonrisita.

—Okay, nada pasó. —Se levantó de la cama y volvió a mirarme. No mirar hacia abajo, no mirar hacia abajo; ojos para arriba—. Voy al baño —me avisó. Asentí y me corrí de la puerta. Mirando a cualquier lado menos a él y sus calzoncillos celestes. Por las dudas, claro.

Pasó por mi lado cerrando la puerta tras él y creo que mis pulmones se desinflaron con todo el aire que expulsé de ellos. Uf, al menos, el momento embarazoso había terminado, aunque se podía palpar la incomodidad de los dos en el aire. Tampoco era para menos, es decir… amanecer en culo y que él me lo viera en HD no era una buena manera de mantener mi vergüenza conmigo. Ni hablar del tercero en discordia, o bueno, cuarto, si es que contamos a Amanda. Sip, definitivamente una noche de locos.

Me dirigí al buró en donde había dejado mi ropa de anoche para poder cambiarme y quitarme mi improvisado camisón, al menos, el vestido era más largo y no era tan traicionero al momento de evitar accidentes. En el momento en que decidía ponerme el vestido, el timbre del departamento sonó y pegué un brinquito del susto que me causó. Prácticamente lo había escuchado en mi oído.

—Bella… ¿Puedes ir a abrir? —escuché su grito desde el baño—. Me estoy duchando.

«¿Con agua fría?».

«No te burles, Amanda».

«Podríamos estar aprovechando el tiempo de otra manera… ¿Cuándo aprenderás?».

Corté la comunicación con mi conciencia y miré mis fachas: aún tenía la remera de Edward, estaba descalza y muy despeinada. Pero el timbre sonaba tan impaciente, que no tenía tiempo para cambiarme. Con pasos rápidos, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, deseé haber tenido más ropa, mucha más ropa.

Bienvenidos a la pésima suerte de Bella, por favor evitar reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Gracias. Debería entender de una vez por todas que todo esto sólo podía ocurrirme a mí. Maldita sea. Estaba meada por un elefante.

Puse en mi rostro la mueca más tranquila que encontré, para intentar no parecer una mujer a punto de salir corriendo y tirarse de la ventana desde un piso 14, con la esperanza de terminar con la acumulación de vergüenza de una maldita vez. Aunque, conociendo mi mala suerte, lo más probable sea que me espere una red abajo, para amortiguar mi caída y quede sanita y salva, y todo el vecindario me trate como la loca que buscaba adrenalina al tirarse de tan alto. Una buena primera impresión para los vecinos de Edward. Ugh.

—¿Buenos días? —pregunté, encogiendo mis hombros y ofreciéndoles una mueca que creí amable. Dudo cómo se haya visto o si logré mi cometido.

«Agradece que no son los suegros».

«Completamente de acuerdo contigo».

—¡Cuñada! —Exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa divertida, mirando con picardía mi escaso vestuario—. Por lo visto, es un muy buen día para ti.

«¡Ni te imaginas!».

Le sonreí con incomodidad, tirando la remera hacia abajo.

—¡Hola, Bella! —Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con la pequeña Caroline—. Vinimos a darle una sorpresa a mi tito, mi papi cocinó rica comidita para todos. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

Le sonreí con dulzura y me agaché un poco a su altura, teniendo cuidado en que nada que no se tuviera que ver se viera en público.

—Qué lindo verte otra vez, Caroline —besé su cabeza—, me encantaría aceptar tu invitación.

Caroline sonrió de oreja a oreja y mi falso cuñado comenzó a reír débilmente.

—Menos mal que no vinimos antes, pequeña —secundó Emmett.

—Ya deja de molestarla —esa fue la voz de Rosalie. Suspiré de alivio por lo bajo. ¿Cuánta vergüenza pasaría hoy?—. Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

—Por las fachas se ve que muy bien.

Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo y me corrí para que ingresaran al departamento. Este era un buen momento para que se apareciera esa luz verde de las naves espaciales y me lleve con ella para hacerme desaparecer de aquí. Para alguien de afuera, seguramente me veía como una mujer que estuvo varias horas disfrutando una sesión maratónica salvaje de sexo nocturno; no podía culpar a Emmett por pensar de esa manera, pues toda mi facha gritaba: ¡Follada! Sólo me faltaban chupetones alrededor de mi cuello y el combo sería completo. Ah sí, hoy me veía con el look de recién follada, como Edward había dicho una vez. Genial.

«Y lo peor de todo es que pudo haber sido real… Dios, Dios, Dios ¿qué haré contigo?».

—¿Quién era, Bella?

Oh, no. Mal momento para aparecer. ¿Podía salir algo bien hoy?

La voz de Edward salió por el pasillo y casi me caigo de espaldas al verlo. Si quedaba alguna duda de lo que aparentábamos que hicimos, ahora no había ninguna para suponer una noche salvaje entre los dos. Edward venía recién bañado, con una toalla colgando a cada lado de sus hombros y sólo con un jean azul oscuro; no había remera en la parte de arriba, sólo piel.

«¿Puede una mujer tener una erección?».

—Vaya, parece que algunos tuvieron una muy buena noche —dijo Emmett, utilizando ese tono pícaro que comenzaba a darme miedo, mirándonos alternadas veces—. Aunque me parece perfecto que aprovechen el tiempo, luego de que vengan los niños uno no puede andar de exhibicionista por el departamento.

¿Cuándo qué? Ay, Dios mío, que me da algo.

Miré a Edward con los ojos como platos y él no estaba muy distinto a mí. Ambos nos habíamos quedado congelados. Cuando salí de mi trance, balbuceé algunas disculpas, y prácticamente corrí hacia la habitación para buscar un refugio y más ropa. Una cosa que tenía que agradecer es que, al menos, había sido el hermano de Edward quien nos sorprendió en estas fachas. Si hubieran sido sus padres, seguramente estaría con la cabeza bajo un agujero en la tierra, como un ñandú.

Rápidamente, tomé mi ropa del día anterior y me puse mi vestido. No era lo más cómodo para andar por el departamento, pero no tenía nada más así que debía conformarme. Una vez cambiada, peinada, o intenté que así fuera, y con mis zapatillas puestas, la puerta de la habitación sonó. Avisé que podía pasar quien sea que estuviese fuera y me encontré con el rostro consternado de Edward. Quizás, en mi ausencia, su hermano continuó jodiéndole. A veces, sólo a veces, agradezco no tener hermanos.

—¿Dónde es el funeral? —pregunté, terminando de atar los cordones de las _converse_.

Edward rodó los ojos, aunque había un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú sola tienes ganas de bromear —suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que no tardemos mucho tiempo y que evitemos gritar mucho, porque Caroline está aquí.

«Emmett, creo que te amo. ¿Por qué no le hacen caso? Intenta no gritar, aunque con el tamaño de lo que tiene guardado mi ojitos, es medio complicado».

«¿Nunca tendrás filtro?».

«Mi don natural es la sinceridad, creí que lo sabías».

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos para intentar no estallar en carcajadas. Entre Amanda y Emmett, no sé con quién me quedaba. Edward me miró conmocionado, aunque yo sabía bien que intentaba no reír. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mordí mi labio cuando mi vista recorrió su cuerpo del cuello para abajo. No mires su torso desnudo. No mires su torso desnudo. Él soltó unas risitas y caminó hacia su armario con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Aprovechando que él no me veía, eché un vistazo a como se contraían los músculos de su espalda, mientras se agachaba para buscar lo que sea que quería encontrar.

«¿Te traigo un balde?».

Bruscamente, y como si me hubieran pescado in fraganti, aparté mi mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo de mi novio falso y miré los rayos de sol colarse por las ventanas. Realmente el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, seguramente afuera haría un poco de calor.

«¿A quién le importa el clima, teniendo el glorioso cuerpo de mi ojitos semidesnudo delante de nosotras?».

«¿A mí?».

«Mentirosa. Deberías haber visto tu cara, sólo te faltaba el hilo de baba. ¡Babosa!».

Eso no era cierto, claro que no.

Escuché un sonido de choque de dedos delante de mis ojos y pestañeé sobresaltada mientras dirigía mi vista hasta esa dirección. Me encontré con el rostro divertido de Edward, bastante cerca del mío. Por suerte, y en beneficio de mi salud mental, se colocó una remera bordó con escote en V. Lo agradecí para evitar distracciones, ya saben.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Oye, Bella… —Lo miré con atención—. Me disculpo por todas las cosas que dijo mi hermano. No se sabe controlar y…

Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes —sonreí—, creo que comienzo a cazarle la onda. No me incomoda, si es lo que te preocupa. Es decir, ahora no me incomodará porque llevo más ropa… tú sabes.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Si te hace sentir incómoda de alguna forma, me avisas de inmediato. ¿Bien?

Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la cama.

—Vivo con Alice desde hace mucho tiempo, Jessica también es mi amiga desde hace mucho, puedo sobrevivir a tu hermano. Confía en mí.

—Como digas —se rió y encogió sus hombros.

Tiré de su mano y salimos de la habitación, mucho más presentables a diferencia de cuando recibimos a nuestras visitas. Al llegar a la sala, me encontré con Caroline recostada en el sillón mirando «mi villano Favorito», tuve que contenerme mucho para no correr y sentarme a su lado para verla junto a ella. Un delicioso aroma provenía de la cocina y disimulé para poder olfatear ese exquisito olorcito a comida casera preparándose.

—Emmett no es tan buen cocinero como yo, pero tiene con qué defenderse —susurró Edward en mi oído, al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba flotando en dirección a la comida de su hermano.

Junto a Edward nos acercamos a Rosalie y Emmett, y otra vez tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver el gesto pícaro en el rostro del hermano mayor de mi falso novio.

—¡Vaya! Ropa de ayer, ¿verdad, cuñada?

—No empieces, Emmett… —protestó Edward.

—Esperé poder hacer estas bromas treinta y un años, hermanito —dijo, revolviendo el contenido dentro de la sartén. Todavía no pude espiar qué era lo que cocinaba, aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo—. Me diste mucho tiempo para preparar una larga lista, ahora cierras el pico y te callas.

Rosalie sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

—Cuñada, ¿quieres meterte a la sartén? —Me sobresalté al oír la voz de Emmett y mi rostro enrojeció al darme cuenta que prácticamente mi cuello había crecido como el de una jirafa para intentar espiar el contenido de la sartén.

—Eh…

—No te preocupes —sonrió, haciendo que se marcaran los hoyuelos—. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, Mahoma viene a ella. —Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió—. Aunque debo admitir que mi idea salió mejor de lo que pensé. No sabía que estabas aquí, de lo contrario me hubiese esmerado un poco más con la comida.

—No debes preocuparte por nada, eso tiene un riquísimo aroma.

—Se trata de un humilde pollo frito, en realidad viene a medio cocinar; sólo estoy terminando de freírlo.

Edward apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención; mi vista rápidamente voló hacia él.

—Junto a Emmett tenemos la tradición de cocinar en la casa del otro por lo menos dos veces al mes, sobre todo para que Caroline pueda pasar tiempo conmigo. Me había olvidado que hoy habíamos acordado que venías, Emmett. —Levantó su ceja con acusación.

Emmett ni se inmutó; yo intenté no volver a reír.

—En realidad no lo acordamos —dijo como si nada—. Sólo vinimos, ¿está mal?

Edward me miró y sonrió.

—Para nada… —respondió.

Sentí a Rosalie jalarme del brazo y la miré.

—Mientras los hombres se quedan cocinando y alistando la mesa, me voy a conversar con mi cuñada —dijo con una sonrisa suave—. ¿Vamos junto a Caroline, Bella?

—Claro —respondí con ganas. La verdad, Rosalie me caía muy bien, se me hacía que sería una muy buena mujer y, sin dudas, alguien que escogería como amiga.

Rosalie dejó un cálido beso en la mejilla de su esposo y, si fuera como Tanya, me hubiera echado a llorar como una tonta. Se notaba a leguas que ellos eran de esos matrimonios soñados que creo que la mayoría de las mujeres busca. Había mucha complicidad entre ellos, se podía notar con sólo ocupar la misma habitación que los dos. Me pareció una buena idea imitar los gestos de Rosalie; es decir, ahora debíamos fingir todo el tiempo por su presencia. Así que, utilizando como palanca mi mano que aún se mantenía entrelazada con la de Edward, me elevé de puntitas y dejé un casto beso sobre la mejilla derecha de Edward. Él me miró confundido y yo sólo me limité a sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo.

—Ay, el amor —exclamó Emmett, viéndonos con una gran sonrisa.

Yo lo miré y sonreí un poco apenada. Edward volvió a apretar mi mano y me dedicó una radiante sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Rosalie tomó mi brazo y yo la seguí, dejando a los hombres en la cocina.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —me dijo Rosalie, cuando nos acercábamos hacia la sala, en donde nos esperaba Caroline mirando la película de los Minions y el señor Gru—. Edward y tú son la pareja más tierna que he visto en mucho tiempo.

La miré y le sonreí, sin saber qué responder.

Llegamos al sofá junto a la pequeña y, al vernos, nos sonrió de oreja a oreja y se trepó en el regazo de su madre cuando esta última se sentó a su lado. Yo la imité y me senté al lado de las dos, mirando la escena del unicornio y la pequeña Agnes. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de mi villano favorito si no tenía a ningún niño cerca? Bueno, en mi defensa, a Fofi le encanta. Sip, esa es la realidad.

—¿Te gusta mi villano favorito, Bella?

Miré hacia la dirección de la dulce vocecita de Caroline. La verdad, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos me sorprendía de la belleza de ellos. Eran tan grandes, tan azules y tan inocentes. No era muy fanática de los niños, sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo era el trato con ellos, pero definitivamente, Caroline tenía algo que hacía que sea amigable con ella. Qué era, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

—Claro… —respondí—. Mi favorita es la pequeña Agnes, ¿quién es la tuya?

—También ella —indicó, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—. El unicornio es mi animal favorito.

—Yo tengo uno en casa —conté, para sacarle conversación—. Su nombre es Flip, me lo regaló mi abuelita cuando cumplí diez años.

—¿Uno de verdad? —sus ojos se abrieron con emoción.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Cariño, te hemos dicho que los unicornios en la vida real no existen —explicó su mamá con dulzura—. Aunque yo creo que alguna vez lo hicieron.

Caroline asintió y me sonrió.

—¿Quieres ver mi unicornio? —preguntó. Asentí sin pensar—. ¡Ya regreso! —añadió y de un brinquito bajó del regazo de su madre para correr hacia la cocina.

¡Uau! Ojalá pudiera hacer todos esos movimientos coordinados y rápidos.

—Me alegra que le caigas bien a Caroline —comentó Rosalie—. No suele ser tan dada con las personas que no conoce mucho.

—Oh, bueno… es una niña completamente adorable.

—Gracias —sonrió; con esa voz orgullosa de madre—. Me gusta que seas mi cuñada, Bella.

Oh, cambio radical de la conversación.

—Y lo digo en serio —volvió a decir—. He notado que Edward cambió mucho desde que te conoció. Lo conozco desde hace bastante, pues con Emmett llevamos casi diez años de matrimonio y nos conocemos desde la Universidad. Edward siempre fue muy solitario y reservado. Jamás lo vi como ahora; está más feliz, sonríe más y, por supuesto, está más al pendiente de su celular y sabemos que el trabajo no tiene nada que ver —sonrió y me guiñó el ojo—. En fin, me gusta conocer esta nueva faceta de mi cuñado y debemos agradecerte a ti.

¿Qué se supone que hay que responder a todo eso?

—No creo que yo tenga algo que ver en todo esto, Rosalie.

—Dime, Rose por favor… cada vez que dices mi nombre completo siento que estás regañándome —rió y no pude evitar que me contagiara la risa—. Y sí tienes que ver, en casi todo… sólo hay que verlos a los dos juntos para saber cuán lindos son.

«¡Al fin alguien que me entiende! Estás comenzando a caerme muy bien, Rosalie».

Nos quedamos en silencio y no sé por qué motivo, las palabras de Rosalie comenzaban a dar vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza. Es obvio que ambos nos sentíamos muy cómodos el uno con el otro; Alice también me había dicho en una oportunidad que yo estaba mucho más sonriente que antes; de mejor humor. Sin querer, estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que, antes, jamás nadie me conoció tanto en tan poco tiempo como Edward. Era extraño, pero tampoco me alertaba, es más, me gustaba la relación que llevábamos.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó una voz infantil y rápidamente mi atención estuvo en Caroline, quien se acercaba a mí corriendo con un hermoso peluche de unicornio, igual al de la niña de la película.

Después de reírnos junto a Caroline, su unicornio y la película, Emmett y Edward nos llamaron a comer; para mi sorpresa, ambos habían alistado todo, hasta ya habían servido los platos en la mesa. Miré a Edward regañándolo por no dejar que le ayudara; se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

Miré mi plato servido y mi boca se hizo agua. Cuánta obra de arte que había allí. Esperé muy impaciente a que comenzaran, pues no quería quedar como muerta de hambre. Aunque no desayuné, así que mi estómago comenzaba a parecerse a un carnaval carioca con todo el ruido que hacían mis tripas. Para mi buena suerte, Caroline comenzó a comer y nosotros nos vimos incentivados en hacer lo mismo; apenas probé un bocado, luché con todas mis fuerzas para evitar gemir de puro gusto. Por todos los cielos, ¡estaba buenísimo!

—¿Es que no le das de comer a tu novia, Edward? —preguntó Emmett, mirándome divertido.

«No de la clase de comida que quiero, pero soy paciente».

Me quedé con las mejillas infladas, terminando de masticar lo que tenía dentro de la boca. Sentí a Edward reír a mi lado, ¿ahora qué había hecho?

—Bella y yo compartimos el mismo amor por la comida, así que debes imaginarte… —Edward colocó su mano arriba de la mía que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Cada vez me convencen más de que son el uno para el otro.

Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos con complicidad. Al parecer, nuestra mentira no tenía ninguna grieta para que sospecharan de nosotros. Realmente, estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo.

El almuerzo pasó sin sobresaltos, con muchas risas, bromas y algún que otro comentario pícaro de Emmett, que seguía insistiendo en nuestra supuesta noche de pasión desenfrenada. Caroline, por su parte, seguía haciéndome preguntas de Disney o de algunas otras películas de niños, ajena a todo chiste de doble sentido de su padre. Por suerte, era una gran aficionada al cine y a esas lindas historias infantiles. Recuerden, le gustan a Fofi; no las miro por mí.

Recién cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde, recordé que tenía una casa y debía volver. Además, mis exámenes no habían terminado y debía estudiar muy duro para poder aprobarlos a todos. Asimismo, no quería perderme a una Alice con resaca. Seguramente, debería estar con humor de perros; y eso hacía que me urja estar junto a Fofi. Por las dudas que el mal humor de mi mejor amiga, se vea reflejado en mi pobre perrita.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo, Bella?

—Oh, Caroline, cuando quieras. —Le sonreí y besé uno de sus cachetes regordetes.

—¿Puedo verla pronto, tito Edward?

—Ya inventaremos algo para que la veas, preciosa —respondió Edward, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Muchos éxitos en los exámenes que aún te quedan por dar, Bella —me saludó Rosalie—. Cuando termines con ellos, haremos algo en casa para festejar.

—¡Ni que se diga! —secundó Emmett—. Todos estaremos muy felices con tu visita, aún nos la debes.

Me despedí de ellos y, junto a Edward, bajamos hasta cochera utilizando su tan innovador invento a prueba de claustrofóbicos en ascensores, claro. A pesar de que había insistido en que podía volver sola a casa, Edward ni me dejó discutirle, ya que estuvo firme con la idea de llevarme devuelta al departamento. ¿Quién era yo para impedirle que me acercara? Además, salía beneficiada, nada de caminar cuadras o tener que esperar no muy pacientemente al autobús.

—Gracias por esa divertida salida, hacía mucho no me divertía como ayer —dijo Edward, al mismo tiempo que aparcaba el coche frente a mi edificio, luego su vista se enfocó en la entrada, sonriendo con burla—. Oh, creo que se vendrá el fin del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté confundida.

—¡El conserje está en su sitio!

Comencé a reír sin parar. Aunque, efectivamente, Peter estaba en su lugar de trabajo. Seguramente, la chica del 4A no se encontraba en casa y la estaba esperando para poder ganarse un «hola» de su parte; no sería la primera vez que lo haría.

—Gracias por darme asilo, Edward —comencé a despedirme.

—No tienes nada de qué agradecer —respondió, con una hermosa sonrisa de lado—. Cuando quieras… ya sabes.

«Ni lo dudes, habrán más noches entre nosotros cuatro, ojitos… tú me entiendes».

Reprimí las ganas de reír de las palabras de Amanda y me acerqué a Edward para despedirme de él con un beso en la mejilla. Finalmente, bajé del auto y meneé la mano saludándolo, cuando estuve fuera. Subí las escaleritas y saludé a Peter, para dirigirme a mi departamento; definitivamente, la noche de locos ya llegó a su fin.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermosa perrita corriendo hacia mí con gran velocidad. Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa de entrada y la cogí en mis brazos, llenándola de besos. La había extrañado mucho.

—Arg, mi maldita cabeza.

Oh, sí… allí estaba mi resacosa amiga. Me acerqué al sillón, donde se encontraba tirada como si de un costal de bolsas se tratase y no pude evitar reír por verla en ese estado.

—No seas bruja y no te rías de mí.

—Tú sola te buscaste estar así y lo sabes… —respondí, con toda sinceridad.

Alice gruñó y tomó un sorbo muy largo de agua.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche triple equis? —sonreí.

Alice me miró y volvió a gruñir. Vaya, humorcito.

—¿Puedes creer que me dormí? ¡Me dormí! —Se autoreprochó, enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho—. El premio a la mujer más tarada del universo, tenía a mi novio sólo para mí… pero ¡no! La muy patéticamente borracha se duerme y siquiera puede meterle mano a su tan dispuesto novio.

—¡Alto! —Levanté mi palma izquierda—. Demasiados detalles, no quiero saber tanto —agregué, acurrucando mi mejilla en la cabecita de mi perrita.

Ella me miró y suspiró frustrada.

—Espero que hayas tenido una noche mucho mejor que la mía —dijo, volviendo a tomar un trato de agua—. Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo eso?

«Uf, mereces un premio, Alice. ¿Te gustan las cadenas de oro?».

La miré y evité comenzar a reír como una loca; si tan sólo supiera...

—Divertida. —Me limité a contestar.

Mi mejor amiga me miró un poco confundida, pero no le di tiempo a que siguiera preguntando. Pues, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

«¿Quizás con agua fría?».

«No. Amanda».

**.**

**.**

Releí nuevamente las respuestas contestadas y supe que ya no había más remedio en aplacar el momento; así que, me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hasta el escritorio del profesor para poder entregarle mi examen. El último de esta larga camada de estudio.

Estas últimas dos semanas, me las había pasado encerrada estudiando; no hice otra cosa, hasta en las horas de trabajo me la pasaba con el libro abierto para poder llegar con el tiempo y los temas. Días de locos. Ley del estudiante. No queda otra cosa qué hacer. Tampoco tuve que preocuparme en fingir como novia falsa, pues Edward tuvo que salir de viaje a Londres por asuntos de la empresa y recién había vuelto ayer. En resumen, sólo tuve que preocuparme por hacer todo lo posible por aprobar los últimos exámenes. Y, de todo corazón, esperaba que así haya sido.

Al salir del aula, tuve el sentimiento más parecido a la libertad. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo sumergida en los libros, sentir que ya todo lo referente al estudio acabó —salvo hasta las próximas fechas, claro— era lo más hermoso que podía pasarte. Me haya ido bien o mal, los días de locura habían finalizado hasta nuevo aviso.

Salí unos minutos afuera para tomar un poco de aire fresco y mi deliciosa lata de Sprite, mientras esperaba que Tanya y Jessica acabaran con el examen. Me quedé tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no vi a Riley acercarse a mí. Suspiré pesadamente, este último tiempo estuvo intentando buscarme por todos lados.

«Adiós a la tranquilidad. ¿Qué rayos quiere?».

—Hola, Bella… —me saludó, manteniendo un buen espacio entre los dos.

—Hola —respondí, sin ganas. La verdad, mi enojo con él por lo de la otra noche se había ido desde hace rato, pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco molesta por cómo se había comportado conmigo.

—Yo… te estuve buscando estos días.

¡No me digas!

—Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué quieres? —No quería sonar grosera, pero las palabras salieron en ese tono sin que pudiera hacer nada para retractarme.

Riley me miró con tristeza y solté un largo suspiro.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo… —Pasó una mano sobre su cabello y volvió a mirarme—. Me comporté como un asno, sé que siquiera con decirte que estaba borracho me sirve como excusa, ni tampoco quiero excusarme, porque fui un imbécil.

«Bue, al menos lo reconoces. Por algo se empieza, ¿no?».

—No debía decirte todo lo que te dije, tampoco debo meterme en tu relación.

—Tienes razón, no debes meterte porque no es asunto tuyo. —Tiré la lata de mi gaseosa vacía en el cesto y me crucé de brazos—. Riley, en serio, ya quiero dejar de tener que hablar siempre de lo mismo contigo, parece que estamos en un carrusel.

—Lo sé —volvió a suspirar—. Es que… verte así, tan hermosa, tan feliz; sólo hace que recuerde todo lo que he perdido… —sacudió su cabeza— Sólo quería disculparme, siento que te lo debo, después de haber sido tan pendejo contigo.

Ugh. ¿Cuándo entendería que no quiero saber nada más con él?

—No puedes perder algo que jamás fue tuyo, Riley. —Rasqué mis sienes—. Escucha, ya basta ¿de acuerdo? Ya no tiene sentido que estemos hablando de esto cuando todo pasó. Ya todo quedó atrás. Ahora: tú, por tu lado y yo, por el mío.

Él me miró y suspiró pesadamente, aunque asintió. Volví a mirarlo y casi me siento culpable por sonar tan fría con él. Pero creo que cualquier mujer hubiera reaccionado igual que yo. Es decir, ¿por qué tenía que acercarse a mí cuando _supuestamente_ mantenía una relación con otra persona? Su accionar, sólo hablaba de lo egoísta que es. Pero también sentía cierto orgullo propio. Hace varios meses atrás, cuando me encontraba totalmente _embobada_ con Riley, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que existía la posibilidad de rechazarlo, y ahora estaba sucediendo. En este momento, lo entendía perfectamente. Poder decirle no al hombre que te rechazó es, sin dudas, uno de los mejores placeres de la vida.

—Tienes razón —volvió a decir—. ¿Me perdonas por lo del otro día y por lo demás?

La verdad, lo había perdonado hace bastante tiempo. Mantenía mi postura con decir que gracias a que fue un idiota, inmaduro, pendejo, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera; me demostró con la clase de hombre que estaba tratando. Me abrió los ojos, e hizo que entendiera que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con él.

Iba a responderle, pero un grito no dejó que lo hiciera.

—¡Bella! —Escuché esa voz conocida, acercándose a mí. Me di la vuelta con extrañeza para constatar que se trataba de Edward. Así lo era. Un Edward de carne y huesos se aproximaba a mí con pasos apurados, demasiado rápidos.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir, pues no me avisó que estaría aquí hoy. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que apenas estuvo a mi lado me tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre sostuvo mi mejilla para poder hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran. Me quedé paralizada, sinceramente, esta bienvenida no me lo esperaba para nada. Intenté ocultar mi sorpresa, devolviéndole el beso con vacilación.

«¡Cómo te extrañé mi hermoso ojitos!».

Hacía un poco menos de una semana que nos habíamos visto por última vez; fue justo un día antes que tuviera que salir de viaje hacia la vieja Inglaterra. Luego, nos mantuvimos en contacto por WhatsApp, pero no era lo mismo que bromear en persona. Edward fue bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron separadas. Yo sólo me limité a mirarlo fijamente, con la duda impresa en todo mi rostro.

—Te extrañé, hermosa —musitó sonriéndome, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con su nariz.

¿Eh?

«Oooopa. Nos dijo hermosas. Dale otro beso, ¡vamos!, se lo merece».

Escuché el carraspeo de Riley. ¿Hace mucho estaba aquí?

«¿Quién es Riley? ¿Lo conocemos?».

—Oh, lo siento… ni te vi —le dijo Edward con la voz demasiada suavizada—. ¿Riley, cierto?

—Sí —respondió el aludido sin pizca de emoción en su voz.

Edward lo observó con el ceño fruncido mientras me acercaba a su costado tomándome por la cintura, muy posesivamente. Intenté estudiar su comportamiento, para obtener alguna respuesta acerca de lo que había pasado. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, aunque yo sabía que esas miraditas y mutismo, en el idioma masculino, significaban algo. Había visto una escena parecida la otra noche; el duelo de testosterona, creo que lo llamé.

—¿Ya te ibas? —le preguntó Edward, sin quitar su mirada no tan amistosa de Riley.

Ahora entendí su comportamiento; me había besado porque fingió delante de Riley su papel como novio. Hubiese sido extraño si él se acercaba y me daba sólo un beso en la mejilla; para los ojos de los demás, nosotros éramos una feliz y enamorada pareja. Había que mantener el circo y nuestro trato.

«¿Estás segura?».

«Claro que sí, ¿por qué no estarlo?».

Volví mi vista a Riley; se notaba muy incómodo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el aludido—. Sí, sí… yo, me estaba yendo.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Edward con un tono muy fingido—. Adiós.

Riley lo miró con el ceño fruncido y, luego, su vista se centró en mí.

—¿Hablamos luego? —inquirió. Me encogí de hombros, era obvio que volvería a buscarme, así que ni me preocupé en responderle algo—. Adiós.

Se dio la media vuelta y muy lentamente desapareció de nuestra vista. Apenas estuvo fuera de nuestro radio, me giré hacia Edward y lo miré con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Bueno, alargué un poco mi horario de almuerzo y me di cuenta que, según mis cálculos, ya habrías terminado tu examen —explicó algo confundido—. Quería verte, hace más de una semana que no lo hago. ¿Hice mal en venir?

«¡¿Hacer mal?! ¡Claro que no!».

Rápidamente comencé a negar con mi cabeza.

—¡Ay, Edward! Por supuesto que no —palmeé su pecho—. Sólo que me sorprendiste porque no me has dicho nada.

—Creí que estaría bien darte una sorpresa… —llevó sus cabellos para atrás y me sonrió.

—Lo estuvo, claro que sí —correspondí a su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Curvó sus hombros.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, todo salió bien —me miró con diversión—. Habrá más juguetitos para exportar.

—Eso es bueno —opiné; él asintió.

—¿Cómo fue el examen?

—Uf, espero que bien —respondí—. Fue muy largo, pero ya no importa. ¡Vuelvo a ser libre!

Edward sonrió por mi ataque de efusividad y me atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarme ligeramente. Por mi parte, sonreí y eché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Realmente lo había extrañado todo este tiempo.

—Extrañé mucho tu voz de pito. —Elevé una ceja y le propiné un suave golpecito en el pecho—. ¿Qué? Lo digo en serio. ¿Tú no me extrañaste?

—Ya encontraré algún apodo para decirte, amigo, ya verás… —No podría decirle ojitos, además ese apodo le pertenecía a Amanda.

«Te demandaré por plagio. Búscate el tuyo».

«Por eso lo decía, tonta».

«No me digas tonta, tonta».

Sonreí y Edward me miró confundido.

—Estoy esperando la segunda respuesta —dijo como si nada.

¿Segunda respuesta?

—¿Me extrañaste? —volvió a preguntar intentando sonar despreocupado.

Una sonrisa comenzó a curvarse en mis labios.

—No eres como alguien imprescindible, ¿sabes? —curvé mis hombros, Edward sonrió—. Pero sí, te extrañé… sobre todo tu comida.

Una sonora carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su estómago y me fue imposible quedarme seria. Ambos comenzamos a reír, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

—Vine para hacerte una proposición —preguntó luego del momento de la risa.

«¡Acepto! Sea lo que sea, ¡acepto!».

—¿Matrimonio tan rápido, Cullen? —Bromeé, y él rodó sus ojos—. ¿Qué propuesta?

—Una invitación.

Mordí mi labio.

—¿Para almorzar? Oh, Edward… lo siento, pero ya he arreglado con las chicas que iremos juntas a un restaurante para festejar de alguna manera nuestra libertad.

—No te preocupes, no era para el almuerzo, sino para la cena. —Explicó—. Unos amigos nos invitaron a su departamento porque van a inaugurarlo. Pidieron por ti, para conocerte al fin y me preguntaba si…

—¿Me gustaría ir? —terminé la oración por él. Edward asintió, pasando una de sus manos para revolver sus cabellos—. Claro, me gustaría acompañarte.

—¿En serio?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguré—. Además, te lo debo completamente, tú me has acompañado a muchos lados con mis amigos, los conoces y yo no tengo idea de quienes son los tuyos.

—Gracias. —Bajó su rostro y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Lo miré y le sonreí por el gesto—. ¿Paso por ti a las ocho?

—Sí señor Puntual, a las ocho estaré lista.

Edward desvió su mirada hacia atrás y, luego, yo hice lo mismo. A lo lejos, se veía a Tanya y Jessica acercándose a nosotros. La primera, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y la segunda, con esa mirada pícara que se parecía a la Emmett.

—Ahora veo por qué te fuiste —susurró Jessica—. Hola, Edward.

—Buenos días —las saludó con simpatía—. Bella me ha dicho que planean ir a un restaurante, con gusto me ofrezco para llevarlas.

Lo miré un poco sorprendida.

—¿Vienes con tu auto? —preguntó Jessica, era imposible no notar cuan emocionada estaba.

—Sí, está aparcado allí —Edward dirigió su vista hasta el auto.

—¡No me pierdo por nada del mundo subirme a un Cullen! —chilló histéricamente.

«Yo quiero subirme a Edward ¿eso cuenta?».

«Amanda, ¡por Dios!».

«¿Y ahora qué dije?».

Me enfoqué en la conversación de mis amigas, cerrando la mía con la loca de Amanda.

—Jessica —la reprendió Tanya. Miré a Edward y ambos sonreímos—. Eres muy amable, Edward, gracias.

—Entonces, vamos —les dije, entrelazando mi mano con la de Edward.

El auto efectivamente estaba aparcado sólo a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, no fue difícil dar con él. Jessica estaba emocionadísima por subirse al coche, la verdad no entendía por qué tanto escándalo. Nos montamos dentro del vehículo: Tanya y Jessica en el asiento de atrás, y Edward y yo adelante. El camino fue lleno de risas, pues Jessica hacía cada comentario gracioso que era imposible no estallar en risotadas. Además, Tanya la reprendía constantemente; estas dos tenían una relación como madre e hija. Al llegar al restaurante, las muchachas se despidieron de Edward y aguardaron en la acera por mí.

—¿En serio no quieres venir? —le volví a preguntar. En todo el camino, habíamos insistido para que nos acompañara en nuestro almuerzo, pero parecía que lo habíamos asustado y por eso no quería hacerlo—. Ya te dije, somos un poco locas pero buenitas.

Comenzó a reír y rodó sus ojos.

—Aunque me encantaría poder acompañarlas, tengo una reunión importante a las dos —miró su reloj y abrió sus ojos—. Bueno, supongo que ya debería estar en la empresa.

—Okay, vaya a cumplir sus obligaciones —le sonreí—. ¿Nos vemos a las ocho?

—A las ocho, señorita —respondió y amagué para salir del auto, pero Edward me tomó por el brazo—. ¿No te olvidas de algo?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen los novios al despedirse?

—¿Decirse chau? —pregunté bromista, aunque no entendía qué quería decirme.

Rodó sus ojos y se las ingenió para señalarme a las chicas mirándonos sin disimular. Oh, cierto. El beso de despedida. Le volví a sonreír y me acerqué a él para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Pude sentir como sonrió contra los míos y me sostuvo un poco para profundizar débilmente el beso. Por alguna razón desconocida, mis mejillas se calentaron; creo que fue por el hecho de que Tanya y Jessica nos estaban espiando. Sí, seguro por eso.

«Cada vez mejor, me gusta».

Despacio, nos separamos. El ceño de Edward se frunció y sé que el mío también; sacudí la cabeza y recompuse mi semblante con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por traernos, hasta las ocho.

Él me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque todavía se notaba un poco confundido. Me bajé del coche y me aproximé a las chicas, ambas me miraban con picardía, aunque a Jessica se le notaba el triple que a Tanya. Edward nos tocó bocina y se alejó del restaurante.

—Sigo creyendo que eres de hierro, Bella —dijo Jessica entrelazando su brazo con el mío. Tanya se enganchó de mi otro brazo—. Yo que tú estaría buscando un lugar oscuro para poder follarlo.

«¿Quieres que sea tu conciencia, Jessica? Creo que nos llevaríamos muy bien».

«Siempre tan mente sucia, Amanda».

«Y tú tan angelical, ¿no?».

Reprimí una carcajada y las tres, entramos al restaurante.

Algunas horas más tarde y ya en casa y cambiada para la cena de esta noche, estaba junto a Alice tirada en el sofá mirando "Emergencias Bizarras", un programa que definitivamente estaba dedicado a personas torpes como yo.

—¿Cómo va a sentarse encima de una parrilla caliente? —reprochó Alice mirando al sujeto con el trasero quemado.

Me reí y miré la hora, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. Me levanté del sofá y fui hasta mi cuarto para tomar mis zapatos de tacón negros. Si bien no acostumbraba a hacerlo a menudo, hoy era un buen día para poder lucirlos. Mi atuendo no era nada extravagante: una remera blanca, con mi chaqueta negra por encima y mi precioso pantalón colorido en tonos verdes y amarillos. Mi cabello suelto y un ligero maquillaje, para poder tapar las ojeras que las semanas de estudio me dejaron.

A las ocho en punto, sonó el portero eléctrico y supe de inmediato que se trataba de Edward. Me despedí de Alice y Fofi, y emprendí camino para encontrarme con él. Para poder bajar cómodamente las escaleras, me quité los zapatos y bajé descalza. Saludé a Peter y me miró medio extrañado por mi falta de calzado. Me encogí de hombros y salí hacia el exterior. Edward me miró y sonrió; elevé mi mano pidiendo un momento, y utilicé su hombro como soporte para no caerme mientras terminaba de colocarme los zapatos otra vez.

—Ahora sí —musité—. Hola.

Edward me miró entre divertido y extrañado, aunque me saludó de igual manera. Sonreí al ver su atuendo, éste contaba con: unos pantalones caquis, una remera blanca y una chaqueta negra por encima de ésta; y sus pies cubiertos por unas zapatillas negras. Muy guapo, hay que reconocer. Me causó gracia porque íbamos a juego, al menos en la parte de arriba.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó, ofreciéndome su brazo para dirigirnos hasta el auto. Asentí y lo acompañé.

A pesar de que eran las ocho de la noche, las calles estaban muy pobladas. Aunque eso no era extraño, después de todo estábamos en el centro de la ajetreada ciudad de Nueva York.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que se llaman tus amigos? —pregunté cuando se detuvo en un semáforo.

—Alex y Martina —respondió, mirándome unos segundos para volver a volcar su vista en la carretera—. Se casaron hace poco y hoy inauguran su nuevo departamento.

Dicho apartamento, no fue muy difícil de ubicar. Se encontraba algo cercano a la zona de Edward, aunque el lugar se notaba muchísimo más exclusivo que el vecindario de mi novio falso. Una vez que el auto estuvo aparcado en el estacionamiento privado del edificio, nos adentramos al hall de entrada y rápidamente nos dieron el permiso para subir. A mí, sinceramente, no me daban los ojos para mirar tanto detalle. Este lugar era el sueño de cualquier persona.

—¿Lindo, verdad? —me preguntó al ver cómo se me iban los ojos para todos lados.

—Siquiera se me ocurre una palabra para decir —respondí.

—Es lindo, sí… aunque muy lujoso para mi gusto —se encogió de hombros y pulsó el botón. Hice un mohín, por supuesto que aquí también estaba mi karma.

¿Qué no puede faltar en mi vida? Obviamente, los horrendos y malsanos elevadores. ¿Es que esta gente no podía inaugurar una casa? Gracias a la táctica de Edward, mi subida hasta el pent-house —por supuesto— no fue una pesadilla.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, había un hombre esperándonos con una mueca muy amable. Al acercarnos, intenté no mirarlo más del tiempo debido, aunque era imposible no darse cuenta al instante que era un hombre muy pero muy guapo. Su estatura era sólo de unos centímetros menos que Edward: su cabello de un rubio oscuro, su mandíbula cuadrada poblada con una barba incipiente, su nariz recta y sus ojos celestes y brillantes, al igual que su sonrisa.

«Fiu, fiu. Ojitos no te pongas celoso, pero tu amigo está bien bueno también».

—¡Edward, amigo! —exclamó con su voz varonil. El aludido se acercó a él y se abrazaron de la forma típica que los hombres hacen. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y di un paso adelante—. Tú debes ser la «corredora olímpica», ¿cierto?

Me reí por el apodo.

—Bueno, en realidad mis padres me pusieron Isabella…

Edward sonrió y pasó un brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

Asentí sin dudar; se ve que Edward les habló de mí antes.

—Soy Alex Helton —me pasó la mano y se la estreché enseguida—. Amigo de este hombre duro de cazar, aunque parece que nos ablandó.

Edward le rodó los ojos y sonreí.

—Vamos adentro, ya todos llegaron.

Al entrar, casi se me caen los ojos por lo hermoso que era el departamento. Era de esos lugares que sólo puedes ver en los canales de televisión cuando pasan el ranking de las casas más lujosas. Todo era amplio, ordenado y luminoso. Tenía unas ventanas enormes que hacía que todo el paisaje iluminado por las luces nocturnas se pudiera apreciar sin problema alguno. Las paredes eran blancas para ayudar a la iluminación y estaban llenas de cuadros que se veían costosos. Había varios juegos de sillones distribuidos por la sala, y también vi una televisión plana y un equipo de música.

—¡Han llegado! —Exclamó una voz cantarina llegando a nuestro lado, y enganchó los brazos en torno a la cintura de Alex, así que supuse que sería su flamante esposa—. Oh, corredora olímpica, al fin tengo el honor de conocerte. Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti en ningún momento —agregó mirándome—. Soy Martina, es un placer tenerte en casa.

La muchacha era hermosa. No había otra descripción para ella. Su cabello era largo, suave y rubio natural. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante azul y su sonrisa muy simpática y sincera. Me cayó bien al primer instante.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias por la invitación —respondí cortésmente.

—Tonterías —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Era hora que Edward se dignara a presentarte —le hizo una mueca y todos sonreímos—. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa… allí hay tragos y algunos aperitivos.

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas y, por mi parte, sin dejar que ningún detalle del departamento se me escapara, nos dirigimos hasta el centro de la sala, en donde había cuatro personas más; distinguí a tres hombres y a una muchacha. Apenas estuvimos cerca de los demás, todos dejaron de conversar y nos miraron con atención; lo suficiente como para que mis mejillas comenzaran a coger temperatura.

«¿Es que estos hombres hicieron un casting de belleza para ser amigos de mi ojitos?».

«Concuerdo contigo, Amanda. Todos son muy guapos».

«¿Existirá la posibilidad que sean _swingers_?

Cerré los ojos por el comentario de Amanda y me concentré en Edward.

—Tú no me presentaste como «corredora olímpica» a los demás, ¿cierto? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—¿Recuerdas tu visita a la empresa? —me devolvió la pregunta. Oh, claro, mi maratón para escapar de los guardias de seguridad; Carlisle también había comentado algo de ello—. De allí el apodo.

—Lo recuerdo. —Desgraciadamente lo hacía.

—Igualmente sigo prefiriendo «voz de pito», es mucho mejor —rodé los ojos.

Uno de los tres muchachos se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Edward, dándole dos palmadas en la espalda. Luego, hizo algo que me dejó absolutamente descolocada. Sus manos subieron y bajaron en el aire, haciéndome el típico gesto de reverencia; no pude evitarlo y solté unas risitas.

—Tú te ríes, pero realmente eres mi héroe, ¿lo sabes? —me pasó la mano y se la estreché—. Después de todo eres una muchacha real, de carne y huesos. Al principio habíamos pensado que eras un invento de Edward para que dejemos de joderlo —añadió sonriéndome—. Soy Brad Bennett, y sé que tu nombre es Bella, no voy a decirte sobrenombres ni nada por el estilo.

El tal Brad, era un muchacho realmente guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro bastante rebelde y despeinado, tirando más al castaño claro, sus ojos eran celestes y su rostro estaba cubierto por una prolija barba que lo hacía aparentar más edad de la que tenía; aunque también lo hacía ver más masculino. Su estatura estaba más o menos igual a la de Edward, quizás unos centímetros menos que él; no estoy segura.

—¿Intentando quedar bien, Brad? —inquirió Edward en un tono bromista.

—Déjame empezar con el pie derecho con tu novia —volvió a mirarme—. Creo que desde el momento en que Edward ha hablado de ti, te considero mi ídola. Creí que este zopenco jamás caería, y míralo ahora.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, sin embargo, me estrechó más hacia su cuerpo.

—Van a terminar asustando a la chica, tontos —dijo una voz grave, acercándose a nosotros. Miré hacia esa dirección y venía otro muchacho moreno, con el cabello negro y peinado hacia todas direcciones, sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuros y tenía una sonrisa amistosa y grande en sus labios, con una barba candado que apenas se notaba—. Un gusto, soy Jacob Black —se presentó.

—Bella —respondí simplemente, mientras estrechaba mi mano junto a la suya.

Una muchacha morena, de ojos grandes y negros, y rostro angelical, se colocó detrás de él y el tal Jacob le sonrió, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Ella es mi novia Vanessa —la presentó y la chica me sonrió.

—Un gusto —dijimos las dos al unísono y estrechamos nuestras manos de manera amistosa.

Eran demasiadas personas las que conocía en tan poco tiempo, sólo esperaba poder recordar todos los nombres y no pasar vergüenza olvidándome alguno.

—¿Demasiada gente? —preguntó Edward sobre mi oído. ¿Leía mentes? —. Has arrugado tu nariz, signo de que estás concentrada para evitar que ningún nombre se te olvide.

—Realmente me das miedo —le respondí con una sonrisa, viendo como el último muchacho se acercaba para saludarnos.

Este sujeto parecía un poco más joven que los demás, era mucho más alto que Edward y cuando se acercó a él para saludarlo, me sentí como una niña pequeña. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y tenía una sonrisa grande, blanca y brillante. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso celeste y se veía simpático.

—¿Prefieres corredora olímpica o Bella? —cuestionó, con una sonrisa.

—Sólo Bella, por favor… —respondí, estrechando su mano.

Él me sonrió con simpatía.

—Sólo Bella, también es un gusto para mí conocerte, soy Daniel Luhrmann.

Al poco tiempo, todos estuvimos enfrascados en distintas conversaciones, degustando los riquísimos jugos frutales que la propia Martina había elaborado. La charla se concentraba entre mi supuesta relación con Edward y el matrimonio de los dueños de casa. Según lo que habían dicho, se casaron hace tres meses y recién hasta esta semana pudieron terminar de acomodarse en su nuevo hogar. Era por eso, que decidieron invitar a sus amigos para que conocieran la nueva casa.

Luego de que convenciera a Edward que estaría bien con las muchachas; las chicas nos quedamos hablando sentadas en la sala, mientras que los chicos comenzaron con una partida de billar. La verdad era que ambas me habían caído muy simpáticas. Eran muy distintas a mis amigas, pero no me hacían menos y eso realmente lo valoré mucho.

—Lo primero que se fijó Alex en el departamento era si tenía suficiente espacio para el billar —comentó la rubia, mordiendo el sorbete de su vaso—. Supongo que los hombres tienen algún tipo de afán con ese juego. Siendo sincera, lo único que conozco es que no debes meter la bola negra o perderás.

—Jake intentó hacer que aprendiera, pero fue en vano —siguió Vanessa—. No sirvo para esas cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella?

Coloqué el vaso en la mesita y me encogí de hombros.

—Entiendo lo básico del juego, sólo una vez pude ganarle a mi hermanastro y fue algo así como un milagro no haberle sacado el ojo a alguien —respondí.

Ambas rieron.

—¿Cómo es que lograste conquistar el corazón de Edward Cullen? —Me preguntó Martina con cierto interés—. Lo conozco hace algunos años y, perdón por sacar el tema, pero jamás lo vi acompañado por nadie.

—A ciencia cierta no lo sé —respondí, intentando buscar algunas ideas en mi cabeza—. Todo esto es nuevo para ambos, todavía nos estamos descubriendo.

—¡Oh, los primeros meses! —exclamó Vanessa con aire soñador—. Si me dejan opinar, para mí esa es la mejor etapa de la relación. Poder descubrirse de a dos es como… —suspiró—, algo mágico.

—Sin dudas —siguió Martina—. Y, luego de que esa etapa pasa, sólo te queda seguir conociendo a tu novio. Yo pensé que a los cuatro años de noviazgo, ya no había nada que pudiera sorprenderme, pero la vida de casados es absolutamente distinta a los días de noviazgo. Hasta la palabra «esposo» tiene un cierto peso que una no se da cuenta hasta que lo vive.

—Espero que Jake me haga la pregunta pronto, a veces creo que no quiere casarse —murmuró Vanessa con los hombros hundidos.

—¿Hace cuánto están juntos? —pregunté.

—Dos años y medio —respondió con una sonrisa—, y hace poco más de un año que estamos conviviendo.

—Ya verás que te sorprenderá —la alentó Martina, luego, volvió su vista a mí—. ¿Cómo es Edward de novio? Intenté imaginarlo en esa faceta, pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

Piensa rápido, Bella. Piensa rápido.

—Es maravilloso. —¡Eso!—. Es atento, amable, compañero. Me hace reír mucho y lo que más me gusta de nosotros es la relación de confianza que tenemos. Él sabe lo que estoy pensando sin siquiera decir una palabra y yo también lo hago. Aprendimos a conocernos muy bien.

Vanessa y Martina me miraban con los ojitos brillosos. Apa, parece que hablé demás. Les sonreí tímidamente y tomé mi vaso con jugo de frutillas.

—Realmente se los ve muy bien juntos —dijo Martina, con una amplia sonrisa—. Alex me dijo que lo ve mucho más feliz. Y, luego de que supimos de tu existencia, fue automático atar cabos y saber que esa felicidad vino gracias a ti.

Sentí unas manos encima de mis hombros y las miradas pícaras de las chicas posarse en mí. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward; se veía muy contento y relajado. Presté mayor atención a la sala y me di cuenta que todos habían vuelto con nosotras.

—No están asustando a nuestra invitada de honor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alex, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Nada de eso —respondió Vanessa—. Tienes una novia preciosa, Edward.

Él tomó asiento a mi lado y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondió y dejó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla; obviamente, me hizo sonrojar.

«En un mismo día, dos halagos. Esto me está gustando mucho».

«Se limita a fingir, Amanda, se supone que eso hacemos. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?».

«¿También fingías cuando te preguntaron cómo te sentías con él?».

Me quedé en blanco, sin tener qué decir. Por suerte, aparecieron los otros amigos de Edward y nuestra atención se posó en ellos.

—Bueno, mi amigo —dijo Brad, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Daniel—. Supongo que somos los únicos solterones del lugar.

Automáticamente pensé en Jessica. Si se enteraba que los amigos apuestos de Edward estaban solteros, seguramente me obligaría a traerla conmigo en una próxima ocasión.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Esta vez, la que preguntó, fue Vanessa.

Edward me miró y entendí al instante que quería que respondiera yo.

—En el Central Park —dije la verdad.

—Wow —exclamó Brad—. Eso es tener jodidamente suerte, Edward. ¿Qué tan grande es el Central Park? Estoy seguro que más de uno debe llevar a su novia para perderla y no encontrarla. A pesar de todo pronóstico, allí estaban tú y Bella, que se encuentran en un lugar enorme y lleno de gente, y se dan cuenta que funcionan como algo más que amigos.

—Tuvieron que suceder muchas cosas para que se encuentren —secundó Daniel, mirándonos con una sonrisa.

—Sólo debía pasar —concluyó Martina, brindándonos una mirada de cariño.

¡Uau! No lo había pensado de esa manera, aunque supongo que tenían razón. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas antes para que Edward y yo nos conozcamos en el enorme y concurrido Central Park. Edward me miró y supe que sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados de los míos, me encogí de hombros y, con naturalidad, dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro. Él vaciló un poco, pero luego de unas centésimas de segundos, pasó un brazo por mi cintura, acercándome más a él.

Luego de haber terminado con todos los bocadillos, reírnos sin parar con las conversaciones que se iban originando y degustar cada gusto de jugo que me ofrecieron, ya se nos hizo la hora de volver a casa. Me hubiese gustado quedarme un poco más, pues todos eran realmente muy simpáticos y amables conmigo, pero nuevamente el día largo me pasaba factura y lo único que deseaba era mi linda y calentita cama. Edward se notaba muy cómodo y contento con todos y no era para menos, después de todo eran sus amigos de muchos años. Una amplia parte de mí, se alegró mucho por poder congeniar con ellos; al principio temí un poco por la impresión que les causaría. Fue un gran alivio saber que les caí bien.

—Esperamos verte pronto, Bella —me saludó Martina con un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Alex, también saludándome—. Hermano, cuídala porque realmente es asombrosa.

Edward se acercó a él y lo abrazó ligeramente, creí que le dijo algo en el oído, ya que el rubio asintió, pero no estoy segura. Después de habernos despedidos de todos, bajamos a buscar el coche. Obviamente, sin pasar por alto el efectivo método anticlaustrofóbicos en ascensores.

—¿La pasaste bien? —me preguntó, llevándome de la mano hacia la cochera del edificio.

—Muy bien —respondí sin dudar—. Todos fueron muy amables.

—A ellos también les caíste muy bien —volvió a decir, con una gran sonrisa.

Rodeamos el auto, ya dispuestos a subirnos, pero antes de hacerlo mi celular comenzó a sonar. Qué extraño, ¿quién llamaría a las doce y media de la noche? Al ver el visor del celular, mi pulso automáticamente se disparó. Edward me miró con una ceja alzada, podía leer en su rostro la interrogación por saber quién era. Tragué fuerte y, finalmente, pulsé el botón de recibir la llamada.

—Las tres semanas llegan a su fin, _pimpollito_.

Ni un hola, ni un nada. Al grano, como Renée acostumbraba a hacer.

Alf, soy toda tuya. Puedes llevarme. Ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... bueno, parece que Renée se cansó de esperar, lol.

**¡Hola a todos!** Nuevo viernes, nuevo capítulo :), creo que hasta ahora es el más largo que escribí. Pero simplemente, no se quería terminar xD. Bueno, parece que la mentira también llegó a los amigos de Edward y salieron ilesos, aunque se los nota muchísimo más cómodos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? *guiño, guiño*

Sabrina: con respecto a tus dudas, sí habrán capítulos desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero será un poco más adelante, así mantenemos de alguna manera "el misterio" de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Y, con respecto a lo de más acción, puedes estar tranquila que tendremos capítulos subidos de tono; ya prometí sexo duro y amor jajajajaja; sólo hay que darles un poco de tiempo, espero no defraudarlas cuando esas escenas lleguen :)

No me queda nada más que darles las infinitas graaaaaacias por todo el apoyo, los reviews, los favoritos, alertas. De verdad ¡me hacen muy feliz! Isa, como siempre, gracias por toda tu ayuda. Eres hermosa e increíble (L)

Les recuerdo que tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, allí colgaré adelantos, imágenes, y más. Los links se encuentran en mi perfil, pidan unirse que todos son bienvenidos.

Sin más, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	11. La familia de mi novia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto junto a ellos ubicándolos en un mundo paralelamente imaginario que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Trato Hecho**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo Once: La familia de mi novia**

—¡Definitivamente, no! —exclamé, mirando a Edward como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

—¿Y por qué no, chica lista? —preguntó, agarrando la ropa que iba tirando desde el armario.

—No puedo llegar a casa de mi madre en un jet privado o lo que sea, Edward —expliqué, intentando sonar tranquila—. Siquiera sé cómo mierda se llama esa cosa.

Me di la vuelta y me volví a encerrar en mi armario. ¿Dónde mierda estaban los shorts? ¿Por qué cuando los necesito no aparecen? Comencé a revolver toda la ropa que tenía dentro del ropero con violencia. Odiaba no encontrar las cosas. Odiaba tener que alistar mi equipaje. Odiaba no soportarme a mí misma. Odiaba comportarme de esta manera tan irracional y loca. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y supe de inmediato que se trataba de Edward. Me di la vuelta, mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente, y lo miré.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —preguntó con voz calma—. No estás sola, sabes eso ¿verdad?

Asentí y, buscando consuelo de algún lado, me elevé de puntitas y lo abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi nariz en su pecho. Me correspondió rápidamente, pasando ambos brazos a mi alrededor, estrechándome fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

Si había una palabra que me definía ahora era: histeria. No estaba acostumbrada a andar con los nervios de punta, pero hoy, sin duda, era uno de esos días en que te preguntas para qué te habías levantado. Lo que más temía había llegado, ese ultimátum de tres semanas, ya se había acabado. Y, con ello, cumplir con el inminente viaje a Jacksonville para enfrentar el trato ante mi madre. Genial.

—Intenta calmarte, Bella —pidió Edward en un murmullo, acariciando mis brazos.

—¿Qué pasa si nos descubren? —pregunté, con mi cabeza hundida en su hombro—. Tengo miedo que todo se vaya por la borda.

—¿Tan poca fe nos tienes? —Sonrió, elevando mi barbilla con su dedo índice—. Nadie nos descubrirá, venimos haciéndolo muy bien hasta ahora. ¿Por qué habríamos de fallar frente a tu madre?

Bueno, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que todo se descubriera, pero tampoco tenía que ponerme tan pesimista, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, resultaría muy evidente el por qué de mi nerviosismo y eso nos colocaría en la cuerda floja. Miré los ojos de Edward y sonreí; había encontrados las palabras perfectas para hacer que mi cabeza hiciera un clic y se acomodaran mis ideas. Le palmeé el hombro con mi mano y me alejé sólo un poquito de él.

—Lamento haberme comportado como una tonta —musité por lo bajo.

Él sonrió y metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No digas eso, todos tenemos derecho a estar nerviosos —respondió para calmarme. Luego, posó su mano en mi hombro derecho—. Dile a éste que se calme, no hay motivos para alterarse.

Olvidando mi nerviosismo por completo, comencé a reír.

—Ahora está mejor —volvió a decir con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Ya hablaste con Renée?

Suspiré y me senté en mi cama, Edward hizo lo mismo y Fofi aprovechó el momento para subirse a su regazo, moviendo su cola energéticamente. Aún no era capaz de entender el enamoramiento de mi perrita con él. Era tan extraño y sorprendente a la vez.

«¿Por qué te extraña tanto? Ojitos es perfecto».

—Le prometí que llegaríamos mañana —respondí recordando la charla telefónica que duró más de dos horas con mi madre; realmente estaba muy loca, demasiado. Es más, es un verdadero milagro que mis oídos siguieran funcionando luego de todos los gritos que vociferó. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrá cuando nos tenga en frente. Ugh. Ya siento todos mis vellos erizarse.

—Con más razón debemos ir en el jet…

Comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Ni loca! —chillé—. Simplemente no puedo llegar en una cosa de esas, Edward. ¿Cómo pretendes que se lo diga? «Oye, mamá: Edward es tan malditamente rico que tiene un avión privado». Oh, no pésima idea; estás loco si planeas que le diga algo así.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó como si nuestra conversación fuera la más normal de mundo. Estaba hablando de un avión privado ¡por Dios!, no de un autito de juguete—. Nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro que no pretendes que vayamos en coche porque tenemos un viaje de más de trece horas. Si bien no me disgustaría manejar, no vamos a quedarnos tanto tiempo como para malgastarlo en el viaje.

Tenía razón, el viaje en auto estaba completamente descartado, pero no por eso iba a aceptar ir en un avión privado. ¡No me jodan!

—No voy a aprovecharme de ti —murmuré, refregando mi rostro con mis manos.

«¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero».

—¿Cómo te aprovecharías de mí, si se puede saber? —arrugó el ceño.

—Utilizando tus juguetitos —solté un suspiro y tomé a Flip en mis manos; necesitaba tener algo que apretar para calmar mis nervios—. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto… —hice una pausa—. Quizás para ti es lo más normal del mundo coger un avión e irte a donde quieras, pero para los simples mundanos como yo, lo normal es ir a una boletería aérea y sacar un boleto, luego de hacer todos los cálculos posibles para escoger el más económico de todos.

Me miró con una mezcla de confusión, entendimiento y ¿asombro?, luego sonrió cuando Fofi lamió sus dedos. No tenía nada en contra de su avión, en serio, pero no podía llegar en uno de esos. Primero, no me daría la cara de vergüenza al aprovecharme de algo que, seguramente, pertenecía a la familia de Edward. Segundo, mataría a mi madre de un ataque. Y, tercero, uh, bueno, ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero la idea está completamente descartada. Punto.

—Está bien, te entiendo y creo que tienes razón. —Solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que comprendió mi punto—. Sólo pensé que era una buena idea, ya sabes, para no tener que estar al pendiente de horarios y demás… pero entiendo lo que tratas de decirme —sonrió y, luego, comenzó a rascar su cabeza—. Debo admitir que creí que era una buena manera de impresionar a tu madre —admitió apenado.

Sonreí dulcemente.

—Créeme, Edward, impresionarás a mi madre de todas maneras —palmeé su hombro—. Con el sólo hecho de llegar allá, te coloca en la cima de cualquier cosa.

De eso no tenía dudas. Renée se mostraría muy sorprendida por verme llegar de la mano de un hombre como Edward. Él superaba con creces cualquier expectativa de mi madre. Y ahora que lo pienso, era extraño que no me hubiese pedido una fotografía de él, aunque conociéndola bien, suponía que le habría pedido con pelos y señales detalles a Alice. Seguramente. Era muy probable.

—¿Qué se supone que debo saber de tu madre? ¿Alcanza lo que me has contado de ella?

La voz de Edward me regresó a la realidad. Me quedé mirando a un punto fijo, pensando en las palabras que utilizaría.

«¡Renée está loca! Créeme, ojitos. Está muy chapita».

Largué una risita por las palabras de Amanda; no podía culparla, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Renée no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, supongo que eso explica mis desajustados tornillos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, mirándome con diversión.

—Bueno, mi madre está un poco muy loca —respondí sonriendo—. Habla mucho y muy rápido, en serio, es mucho peor que yo. —Abrió sus ojos—. Sip, lo mismo que piensas. Así que supongo que es bueno que te haya entrenado de alguna manera, necesitarás agudizar tus oídos, amigo.

Puso cara de terror, rodé los ojos y reímos.

—¿Y su marido?

—Oh, Phil es un gran hombre —aseguré—. Creo que se llevarán bien, no es tan loco como Renée, pero tiene sus momentos. Bruno, su hijo más chico, es encantador… es como mi hermanito pequeño y… Marlene —me estremecí—… es un caso aparte.

«Maldita bruja».

—¿Qué pasa con Marlene?

—Digamos que no nos llevamos bien.

«Bella…».

«¿Qué?».

«Dile la verdad…».

Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien… —suspiré derrotada—. Marlene y yo simplemente no nos podemos ver, así que no te asustes cuando comencemos a gritarnos y revolear objetos por el aire, son _cositas_ de nuestra hermosa relación de odio mutuo.

No quería hablar más del tema, porque pensar en Marlene era como hacer desarrollar mi faceta violenta y tener ganas de matar a alguien. Por eso, sólo quería reprimir el sentimiento tan hermoso que mi hermanastra me hacía despertar.

—Supongo que no debo preguntar más.

Intenté mantener una mueca tranquila, aunque mi temperatura comenzaba a elevar. ¿Ven? Ese es el precio por hablar de ella.

—Supones bien —sonreí como psicópata—. Tema cerrado. ¿Le has avisado a tu padre que te ausentarás tres días?

Asintió.

—Está muy contento por el viaje, de hecho —arrugó su nariz, se vio muy chistoso—. Y, Emmett, es un caso aparte. Me pidió que coloque cámaras por la casa para que me pudiese ver frente a mi suegra —rodó sus ojos.

—Creo que te sacaré fotos —bromeé—. Yo tampoco quiero perderme tu cara cuando veas a mi madre.

—Si estás intentando hacer que me asuste, déjame decirte que no funcionará.

—¿Tan seguro de sí mismo, Cullen?

—Pude cerrar contratos muy difíciles —afirmó—. Conocer a la familia de mi novia, no será un problema.

—Ve comprando tinte para el cabello —se los despeiné un poco y Edward me miró con una ceja alzada—. Digo, te lo recomiendo… por las canas verdes que traerás de regreso.

—Qué graciosita —dijo, entre risas—. Oye, ¿has sacado los boletos?

Oh, pequeño detalle.

—Allí está el ordenador —señalé la mesa de luz—. ¿Quieres sacarlos ahora?

Me levanté de la cama y fui en busca de mi laptop, para poder asegurar nuestro viaje a mi sentencia de muerte, o bueno, a visitar a mi madre, que era más o menos lo mismo. Entre los dos nos fijamos las empresas aéreas, y luego de pelear mucho —ya que él pretendía sacar en primera clase, pero siendo sincera no podía darme el lujo de gastar esa suma de dinero si pensaba comer en lo que quedaba del mes—, pudimos encontrar el balance entre los dos y hacer nuestra compra. Igualmente, se notaba a leguas que Edward no estaba muy satisfecho por tener que viajar en clase turista. Sin embargo, se tendría que aguantar, mi bolsillo soportaba esa compra y ni loca aceptaba que él me comprara el mío. Me gusta mi independencia.

Unas horas más tarde, él se despidió de mí, pues también debía armar su valija y sabía a ciencia cierta que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad para pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, para él también sería la primera vez que conocería a la familia de su supuesta novia. El vuelo salía a las diez de la mañana, por lo que acordamos que él pasaría por mí a las ocho treinta, para tener tiempo de sobra y no volvernos locos antes de viajar.

—¿Cómo se está preparando la viajera? —me preguntó Alice, cuando cerraba mi pequeño bolso atestado de ropa. Si bien nos íbamos a quedar sólo tres días, debía llevar varios cambios de ropa, pues el calor de Florida es sumamente insoportable.

—Terminando de empacar —respondí tras un largo suspiro.

—Oh, lo veo… estás tan feliz. ¡Hurra! —dijo con sarcasmo. Le rodé los ojos y me reí—. Estás siendo muy exagerada y lo peor es que lo sabes, pero no lo puedes controlar.

—Eres muy lista, ¿lo sabes?

Me tiró un cojín y lo atrapé en el aire.

—¿Algún consejo que quieras darme? Soy toda oídos.

—Deja de ahogarte en un vaso con agua —se cruzó de brazos—. Renée adorará a Edward, Edward adorará a Renée. Fin de la historia. Todos felices comiendo perdices.

—Pero sabes cómo es Renée.

—Justamente por eso te digo lo que te estoy diciendo, boba —suspiró—. Renée podrá ser la más exagerada del mundo, sí, pero se dará cuenta enseguida cuánto se quieren y que son la pareja más dulce, tierna y perfecta que ha conocido en su vida. Edward y tú están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿aún no lo ves? ¡Guapetona, abre los ojos!

Me callé. Wow, el trato era más creíble de lo que yo pensé.

—Okay, nada más para decir —le sonreí y sentí a Fofi llamarme desde abajo; me agaché y la alcé—. ¿Cuidarás bien de mi bebé?

—Por supuesto —respondió Alice—. Es una lástima que no puedas llevarla.

Maldita Marlene y su estúpida alergia a pelos de mascotas.

Aunque…

«¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?».

Sonreí maquiavélicamente.

«Eres mala, Amanda».

«Y eso te encanta».

«Demasiado…».

Uhm, quizás sería una buena idea llevarla.

«Estoy de acuerdo, muy buena idea».

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Alice, mirándome con acusación.

«Uf, ya está la aguafiestas».

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —me hice la desentendida.

—A mí no me engañas con esa carita de perro mojado —me señaló con el dedo—. No llevarás a Fofi para que Marlene esté más hinchada que un pez globo. Eso es jugar sucio.

—No pensaba hacerlo, ¿por quién me tomas? —fingí estar molesta.

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

—Te conozco muy bien —volvió a decir—. Aunque se lo merezca, no puedes hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, tonta —rodé los ojos—. Sólo tenía un momento de felicidad, ¿okay? No seré mala, me mantendré al margen, siempre y cuando ella lo haga conmigo.

—Oh, Dios mío —comenzó a negar con la cabeza—. Mañana comenzará la tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Será mejor que busques refugio —respondí, besando la cabecita de Fofi.

**.**

**.**

El taxi me esperaba en la entrada del departamento, con Edward fuera de éste. Respiré profundo y sentí la mano de Alice apretarse en mi antebrazo, para brindarme confianza. Fofi comenzó a ladrar y luché con todas mis fuerzas para no esconderla en el bolso y llevarla conmigo.

—Nos vemos a la vuelta —me dijo mi mejor amiga mientras me abrazaba—. Dile a mi madre que estaré allí pronto.

—Lo haré —le respondí con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Fofi en mis brazos y la llenaba de besos. Odiaba dejarla, pero no podía hacer nada para que viajara junto a nosotros. Estúpida Marlene.

Edward se acercó a saludar a Alice y mi perrita se volvió loca tratando de subirse encima de él; Edward sonrió y la sostuvo en brazos, mientras que se acercaba a mí y me daba un suave beso en los labios. A pesar de que lo miré con extrañeza, entendí al instante que lo hizo porque Alice estaba allí junto a nosotros.

—¡Que tengan un buen viaje, chicos! —exclamó mi amiga, ya cuando mi bolso estuvo cargado en el baúl del taxi—. Y, Edward, no dejes que se mate con la hermanastra malvada, por favor.

Le gruñí a Alice y Edward sonrió, guiándome hacia el interior del coche. Tras un sonoro suspiro de mi parte y balancear mi mano en dirección a Alice y mi perrita, el coche condujo por las calles de Nueva York, llevándonos hacia el aeropuerto.

Sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía y miré hacia esa dirección.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —musitó entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Estamos juntos en esto, el trato es de a dos y todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

Me había mentalizado en que así iba a suceder. Es decir… ¿qué podría cambiar en Jacksonville? Sólo nos limitaríamos a actuar como veníamos haciendo, que muy mal —al parecer— no nos estaba saliendo. Confiaba en que haríamos un gran trabajo.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que esperé y me vi traspasando las grandes puertas del aeropuerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gente por acá, gente por allá. El lugar estaba súper poblado. Edward me tomó de la mano y nos guió sin dudar hasta el acceso de embarque. Despachamos nuestros pequeños bolsos y sólo me quedé con mi mochila de mano. Finalmente, comenzaron a nombrar a los pasajeros de primera clase para poder abordar. Luego, sería nuestro turno, con los pasajeros de clase turista.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Swan —dijo una muchacha rubia, mirando el cuaderno que traía en sus manos.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué nos estaba llamando? Edward se adelantó, arrastrándome con él y nos acercamos a la empleada. Ella nos sonrió con simpatía y pidió nuestros boletos. Edward con gusto se los dio y, luego de que todo estuviera en condiciones, nos habilitó el paso hacia nuestros asientos.

—¿Por qué vas por allí? —Me quedé en el medio del pasillo, mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Ahí van las personas de primera…

Me callé abruptamente, entendiendo el por qué de todo.

—Antes de que comiences a gritar todo el abecedario —alzó su mano, pidiendo clemencia—. Lo hice por el bien de ambos.

—¡Cambiaste nuestros billetes a primera clase, Edward! —lo acusé con el dedo.

—Lo sé —siquiera se lo veía arrepentido—. Bella, no iba a viajar en clase turista pudiendo correr el riesgo que se siente a nuestro lado un chiquillo insoportable que sólo piense en patear asientos, golpear respaldos o chillar por cualquier cosa. Así que ahora, ¿apagas tu voz de pito y vamos a nuestros lugares, por favor?

Batallando con mis intensiones de hacer un berrinche como niña pequeña, me tragué todo lo que quería decirle y lo seguí desde atrás, bufando por lo bajo. Apenas estuvimos dentro del avión, me elegí el asiento que daba a la ventanilla, cruzándome de brazos. Sabía que Edward estaba apretando sus labios para no reír, pues el muy maldito se divertía a mi costa.

Esta era la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de viajar en primera clase; ya que los boletos son muy caros y mi bolsillo no tiene la posibilidad de darse esos lujos. Había unas cuantas filas de asientos —aunque no tanto como en clase turista—; todos muy grandes, acolchonados y muy cómodos. Sin que Edward me viera, me acurruqué en el asiento, disfrutando de su suavidad y del espacio que tenía. Si bien mis piernas eran cortas, ahora hasta tenía muchísimo más lugar para estirarlas y, si me sentaba con la espalda recta, hasta podía jugar a balancear los pies. Era genial. También vi una mesa preparada con cualquier tipo de bocadillos. Bien, lo reconozco, la vida de rico es bella. En algunas cosas. Comer bien y comida de verdad en un vuelo, es un ejemplo de ello.

—¿En serio te vas a enojar por esto? —dijo en voz baja, acurrucándose en los hermosos y espaciados asientos. No le diría que eran realmente cómodos, por supuesto que no.

—No me molesta que hayas cambiado los boletos —suspiré—, me molesta que no me lo hayas avisado.

—¿Hubieras dejado que lo hiciera?

Miré hacia la ventana, sin responder una sola palabra. Edward colocó su mano debajo de mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo.

—¿Lo hubieras dejado?

Suspiré.

—Sabes que no —rodé los ojos.

—Por eso mismo lo hice —volvió a explicar—. Ya que no me dejaste que utilizáramos el jet, quería asegurarme que tuviéramos un viaje cómodo.

«Deja de ser tan tonta y dale las gracias. Es tu primer viaje en primera clase, duh».

Miré a Edward y le sonreí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias.

Largó unas risitas y me atrajo a su cuerpo; me acurruqué en su hombro y largué un suspiro. Debía calmarme, pues de lo contrario, comenzaría a caerme el cabello hasta quedar pelada. No me podía poner histérica por cualquier cosa. La situación no podía sobrepasarme, por supuesto que no.

—Realmente es imposible adivinar tus reacciones —dijo—. Quizás, otra persona en tu lugar, me hubiera rogado para ir en el jet privado.

Elevé mi cabeza un poco para mirarlo.

—No sé qué tipo de mujeres frecuentabas, pero definitivamente yo no soy como ellas.

Él me miró con los ojos brillando por alguna causa desconocida.

—Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti.

«¡Ohhh, momentazo!».

Me quedé muda y, justo en ese momento, comenzaron a sonar los altoparlantes dándonos la bienvenida mientras que las azafatas comenzaban a bailar la coreografía que ellas solas sabían. Nos tuvimos que colocar los cinturones para comenzar con el despegue, y me di cuenta que Edward se aferraba al asiento tan fuerte que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos. Le presté mayor atención y lo vi un poco pálido, con los ojos cerrados y su frente llena de arrugas por tanto fruncir el ceño.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los despegues? —le pregunté en silencio, mirándolo con preocupación.

Él abrió un ojo y sacudió la cabeza.

—No miedo, sino, mucho, mucho respeto —tragó pesado—. No me puedo acostumbrar, sólo es hasta que el avión se estabilice. Luego, estoy perfectamente.

Quizás no era como lo que yo sentía dentro de los ascensores, pero era obvio que esto no lo gustaba para nada. La azafata terminaba con su coreografía y yo estaba buscando alguna solución en mi cabeza para poder ayudar a Edward de alguna manera; él había encontrado algo que me ayudara a mí, ¿por qué justo ahora que me necesita tengo que estar en blanco?

Fijé mis ojos en sus manos temblorosas y no lo dudé un segundo, tomé la suya con fuerza entrelazando nuestros dedos. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y, luego, llevó su vista hasta la unión de nuestras manos. El avión comenzó a despegar y Edward dudó en apretar mi mano, pero lo incité a que lo hiciera; después de todo, era una manera de descargar su miedo disfrazado de respeto.

Parecía que mi idea funcionaba, pues sólo se limitó a respirar agitadamente, pero a medida que el avión subía y sentía esas cosquillitas en mi panza, su rostro se mantenía tranquilo y su mano no se mostraba temblorosa, sino todo lo contrario, ya que se mantenía firmemente unida a la mía. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad no fueron ni dos minutos, el avión se estabilizó y pegué mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, mirando el paisaje chiquito desde arriba.

Edward pidió mi atención, volviendo a darle un apretón a mi mano.

—Gracias —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no? —respondí, con otra sonrisa.

Creí que apartaría mi mano de la suya, pero me sorprendí cuando sólo se limitó a aflojar su agarre, pero las mantuvo entrelazadas. Como él no hizo nada para soltar mi mano, yo tampoco hice nada para soltar la suya. Se sentía bien.

El vuelo duró menos de dos horas y, cuando comenzaba a disfrutar del viaje, de la comida y las riquísimas bebidas heladas que nos daban en el transcurso de éste, ya fue momento de aterrizar. Quise hacer un puchero por tener tan poco tiempo para disfrutar del lujo de primera clase, pero ya no había nada que hacer. ¿Por qué Renée no vive en Australia? Así tenía muchas más horas para disfrutar del viaje.

«¿Entrando al club aéreo?».

«Nada de club aéreo, Amanda».

«Aburrida».

Una vez que el avión comenzaba a aterrizar, volví a dejar que Edward magullara mi mano para ayudar a calmar su nerviosismo; finalmente tocamos tierra otra vez y Edward no se aguantó a respirar profundo. Nos miramos y sonreímos, sin apartar nuestras manos.

Los primeros en bajar fuimos nosotros, otra ventaja por haber pagado —bueno en realidad lo hizo Edward, pero no importa— el triple del importe de clase turista. Nos dieron nuestros bolsos al instante, y sólo nos limitamos a pasar por el detector de metales. Cuando todo estuvo en regla, salimos hacia el exterior.

—¿Se supone que alguien nos buscaría? —preguntó, mirando las caras de las personas.

—Oh, Dios… —exclamé en tono lastimero.

Allí, entre medio de las muchas personas que había en el aeropuerto de Jacksonville, distinguí la figura de Phil en el gentío. A simple vista sólo se lo veía a él y a… ejem, su cartel.

«¡No me jodas!».

—¿Ya viste el cartel del tipo de allá? —me preguntó Edward ahogando una carcajada. Lo miré con una mezcla de vergüenza, disculpas y pena. Lo había traído a una casa de locos—. Oh… —añadió entendiendo que el dichoso cartel era para nosotros.

El cartel se trataba de una cartulina amarilla —sí, lo sé. ¿Tenía que ser amarillo verdad? ¿No había un color menos… llamativo?—. Dicho pedazo de cartulina, tenía escrito en él, en letras enormes y negras, sólo tres palabras: «¡Habemus novio, _pimpollito_!».

Comencé a mirar para todos lados, sintiendo que todas las personas se reían de nosotros, aunque eso no era verdad, pues ellos no sabían que yo era «pimpollito» y Edward el «habemus novio». Todavía manteníamos el anonimato. Gracias a Dios.

«¡Tienes tiempo a escapar! ¡Corre, salva tu vida!».

—Entenderé si quieres dar la media vuelta y marcharte —musité en voz casi inaudible a Edward.

«Ojitos, por lo que más quieras, sácanos de aquí. ¡Esta gente está loca! ¡Loca!».

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —preguntó, manteniendo firme su agarre con el mío.

—¿Qué persona normal hace ese jodido cartel, Edward? —pregunté, alterada—. ¡Un jodido cartel amarillo con esas letras de mierda!

—¡Hey, cálmate! —me pidió, colocándose delante de mí para poder acariciar mis brazos. Estaba funcionando, pues comenzaba a calmarme—. Imaginábamos que algo así pasaría, ¿bien? Ahora, como dos personas completamente calmadas, civilizadas y felices por venir aquí, vamos a juntarnos con tu padrastro. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré atónita.

—¿Cómo haces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estar así de tranquilo.

Me sonrió y volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos, mientras nos conducía por la multitud, para llegar con Phil.

—Uno de los dos tiene que mantener la compostura —explicó como si nada—. Espero que cuando a mí me quiera dar el ataque, tú ya te hayas recuperado.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas, olvidando el bochorno que significaba ese cartel, y empecé a relajarme y a tomarme las cosas con humor. Edward tenía razón, imaginaba que Renée haría algo como esto, no era para sorprenderse tanto. Además, tampoco me extrañaría que hubiese llenado la casa con más de esos _pintorescos_ carteles. Era la madre que me tocó, ¿qué podía hacer?

Comenzamos a caminar por el gentío, hasta que sólo estuvimos a escasos metros de Phil. Él, al verme, tiró el cartel al suelo y corrió hacia mi lado, para alzarme por debajo de mis piernas y comenzar a girar en el medio del gigantesco aeropuerto de Jacksonville. Comencé a reír a carcajadas, mientras le pedía que me bajara; pues comenzaba a marearme.

—¡Oh, mi linda Bella! —Al fin me dejó sobre el suelo, me sentía mareada y, encima, Phil y todo lo demás se movían mucho, haciendo que la intensidad del mareo fuera mayor—. Mira lo grande y hermosa que estás.

Le sonreí y lo abracé con tranquilidad. Phil, si bien no era mi padre, le tenía un gran cariño. Había vivido junto a él desde los siete años y, en fines prácticos, había tenido que responder a mí como cualquier padre lo haría. Me detuve un poco en su rostro: sus ojos seguían siendo esos orbes celestes tan cálidos que parecían brillar cuando me miraba, su sonrisa igual de brillante y sincera de cuando me fui, y esas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos y en ambas mejillas, seguían siendo su marca registrada. Que nadie se olvide del jopo poblado de su cabello castaño, por favor.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Bella —dijo separándose de mí—. Tu madre sobre todo.

—Y Marlene, por supuesto —rodé los ojos y él rió.

Luego, miró hacia atrás. Suspiré pesadamente. Aquí comienza el show.

Le hice señas a Edward para que se acercara; él, muy sonriente así lo hizo, arrastrando los dos bolsos y mi mochila en sus manos. Me di cuenta que lo dejé como burro carguero y tomé mi mochila para pasarlas por mis hombros.

—Phil, él es Edward —comencé con las presentaciones—. Edward, él es Phil.

Mi padrastro le sonrió de manera amistosa y Edward le pasó la mano educadamente. No, no, Edward, movimiento en falso. Phil lo miró con una ceja alzada y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un gran abrazo, con las palmaditas en la espalda y todo. Sip, nosotros éramos de esas familias que necesitan del contacto del otro y se saludan por todo: cuando nos levantamos por las mañana, cuando nos vamos a algún lugar, cuando volvemos o cuando nos vamos a dormir. Familia de besucones, sí, ese es un término adecuado. Edward me miró divertido mientras correspondía el abrazo; me relajó un poco que no se viera incómodo, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta confianza reciente.

—Eras todo un enigma, Edward. —Phil palmeó su hombro una vez más—. Es bueno que hayas venido.

—Gracias, señor —le respondió educadamente.

Phil negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de señor, sólo Phil, muchacho —luego me miró y me guiñó un ojo—. Supongo que el señor te lo dejo para el padre de esta bella jovencita. Créeme, será interesante su encuentro cuando deba ser.

Edward tragó en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos, e intenté no comenzar a reír. Charlie era un capítulo aparte, que debíamos escribirlo a su debido tiempo.

—¿Vamos a la casa? —volvió a decir mi padrastro, recogiendo el cartel que se había caído en el suelo. ¿Por qué no lo tiramos en el cesto?—. Tu madre es capaz de venir, no ha dejado de llamarme en ningún momento, preguntando cada cinco minutos si ya llegaron.

—Es raro que no haya venido, igualmente —respondí, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Mi mano ya se había juntado con la de Edward, necesitaba un apoyo de confianza—. Por cierto, bonito cartel.

Phil sonrió llevando su vista al maldito pedazo de papel amarillo.

—Sólo espera llegar a la casa —respondió sobre su hombro.

«¡La puta madre!».

«Ídem, Amanda».

«¡Gente loca! Quiero irme de aquí».

Ahogué una risita y me aproximé hacia Edward para hablarle en un murmullo.

—Aún tienes tiempo de escapar.

Él me miró y sonrió.

—¿Y perderme lo que tu madre preparó para ti? —preguntó en mi mismo tono de voz—. No, gracias.

Apenas salimos del aeropuerto, la humedad y el calor de Florida se hizo presente. Tanto así que ya sentía como mi cabello comenzaba a pegarse en mi frente. Bufé por lo bajo, y me hice una coleta bien alta, para que me entrara un poco de aire —aunque caliente— en la nuca. Me arrepentí al instante de haber viajado con una remera con mangas, aquí hacía muchísimo calor. Edward se quitó el saco y se arremangó las mangas como pudo, se notaba que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que yo. El auto de Phil estaba aparcado no tan lejos de la entrada, así que no fue difícil encontrarlo. Nos subimos a él —Edward y yo en el asiento trasero y Phil al volante— y emprendimos camino hacia la casa de mi madre. Casi beso el aparato de aire acondicionado del coche. ¡Alabado sea!

—Y… bien, Edward, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Edward me lanzó una mirada de interrogación. Okay, lo admito, había hablado poco y nada con mi madre de mi supuesto novio, diciéndole las cosas imprescindibles que debería saber. Nada del apellido de Edward y de su fábrica de juguetitos. Supuse que sería demasiada información para procesar y, mi madre, al saberlo, se caería de culo y le agarraría un ataque. Conocía muy bien a Renée.

Me limité a encoger mis hombros y, para mi suerte, Edward entendió mi gesto.

—Trabajo en una empresa familiar junto a mi padre y hermano —respondió muy educadamente. Vi por el espejo retrovisor las ganas de Phil de seguir interrogando.

—¿Qué tipo de empresa, muchacho?

Suspiré. Edward me miró y supe que era el momento de terminar el cuestionario de raíz.

—Su apellido es Cullen, Phil —expliqué con naturalidad; sabía que no necesitaba aclarar más nada.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó mi padrastro, clavando los frenos del auto, haciendo que mi cuerpo se impulse bruscamente hacia adelante. Sin embargo, sólo sentí la presión del cinturón de seguridad intentando estabilizarme. Mi mano se apoyó fuertemente en la pierna de Edward y él estrechó mi mano colocando la suya encima; menos mal que traíamos puestos los cinturones de seguridad, en cambio, hubiese colapsado en el vidrio delantero, quedando estampada sobre el cristal. Se escuchó un fuerte bocinazo del coche de atrás y algunos insultos que incluyeron a la madre de Phil, luego él sacudió su cabeza y continuó conduciendo—. Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

Edward me miró con los ojos bien abiertos; intenté no reír.

—¿Los coches Cullen, ah? —volvió a decir—. Unas máquinas estupendas; el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Y así se pusieron a hablar de bujías, cilindros, llantas y no sé qué mierdas más.

Finalmente el viaje terminó y, aunque intentaba parecer molesta ya que estuvieron todo el tiempo hablando de los juguetitos, no pude contener mi semblante serio y terminé riéndome de los dos, pues parecían dos niños hablando de esos benditos automóviles. Phil aparcó el coche en la entrada del garaje de la casa y dejé escapar un suspiro pesado.

«Prepárate, ahora se viene el apocalipsis de los locos vivos».

«¿Alguna sugerencia?».

«Vete de aquí, haz que Edward sobreviva. ¡Es muy lindo y joven para morir!».

Me reí de Amanda, aunque no estaba tan errada. Realmente mi familia era de locos. A alguien debía salir, ¿cierto?

Bajamos del coche y me quedé unos momentos contemplando la casa que me había visto crecer. Sentí mucha nostalgia al volver a estar aquí, pues hacía un poco más de un año que no lo hacía; debido a las largas jornadas de la Universidad y mi trabajo, era imposible ausentarme. Mi madre y Phil me habían ido a visitar más de una vez, y la Navidad y año Nuevo debía dividirlas entre estar aquí, en Nueva York y Tacoma; no era un trabajo fácil.

La casa seguía igual a lo que recordaba, salvo que habían pintado las paredes de un hermoso color beige. El chalet era de dos pisos y mi madre seguía manteniendo ese precioso jardín cuidado y verde.

—¿Listo, compañero? —le pregunté a Edward, volviendo a pasar mi mochila por mis hombros. Phil había tomado mi bolso y Edward llevaba el suyo propio.

—¿Te soy sincero? —preguntó y sentí su voz un poco rara.

Al fin se mostraba un poco nervioso; era bueno que yo me haya calmado un poco.

—Aún tienes tiempo de correr… —opiné, curvando una sonrisa.

—Nada de huidas —sacudió su cabeza—. Comencemos con la farsa, _cariño_.

Me reí y tomé la mano que me ofreció.

Sólo tuve que echar un vistazo hacia una de las ventanas de la planta baja para poder ver el rostro de mi madre. Al escuchar que habíamos llegado, salió corriendo despavorida hacia el exterior. Renée seguía siendo esa hermosa mujer sonriente. Su cabello castaño estaba corto, llegando un poco más abajo que su barbilla, sus ojos eran esos celestes-verdosos que tantas veces me habían calmado y transmitían esa maternidad que era tan fácil encontrar en ella.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando nos vio y me deshice de mi agarre con Edward para poder correr en dirección a mi madre. La escena era como la típica de películas, en la cual las protagonistas se reencuentran luego de varios meses sin verse. Nuestro caso, no era muy distinto; puesto que hacía más de seis meses que no nos veíamos. Claro que las cosas de películas, sólo sucede en las películas. Me quedé parada como una tarada, con los brazos abiertos esperando por abrazar el cuerpo de mi madre que nunca llegó, sino que todo lo contrario; pasó por mi costado sin siquiera inmutarse en detenerse y se fue a la carrera para abrazar a Edward.

Creo que mi cara era lo más parecido a las caricaturas, cuando su boca llega al suelo. El nivel de mi dignidad quedó en cero. ¡Que alguien le avise que yo soy su hija!

—¡Eres real! ¡Eres real! —exclamó mi madre, enrollada al cuello de Edward.

No sabía si reír o llorar, pero tenía que admitir que la escena era bastante graciosa. El rostro de Edward era un total poema, hasta había tirado al suelo su bolso por la sorpresa. Muy incómodamente, apoyó una mano en el antebrazo de mi madre, para intentar quitar su brazo de su cuello y permitirle respirar.

—¡Existes de verdad, Edward! —siguió diciendo; ya no lo soporté y comencé a reír como desquiciada. Escuché otras risitas y supe que Phil había seguido mis pasos—. Creí que todo era una farsa y que Bella vendría con un muñeco y me diría: «Él es Edward, mamá. ¿Creíste que tengo novio?». Lo juro, pensé que todo era una broma, ¡pero no lo es! —continuó sin parar siquiera para coger aire. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que mi mamá hablaba mucho peor que yo? Si Edward me dice «voz de pito», ¿qué apodo le hace justicia a mi madre? —. Ay, estoy tan feliz. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Habemus novio! ¿Oyeron? ¡Habemus novio!

Que alguien me mate, ahora. ¡Lo suplico!

«¿Y luego quién me mata a mí?».

Phil se acercó a mi madre y yo hice lo mismo, necesitaba rescatar a Edward; el pobre ya estaba comenzando a ponerse violeta. Bueeeno, quizás exagero, pero no debe ser gracioso tener enganchada a la loca madre de la chica que se hace pasar por tu novia. Todavía no comprendo cómo es que está aquí todavía.

—Amor, si no lo sueltas, lo terminarás asfixiando y te quedarás sin yerno.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que necesitábamos para que mi madre entrara en sí o, al menos, que se calmara un poco. Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio y me acerqué a él para cotejar que estuviese entero.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Él asintió divertido. Al menos lo tomaba con humor, yo en su lugar hubiera salido corriendo en dirección al mar para que una ola me lleve lejos.

—Sí —aseguró, agachándose para tomar el bolso que se cayó al piso—. Tu madre es bastante… efusiva.

¿Efusiva? Vaya que era educado, ¡mi madre era una desquiciada!

Sentí los ojos de mi madre puestos en mí; casi salgo corriendo… casi. Sin aviso previo, como todo lo que siempre hacía Renée, me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Espero que ese ruidito de crack que escuché no hayan sido mis costillas rotas. Sonreí sobre su hombro, y le devolví el abrazo. Parece que recordó que soy su hija.

—Mi nenita linda, ¿cuándo has crecido tanto? —musitó mientras me estrechaba más fuerte hacia ella y repartía numerosos besos por mis cabellos—. Estás tan linda, tan grande… creo que quiero llorar.

Rodé los ojos.

—Por cierto… —se despegó de mí y clavó sus hermosos ojos en mí—. Menudo novio te echaste.

Lancé una fuerte carcajada y Phil y Edward me miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

—A pesar de todo, te extrañé mamá.

—Y yo te extrañé a ti, pimpollito.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y les avisó a los otros para que entremos a la casa. Un sentimiento raro se instaló en mi pecho, y supe que el cartel amarillo del aeropuerto sólo era un aviso de lo que habría dentro de la casa. No quiero mirar. No quiero mirar.

«¡Oh, sí! Bienvenida a casa, Bellita».

Al llegar al interior del hogar, casi me voy de culo, lo juro. El hermoso living decorado en escala de los beige y los detalles en azul —cortinas, almohadones, alfombras—, ahora se habían transformado en una papelera. Me gustaría estar mintiendo, pero ni cuando cumplí los dieciséis años mi madre se preocupó tanto por _decorar_ la casa. En las finas paredes de la sala, había carteles pegados por todos lados. Leí algunos que decían: «Edward y Bella», «¡Aleluya!», «Los milagros existen», «No serás monja» y un «Púdrete» que, de inmediato, supe que fue de Marlene. Supongo que lo único a favor que encontré es que, los carteles no eran amarillos, si no que había uno naranja, otro rojo y dos celestes.

—¿Has visto los globos?

¡Oh! Los globos, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de ellos? Intenté mantener mi respiración estable cuando observé los dos jodidos globos de corazones rojos inflados con helio; uno tenía la E y el otro la B. Hasta pensaron en todos los malditos detalles. Creo que voy a llorar y no de emoción.

Disimuladamente —o intenté que así parezca— me volteé un poco hacia Edward para ver su reacción. Creo que mis ganas de llorar aumentaron cuando lo vi con los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas infladas, total signo que intentaba contener la risa que estaba al borde de salir de lo más profundo de su garganta. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, claro. Maldito traidor que se divierte con mis desgracias.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi cielo —mi madre besó mi mejilla, ajena a toda la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo—. Edward, bienvenido a la familia. No puedo creer que este día haya llegado.

No puedo creer que decoraste la casa con esos jodidos carteles de mierda.

«No te olvides de esos malditos globos. Ugh, apesta».

—Bonita recibida. —Edward se las ingenió para hablar en mi oído.

—No me jodas, porque haré de tus bolas un collar. ¿De acuerdo?

Sé que intentó no reír.

—Lo digo de verdad… —volvió a decir—. Me siento halagado, mi familia jamás me dedicó un cartel.

—El día de tu funeral te haré miles —batí mis pestañas.

—Qué considerada… —respondió, rodando los ojos.

Mi madre y Phil nos miraban con orgullo; se sentían muy a gusto y satisfechos con la jodida decoración. Ay, Dios mío ¿dónde quedó la normalidad de esta gente?

La puerta de entrada se abrió y dejó ver la figura de mi petizo —ahora no tan petizo— favorito. Olvidando la vergüenza de los estúpidos carteles, corrí hacia Bruno y lo abracé con fuerza. Su rostro se iluminó al verme y no dudó un segundo en revolear su mochila del instituto a alguna parte y abrazarme con fuerza.

Bruno Dwyer era el hijo más pequeño de Phil; sólo tenía diecisiete años, aunque no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera los dieciocho. Lo conocí sólo cuando tenía un año de edad, por esa razón él era mi hermanito del alma, habíamos crecido juntos, y aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, yo lo consideraba como un hermano de verdad.

—Te extrañé, Brunito —le dije, repartiendo besos por sus mejillas.

—Ya, ya, ya —respondió apartándose un poco de mí—. Yo también te extrañé, Bellita… pero suéltame, ¿quieres? Demasiado amor para mí.

Me reí y lo miré detenidamente. Había crecido bastante en el último año, si bien siempre fue de estatura media, ahora me llevaba un poco menos de una cabeza. Su carita seguía siendo igual de angelical a cuando era ese niño revoltoso que rompía mis tareas y sus ojos, de ese bonito azul, a los que es difícil negarle algo. Le revolví sus cabellos y volví a dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¿Te gustaron los carteles? —Ahogó una carcajada y le propiné un golpe en el brazo—. Oye, estuvimos toda la noche haciéndolos. —Llevó sus hermosos ojos a mi supuesto novio—. Hombre, menos mal que te diste a conocer, aquí todos estaban histéricos desde el día que se enteraron que mi hermanita tenía un chico, dudaban de tu existencia, pero supongo que eres de carne y huesos.

Edward le sonrió y se saludaron, como dos viejos amigos. Parecía que Edward se había tomado las cosas con humor; me gustaría tener la misma actitud y poder enfrentar toda la vergüenza sin problemas. Pero, la verdad, sólo quería una maceta, para incrustar mi cabeza allí y dejar que el tiempo pase y sea hora de irnos.

«Que sean dos macetas, por favor».

¿Qué puede hacer uno en estas circunstancias? Opción A: ir corriendo hacia la playa y buscar algún tiburón que me trague enterita u, opción B: tomarme las cosas con humor y dejar que la risa cure cualquier tipo de molestia y/o enojo. Preferí escoger la opción B y comencé a reír como desquiciada. Toda mi familia me miró medio raro, pero luego de que Edward se uniera a mis risas, todos hicieron lo mismo. Ahora todos éramos jodidos locos, decorados con putos carteles.

—Adiós a la tranquilidad.

Oh, no… no esa voz.

«Creo que iré a buscar el tiburón, pero cambiaremos de víctima».

Allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, estaba nada más y nada menos que la muchacha que me hizo todas las maldades que puedan existir. La chica que no me soporta, que me odia con todas sus fuerzas y que nunca se callaba con tal de hacerme quedar mal. Era raro que me saquen de quicio, pero esta chica sabía qué puntos tocar para hacerme estallar en gritos, insultos y también activar esa parte de mi cerebro que sólo sirve para inventar ingeniosas palabras para retrucar las suyas.

—Creo que me iré a la cocina —murmuró Bruno, buscando el lugar seguro para huir. Él más que nadie sabía de nuestra _hermosa_ relación basada en el odio mutuo—. Mamá, ¿hay algo para comer?

Renée miró a Bruno con dulzura. A pesar que no era su hijo de sangre, ella se había hecho cargo de Bruno a muy corta edad, era por eso que tenían esa relación especial. Todos sabíamos que mi petizo era la debilidad de mi madre.

—Claro, cielo —besó su cabeza—. Pero hoy comeremos todos juntos.

Marlene desvió su vista hacia mí, sólo percibí asco en sus ojos medios verdes, medios celestes. Se había cortado el cabello, ahora lo tenía hasta los hombros, antes acostumbraba a llevarlo largo hasta la cintura, y también se lo había teñido, pues ahora su cabello era negro. Sus labios llenos se mantenían en una línea recta, aunque en una esquina se alzaba un poco, haciendo esa maldita sonrisita sarcástica que me daban ganas de arruinarla con una trompada.

No soy una persona violenta, que quede claro.

—¿Ahora todo se hará como la señorita quiera? —escupió con resentimiento.

Sentí la furia correr por mis venas y tuve que morderme la lengua para no comenzar con el monólogo. Sentí una mano afianzarse en mi brazo izquierdo y reconocí el toque de Edward; me tranquilicé ligeramente, pero eso no bastaba.

—Marlene, compórtate —gruñó Phil, mirando a su hija con el semblante serio—, y saluda a tu hermana y a su novio.

—¡No es mi hermana! —chillamos las dos al unísono, mirándonos fijamente.

—Bueno, al menos, hay algo en lo que están de acuerdo —comentó Renée para cortar la tensión.

Marlene y yo seguíamos en nuestro duelo visual, mis puños se habían cerrado y vi por el rabillo del ojo que sus manos habían seguido mis pasos. Edward intensificó su agarre en mí, al darse cuenta que empezaba a temblar del enojo.

—Hombre —llamó Bruno a Edward—. Será mejor que busques un territorio neutral, cuando estas dos empiezan, es difícil que paren. Y cuida tu espalda, pueden comenzar a volar objetos no reconocidos por toda la casa.

Edward miró a mi petizo favorito con los ojos bien abiertos. Creo que subestimó mi relación con la hermanastra malvada. Y pensar que todavía ni habíamos empezado.

—Cierra la boca, Bruno —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡No le grites! —exclamé dando un paso adelante, Edward me sostuvo con más fuerza. ¡Vamos! Tampoco me iba a tirar a su yugular, pese a que ganas no me faltaban.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? —Elevó una ceja, desafiándome.

Oh, la chica se estaba buscando problemas.

«Los vas a encontrar, maldita bruja desgraciada».

—Basta las dos. —Phil no dio la posibilidad de réplicas. Suspiré pesadamente e intenté calmarme, contando internamente hasta diez—. ¿Podemos tener sólo unos minutos en paz? —agregó mirándonos.

Silencio; ni siquiera perdí tiempo mirando a Marlene.

—Bien —volvió a decir Phil—. ¿Desean comer y luego acomodarse, o acomodarse y luego comer, o comer acomodándose?

Sonreí, sabía que había dicho ese juego de palabras para calmar el ambiente.

—Bellita, por lo que más quieras, escoge comer primero —susurró no tan disimuladamente Bruno—. Aquí, me van a comer vivo —señaló su estómago, donde se escuchaban los sonidos de sus tripas rugir.

Miré a Edward.

—Opino igual que Bruno —dijo—. Hay un olorcito que es imposible querer perder más tiempo.

Ah, Edward y su amor por la comida.

—Comeremos primero, si les parece bien —le dije a mi madre.

Renée asintió y se perdió por la cocina, Bruno la siguió pisando sus talones.

—Perfecto, iré a mi cuarto —dijo Marlene. Pasó por mi costado tan bruscamente que hizo que su hombro chocara el mío con fuerza; rechiné mis dientes, sabía bien que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Tú, almuerzas con nosotros —le dijo su padre, bloqueándole la entrada a las escaleras.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, papá —respondió desganada.

—Pero vives bajo mi techo —contraatacó mi padrastro—, así que obedece.

Marlene suspiró y se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia el comedor. Phil largó todo el aire de sus pulmones y nos miró; sus ojos mostraban culpabilidad, aunque él no era culpable de nada. La amargada era Marlene y todavía no entendía su odio hacia mí.

—Lamento su comportamiento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué son las familias sin dramas, cierto?

Mi padrastro sonrió y la agitación inicial dio por finalizado. Pero eso no significaba que las cosas terminarían acá, claro que no… aún teníamos tres días largo por delante.

«¿Lista para el segundo round?».

«Lista».

Acomodé mejor nuestros bolsos y mi mochila sobre el sofá blanco, y miré a Edward. Los demás nos habían dejado solos, sé que lo hicieron a propósito, y lo agradecí, pues debía disculparme con él por lo de recién.

—Lamento la escenita… —murmuré, apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa, de todos modos —encogió sus hombros—. Es visible que ninguna de las dos se soporta. No creí que fuese tan así, pero el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo cuando llegó tu hermanastra.

—Y aún no has visto nada… —suspiré y sacudí la cabeza—. Nuestra relación viene así desde el primer día que nos conocimos, supongo que pasó mucho tiempo como para que cambie alguna vez.

—Bueno, dejemos el drama atrás —palmeó mi mano y sonrió—. Dijimos que la familia de mi novia estaba un poquito chiflada, ¿cierto? —añadió, haciéndome reír.

—Definitivamente, amigo —asentí, completamente de acuerdo—. La familia de tu novia está completamente loca.

Ambos reímos.

—¿Vamos a comer? —pregunté, luego de unos instantes.

—No me pierdo por nada del mundo la comida de tu madre —dijo emocionado—. Andando.

Me reí por su impaciencia y tomé la mano que me ofreció, llevándonos hacia el comedor. Desde que Edward se había enterado que mi madre era una chef profesional, estaba impaciente por probar su comida; no era para menos, la comida de Renée era la más deliciosa que hubiese probado nunca.

El comedor seguía con la línea de toda la casa. Los pisos de cerámica beige, las paredes color vainilla, el alfombrado marrón claro, las sillas cubiertas con una tela blanca, la mesa de algarrobo de un marrón muy oscuro y la vajilla azul; el color favorito de mi madre.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y Phil con sus dos hijos nos esperaban sentados allí. Junto a Edward nos ubicamos y, a los pocos momentos, llegó mi madre cargando una fuente humeante, llena de su comida sabrosa.

—Esta es una receta que estamos trabajando en el restaurante —explicó Renée, mientras Phil acomodaba la fuente en el centro de la mesa—. Es lomo al champiñón, acompañado con unas patatas al horno, algunas verduras y una salsa de crema de leche, setas y algunas especies.

Sea lo que sea, tenía una pinta deliciosa. No me equivoqué, realmente mi mamá cada día se superaba con sus platos. Si había una cosa que amaba, era la cocina y verdaderamente había nacido para ello. Cuando cocinaba era una mujer totalmente libre y feliz. Trabajaba en un restaurante como jefe de cocina desde hacía bastante, y ella era más que feliz con su puesto. Después de todo, fue allí en donde conoció a Phil.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó a Edward. Me reí al verlo con la salsa impregnada en su boca, alcé la servilleta y lo ayudé a limpiarse, él me sonrió dulcemente.

—Exquisito —respondió—. Ahora veo de dónde Bella ha sacado su buena mano para cocinar.

Mi madre nos miró con dulzura.

—¿Te hizo sus espaguetis? —Edward asintió, mirándome con una sonrisa—. Entonces eres muy importante para ella.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Cómo va la Universidad, Bella? —Ahora el que preguntó fue Phil. Terminé de vaciar mi plato y lo miré.

—Bien, por suerte —respondí—. Aprobé los últimos exámenes.

Escuché un suspiro exagerado proveniente de Marlene; Bruno le dio un codazo y se lo agradecí.

—Cada vez falta menos para que termines con tus estudios, cielo —añadió mi madre, luego miró a Edward—. Bella me dijo que trabajas en una empresa.

Así mi madre tácitamente comenzaba con su cuestionario.

—¿Sabías que es uno de los dueños de los coches Cullen? —Phil se adelantó a la respuesta de Edward.

—¡No me jodas! —chilló Bruno. Me esperaba una reacción como esa, pues él era fanático de esas cosas—. Uh, hombre, definitivamente quiero saber cómo se hacen. ¡Siempre he querido subirme a uno!

Edward rascó su nuca, claro síntoma de su nerviosismo.

—No nos dijiste eso, Bella —reprochó Renée.

—Ahora lo saben… —me encogí de hombros.

El pobre de Edward se vio envuelto en un cuestionario mucho mayor que el que tuvo con Alice. Tuvo que contar prácticamente toda su vida, sus gustos, nuestra supuesta historia y… no sé qué más. A pesar de se vio incómodo al principio, pudo sobrellevar de la mejor manera el largo interrogatorio, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas preguntas y dudas, después de todo era un empresario.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y, para recién haber llegado, parecía que la familia Dwyer estuvo satisfecha de la primera rueda de preguntas y nos dejaron momentáneamente en paz, después de tanto cuestionario. Ayudé a juntar la mesa, mientras que Bruno secuestró a Edward para que le explicara de una forma general los detalles de las fabricaciones de los juguetitos.

Una vez que todo estuvo limpio y pude escapar de mi madre, fui hasta la sala para buscar a Edward y acomodarnos. Aún no sabía cómo lo haríamos, si tendríamos que dormir juntos o no, era cuestión de organizarse.

—Oh… Bella… —dijo dubitativo mi petizo favorito cuando le dije a Edward que subiríamos a mi habitación para dejar nuestras cosas allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Tu habitación no… —rascó detrás de su oreja—. Nada…

Me giré hacia Edward.

—Llevemos las cosas a mi antigua habitación, luego vemos cómo nos acomodamos —le dije, mientras volvía a tomar mi mochila y mi bolso.

«Noches durmiendo en cucharita, realmente este viaje me va a encantar».

«No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Amanda».

«Tú acurrúcate bien fuerte en su pecho, sé lo que te digo».

Subimos las escaleras, dispuestos a dirigirnos hacia mi habitación de la adolescencia.

—Siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo sería tu habitación —dijo Edward, siguiéndome desde atrás—. Me la imagino rosa y con peluches hasta debajo de la cama.

—No el rosa, por favor —abrí mis ojos y reí.

Giré el picaporte, dispuesta a ver mis posters con frases de mis libros favoritos, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando nada estaba allí. Miré hacia todos lados e intenté cerrar mis ojos y volverlos a abrir para ver si algo fallaba en ellos, pero no… mi habitación, ya no era mi habitación.

En lugar de mi cama, había un horrible escritorio. En lugar de mis paredes anaranjadas, éstas estaban pintadas de gris. En lugar de mis cosas, había miles de libros de diseño y muchas revistas que yo, obviamente, jamás en mi vida había visto. ¡Siquiera me gustaban las revistas!

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Edward con preocupación cuando vio como mi rostro, seguramente, cambiaba de colores.

«Oh, oh… acá correrá sangre».

—¿Me dejas pasar, Edward? —le pedí, midiendo mi voz. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y ni me preocupé en levantar mi bolso que _accidentalmente_ se cayó.

—Bella… —volvió a decir Edward, ahora más preocupado que antes.

Seguramente la mirada que le lancé, hizo que se silenciara abruptamente, dado que, sin decir una sola palabra más, se corrió un poco y pasé como un rayo a un costado de él. Vi que mi madre subía las escaleras y supuse que ya sabía lo que haría, pues sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y comenzó a apurarse para acercarse a mí.

Pero ya era tarde, toda mi visión era roja.

Con fuerza, abrí de un tirón la puerta del cuarto de Marlene y me encontré con ella tirada en su cama, leyendo una de las tantas revistas que también había en la que fue mi habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, aunque rápidamente volvió a poner ese gesto de asco que hacía cada vez que me veía.

—¡Vete de aquí! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Quién te crees para entrar así a mi habitación?

En dos grandes zancadas estuve frente a ella.

—Tú, maldita desgraciada. ¿Cómo te atreves a disfrazar mi cuarto con tus malditas porquerías?

—Ese ya no es tu cuarto, ni tampoco ésta es tu casa… —me desafió, fulminándome con la mirada—. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu vida perfecta en la Gran Manzana junto a tu Ken, y me dejas de joder aquí?

«Ponle la traba cuando baje las escaleras, maldita bruja».

—No me busques Marlene, porque vas a encontrarme.

Podía sentir la presencia de los demás afuera de la habitación, quizás era eso lo que hacía que aún mantenga mis pies bien adheridos al suelo, de lo contrario me hubiese lanzado contra ella. Vuelvo a repetir, no soy una persona violenta, pero Marlene sacaba todo lo peor de mí.

—Déjame de joder y vete, estamos bien sin ti.

Mis neuronas trabajan a la velocidad de la luz, buscando lo que sea para decirle. Tras unos instantes, se me ocurrió algo fenomenal. Así que ella me quería lejos de aquí… genial.

«Muéstrale lo geniales que somos, Bellita. Hasta soñará con nosotras».

—¿Así que me quieres lejos? —escupí con desdén—. Perfecto, ahora tú misma te cagas. Arruinaste mi cuarto, te apropiaste de él cuando sabes que no es tuyo y ¿encima piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados? Alista tu cama, querida Marlene, porque esta noche tendrás compañía. Tú me robaste mi habitación, yo ocuparé la tuya. Ojo por ojo.

Sin más me di la media vuelta y cerré la puerta tras de mí, lo último que vi fue el rostro desencajado de mi _querida_ hermanastra malvada. Sólo tres días, sólo tres días. Siquiera el autoconsuelo me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

Si ella quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... bueno, la familia Dwyer se dio a conocer xDD

**¡Holaa a todos! :D** Otro viernes, un nuevo capítulo. Bueeeno, como podrán ver, ni Marlene ni Bella se soportan, eso hará más interesante el viaje (?) jajajaja. Por otro lado, los demás parecen que están muy contentos de recibir al "habemus novio" :P. Ya veremos que más sucederá en la estadía en Florida.

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todo el apoyo; por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews, ejem... por el acoso (?) jajajaja nah, en serio, es maravilloso saber que hay personas del otro lado. Espero que, de corazón, les haya gustado el capítulo.

Isa, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo constante; eres hermosa (L)

Antes de despedirme, les recuerdo que tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, los links se encuentran en mi perfil de FF, sólo pidan unirse que todos son bienvenidos :)

Hasta el próximo viernes, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


End file.
